Klaus' Twilight
by Lorelei Candice Black
Summary: Start in the early 1500's: Klaus sees Bella 1 day and can't take his eyes off of her. He has to have her. She is his. Story now COMPLETE! What do you want in the epilogue? Please REVIEW! Thank you so much for loving this story so much, please keep on reading and reviewing!
1. Introduction

**Klaus' Twilight**

_Story: Klaus sees Bella and immediatly falls for her. Love at first sight. He wants her to be his. Charlie decides he wants Bella to marry before the end of the summer. _

* * *

_Introduction:_

Takes place around the 1500's, a few months before they meet Katerina Petrova.

It's the beginning of summer.

Bella lives with her father Charlie, a small noble man who craves more nobility, and her big twin brothers Jacob and Emmet.

Bella's mother died when she was little, she fell off a horse.

Bella loves to read and does it a lot.

She also loves horses but is banned from the barn because of what happened to her mother.

* * *

Basically, the story is a Bella/Klaus, but at the begining there will be a slightly dark Edward human. Eventualy, the whole Original family will make an apparition. Rebacca/Bella friendship (well actually Bella will be friend with pretty much everyone save for Katerina).

Couples? Well, ELijah will get a doppelganger eventually, Stephan and Rebecca (later), Caroline/Tyler, Bonnie/Jeremy, Alaric/Jenna and maybe a little bit of Alaric/Isobel. Those i'm sure, then i will probably do: Damon/ Rose and Trevor/ Lexi (i really don't know about that one).

WARNING: This is a Klaus with feelings! My Klaus is in love! You have been warned.

* * *

_ This is not much, just something to set the mood. I hope you'll like it. the whole story line is writen on paper. Now i have to develop it on the computer. It will cover the story from before the arrival of Katerina Petrova in England to the actual Mystic Fall of season 1. Off course, we will see what happens with the changes in 1864, in the 20's..._

_Everything changes..._

_The rating is for later chapters. But the first few ones (at least 4) will be very K or K+._

_I hope you'll like it._

_Review and let me know what you think!_

_Lorelei candice Black_


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1:_

Bella's POV:

Bella was in the gardens. She loved it here. They arrived in their summer house a few days ago. She hadn't been here in a few years and the place held so many memories of her mother that she loved to come here. It was the beginning of summer and the flowers were beautiful.

She was particularly fond of roses and had several different kinds in the gardens her mother started and that occupied most of her time during the pretty days. At the moment, she was seating on a stone bench reading poems.

She had a hard time concentrating on her readings. Her father had warned her that since she was of age, he wanted her to get married. He would find her a husband before the end of the summer. She knew that she was living her last days of freedom and she hated it. She was afraid she'd end up as the second wife of one of her father's old friend. She hated the idea of being with someone she didn't love.

Bella shook her head the clear it. Now wasn't the time to think of this. She considered going back inside and in the library but decided against it. She knew her father had visitors and didn't want to get in the way. Her big brother Emmet told her that they were 2 brothers who were rich and important Lords around here and that they knew the royal family. She could only guess that they were old and greedy like all of her father's friends. They met her father at a party that her father threw a few days ago. She, off course, had not been allowed to go, because her father decided to wait for her own party to introduce her to the world. It would take place in a few days and she would be introduced to her "suitors".

She looked up at the sound of a door opening in the background and saw her brothers leaving her father's office, after having met the Lords, and went to get their horses to ride. She sighted and looked at them until they rode out too far for her to see. She wished she was allowed to ride a horse sometimes, so she could feel the freedom of speed and the wind flying in her hair. Her father and her brother treated her like she was made of glass sometimes. But she loved them anyway, she knew they only wanted what they thought was best for her.

Suddenly, she felt eyes on her. She stood from the bench and looked around only to see that she was, as usual, alone. She let out a disappointed breath and closed her book on the bench. She decided to take a small walk among the roses. She hated the loneliness she was forced into. Her brothers had each others and stopped playing with her when their mother died. She had been alone and isolated ever since.

* * *

Klaus' POV:

Elijah and Klaus had been invited at some noble man's house. His name was Charlie Swan and the only reason they were wasting time with him was because the man had thrown a great party a few days ago and they had had a lot of fun. They were also curious as to why they couldn't compel him. They had no problem with his sons but couldn't do it on him. Since they couldn't smell any vervain on the man, they concluded that it was probably some kind of immunity that he was born with and that went with heredity.

"Hello Mister Swan, my brother and I would like to thank you for the invitation." A tall brown haired man said.

"It's very nice to see you 2 again. I don't know if you've met my sons Emmet and Jacob." Charlie said as his twin sons shook hands with the two lords.

"Yes, I believe we've crossed path a few times." Klaus said smiling this smile that he knew to be charming and could manipulate anyone.

They sat in the leather chairs and were served some scotch as Emmet asked:

"Father, where is Bella? I didn't see her in the library?"

"Probably in the gardens… You know her, if it's sunny, she'll go in the gardens and read among her roses." Jacob answered in his father's place while rolling his eyes.

"Who is Bella?" Elijah asked politely, curious.

"She is my 17 year old daughter. Isabella Marie Swan, but we call her Bella. She loves to spend time in her garden when the weather allows it."

"I don't remember meeting her at the party." Klaus mentioned, wondering if the girl could be compelled or not.

"Oh no, I didn't let her go. She is just old enough to marry now and I wanted to wait next week to introduce her at a special party. I will then meet the suitors and decides who will wed her. I wish her to find a husband before the end of the summer" Charlie explained.

"Oh, she'll love that!" Emmet laughed. When he saw Elijah's questioning glance he added:

"Our sister is kind of a free spirit. She wishes women were free to choose what they want to do with there lives. Bella will hate to be imposed a husband." Jacob said, smiling too.

"Sounds like our sister Rebecca don't you think brother?" Klaus asked smiling at his older brother.

Then a maid came in and said:

"Mister Emmet? Mister Jacob? Your friends are waiting for you at the gates." Then she turned toward Charlie and ended him a note before leaving.

The Swan brothers said their good byes as Charlie excused himself to speak with the maid about dinner. Klaus stood up and went to look through the window, curious about the daughter of Charlie Swan.

He could see a young woman seating on a bench with her back to him, looking at her brothers like she wished to join them. He could see the side of her face and her shiny brown hair hung on her back.

"She's stunning!" Klaus said, forcing his brother to get up and come see what he was talking about.

"The Swan girl?"

"I think so… Look at her, brother! She is beautiful." Klaus couldn't take his eyes off the girl.

They waited a few minutes and as they saw Emmet and Jacob riding out; he saw her disappointed look and watched her turning around, like she could sense that he was watching her. Of course, she couldn't possibly see him from where he was but he finally had a clear shot at her face. She was pale and had a heart-shaped face. He could see her brown eyes and as the sun landed on her hair, he could see that she had a little bit of red in them. He was speechless for the first time in his life, it lasted a few seconds. He could feel a strange and pleasurable warmth spreading from his heart threw his entire body. All he could think about at the moment was _"I have to make her mine, she can't marry anyone else!"_ He noted that she obviously loved her flowers and made a mental note to send her some.

"What has you so quiet brother?" Elijah asked his brother who was still staring out the window.

"I want her!" Klaus said.

"As dinner?" Elijah asked exasperated, knowing his brother's ways.

"No! I want her to be mine. I… I've never felt that way before, not for Tatia, not for anyone…I…" he couldn't continue. He couldn't admit to his brother that he was in love.

"Surely you don't love her already? You haven't even met her yet?"

"I don't know… I just know that I can't allow anybody else to have her!" He said to his brother as Charlie came back in, apologizing for abandoning them.

The managed to convince Charlie to invite them to the party he was throwing for Bella. While his brother made small talk with the man of the house, Klaus kept his ears on Bella, listening to her heart beating as she quietly walked around her garden. At some point, he got up and walked back to the window, watching as Bella bend over slightly to smell one particular rose. Charlie noticed the interest the young Lord seemed to have for his daughter and was pleased. His daughter had a chance to marry into high nobility.

* * *

As they got home, the two original brothers looked pensive. Rebecca was away for a few weeks so they were pretty much alone in their castle.

"Rosemary!" Klaus called as soon as they entered his private living room. He knew that the woman would hear him wherever she was in the castle. Elijah turned to his brother with an eyebrow raised. The young woman came in, followed closely by her friend Trevor.

"Yes my Lord?"

"I need a favour. I want you to go and work for a young girl, Isabella Mary Swan. I will write you a letter for her father, Charlie, telling him that you're a gift from me to his daughter."

"So I'd be her handmaid?" She asked, surprised by that request.

"Yes. I want you to look after her. I need her to be safe." Klaus looked troubled as he added "I need to know her tastes so that I can win her over."

"You want me to look after the girl as I become her handmaid and confident?" She asked for confirmation as Trevor asked "Why?"

"I don't have to justify myself over to you Trevor! Yes Rosemarie, that's what I want you to do. I find the girl quiet intriguing and wish to know more about her before I tell her father that I wish to marry her. And before you think you can start spreading rumours, I order you to keep this a secret until I see fit to reveal anything." Klaus said before he went at his desk. He started writing the letter for Charlie as Elijah explained everything that happened that day to them. As Klaus turned back with the closed letter in his hand he said:

"If you do as I ask… If you keep her safe and report back to me as I asked, you will be rewarded Rose. Please me, and you will get to keep this day-walking ring and you'll get one for your friend Trevor." Klaus said handing her the letter and a simple lapis lazuli ring.

"Brother, maybe it would be wiser to wait until tomorrow to send Rosemarie to them." Elijah proposed.

"You're right. Well, I want you to report back to me every night Rose. Trevor, you'll go meet Rosemarie every evening and bring me back her reports. Rosemarie, I don't want you to leave the girl alone." Klaus said as the two young vampire nodded.

As soon as they left the room, Elijah excused himself as well and saw his brother taking out his drawing material to put on paper the face that was now hunting his mind.

* * *

Bella's POV:

The day went by pretty fast and before she knew it, it was time for her to go to bed. She had spent the entire dinner listening to her father talking about the two Lords that came this afternoon and that did him the honour of coming to the party he was throwing her. She ignored him and held her thong. She didn't want to get into an argument tonight with her father because of a wedding that would be forced on her anyway.

She woke up the next morning in a good mood. Once again, the sun was shining and she couldn't think of a better way to wake up in the morning than feeling the sun on her face. After getting dressed with the help of one of her father's maid, she went down to join him and her brothers for breakfast.

"Ah, Bella, something came for you early this morning!" her father said as he saw her entering.

"What is it father?" She asked.

"Even though he didn't meet you, it seems that you made quite an impression on Lord Niklaus. He sends you these flowers, this note and a handmaid." Charlie said.

Bella took the note and looked at the flowers. They were different kinds of roses, all very beautiful. She smiled and opened the note that read:

"_Miss Isabella Swan,_

_These roses cannot compare to your beauty but I hope they will please you as much as seeing you among them pleased me yesterday. _

_I will send you more of them everyday until the day of the bal were I will make myself known as one of your suitor, surely the most fervent one. _

_I enclose a drawing I made after I saw you yesterday._

_I will offer you the moon shall you ask for it. _

_Yours,_

_Lord Niklaus Mickelson."_

She blushed at the nice words the man sent her. Along with it was a sketch of her smelling a rose. The sunlight around her looked like a halo of light. She looked not only beautiful but also divine in this drawing.

"He seems to be quite taken with our little sister!" Jacob joked.

"Yes, he also sent you a maid Bella. This is Rosemarie. She is here to serve you and keep you company." Charlie said, introducing Bella to a pretty woman that didn't seem to be in her place in maid clothes.

"This is very nice of him… But I don't know if I can accept this… I don't now Lord Niklaus…" Bella said blushing under everyone's stares at her.

"Lord Niklaus saw you among your roses yesterday Miss Bella. He was immediately struck by your beauty and knew that he wanted to be the one to marry you. He is used to get what he wants and he will stop at nothing to win your favours." Rosemarie spoke after a nod of approval from Charlie.

After earring this, Bella blushed some more, making her brothers and father laugh. She sat down to eat her breakfast as she asked:

"Could you send the flowers to my room please father?" He nodded and motioned for a maid to show Rosemarie where it was.

* * *

As the days separating her from the party went by, Bella grew close to her new handmaid. Rosemarie was nice, funny and wise. Every morning, she came in and awoke Bella with a new vase of flowers from Lord Niklaus. Every day, they were different.

"Rose, how is Lord Niklaus?" Bella asked the morning of the ball.

"He is a few years older than you, tall and blond. His eyes are very… captivating. He likes to draw, as you saw when he sent you the picture he made of you. He also likes to hunt… He loves his horses and he is quite cultivated."

"Is he close to his family?" Bella asked as Rose brushed her hair.

"Most of them, yes." Rose answered quickly before changing the subject toward the dress she would wear tonight.

* * *

**_I hope you liked it. _**

**_If i make some spelling mistakes, please excuse me, i'm french and English is only my second language._**

**_Next chapter is the ball. They meet Edward masen... He is definitly NOT like int he book._**

**_Even though the maine storyline is writen and decided, i'm open to suggestions. _**

**_A little review will make me write faster. The fatser i write the faster i publish!_**

**_Lorelei Candice Black_**


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2:_

As the night of the ball arrived, Klaus had his best clothes on. He wanted to impress the girl that hunted his dreams for the past few nights.

"Are you ready to capture the heart of Isabella Swan brother?" Elijah asked as they entered their carriage.

"As I'll ever be." Klaus answered.

* * *

As soon as they arrived, Charlie came to welcome them in his house. They were fashionably late but Bella was still nowhere to be seen.

"Isabella will be here in a minute. It seams that Bella's clumsiness forced Rosemarie to fix the dress up at the last minute." Charlie chuckled before excusing himself to talk to more guests.

Klaus was not surprised. Rose had reported back to him that his girl was quite clumsy. He saw another young man with copper hair talking to Charlie. He listened from afar, curious:

"Sir, I just want to let you know that I wish to marry your daughter. I think that we would look good together and I hope that you will take me into consideration. I am a good man, I have a good situation and I'm sure that she would give me strong sons." Klaus was furious at the young man's way of speaking about HIS Bella. He barely heard Charlie agree to consider the man that introduced himself as Edward Masen.

"Calm down Niklaus. The boy has nothing on you. Charlie likes you and Rose said that Bella was charmed by your gifts and thoughtfulness." Elijah said to calm his younger brother.

* * *

At that moment, Bella made her entrance, with Rose by her side. She wore a beautiful dark blue dress with golden roses sawn on it. Her long hair were curled and went down in waves on her back and shoulders. She was beautiful and everyman in the room looked at her in awe.

She made the round with her father and greeted everyone. When the time came to greet the Masen's, she looked troubled by the look Edward gave her. She didn't like it very much, but her father seemed to like him. She was relieved when Charlie took her further away.

"Bella, meet Lord Elijah and his brother Niklaus."

"It's nice to meet you my lords. Lord Niklaus, I want to personally thank you for all the wonderful flowers you sent me." Bella couldn't take her eyes away from the blond man. Just like Rose said, he had captivating eyes.

"I'm just happy that you liked them pretty Bella." The young woman was now blushing.

"You're quite the artist too. The drawing was very beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as the woman in it miss Bella." By that time Emmet and Jacob had joined them.

"Charlie, I would like to use that opportunity to ask you the permission to marry your daughter. My family is wealthy. I would make sure that Bella is happy everyday of her life. She will want and need for nothing." Bella was still standing next to her father and the force under Niklaus' words made her blush.

"Well, to be honest, you'd be a better choice for her than anybody else, but I promised Edward Masen senior that I would consider his son. To make it fair, why don't you and young Edward spend some time with Bella tonight? Tomorrow, he will come right in the afternoon and you will come around too later. You will both spend some time with her and then she will decide herself." Charlie decided and left to talk to some of his friends.

Bella looked furious at her father's decision. She looked at Rose, silently asking for help. The young maid pretended not to understand. Emmet and Jacob left laughing.

"Rose, I can't dance! I would surely end up killing someone!" She whispered.

Klaus and Elijah smiled at that.

"Don't worry Miss Bella, It's all in who is leading. Let your escort do all the work." Rose told her, comforting the girl.

"Miss Bella, would you like to dance?" Edward asked pompously. He didn't let her answer as he grabbed her arm and led her to the dance floor.

"Calm down Niklaus. You don't want to scare her now do you?" Elijah tried to stop his brother from attacking the young man for hurting the woman that would become, he was sure of it, his mate.

* * *

Bella was not having much fun. Edward was educated and he liked to let it know. He spent the whole time they danced bragging about the books he read, the people he knew, the places he'd been. She tried to talk about herself a little but he interrupted her as soon as she opened her mouth.

As soon as the music ended, she excused herself but he didn't let her and forced her for the next dance .She threw her brothers' panicked glances but they just mocked her. She didn't like the possessiveness of the man that was dancing with her. She tried to look for Rose but her back was turned as she talked with Lord Elijah and Lord Niklaus. She grew exasperated when she noticed that Niklaus was also turning his back on her. The man was hurting her arm and she knew she would have a bruise the next day.

Edward seemed to think that it was a done deal that they would marry. She tried to change his mind, telling him that she was to make the decision tomorrow but he didn't listen to her, talking of her and their future children as if she was just there for breading. She hated the feeling and when the music ended she said forcefully:

"Excuse me but I need to speak with my maid about something important. Have a nice evening Mister Masen." She was furious as she joined Rose, forgetting a moment that the maid was talking with Niklaus.

* * *

"Rose, there you are! Don't ever leave me alone with that man aver again! He is obnoxious and self-centred! He spoke alone the entire time and didn't let me say one word for myself!" Bella rented before blushing as she noticed Niklaus standing there.

Rosemarie handed her a cup of punch and smiled:

"I'm sorry Bella. But at least you did what your father asked and spent some time with him!"

"Yes, and I have to suffer through it again tomorrow! I don't know how I'll do it!"

"Well, does it mean that I actually stand a chance to win your heart Sweet Isabella?" Klaus asked, making the young woman blush softly. Since she wasn't answering he said:

"I promise to listen to every word you say to me." His smile was so charming that she let him drag her to the dance floor.

* * *

She surprisingly had a fun this time around. They talked about a lot of things and she could feel very close to him already. His eyes were soft and even though he seemed to be possessive too, his possessiveness was somewhat softer, more romantic. Unlike Edward, Klaus seemed to truly care about her and her happiness. After one dance she asked:

"Would you mind walking with me outside? I think I need a little bit of fresh air." There was a lot of people around and it was becoming too much for her.

"It would be my pleasure."

As they stepped outside, he went with her to seat on the bench he first saw her on.

"The light of the moon does you as much justice as the sun Miss Bella." Klaus said, looking her right in the eyes. As she blushed once again he added softly: "I love it when you blush."

"You're a strange man Lord Niklaus"

"Please, call me Klaus."

They sat in silence for a few minutes when she asked:

"Tell me something I don't know about you Klaus."

"Like a secret?"

"Something you don't mind sharing with me, I don't meen to pry." She said, hoping she didn't upset the man that, in her head, was her only suitor.

"It might upset you, or scare you."

"I don't scare that easily."

"Do you believe in the supernatural?" he really wanted her to know the truth about him, before she made a decision.

"Yes!"

"Really?"

"Sure, why not? It would be sad if the world was made only of us normal humans."

"If I told you that my secret is that I am not human, what would you do?"

"It depends…Did you lie to me about anything else you told me?"

"No, I could never lie to you sweet Bella."

"Then it doesn't matter what you are. As long as you're truthful in you intentions toward me, it doesn't matter if you're not human."

"I've always been truthful with you. Bella, I never felt for anyone what I feel for you… You have to understand that I could never hurt you. If you ask me I would leave your life forever. Just say the word!"

"Maybe you could start by telling me what you are?" She smiled softly and he smiled in answer.

"Ok, but don't interrupt me before I'm done please, it is quite a long story." She nodded so he kept on talking "I'm a vampire, as is the rest of my family save for my mother. She was a witch and she changed us when the werewolves killed my younger brother…"

He told her his whole story. From his life as a little boy to the moment he first saw her. He told her he was a hybrid, how to break the curse…H didn't skip anything and he knew that Elijah was listening; wondering what had gotten into him.

"I can't believe your mother did that to you!" She truly looked shocked and angry by what Esther did. It warmed his heart. Bella was shocked that a mother would want to hurt her child this way.

"You also need to know that Rosemarie is a vampire. I asked her myself to look after you so nothing happened to you."

"You just met me then and already you wanted to keep me safe?" She was touched but all she heard.

"As vampire, everything we feel is heightened. So when I saw you and fell in love immediately…"

"It was stronger too." She finished as he smiled in agreement.

"So, what can you do?" She asked him.

"We go very fast, we ear very well from afar, we can compel people…" he went on telling her everything there was to know about vampires, originals and not. He told her about compulsion, how she couldn't be compelled. How vervain weakens a vampire, how you become a vampire, he didn't miss anything.

"So you drink blood then?"

"Yes…"

"Do you kill people?" He could lie to her, but he didn't want to. Something told him that he couldn't keep the truth from her.

"Yes, I do. Not all the time, but sometimes my temper gets the best of me."

"Like when you daggered your brother Finn and put him in a coffin?"

"Yes, like that. You're not going to run away from me are you?" he was seriously afraid of loosing her for good.

"No. I think that you didn't lie to me. I believe that you really care about me." She was about to add something else went Emmet came and interrupted them:

"Bells, father is looking for you. You need to say goodbye to the guests." She followed her brother after throwing a slight smile at the vampire that loved her.

* * *

As she stepped into the room, she noticed that Rosemarie and Elijah were looking at her. She gave them a soft smile and went to her father.

"You spent quite some time with Lord Niklaus." Her father noticed.

"Yes, unlike Edward Masen, Niklaus actually listens to me and is interested in what I like or want."

"So you don't like Edward much then?"

"No father I don't. He literally forced me to stay for a second dance. He grabbed my arm so tight that I'm sure that I'll get bruises tomorrow." She was trying to be as quiet as possible so that Klaus didn't ear her but as she looked at Rose, she knew that she heard, witch meant that Klaus heard too. She threw him a quick glance and saw that he looked furiously at Edward while Elijah tried to calm him down.

"Well, you still have to spend some time with him tomorrow; it would be rude to cancel on him like that." Charlie told her as she looked incredulously at him.

She glanced at Niklaus and whispered so that only the vampires could ear: "Please calm down Klaus, I'll handle it tomorrow. I promise if it doesn't work I won't protest when you eat him!"

She finished smiling and watched as he looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding. At the corner of her eyes she saw Elijah smiling at her remark. He, too, was coming to grow quite fond of the girl that would become his sister in law. She would fit right in the family. Yet, Elijah was still shocked.

"Did you just agree NOT to attack that poor excuse of a man?"

"She would be upset. I'll give her until tomorrow. If he hurts her again, I'll do as she said."

"You'll eat him?" They were both smiling now.

"She took it better than I thought!" Klaus said.

"I didn't think you would tell her until much later!" Elijah said.

"Yes, me too… I just can't help myself with her…"

Rosemarie joined Bella's side as the Masen's came to say goodnight. Bella tried her best to stay polite but it looked like Edward took it like a sign that she agreed with his proposal. When he tried to kiss her hand, she pretended she needed to cough and took her hand back, making Rose smile and her father frown. As usual, her brothers were laughing, making everything into a joke. When the time came to leave for the vampire brothers, they made their way toward the young woman and her father. She smiled warmly at them as they wished her a good night. She let Klaus kiss her hand as he promised to see her the next day. They decided that he would come only half an hour after the copper haired boy.

* * *

As they got home, Klaus decided it was time to tell his brother the truth about who killed Esther. As he talked, he apologized, told Elijah were Finn was and that he planned on undaggering him as soon as tomorrow was behind them.

* * *

**_So, another chapter in. I'm so glad so many of you liked the previous chapter! i try to answer to everyone but i might have forgotten some of you... If that is the case i'm sorry and i'm thanking you here and now: THANK YOU!_**

**_Did you like it?_**

**_Thank you for the reviews for the previous chapter. Don't forget to leave me one here now if you want another chapter in soon!_**

**_Next chapter Edward shows his true colors (like he hadn't already!)_**

**_Lorelei Candice Black_**


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3:_

That night, Bella had strange dreams. Edward was trying to hurt her and Klaus came to her rescue. It was very dark and she was running through some creepy woods trying to escape when her bland vampire came out of nowhere to save the day. She was troubled by the fact she was already so in love with him but she knew she could trust him; after all, he had trusted her with his biggest secret! At least she hoped it was the biggest because she couldn't really think of anything bigger than that…

The next morning, she stayed a little longer than usual in bed, thinking.

She realized that, even if the ball was the first time she saw him, she felt like she knew all about him and that he knew all about her. Like their souls connected somehow.

"I can't believe he's a vampire!" She said as Rose came in with her breakfast.

"So am I. That doesn't disturb you at all?"

"Not really. I like you Rose. Your one of the only person I've met that understands me in the slightest…You're my friend Rosemarie, and I don't care if you are a vampire." Rose was touched by what Bella told her.

"Just so you know, even though it started as an assignment, I really like you too." The two women hugged and Bella winced a little.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" As soon as she looked at Bella, she saw hand shaped bruises on her arm where Edward had grabbed her the previous night.

"Klaus will be furious when he sees this…" Rose whispered.

"Then we will hide it under the dress. Please, I don't want him to blow his cover for me…"

"Fine! But as soon as Edward Masen leaves, I'll tell Klaus."

"Off course!" Bella agreed. She knew that if Klaus saw her bruises, Edward would probably end up dead. She didn't really care for the young man, but she still wished to give him a chance to redeem himself.

* * *

Rose helped Bella get ready like she usually did and they spend the rest of the morning quietly. Bella needed to think about everything she had been told the previous night. When lunch came, she told her father she wasn't very hungry and drank only a cup of tea.

The idea of spending time with Edward again stressed her immensely. Her father refused to allow Rosemarie to stay and chaperon. He insisted that she needed to be alone with Edward since she had been alone with Niklaus the previous evening and that she had nothing to be afraid of, that Edward had been raised the right way and that he would never hurt her. When Bella showed him the bruise on her arm, Charlie said that the poor boy didn't measure his strength. She was mad at her father for the faith he was putting in that young man, simply because he was the son of a friend.

* * *

When the dreaded time came and Edward stepped into to garden to greet her, Bella felt even worst than before. She relished in the fact that she could feel Rose's eyes on her. The young woman had promised her to keep both eyes and ears on her until Niklaus came.

"It's good to see you Miss Isabella." He was standing tall, like he was hoping to appear taller than he really was.

"Good afternoon." She was trying to remain polite.

Edward threw a disdainful look all around him and his eyes zeroed on the rose bushes. His face showed obvious distaste.

"Why don't we step inside so we can talk?" He asked her.

"Actually I would feel better if we stayed outside. It's a sunny day and I would like to spend some time among my roses." She wanted him to know that the roses came with her. She wouldn't change for anyone.

"It's not really for you to decide you know. But for this one time I will let it pass!" He looked like an adult giving into a toddler's tantrum.

"Excuse me?" She couldn't believe what she was earring.

"Well, I'm to be your husband in a few weeks and you will have to learn to obey me!" Now she was both furious and incredulous.

"First of all: nothing as been decided yet! You are only one of the suitors and my father said that **I** would decide who will be my husband. And obey you? That is out of the question! You can't tell me what to do. If I wish to spend time in the gardens among my **beloved **roses, then I will!" She had managed to remain calm through it all.

Edward looked shocked.

"Why would you not choose me? I'm the best this area has to offer, my mother told me so! And when we marry, you will obey me if you don't want to get punished!" None of them noticed Emmet and Jacob that Rosemarie had compelled to spy on Bella. Edward held Bella in a tight hand around her arm, like during the previous evening.

"Let go of me, you're hurting me!" She had tears in her eyes now.

"Well, obviously you need to be taught a lesson! I will not allow such behaviour in my house!" Now the crazy man was shaking her very hard.

"Good then, because I don't want to marry you. I will not marry you! I have another choice and he is a thousand times nicer than you!" She was shouting now and had tears in her eyes.

"You will marry me, you don't have a choice! Your father will order you!" He was shouting too now and he looked seriously crazy.

"My father would never do that to me and if he did then I'd rather die than marry you!" She yelled the last part and now not only her brothers but her father, Rose and Niklaus were there as well.

"Let go of her now!" Klaus sounded really dangerous now.

"Mister Masen, I order you to free my daughter this instant!" Charlie said as he watched Bella crying, her eyes full of fear locked on Lord Niklaus.

Emmet had managed to circle the young man and hit him hard on his head. It was not enough to knock him out but he did let go of Bella, allowing her to run straight into Klaus' arms.

The hybrid vampire was relieved. He hated the panic and fear that took over him when he heard her cry in pain and fear. He encircled her with his arms and let her sob on his chest as Charlie told Jacob to go get the Masen's. Emmet kept a tight gripe on the crazy man that had hurt his baby sister.

They headed inside with Edward when Klaus said:

"Maybe I should wait out here with Isabella until that is taken care of. I don't want her to get hurt again." He was fighting to keep his anger at bay. Elijah would have been proud of him right now.

"Yes, off course, you're right. Well, I guess you will marry her soon anyway. You don't need anyone to chaperon." Charlie answered, not wanting to upset the powerful Lord or to put the attention on the fact it could have been avoided if he had listened to his daughter.

"Rosemarie, please go home and tell Elijah of what happened. He will send the royal guard to take care of the misfit." Klaus said.

Charlie let him take charge of things. Him being Bella's future husband, it was his right to decide what would happen of the man that attacked her.

"Are you ok love?" he asked her as soon as the other were far enough.

"I don't know… I was so scared… But I knew you would come, I just had to hold on a little longer… Maybe it's my fault… I…"

"Hey, none of that my sweet Bella, Edward had no right to hurt you at all. He has gone crazy. You did absolutely nothing wrong, do you hear me? And don't let me ear you speaking of killing yourself again please! I couldn't bare it!" he was being as gentle as the situation allowed him to be. He, himself, was surprised at the immense control he had gained over his temper since meeting Bella.

"Thank you Klaus… I… I think that I love you…" She still had her head buried in his chest and he gently patted her back until she calmed down.

"And I love you!" He answered before adding "I would gladly give you some of my blood to heal you but the guards are going to want to see the proofs." He had told her the previous night that a vampire blood could heal humans.

"Thanks anyway…But it might be for the best that I don't have any, the smell of blood makes me dizzy and I tend to pass out…" He held her even tighter and they remained in a comfortable silence for a while.

"Humans can't smell blood love!" he told her, smiling.

"Well, I can and it smells disgusting! It smells like copper and salt…" he kissed the top of her head, smiling softly at the amazement that this girl was until he heard the guards and his brother arriving at the same time as the Masen's.

"They're here love, you're ready?" he spoke gently to her and he knew that Elijah would be shocked right now by his control and the fact that the younger Masen remained alive and unarmed.

"Yes, I am!" She said putting on a brave face, and letting him guide her gently towards the main hall were everyone was.

* * *

When they entered, Rose went straight to Bella as Klaus went to stand next to his brother, hiding Bella from the crazy Edward that was being held by the Swan twins. Everyone explained their version of things and the guard looked at Bella's arms with consternations. They knew Lord Niklaus and his brother, they were in tight with the royal family and if they didn't want trouble, the man they were accusing better get locked up. They took him roughly and left.

As soon as they were gone, Rose took Bella to her room to clean her up and heal her as much as humanly possible while the men talked:

"Well, since you're here and that my daughter obviously chose you, we could talk of the wedding."

"Sure, we have time on our hands, right brother?" Klaus said while Elijah nodded. Emmet and Jacob took it as there cue to leave the room and go back to their playful fighting in their part of the garden..

"Well, I'd like for it to be before the end of the month. We were supposed to stay here the whole summer but I got a letter today and business calls me back home. It would be easier if she were to stay here."

"When do you have to leave?" Elijah asked.

"The most I can stay is a month."

"Well, let's settle this a little before then. In 3 weeks time my brother will marry your daughter. This will give us time to call back our two brothers and our sister. It will give us all time to organize everything." Elijah said.

While Elijah and Charlie talked over details of the event and of the guests, Klaus thought over the previous night, on the way home, when he told his big brother were Finn's coffin was, telling him that he intended on waking him up and apologizing. Bella made him want to be the better man and he had to come clean to his family. He made plans to recall Kol and Rebecca as soon as possible so he could tell them all together about Bella. He also knew that he had to tell them the truth about what happened to their mother. Strangely enough, he wasn't worried. He felt that they would all be under his Bella's charm. He vaguely heard his big brother discussing the guests list in the background.

* * *

After a while, Rose and Bella were back with them in the room.

"Bella love, are you alright?" Klaus asked her.

"Yes, I'm feeling much better. Thank you." She went to seat next to him while Rose left the room to get some tea.

"We were just discussing the wedding plans Bella." Charlie said.

"Oh? What did you decide?"

"Well, I have to be home with your brothers in one month at the maximum, so it will have to be before that. Lord Elijah told me that they will need at least 2 weeks for their family to be reunited, so maybe in 3 weeks."

"Sounds good! Where?" She asked.

"I was thinking here, in the middle of your garden. You love those roses so much…" Klaus said earning a big smile and a happy hug from the woman that hunted his dreams.

After a while, they left Bella to her rest and went home.

* * *

"Now comes the hard part…" Klaus said as they stepped into his quarters to see a coffin in there.

"The hard part wasn't to resist the urge to kill the young Masen boy?" Elijah asked.

"It was surprisingly easy to do actually. As long as Bella was in my arms it was anyway. Now I wish for nothing more than to run to the city jail and drain him dry!"

"Why don't you go?" He was wondering what was stopping his impulsive brother.

"I have to write the letters for Kol and Rebecca. They should be together at the property we own in Ireland right?"

"Yes, I think so." Elijah answered.

"Ok then, I'll write the letter and ask the witches to make sure it gets to them before the day is over, then I'll go feed on the copper haired misfit."

"I have to say I'm a bit surprised by all of this Niklaus… Your control, you desire to apologise and to free Finn… Love has a good influence on you…" Deep inside, Klaus was happy to get his big brother's approval.

"Don't even try to pretend that my Bella hasn't grown on you already!" Klaus answered laughing. Elijah smiled back.

"It is surprising that I already care about her the same way I do for Rebecca… I'm sure she will fit right in with the family! They will all love her!" Elijah said pensively.

"Which makes me think, that it might be better to reunite the whole family with her here to keep the fighting to a minimum…?" Elijah continued.

"Absolutly not! She could end up getting hurt! I refuse it!" Klaus panicked.

"Don't worry brother, I wasn't really considering it. Just stating a fact." Elijah smiled softly at his newly caring little brother and handed his brother the paper he needed for the letter. They decided to write:

"_Kol and Rebecca,_

_We hope that this letter finds you well. Niklaus found love and is getting married in 3 weeks. We are undaggering Finn for the occasion. _

_The bride to be is enchanting, you'll love her._

_See you soon,_

_Your brothers,_

_Niklaus and Elijah"_

They took the letter to the witches and watched as the letter disappeared from the table, knowing that their siblings had gotten it, they left to pay a visit at the local jail…

* * *

**_So? What did you think?_**

**_First, thank you for all the nice reviews! Please send more, they cheer me to write more._**

**_I know the relashionship and the feelings between Klaus and Bella are moving fast, maybe once the story is completly published i'll take the time to rewrite it to give more details, to make it last longer... But that's for much later!_**

**_A little review to tell me what you think?_**

**_THANKS FOR READING ME!_**

**_Lorelei Candice Black_**


	5. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4:_

The next two weeks went by very fast for Bella. The mornings were spends making her wedding dress with Rosemarie. Bella had insisted that she be the one the make it. Niklaus came to see her every afternoon, sometimes with Elijah. Bella was happy. She wasn't lonely anymore.

She had had the occasion of spending some alone time with Elijah as well and she grew to like him a lot. He was more like a big brother to her now than her real brothers ever were. She couldn't wait to meet the rest of the Mickelson family but she knew it would be hard for Klaus at first. Bella was truly touched that he would face them with the truth for her. Though to be honest, she didn't ask it of him and never would have. To her, it was a testimony of the importance she now held in his life.

During those few weeks, Niklaus had send word to Sage, Finn's true love, of what was happening and that she was welcome to come and join him before the wedding. He knew that it would take some time for the word to reach her as he didn't have anything of hers to send her a message the magical way like he did Rebecca and Kol.

* * *

Niklaus had come earlier that day because Rebecca and Kol were to arrive in the middle of the afternoon. Elijah was watching over Finn as he woke up.

"I have to go now love…" Klaus said while holding the woman that hunted his dreams tighter.

"But I'll see you tomorrow right, along with the rest of you family?" She needed reinsurance.

"Of course my sweet Bella; I can't wait for them to meet you!"

"They might be mad at you… What if they don't like me?" Bella had asked him the same questions for the past week. She was scared that his siblings didn't like her and got mad at him for choosing her.

"Just be yourself and everything will be alright, I promise you love!" He knew that they will love her; he just had to make sure they accepted his apologies first.

"Will you send word before I go to sleep so I know they didn't kill you?" She asked. He was touched by her concern and happy to finally have someone he knew he could completely trust.

"As you wish my love, I'll send Trevor to Rose with news. Ok?"

"Ok…"

"I love you Bella." He said before kissing her. They had very few opportunities to be alone and have real kisses but each time was preciously engraved in his memory.

"I love you too… I'll miss you." She said.

"I'll miss you more!" He said smiling.

"Impossible!" She chuckled before letting him go.

She watched him leave until his horse had completely disappeared behind the trees. Then she went back to her room to finish her dress with Rose.

"Have you met his siblings?" Bella asked Rose, which was more of a friend to her than a maid.

"Kol and Rebecca yes."

"How are they?" Rose smiled at the insecurity in her friend's voice.

"They will love you don't worry… Rebecca is blond, full of life and good at hiding what she really feels… I think she doesn't have enough female friends, she spends too much time with her brothers for that, and she never stays in one place long enough to make friends or care for someone. Kol is the youngest of the 4 brothers and he is very childish, immature. Your brothers remind me a lot of him. Again Bella, they will love you!"

"I hope they don't hurt Niklaus tonight!" Rose laughed at Bella's nerves and ended her some tea to calm her down.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Mickelson's, Klaus had arrived to see that Rebecca and Kol were there. Finn was standing in front of him and he could hear Elijah telling them the short version of the story behind his engagement to Bella. As he stepped inside, they all turned towards him. Finn had changed clothes already.

"Finn, Kol, Rebecca..."Klaus greeted them before going on "I trust Elijah told you what brought this on?" It was obvious that he was nervous. Finn answered:

"He basically told us that you fell in love with a human girl and that you want to be better for her. I find it hard to believe that such a person would exist."

"Believe it brother… My Bella is… She is not only incredibly pretty but funny, smart, sweet, understanding, compassionate…" He had a dreamy look on his face.

"Did you compel her to love you?" Kol asked earning a glare from Klaus.

"No I didn't! She can't be compelled anyway, neither can her father."

"Finn, I'm really sorry for what I did to you. I know you are mad at me and I swear I will do anything in my power to make it up to you! I send word to Sage that you were awake as well as our location. She's probably on her way as we speak… I never should have gotten so mad at you…I never should have doubted your loyalty toward me…"

"What does you Love think of this?" Finn asked, trying to hide his emotions.

"When I told her, I expected her to get mad at me… She just told me that I did it because of Mickeal…" he was interrupted by Rebecca:

"What has he got to do with this?" Klaus was embarrassed but he knew that if he wanted forgiveness he had to be open and truthful with them.

"According to Bella…She thinks that because my father didn't love me I unconsciously think that no one ever will. She said that this is why I want to break the curse, so that I can make other hybrid and be assured never to be alone!" They knew that this was hard for him to tell them and they were grateful that he finally trusted them…

"She seems like a very wise woman. How old is she?" Finn asked.

"Just 17!" Elijah answered.

"I guess you won't change her immediately then?" Rebecca asked.

"Actually we spoke of it for the first time today… She wants to wait until she reaches an age closes to mine…" Klaus said.

"Again, it is very wise of her. I can't wait to meet her!" Kol said, impressed by the girl.

"She never seems to impress me!" Klaus said, making Elijah smiled.

"I also grew very fond of her… She is something special. I'm sure you will all love her." Elijah said, smiling at his reunited family. He frowned when he saw Klaus standing up to turn his back on them before speaking:

"I have something else to apologise for to all of you… Please don't interrupt me before I'm done because this is probably the hardest thing I have to do tonight… I need to tell you what really happened when mother died… it was the day after the curse had been put on me. I felt the restrains immediately and got mad. I ran to Ayana, thinking that she did it. She was the most powerful and had warned mother enough about the consequences of her actions. She assured me that she didn't do it. Ayana said that mother was ashamed of me, because I now was the proof of her infidelity and that she tried to make it right by Mickeal by binding my wolf side… I left immediately and found mother, she was doing the spell the turned Mickeal into a hunter, the spell that made him stronger than us. I interrupted, I was so mad… It comes with the werewolf curse I've learned since… I asked her to break the curse, that I didn't deserve this… She said…" By now tears were running down his face, his siblings could see them in his reflection. "She said that I was an atrocity. That I was lucky she allowed me to live at all. Because of the spell she was performing Mickeal was stuck, he couldn't move… I'm so sorry… I got so mad, it was unfair, and I just wanted her to break the curse. It was HIM I was trying to kill… I had overheard her on the way as she told him he had to kill us now that the tree was destroyed… I wanted to kill him to punish her as she punished me but as I want to rip his heart out she stepped in front of my so fast I couldn't stop myself. Before I knew it she was dead and the spell on Mickeal was complete. He told me he'd kill us all and left… I'm so sorry I lied to you all these years... I just didn't want you to leave me too…"

Klaus was now on the floor, crying. He didn't dare to look up to his family.

They were all shocked. Both by the confession and by what their mother had done. Before she died she had assured them that Ayana had placed the curse on him… Slowly, one by one, they all made their way to him, telling him that he was forgiven, that it was okay… After a while, once he was calmer, Elijah was the first to stand and said:

"Well, look at us, the oldest vampires in history and we're all crying on the floor… This moment never happened!" he said chuckling as the others stood as well.

"So Nick, why don't you show us what the mysterious Bella looks like?" Rebecca asked.

He made his way to his study and came back with several drawings. They spend the next few hours speaking of Isabella, the wedding and what the girl was like.

"Klaus, aren't you forgetting something?" Elijah asked him as he was heading to bed.

"What am I forgetting?"

"I thought you promised Bella you'd send word that you were still alive after our little family reunion… You know her better than I do, she won't sleep until she knows that you're okay…"

"You're right brother, I almost forgot. I'll send word with Trevor right away." As he said that, Klaus grabbed one of the drawings of Bella in her garden and left running.

"He really loves her!" Finn said astonished by everything.

"She does too. She was truly concerned of what you would do to him Finn…" Elijah said.

"And he told her everything?" Rebecca asked.

"Yes, from what he just told us to Tatia and the curse… She knows it all now!"

They kept talking among themselves until they were too tired and decided to rejoin their rooms.

* * *

In her room, Bella was seating in her bed, trying to read but really worried about what was happening to her love. After what she felt was an eternity of waiting, Rose came in with a drawing of her in her garden. Once again, she looked much prettier than she felt she really was. At the bottom was _"I'm fine love. We will all see you tomorrow. Sweet dreams. Klaus"_ Smiling, she put the paper on her night stand, wished Rose a good night and joined the land of the dreaming.

* * *

**Here we go... i know this chapter is shorter, but it is an important one... Don't worry i keep on writing. **

**I first planed to plublish a little later but since so many of you send me reviews, i am giving you a new chapter now!**

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm so happy that so many of you like this story! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**Please send more!**

**And if you have suggestions, i'm open fot them!**

**Now, why don't you try to guess, what will be Bella's wedding gift for Klaus?**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	6. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5:_

Bella hadn't had a good night. She was so stressed over finally meeting her future family in law that she hadn't been able to sleep more than 2 hours straight without waking up from a nightmare. When Rose came to wake her up, she was already standing in front of her wardrobe, looking for something good to wear to impress her visitors.

"Why are you so stressed over this? Klaus loves you, that's what is important!" Rose said.

"But what if they don't like me? I don't want him to have to choose between his family and me… I couldn't bear it!" She said anxiously.

"You're very considerate…But you don't have to worry: They will like you!" Rose answered confidently.

Rosemarie had brought breakfast to Bella but the young woman wasn't very hungry.

"Bella, you barely ate yesterday, you have to eat something!"

Bella ended up eating an apple and drinking her tea. She couldn't stomach anything else. They were coming right after lunch and she had to spend all morning stressed over their visit. To pass the time, she grabbed her wedding dress and started to work on it. The dress was almost done now and Bella was very proud of the accomplishment. However, she couldn't bring herself to concentrate and decided to leave it for now. She went to the library and picked a book that she had read already, though to be honest, in her very lonely first days here, she had managed to read most of the books in here.

Rose smiled looking at Bella. She was really nervous about the upcoming meeting with the Mickealson's. She truly thought that Bella would charm them in a moment, but she couldn't find a way to bring reassurance to the nervous girl.

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity of waiting for Bella, she heard that someone was at the door. She wanted to run and greet Klaus as fast as possible but her father reminded her that it was not proper and that she should just stay in the library and wait for them to be brought to her. She tensed as she faintly heard her father introducing himself before telling Niklaus were she was. They were far so she couldn't really make out what they were saying so instead she tried to concentrate on the book she had opened earlier this morning.

"Bella is in the library, trying to get her nerves under control." Charlie said, chuckling.

"Yeah, our sister has been so nervous all morning, she barely ate anything!" Emmet said smiling.

"Too bad too, the cook made her favourite for lunch." Jacob added

"Well, if you will excuse us, my sons and I need to talk about some little problems we have with a guest of theirs. Rosemarie will show you to Bella." Charlie said as his sons followed him out of the corridor.

* * *

"Is she okay Rose?" Klaus ask, almost menacingly.

"She is fine, just nervous. She is afraid of meeting with your family…" Rose said.

"She is scared of us? But she met Elijah and spends a lot of time with Klaus. She isn't afraid of them!" Finn wondered.

"She is not scared of you! She is just worried that you won't like her and that Niklaus will have to choose between her and you. She would hate for him to choose you because she loves him and she would hate not to see him again, but at the same time, she doesn't want to be the reason he doesn't speak to any of you…"

"Very… considerate of her…" Kol said, almost questioning.

"That's my girl, always thinking of others before herself." Klaus said with a bright smile as they arrived in front of the library.

Rose opened the door and excused herself, deciding to leave them to their introductions.

* * *

As soon as the door opened, Bella saw Klaus and barely noticed the others as she dropped her book and ran into his arms:

"I missed you so much!" She said as she hid her face in his chest. He smiled softly before saying:

"I told you I'd be fine… Come on, I'll introduce you to them, I promise they'll love you." He whispered into her ears.

"This is Finn, you already know Elijah, this is our little and only sister, Rebecca and this is Kol, the younger brother." Klaus said pointing to them in turn while Kol replied:

"I'm also the best looking!"

"Please forgive my brother, he is a bit arrogant!" Rebecca said, smiling at the woman that had won his brother's heart. Klaus breathed relief when he saw Bella relax.

Bella was relieved to see that Finn had obviously forgiven his brother.

"Bella, I have to thank you, apparently you are the one who convinced our brother to free me and come clean to us about everything. Thank you for that." Finn said.

"I did?" Bella didn't know that she had anything to do with that decision.

"Yes you did love!" Klaus told her, hugging her from behind.

They spend a while talking until Rose came back with some tea.

"Oh, what about your wedding dress Isabella, who is making it? I keep forgetting to ask." Elijah said.

"I didn't want someone who doesn't know me to make it so I designed it myself. Rose has been helping me. It's almost done now. I should have finished it this morning but I… Well, I was a bit too nervous to try anything." She answered.

"You're making your own dress?" Rebecca asked.

"Yes… father doesn't really like that idea but I didn't let him have this one…I told him that if I didn't make my dress I would go in the stables and he let me."

"I don't understand the relation between the two…" Kol said.

"When I was a little girl, 5 I think, my mother died riding her horse. Father refuse to let me get even near one ever since." Bella told them.

"You don't seem to like that restriction…" Finn stated.

"If my brothers were here now they would tell you that I don't like any restrictions…" Bella snorted, making the immortals laugh with her.

"Well, I agree with you on that one Bella; women should be able to make their own decisions!" Rebecca said, giving Bella's hand a gentle squeeze before adding "I think the two of us will be the best of friends!" Bella smiled as Rebecca added "Forever".

"Yes, I believe we will."

* * *

Suddenly, they heard a commotion outside and followed the noise into Bella's rose garden. Her brothers were trying to catch a pig while her father was laughing really loudly.

"What's going on father?"

"The pig is to roast for your wedding next week; it arrived early and escaped its cage. Your brothers are trying to catch it." He managed to say.

"And that animal is a sneaky one!" Jacob said as Emmet jumped on the poor pig before crashing into the floor.

"Please be careful with the rose bushes, we need them for the wedding!" Bella shouted.

"Well, this seems fun, Miss Isabella; I think that I will join your brothers!" Kol said before following the twins further into the yard.

"I'll go too and make sure than none of them end up hurt!" Elijah said as Finn had followed his little brother.

"I think it would only be fair that I go with them to look after your roses my love." Klaus said as he kissed the top of her head before rushing towards the group of men pursuing the pig.

Rebecca laughed at that and said:

"Boys will be boys! I'm betting on the pig though!" Earring this made Charlie laugh even more as he went back into his office.

"I hope they don't destroy my roses…" Bella said and Rebecca answered:

"I think you're safe!" as the group pursued the pig on the left, straight to the white roses. Klaus Jump in front of them and pushed them all into the other side.

"They are behaving like children!" Bella laughed, knowing that the originals brothers could ear her.

"It's been a very long time since a saw them laugh all together like that. It's a good change!" Rebecca said.

"Do you want to see my dress while they play with the pig?" Bella asked her future sister in law.

"I'd love to!" And they made their way into Bella's room to see the dress. Klaus looked up just in time to see Rebecca and Bella holding hands and going inside. He smiled, happy that his sister got along well with the woman he loved.

* * *

Once in her room, Bella showed her dress to Rebecca and the two young women talked a lot to get to know each other better.

"Well Isabella, I have to be honest, I'm glad that my brother fell in love with you. I'm sure we will have lots of fun together in the future."

"Thank you Rebecca. You can call me Bella you know… I don't like Isabella much…"

"Bella it is then! You can call me Becca if you want. My brothers use it sometimes, when they mean to be nice!" They chuckled.

"It must have been hard for you growing up with only brothers… and the … absence of your mother…It must have been hard for you…"

"I think you're the first person I met who is concerned about me that way… It wasn't always easy… But it made me stronger, tougher! But you're in the same case. You lost your mother even earlier than I lost mine!"

"True, but up until 1 years and a half ago I had my grandmother. My father thought that I needed some female influence…Unfortunately; my grandmother comforted my father in his ideas that I had to be protected from the world…I know that I shouldn't be complaining, because I've had a nice quiet and easy life…"

"But?" Rebecca was enjoying this bonding experience.

"But sometimes it feels like I've been spending my life in a cage, a very pretty cage, but a cage none the less. How pathetic is it that Rosemarie is the first friend I've ever had?" Bella was on the verge of tears and Rebecca hugged her.

"I've been luckier than you in that department. I was pretty much free to do and go as I pleased."

"I've never been out of our properties alone. I've been to the market a few times but my brothers were with me. I've never been anywhere without my father or my brothers with me…"

"Well, once you marry Niklaus this will change! Together we'll see the world!"

"I know that he loves me, but so does my father… Sometimes I wonder if he will forbid me all these things as well…"

"I don't think so. Sure, he will make sure there is always someone with you when you want to go out without him, but once you're a vampire like us, he will stop. He loves you and I'm positive that he will stop at nothing to make you happy." Bella smiled at Rebecca.

"Becca, I don't want to upset you with my question and if you don't want to answer it I won't be offended okay?" The blond woman nodded so Bella went on "According to Niklaus, you're over 500 years old and I know that a man like him has had experiences… You know… with women… I was just wondering if you had too…" Bella was blushing bright red now and Becca smiled reassuringly.

"Would it change the way you see me if I told you that I've had a few lovers over the years?"

"Not at all! Actually I was hopping that you would say yes…"

"Then yes, I've had a few experiences with men. I've never met love with a big L. But a girl has need you know, so I took care of them."

"How is it, you know, intimacy?"

"Nobody talked to you about it?"

"No, my grandmother thought I was too young and now I don't really have anyone I'd feel comfortable talking about that with…"

"Yes, I can imagine how talking about this with your father could feel strange and uncomfortable… Well, the first time, it will hurt a bit. It has too. But after that, you will feel pleasure like you never had before. Of course, it all depends on the man, if he cares about giving you pleasure or just about his own. But Niklaus loves you, so he will care about your pleasure. He will probably make sure that your honeymoon is the best experience you've had in your entire life… Don't worry, it will all be fine!" the girls hugged before deciding to go back in the gardens.

* * *

When they got outside, the two girls saw a few rose petals on the ground but not as much as Bella was expecting. The boys were all seating around a table drinking some cold tea. Bella took a seat beside Klaus while Rebecca sat between Elijah and Kol.

"I trust it that the pig is back inside his cage then?" Rebecca asked.

"Of course! With the 6 of us the animal had no chance!" Jacob said.

"You mean that it took all 6 of you to catch one small pig then?" Bella asked mischievously.

"Of course not, we just wanted to let the poor beast have its fun before being roasted next week!" Kol answered, making them all laugh.

"You and Rebecca had fun?" Elijah asked.

"We bonded. We talked about a lot of things." Bella answered, hopping that they didn't ear anything.

"What things?" Kol asked.

"That is absolutly none of your business brother!" Rebecca told him, giving a wide smile to Bella.

Klaus took hold of his love's hand and whispered in her ear: "I'm happy that you and my sister are getting along! I love you!" She tightened her hold on his hand and smiled at him.

The rest of the afternoon went by pretty fast and all too soon, the originals had to leave.

* * *

Once they got to their mansion, Rebecca took Klaus aside to speak to him privately:

"I like Bella a lot Klaus so I'm asking you not to screw this up! I want her to be my sister!"

"I knew you'd love her!" he was happy and showed it.

"The poor girl has spent her life in a glass cage. Her father never let her leave the house without him. Do you know how lonely she was? Rosemarie is her first fiend!" Rebecca told him.

"She will never be lonely again! Don't worry, I will not imprison her. She will be free to go as she pleases as long as she is safe…"Rebecca seemed pleased.

"if you want to make her happy, take her out riding after the wedding. She'll love that. She told me it was her dream!" Rebecca said before leaving the room as Klaus took a piece of paper out to draw, once again, his beautiful Bella.

* * *

**Here we go with yet another chapter done.**

**Right now i'm working on chapter 7: the wedding! I'm trying to make it as good as i can. I probably won't publish it until the chapter 8: the honeymoon is complete too. But if i keep up like this it could be pretty soon!**

**Thank you for all the nice reviews!**

**Next chapter sees Sage arriving. It will also be the last one before the wedding. You will find out what Bella's gift to Klaus is in next chapter! (try to guess what it is!)**

**Any suggestion? wishes?**

**PLease review to let me know you still like it and that you still read it!**

**THANK YOU FOR READING ME!**

**Lorelei candice Black**


	7. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6:_

With less than a week left before the wedding, Bella was stressing a bit. She was excited over the new life she was going to have. One week, that was all she had to wait to change her life. The wedding preparations took all her time now. She had to fit her dress and finish it, she had to pack her things and decide what came and what was to be left here. Unfortunately, she wouldn't be able to see her fiancée the whole week. Her father insisted that they had to be apart for the last week. Rebecca however promised her to come by everyday until the wedding.

Bella had gathered her nerves and officially asked Rebecca to be her maid of honour. The blond original was touched and accepted immediately.

* * *

They went shopping in town for Rebecca's dress. Charlie let her go only because Kol, Finn and Elijah went with them. This allowed Bella to get to know Kol and Finn better.

After the third shop, they still didn't find a dress that she liked enough to wear at the wedding.

"When is Sage arriving?" Bella asked Finn while Kol and Elijah were outside and Rebecca was trying a dress.

"She sent word yesterday that she should be here by tomorrow night."

"That's great! Aren't you excited?" To her, Finn was already a big brother, just like Elijah.

"Of course I am. I miss her…"

"Well, I can't wait to meet her!"

"Yes, I'm sure you'll like her. She is also a free spirit." They interrupted their conversation to see Rebecca getting out of the room with a dress.

"Okay, this is the dress. I'm done now!" Finn smiled when he heard his brothers sighted. They didn't like going shopping much and were probably relieved to be able to go back home. They relief was short lived as Bella said:

"Now all I need is to find something for Niklaus' wedding gift." Rebecca asked her:

"What do you have in mind?"

"I really don't know… I was hopping you could help me. I mean, you are his siblings… what do I give to the man that as everything and as lived for over 500 years?" She sounded desperate.

"To tell you the truth, I really have no idea…" Rebecca answered her new friends as Finn, Elijah and Kol nodded to say that they didn't have ideas either.

"I want it to mean something, to be important… I don't want to give him some drawing material… I know he'll love it, but it's not meaningful enough!"

"You give him you! It's meaningful enough for him that you agreed to change for him!" Elijah said.

"I'm sure the nightgown for your wedding night would be gift enough for him Bella!" Rebecca said before seeing her human friend blush a deep red as Kol chuckled. Ever the gentlemen, Elijah and Finn ignored the comment.

"Rebecca!" Bella scolded her friend.

They directed toward the other shops, Bella trying to find the best gift possible.

"Let's go this way Isabella; this is where you will find something out of the ordinary." Seeing her questioning glace he added: "witches and other supernatural related people have stands this way." Bella smiled and followed him along with the rest of his family.

* * *

They walked a few minutes before the scenery changed slightly. The stands were different too. There was more jewellery, expensive stones, clothes with so called special properties, a lot of daggers of different shapes, materials, size and colours, books, herbs and cups, strange stuffs… She didn't know were to look.

Suddenly, a small brunette that looked to be in her late 20's came at her. If Bella had to describe her with one word it would have been "Pixie". As soon as the small woman came close with her big open smile, Elijah and Finn stepped in front of their brother's bride to be.

"I mean her no arm!" The strange woman said to the brother before looking at Bella saying:

"I was waiting for you Miss Isabella!" This startled Bella.

"Do I know you?" She asked, confused as Rebecca put her arm through hers.

"No you don't, but I say you coming a few months ago."

"I've never been here Miss…"

"Oh I know! I have visions sometimes. I see things before they happen!" Bella didn't know what to think.

"What do you want with Isabella?" Elijah asked protective of his family.

"I know what you are looking for. I saw you in the far future too. You're going to save the life of a descendent of mine, one who shares my gift! So I came here to help you acquire the present you wish to give your love!" Nobody said anything until Bella asked:

"What is your name?"

"Alice Brandon. The descendent of mine whose life you will save will be called Mary Alice Brandon. I saw she will look a lot like me… She is going to be misunderstood because of her gift… It will destroy her, but you will come in time to save her!"

"Oh… Okay then…" Bella didn't know what to do.

"I found here a thing that would be perfect for you to give your beloved one. I got it for you as a thank you for what you will do. It's a magical mirror that you hold in your hand. You say the name of the person you wish to see and the mirror shows you the person in the present. It is quite old and was enchanted by a powerful witch over a century ago." As she talked, she showed Bella a beautiful mirror made of gold and others expensive stones.

"I don't think I can pay for something that expensive Miss Alice." Bella said, disappointed to miss on the perfect gift.

"I don't think you understand Miss, you don't have to pay for it, just to save Mary Alice when you cross path with her."

"Alright then! Thank you very much Miss." Bella had a great smile on her face. She took the mirror preciously in her hand and looked at it with Rebecca. As she looked up, the pixie woman had gone.

* * *

The Mickealson's turned on her and Finn said "Try it!"

Bella looked at it and looked back at Finn smiling before saying "Sage" while looking into the mirror. Suddenly, they could see a red haired woman pushing a horse as fast as she could, her long hair flying behind her, her eyes determined.

"I guess it's her then?" Bella asked looking at Finn.

"Yes!" He answered, his eyes locked on the mirror.

"Well, why don't you keep it until you get me home?" Bella said softly as they slowly maid their way back to their transport.

Without knowing it and in a matter of a few days, Bella had made her way into the heart of all the siblings of her love. The way back to her father's home was quiet and joyful.

* * *

After getting her home safely and returning the mirror to her, the originals went back home to see what had kept their brother so busy the whole afternoon. They heard banging from the tower that held his quarters; they followed the noise and saw most of the vampire of the area working on a room. It used to be empty but apparently Klaus had had new ideas.

"What is going on brother?" Elijah asked as Kol asked:

"What are you doing?"

"This is Bella's gift. It will be her private space. On that wall there will be a huge window that will allow her to see the gardens were the witches are working on growing roses and other flowers that my Bella likes. On the others will be books, hundreds of books. Over here will be a desk, in that corner a table with chairs and here a couch and some armchairs." He was over-excited and apparently decided that if couldn't see his Bella; he would work on her gift.

"Well, Bella also found you gift today! You thought about everything apparently! Great job!" Rebecca said.

"Well, I don't have anything important to do until Sage arrives, I might as well help you out. What do you want me to do?" Finn said as the other originals started rolling their sleeves as well. At that moment, working together on a wedding gift, they felt like a family again, just like when they were human.

They parted late to go to bed and the next day they worked on the room again saves for Rebecca that went to visit her new friend and future sister. At the same time they worked on the gift, Klaus redecorated his how room so it suited Bella's tastes also. He couldn't stop smiling when he taught that he would end up sharing it with her in a few days.

* * *

Before he knew it, Finn heard Sage's voice calling for him downstairs. He ran faster than he ever did to reunite with his love. His siblings decided to let them be alone for now and to great Sage later. Soon, they heard the couple walking towards Finn's quarters and locking the door. After that, they decided to talk in order not to ear the noises coming from there.

Once they were in his room, Finn couldn't help himself, and apparently neither could Sage. They tore each other's clothes off and were on the bed before they realised it.

"I missed you so much Finn!"

"I love you Sage!"

"There is so much I want to tell you…" Sage started as Finn kissed and stroke every inch of skin he could.

"Talk later, reunite now!" He growled, sending chills all over her skin. She was so turned on right now; it was like they never separated.

Their reunion lasted for two days.

* * *

When they finally left Finn's room, Sage was up to date with everything that happened since Finn woke up and she couldn't wait to meet the woman responsible for the changes in Niklaus. They all talked for a while until Rebecca saw the time:

"Well, it's time for me to go. Bella will be waiting for me for the final fitting of our dresses. The wedding is tomorrow after all. If you want to come with me Sage you're more than welcome." Rebecca proposed.

"I'd love to!" The red haired vampire answered before following Rebecca.

Once they arrived, and after greeting Charlie and his twin sons, the two vampires made their way to the gardens were Bella was cutting roses to decorate the tables for the next day. She had a peaceful smile on her face, she looked truly happy for this. As soon as she saw them, she smiled even brighter:

"Rebecca! How is Klaus doing?" She then realised that Rebecca wasn't alone:

"Oh, pardon me! I must seem so rude right now! You must be Sage! It's wonderful to finally meet you!"

"It's alright; I guess I can see why you could get distracted in such a day! Yes I'm Sage, and it's very nice to meet you too." Sage answered smiling.

"I'll be just a few more minutes, but if you want Rose is already in my room getting our dresses ready, I'll be right there." Bella said without parting with her smile. The two vampires nodded and Rebecca led the way upstairs and into Bella's room. She introduced Sage and Rosemarie and after 15 minutes of small talk, Bella joined them. It turns out she had found a dress for Sage too.

"If you want to wear something else I won't get offended, but Rebecca mentioned that you may not have time to shop so she helped me find a dress that would match hers and fit you." Bella said.

"That's very nice of you Bella." Sage was touched by that gesture.

"That's Bella for you! She's getting married and she shops for other's dresses." Rose said laughing, making the other woman laugh as well.

The girls spent the whole afternoon trying the dresses (Bella had bought Rose one as well) and talking about a lot of things. They made Bella blush by helping her prepare for her wedding night. She showed them the night gown she had made just for the occasion and they congratulated her.

"Also you might not have the time to put it on tomorrow night… It might have to wait if Klaus is too eager…" Sage joked, loving to see Bella blush.

When it was time for them to part, Sage took the time to speak with Bella:

"After the wedding, Finn and I will leave for a while, but I want you to know that I will always be there for you Bella. I'm with Finn, you're with Klaus… We are family. I want you to keep in touch with me okay little one?"

"Of course Sage! But why are you telling me this now?"

"Because, tomorrow, we might not have time for it. You will have to say goodbye to your father and your brothers… I just wanted you to now that we are not leaving because of you!"

"I understand, you want some time alone together, it's understandable!" Bella smile at the woman she grew very fond of in only one afternoon.

"Have a good night Bella. Remember it's your last one as a single woman, tomorrow you're getting married!" Sage said as she followed Rebecca outside.

Later that night, when she went to bed, Bella knew that she had gained yet another friend. She could feel a deep bond forming with Sage. Rose left her after promising to be there the next day. That night, on her last night as Isabella Marie Swan, she went to sleep with a smile on her face that hadn't left her all day long. She knew she was doing the right thing.

* * *

**Well, here we go. **

**I'm sorry i didn't go to far into the "reunion" between Finn and Sage. Maybe later i'll rewrite it with more details... Were do you want them to travel after the wedding?**

**Did you like it?**

**For the gift, i got inspired by... Can you guess? Beauty and the beast off course!**

**Well, i hope you liked it. Next chapter is the wedding day and the one after that will be the honeymoon.**

**A little review?**

**Thanks.**

**Today, as i was watching an old episode of Little house on the prairie i had a strange thought... I thought "Nelly Olson is like Klaus"... Wierd comparison...**

**As usual, thank you for all the nice reviews!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	8. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7:_

As she sat on her bed after waking up for the last time in this bed, Bella shuddered a little when she remembered the nightmare that had hunted her last night as a maiden.

She had dreamt of her wedding, everything was perfect, she had walked down the alley on rose petals as was planed and everything was perfect until she was about to say 'Yes, I do".

That's when a man she saw only once before came in and staked her one true love through the heart. She knew his name was Mickeal, she had recognized him from the drawing Klaus had shown her (among others.). She knew it was only a bad dream when a young brunette woman with olive skin and pink lips stepped in behind Mickeal, it was Tatia (again, she remembered the drawings) and she decided that she wanted neither Klaus nor Elijah but Kol. As she said so out loud, Kol got mad because he didn't want her, threw a temper tantrum and decided to set fire upon all her roses.

While this was happening, Isabella was kneeling next to her dying love that was now on fire and since she refused to let him go, she started to burn also. She had woken up with a start at that moment. She was feeling really hot this morning and a long bath was in order for her to be able to relax.

It was planed that Sage and Rebecca would come over in the morning to help her get ready before the afternoon ceremony. She was excited and truly happy but at the same time was nervous. What if Klaus realised that she was just a normal human and that he didn't love her enough to marry? What if some ex love of his came back just today? No. she shook these thoughts out of her head and concentrated on her own feelings for him. She forced herself to think of her the future that was starting this afternoon with Lord Niklaus.

* * *

What she didn't know is that in his castle, Klaus was just as equally excited, but he was also scared that she would change her mind and decide not to marry him. Before leaving, Rebecca did her best to reassure him and cheer him up a bit. Just like the woman that held his heart, he let his love for her fill him and thought of nothing else but their upcoming future for the reminder of the day. He went to stand in front of the window of what would now be their room and watched the rose garden that the witches worked so hard on for his Bella. He smiled; he knew she would love it. He could already see her walking among them, laughing, running…being happy.

* * *

When Rebecca and Sage arrived at the Swan's, it was chaos. Apparently, the kitchens were behind schedule and a maid was sick so they were late on decorating. Rose greeted them and they made their way into the bride's room.

Bella was wrapping the mirror into a soft tissue she had sawn herself where she had sawn a rose in a corner and a wolf on the other. She and Klaus were now together on this clothing. She looked up as her door opened and saw her three friends there. She gave them a bright smile and welcomed then in. She had just gotten out of her bath and didn't find necessary to dress now if she was to change into her wedding dress later on.

The three women spend the awaiting time talking, joking and getting ready slowly. Rebecca had told the other vampires that she had "the talk" with Bella but that it would probably be better if they had one too. She had told Charlie that Sage would do it because, in the public eyes, Sage was Finn's wife. Bella was blushing a bright red, never in her life had she felt so embarrassed about anything… But she had to say that she was glad for the reassurance the three women were giving her. They explained to her again what to expect for the first time, they even told her not to worry if Klaus bite her, that it was part of their mating process and that she would enjoy it. They gave her tips to please a man, where to touch him, how to use her hand, her tongue, her eyes… Bella was embarrassed but she knew she would be grateful later on tonight.

When lunch time came, they had a light meal and started getting ready faster as they heard the guests starting to come in the garden and take their seats.

* * *

It had been hard to convince the priest to come and marry her in her garden instead of the church, but she's pretty sure that Klaus "helped" when he looked the man in the eyes with a smiling "Please, come and marry us in her garden, the church is too sinister to marry such a pretty girl in it!". She was thankful about that.

As her new friends helped her into her dress, she said:

"How am I going to get out of that dress alone tonight?"

"Oh, you won't be alone!" Sage reminded her, making the bride to be blush.

"Well, here is the little colour that we need!" Rose said.

"So, the dress is new, I'm letting you borrow my mother's necklace and it's also old, now we just need something blue…" Rebecca said, clasping Esther's necklace around Bella's neck.

"Charlie took care of that. He gave me this Bella; apparently it was your grandmother's. It's yours now. He's too busy with the guests to come and give it to you himself!" Sage said as she showed them a silver hair comb with several blue stones. "The small ones are sapphires but the big one in the middle is a blue diamond." She added.

"It's so pretty… I remember my grandmother showing it to me when I was a little girl, she used to sit me on her lap, telling me how she got married and lots of stories and one day she was cleaning it and she told me that it would be mine when I married. Ha! I remember telling her that I would never get married because I wanted to run around the world to explore and be free…" Bella remembered as she lightly touched the ancient comb.

"Well, both of you get your wish then, you marry and you're free to explore the world!" Rose told her as she smiled.

"Let put this in your hair before we forget. We need all the luck we can get on our side today, with your clumsiness and all!" Rebecca joked, making them all chuckle.

The blond Vampire delicately put said comb into the bride's hair and said:

"Here, all done!"

"You know, I've been lonely a long time and… I just want the three of you to know… I love you. You're my friends and I'm glad we get to stay friends forever!" Bella said, tearing up and making them follow her lead.

"Oh, we love you too Bella!" Rose said.

"We're family now!" Sage said.

"Bella, you're the first person in over 5OO years that I trust completely outside my brothers. You're not only my new sister, you're my best friend and you have to know that nothing will ever change that!" Now the tears were back and the two women hugged while Rose and Sage checked their hair in the mirror.

"You know, I think Klaus will have a lot of uses for this mirror!" Bella said.

"What do you mean?" Rebecca asked.

"Well, now he can know every day where Mickeal is at! Hiding from him or even killing him will be way easier after that."

"I never thought about that! You're right! It's wonderful!" Rebecca said.

"He could even check for doppelgangers once in a while…" Sage added.

"Yes! That's even better!" Bella added.

"Well, if he didn't love you so much before he would fall in love all over again just for this gift!" Rose joked.

Well, I'll put it in the hidden pocket of you dress okay?" Rebecca asked as Bella nodded. Her eyes were locked on the clock and she was starting to get nervous. The time for her to walk down the alley was approaching very fast and she was afraid Klaus wouldn't come. The next few minutes were spent in silence.

"Well, Rosemarie and I are going to our seats. Don't trip!" Sage said as they left the room to make their way into the garden.

* * *

Bella and Rebecca waited another few minutes until Charlie came, knocked on the door, waited until it opened and mentioned for them it was time. The three of them made their way into the corridors and stopped in front of the curtained glass doors separating them front the ceremony. Rebecca stood herself in front of Bella and as a maid opened the double door for them, Charlie said:

"It's time Bella!" The young woman looked up with a big smile on her face and saw…

...

...

...

...

...

* * *

Klaus had just arrived into the Swan's house and was nervous. Everything was ready and the guests were starting to arrive. He was greeted by one of the twins, Jacob he thought, and was directed to his place. He had made Elijah his best man. His other two brothers would sit with the rest of the guests. Niklaus had invited a lot of his "friends". People he had sired, his witches that volunteered to work so hard on the gardens, Trevor of course was there as Rose's escort. There were also a few humans he was in business with, a couple of local Lords he licked to party with but could never call friends… His nerves were making him jumpy and he couldn't stand still. To calm himself, he went to feed on a local farmer that was beating his children, before changing and coming here.

"Niklaus, I got a little something for you." Elijah said.

"For me?" Klaus was surprised. He thought that his brother's helping him on Bella's gift and their forgiveness was his gift.

"It's not much, but I came across it at the market and figured you could use a little extra luck in your happiness with Isabella." He handed Klaus a small box.

Niklaus opened it and was surprised and amazed to see a medallion. It was a four-leaf clover imprisoned in an amber bubble.

"Thank you brother, it's beautiful!" Klaus hugged his big brother and smiled to the other as Sage and Rose arrived among them. Sage took her seat next to Finn in the front row as Rose sat next to Trevor a little more in a back row.

Klaus smiled at them and looked around. The Swan twins where dresses in the same clothes except for the colour of their suits. Emmett's was red and brown where Jacob's was blue and brown. He looked around some more and tried to calm himself down as the music started.

* * *

His eyes shot up when a maid opened the double door and allowed him to see Rebecca standing in front of his Bella and Charlie.

Rebecca made her way down the alley and was followed by Charlie and Bella. She and all the vampires around chuckled when she whispered to her father "Don't let me trip!"

As she walked at the pace her father imposed on the grownd covered in rose petals, Bella's eyes locked on Klaus's. They both smiled wider and as soon as Charlie handed him her hand in the traditional ceremonial way, he grabbed it softly. Bella's heart was racing, the big moment finally arrived. She couldn't believe that less than a month ago she was just a normal girl of age who was lonely. Now she was about to marry one of the oldest and more powerful man in the world. He was certainly the most beautiful too in her mind.

The priest started talking but neither she nor Klaus listened. They were too into each other to do anything else. All she knows is that when the time came she said "I do!" and that she heard him say it too. Then came more prayers, more talking and finally:

"I now declare you husband and wife. Lord Niklaus Mickealson, you may kiss the bride." Their first kiss as a married couple was great, sweat and passionate at the same time. All too soon they had to separate, smiling at each other, they turned towards the guests as the priest added "I now present you Lord and Lady Mickealson!".

Bella was the happiest she had ever been. A new life started for her. She smiled at her new family as they made their way into the ballroom that would hold the reception.

"You're beautiful my Bella." Niklaus said as they walked.

"You're not too bad looking yourself!" She replied. She couldn't remember being this happy in her entire life. They walked hand in hand, followed by all of their friends and family.

* * *

The room was ready for them, flowers and food was ready everywhere. The newly married couple stood by the doors to receive wedding gifts and congratulations.

First came Charlie and his sons, then the Mickealson's, Rose and Trevor, the witches introduced themselves to Bella, then the rest of the guests. It took them a while to greet everyone and the receive all of their best wishes. As the last man approached them, Klaus straightened like he was surprised.

"He works for the King. He is his first valet. He is a nice man, loyal." Klaus informed his wife.

"Greetings Lord Niklaus! Their majesty the King and the Queen were unable to come for your wedding, so they sent me with their gifts and most sincere congratulations. They hope you will come and introduce your lovely wife to them soon." The man bowed and handed them a box that would probably cost more than the Swan's house alone. After thanking him, they opened it and saw it full of precious jewellery. Bella was amazed.

"They must really like you to send such an important gift!" Bella said.

"Oh, they do. We are quite close. After all, I save the king's life and drank the man that tried to overthrown him. They owe me." He smiled. Bella put the precious golden box full of gems back on the present table and turned toward her husband:

"I also have a gift for you."

"You're the only gift I need love." She smiled and handed him the small package. She watched him unwrapping it and said:

"It's a magical mirror. You say the name of the person you wish to see and they appear. You see what they are doing at the present time. Look: Niklaus!" They both watched as the mirror changed and he saw himself looking down on the mirror with Bella by his side.

"It's amazing! I love it!" He said kissing her passionately.

"This way, when I'm not with you, you can always keep an eye on my safety; I know you'll want to. There are other uses too; you can use it to keep tracks on your father too! This way he can never surprise you… You could even get the upper hand and finally kill him!" She said.

"You never seem to amaze me my love! I also have a gift for you but you'll have to be patient until we get home to see it."

"Okay, I can be patient…if you kiss me again before we join the other for the festivities." She told him before he crushed his mouth against hers. As they parted he said:

"It's going to be a long party… I can't wait to get you home my love."

"I can't wait to be home with you! I'm so happy right now! I'm your wife!" She truly sounded happy. Klaus caressed her cheek softly and said:

"The happiness that you feel right now, I promise you that I will do everything in my power so that it never leaves you!" He put so much force behind his words that Bella felt tears rising in her eyes. They stayed like this, in each other's arms, a while before they joined their friends and family for the party.

* * *

They gained their seats and were immediately served food. They ate, they danced, and they laughed. It was a very nice party. Not a bad thing to screw things over. They were all very happy with the way the day went on. Charlie danced with Bella and used the occasion to tell her goodbye.

"I'll miss you Isabella I really will. But I'm sure this is what's best for you. Niklaus will make you happy."

"I know he will." Bella smiled back at him confidently as she answered him.

She had to dance with a lot of people, her brothers, who seemed to try to find out which one would make her blush the most before she left, Finn, who told her goodbye since he was leaving with Sage, Kol, who welcomed her in the family, Elijah, who told her how happy he was that she was now his sister. She also danced with strangers, which she found to be very uncomfortable. But every time it became too much, she was saved by her husband.

* * *

When the time came, they got up and said goodbye to their guests. Rebecca and Bella had tearful goodbyes as Becca and Kol were leaving too for a few weeks. Their gifts had been brought to their house during the party. Elijah was going to go somewhere else for a few days, as well as the other occupants of the Mickelson castle save for the cook, the gardener and a few humans maid.

* * *

Klaus helped his wife into the carriage as the others cheered them on and said goodbye. He got in after her and soon they were on their way, in each other's arms.

Bella's heart was jumping into her chest and she knew Klaus could ear it so it made her blush.

"We don't have to do anything you're not ready for love, we have forever before us." Klaus said, misunderstanding her heartbeats.

"I love you so much! But don't worry; I think I'm ready… Your sister, Sage and Rose made sure of that…" She added blushing as her husband rushed to kiss her with more heat.

"I can't believe that I'm you wife!"

"Believe it my love. Now everything that I own is yours. You can have all you want."

"Right now, all I want is you!" Bella admitted blushing.

Klaus growled playfully as he took her in his arms to kiss her with more passion than ever before. They stayed in their close embrace until the carriage stopped at the door of the Mickelson castle. Instead of helping his wife out of the carriage, he took her in his arms and carried her through the place.

"I'll take you for a visit tomorrow." She nodded and looked around eagerly as her husband took her to what was now their quarters.

"I hope you like it. I made it myself just for you." He said as he opened the door to her private room.

"Oh my god, Klaus, it is beautiful!"

"And it's all yours my love." He said keeping his eyes on her as he put her down. Bella took a quick look around before turning around and jumping into Klaus's arms whispering "Thank you" several times as she kissed him.

"You want to see the rest of our quarters?"

"Sure." She tried not to sound too eager but failed. He took her hand softly while she used the other one to raise slightly her dress.

"This is my office, my private room." She looked around and saw a huge and beautiful painting of her on top of the fireplace. There was drawing materials and paintings everywhere. She saw several of her.

"Klaus…the painting…It's so pretty…"

"Just like you my love!"

She took his hand again as he lead the way into their bedroom.

Bella had one word to describe it: BEAUTIFUL. The curtains, the dressing, the chairs, the huge bed… Everything looked beautiful, fancy and to her tastes.

"I had it redecorated recently for you, but if you don't like it and wish to change anything feel free to do it." He said as she turned back towards him. A strange prideful emotion gained over him as he saw her standing, in her wedding dress, in the middle of his, no, their room.

* * *

**Okay, here we go... I hope you like it...**

**Once again, THANK YOU for all the nice reviews. If I forgot to reply to your, i'm sorry but i'm grateful that you all take the time to review me.**

**So, what do you think of the wedding? I know i didn't last on the party and on the bedroom description, maybe il will come later, i don't know.**

**Any suggestions i will listen. **

**THANK YOU FOR READING ME!**

**Next chapter is the honeymoon... Higher rating probably... I'm not sure yet.**

**A little review?**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	9. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8:_

After taking off his jacket so that he was standing only in his white shirt and his pants, Klaus walked slowly towards the love of his life while she had her back on him and gently wrapped his arms around her waist, his head resting on her shoulder. Never in his life did he think he would ever feel this amount of love and tenderness for someone, let alone someone human. She amazed him, even now. Without taking his head off her shoulder, he gently took her hair down, taking the ancient comb out and putting it on a nearby table. Her hairs smelled wonderful and were soft. He loved to play with them.

He turned his head to the side and gently brushed her hair on the other side. She shivered but didn't protest. He kissed her neck and heard her heart racing. She liked it. The shivers he was sending all over her, the excitement… She couldn't wait for what came next.

Slowly, he started to unclip every one of the clips that closed her dress in the back. After each one was undone, he would press a tender kiss on her neck, changing sides every time. He was taking his time, savouring each moment of her first time; he wanted it to be one of her best memories ever.

When he reached mid back, he started to kiss her shoulders, to stroke them gently. Bella's breathing was starting to accelerate. The feeling of him on her this way made her eager for what was next. She was also glad that he was taking his time, making sure she'd enjoy it.

After what seemed like forever to her, he finally undid all the clips and he was able to push her dress down. Her breathing accelerated again. She had never been in only her corset and underpants in front of a man before. This was new to her.

Without stopping, Niklaus kept on kissing every inch of her skin he could reach while he undid her corset. When that was done, he let it fall while he started to stroke her breasts. Now Bella was breathing hard and really enjoying it.

Suddenly he let go of her right breast to put his hand on her waist and turn her around. She looked at him in his eyes and liked the fire she saw in them. He pressed his lips on hers hungrily as she started to undo his shirt.

It was a first for her so her hands were slightly shaking but she didn't stop. As the shirt finally opened, she let her hand wonder on his chest. Klaus felt like she was leaving a trail of fire, the good kind, on his chest where her hand touched him. He bent to take her left nipple into his mouth while he kept on stroking the other one. Bella decided to push his shirt down. The pleasure her husband was giving her was so good, so new, that she couldn't do anything besides holding onto his muscled shoulders and moan.

The more Klaus touched her, the more he enjoyed the small sounds he was getting from her. He felt like those sounds left her mouth to go straight to his length. He raised his head to look her in the eyes once again as he pushed her underpants down. He made sure that his hands could touch her skin as he pushed the pants down at her feet where her white wedding dress and corset were already resting. He grabbed her waist and lifted her a little so that he could relocate them to the right. They were no longer standing on her dress but on a very soft carpet.

Bella felt a new heat rise within her and between her legs as Klaus pushed her pants down. Every inch of skin he touched was on fire and she loved it. When he grabbed her to relocate them on the carpet, she felt herself blush. She was finally totally naked in front of her 500 years old husband. She was nervous all of a sudden, waiting for a remark… She heard an appreciative growl before he whispered "Beautiful…so beautiful my Bella…and all mine…" he then crushed his lips to hers, holding her closer than ever before. The feeling of her breasts crushed against his bare chest fuelled the fire rising in her as his hands went down to stroke her ass. The heat between her legs reappeared as she could feel his length pressed against her stomach.

Slowly, hesitantly, she pushed her hands down and pushed him slightly away. Klaus took that occasion to work once again on her breasts and she undid his belt the best she could. Once that was done, with shaking hands, she undid his buttons, freeing his cock before she could even push the pants down. It was really big. Rebecca, Sage and Rose had not prepared her for that. She didn't really know what to do…

Klaus then noticed her hesitancy. This was new to her and she wasn't sure what she should do next… He stepped away from her, pushing himself his pants down.

"Don't be nervous my pretty Bella. Everything will be fine." His voice was raspy and full of desire.

"I know." She answered, her eyes burning with passion and want for him.

"Come, seat on the bed!" He told her in a tone that was both loving and commending.

She did as he said and sat on the side of the bed. With his eyes still locked on hers, he pushed her legs open and got on his knees. He put his left hand on her waist and the other on her right tight. He pressed several small kisses on her tights as his hand worked her way to her opening.

Bella was really enjoying this and within seconds, she was breathing hard and moaning. He heard her gasp as he kissed her opening before inserting a finger.

In and out… Bella had the move engraved in her mind as Klaus's finger started pumping inside of her. She couldn't help the moans that escaped her mouth as he kissed her tights and added a second finger to his ministrations. He was pumping faster and harder and the more he heard her moans, the more he wanted her. But he had to be a little more patient; he wanted her to come before he did.

After a while, Bella felt like she was going to explode and, finally, she did. She screamed her husband's name as she came down hard.

Satisfied, Niklaus licked her opening for her juice, loving the taste of it, before standing up in front of her. He made her stand up and pressed her against his chest as she came down from her high. Kissing her gently and repeating over and over again that he loved her; he laid them both on the bed.

Bella had never felt anything like it before. The amount of pleasure she felt was new and she wanted more. As Klaus laid them both on the bed, pushing the covers aside, she looked him in the eyes as he laid on top of her, using his left forearm to hold himself up so he didn't crush her as his right hand stroke her breast. He used his mouth on the other and kept on pleasuring his wife until he heard her breathing once again accelerate.

Looking up, he kissed her softly and looked at her with all the love he was capable of. Bella knew it was coming and smiled at him, whispering that it was okay, that she was ready for him. Slowly, Klaus pushed his hard prick into her opening. He went in very slowly so that she could get used to his size and didn't stop looking her in her eyes, telling her he loved her, that she was beautiful… As he pushed passed her barrier, he saw her face frown slightly so he stopped, waiting for the pain to go away to move deeper. As she nodded at him, he gently pushed himself further into this warms that no other man ever felt and that no other man will ever feel. She was all his.

Once he was all in, he waited a moment, letting her adjust, and then he moved out. He never got out completely and kept his moves slow and steady until his wife got used to them. When he saw amazement and pleasure on her face, he started to move faster, feeling her walls so tight around him, so welcoming, so warm, so loving… It took all his self-control not to trust in hard and fast. But he loved her and he owed it to her to make it last as long as he could so she'd enjoy it.

Bella couldn't think anymore. All that was in her mind was the pleasure that Klaus's cock was giving her. She was grateful for his gentleness. As he kept moving, increasing his pace, she felt an orgasm stronger than her previous one slowly building. She started moaning words like "more", "harder" or "faster" and her husband was too happy to oblige. The feeling of both their bodies so close and intimately intertwine pleased her and she pressed her hands down Klaus's back, begging for more. Remembering something Sage told her, she let her nails scratch his back slightly and Klaus trusted even harder. She couldn't take it anymore, she was about to orgasm again, she was sure of it.

Klaus could feel Bella close as she scratched his back with her nails. That move turned him on and her trusted harder inside her. Grabbing her left leg, he lifted it on his shoulder so he could trust from a different angle and make both of them come harder and faster. After a few more trust, Bella came with a loud "Niklaus". It took him two more strong trusts to release himself inside her and coming growling "Bella".

Then, almost immediately after he came, she turned her head to the side, not yet down from her high, he understood that she knew he wanted to bit her, to make their mating official. He silently thanked his little sister for the talk she had had with Bella. Scratching his neck with one of his nails, he first put her mouth there so she had his blood in her. She smiled at him lovingly and drank from him. Never had he been so satisfied to have a woman drinking from him before. When she had had a few mouthful, he bit down her neck softly and started drinking slowly, making sure she'd enjoy it. Since he was still in her, he started to move again, trusting in the woman he loved that was offering him her blood. After he had a couple of mouthful, he stopped drinking and licked the bite mark so that it would stay clean and heal easily. He then locked mouth with her while trusting harder and faster in and out of her. Soon, Bella was having her third orgasm of the night and Klaus, feeling her tighten around him, came too. The feeling of his warm semen spreading inside her awoke a strange feeling in Bella. They truly were one. They were finally married. She was HIS wife. She felt connected to him and she loved it.

As he slipped out of her, he could hear a slight whimper at the loss. He kissed her, whispering softly in her ear that there was more to come later but that now she needed to rest. He was overtaken by pride as he saw the look of utter satisfaction on her face. The sweat on both of them melted their scents and it was not her and he anymore but they and he loved it.

"That was…wow…Klaus…I love you so much…" She didn't know how to think straight right now and he knew it. He just kissed her softly, smiled at her and rolled off of her, laying next to the woman he just made love too and opened his arm so that she'd come closer. Bella turned on her side and lied her head on his chest where she snuggled closer to him, whispering how much she loved him before falling into a deep sleep. He watched her sleep a few minutes, his large hands resting on the small of her back, gently stroking her, and kissed her on her forehead before falling asleep himself.

Bella woke up and the memories of what had taken place earlier come rushing in her head. She was married; she had made love with her sweet husband Niklaus. They had shared blood. She looked up and saw that he was still sleep. On the side of the bed, the window showed that it was still pretty dark outside. Smiling mischievously, she decided that she wanted to try some of the things the girls had taught her the previous day. Pushing one of her leg over Klaus's waist so that she was now sitting on him, facing him, her hot centre facing his manhood, Bella started to put soft kissed on every inch of skin she could reach while her hand started to travel down his chest. Slowly, he woke up, his eyes found hers immediately and a smile rose on his face:

"It's not morning yet right?" He asked, now perfectly awake as his manhood started to awaken also.

"No, not yet… Why, do you want to go back to sleep?" She asked him with a small tentative smile he loved.

"Not at all… what do you have in mind love?"

Instead of answering him with words, she took him into her hand and started to push her hand up and down, her eyes never leaving his the whole time. Klaus couldn't say anything, he was under her control and the young woman seemed to know it. In no time, he was as hard and as big as earlier that night and Bella guided him towards her opening. She paced his entrance and took her time to adjust to the new feeling. Klaus like having her in control and he understood her need to try it on her own terms. Once he was all in, she used her hands that were lying on his chest to guide herself slowly up and down. After a while, she started to add slight circular moves of her waist and both of them were moaning. Klaus had his hands on her waist and started to urge her to go faster and harder. The young brunette decided to give it a try and let it all go, she moved fats and once she was at the top, she let herself fall right back down, hard and fast. Within minutes they were both moaning and Bella bent down to crash her lips on her husband's. From this new angle, she kept her movements and soon, she was sitting back up, moving more frantically, her head pushed back and her back arched as she came hard at the same time as Klaus did.

It took her a while to recover and when she slipped out to lie back on the man's chest, she was ready to sleep again.

"Love, you can wake me up like that anytime." Klaus said with a satisfied sight of pleasure.

"I love you so much…" She started to say before yawning, making him chuckle.

"Tomorrow my love…we have forever now… sleep… have good dreams for nothing now will ever make you unhappy as long as I have a say in it." He closes his promise with a loving kiss in her forehead and she closed her eyes. He soon followed her to the land of the dreaming.

The next time she woke up, Bella could see the sun starting to shine from the window. Trying not to wake up her husband, she got out of bed and, grabbed one of the sheets that were lying at the foot of the bed. She then tiptoed her way into her wedding gift, her library, and went to stand in front of the big window. From there, she could see the sun rising behind the flowers she couldn't see the previous night. It was beautiful.

Niklaus woke up as soon as Bella escaped his arms. He waited to see what she was about to do. When he heard her leave the room, he couldn't help but admit that he was disappointed… He had hoped for a repeat of the last time she woke up. Silently, he followed her curious as to what she was doing. He stopped at the door when she entered her study. He stayed silently in the doorframe and watched her a moment. The rising light was beautiful on her and he just loved that sight.

Silently, he came up behind her and encircled her with his arms.

"Good morning Love. How did you sleep?"

"Klaus! I hope I didn't wake you?" she was startled and pleased to see him. "I slept well thank you. You?" She added as he chuckled.

"I had without any doubt the best night of my life!" He told her strongly. She smiled.

"The gardens are beautiful from here."

"I had then made just for you…"

"You spoil me!" She blushed. She loved his attentions towards her but didn't want to impose him.

"Of course not. You get only what you deserve love." He said as he tenderly kissed her neck.

Letting the sheets fall on the floor, Bella turned around to realise that Klaus was completely naked. They exchanged a passionate kiss that started to get heated very fast. Klaus pushed Bella against the table, forcing her to seat on it as he made love to her again…

A few hours later, they were both lying in front of the fire place of her library. He had just made love to her against the walls, the sofa, the books, the table, the carpet…

"I feel so good right now…" She whispered.

"Are you hungry love?" Klaus asked her.

"Now that you mention it, I think I could eat!"

"Come, let's go back to bed, I'll ring the kitchens and we'll have our breakfast in no time.

When the maid came in, they were both snuggling in bed, under the sheets. The tray she brought was full. There was orange juice, tea, milk, eggs, fruits, bacon, bread…

"After breakfast if you want I'll take you for a tour of your new home, I'll introduce you to the staff and we can take a walk in the garden…" Klaus said as they ate together.

"I'd love that!" She smiled back, kissing him on the lips before going back to eating a well deserved breakfast.

They took a bath together, enjoying the feeling of finally being together. After that, they dressed and went to start the first day of their life together...

* * *

**Ok, the honeymoon chapter is done! I hope you like it... I tried to make it good... Tell me what you think...**

**Once more, THANK YOU FOR READING ME AND REVIEWING! I'm sorry if i don't always answer to all the reviews, i try, but i don't always have time to answer to everyone. But know that i always read them and that they are ALL welcome.**

**Next chapter the outside world come to burst their bubble... But nothing too bad... Just Elijah coming back...**

**A little review?**

**LORELEI CANDICE BLACK**


	10. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9:_

The next few weeks went very smoothly. Elijah was not supposed to come back for about a month so they were alone and perfectly happy to live those weeks cut out from the outside world.

After seeing the whole property and getting to know the human staff, Klaus took Bella horse riding and she loved it. The first time, he took her with him on his black stallion, later he helped her getting on a beautiful white mare he had bought just for her. He took his time teaching her how to ride and soon she could go on her own. Everyday, he would show Bella the surrounding areas by riding with her, introducing his new wife to the town's people. Klaus just loved to see Bella's hair flying behind her when she rode her mare, and hearing her laughter when she was going fast was even better. He didn't think he could ever get tired of her cheerful presence, he sweet smile, her shining eyes…he didn't think he could ever get tired of her.

They would make love several times a day in diverse places and Bella wished for this happiness to never end. Klaus showed her passion, tenderness and love. The first time he made love to her outside, hidden, against a tree, she was surprised and a little embarrassed but she soon realised that it was even better this way, when she could feel the fresh air on her naked skin. Ever since, Klaus took it upon himself to show her all the different ways of making love.

Her best memory yet, apart for her wedding night, was the time he took her riding in the morning to have lunch in a meadow that was 2 hours away. When they arrived, she saw beautiful flowers and a waterfall. It was almost magical. Klaus tided the horses to a tree and sat their lunch on a blanket on the ground.

"This is so beautiful… You really do spoil me Klaus!" Bella said with stars dancing in her eyes.

"There is absolutly nothing spoiled about you my love; you only get what you deserve!" Klaus said as he hugged her close to him from behind her.

They sat down and ate playfully. After a while, they settled down in each other's arms in front of the waterfall. Klaus kissed Bella's neck and the usual shivers came all over her, accompanied by the butterflies in her stomach.

"Will this ever end?" She asked him.

"Will what end?" Klaus asked back.

"This feeling…the complete love we feel for each other… the perfect happiness…" She looked up at him.

"Never! We're written in the stars my love… The way we feel is never going to end, I promise you!" He sealed that with a passionate kiss.

After that, they spent part of the afternoon fooling around in the water before dressing back and getting back on their horses. They raced back home and Klaus let Bella win, knowing that seeing the smile on her face would be victory enough for him.

When they got back, it was not time for dinner yet so Bella was going to go to her library to read a little and write in her journal like she took a habit of doing ever since her new life started and Klaus was going to go tend to some business like he usually did. They had never spent more than two hours apart since the wedding but they agreed that they needed to learn to be apart sometimes.

* * *

As they entered the hall laughing, they were surprised to see Elijah waiting for them.

"Hello brother. Isabella, you're glowing, married life seems to suit you!" He said, smiling happily at the couple.

"Elijah! It's so nice to see you! Isn't Rebecca with you?" Bella asked as her new brother in law hugged her. Klaus shook his brother's hand, waiting for his answer to Bella's question.

"As you know, Kol, Rebecca and I left with Finn and Sage… We left them after a few days when they decided to go spend some time in France. Kol went in London to have some fun with a young witch he knows that he likes to corrupt as he put it. As for Rebecca, she went with me to the north and we stayed together until a few days ago. A young man caught her eyes and she decided to try and win him over. I came back to spend time with my brother and my new sister."

"Well, I hope it works out well for Rebecca!" Bella said, remembering the time when her friend told her of the men that left her as soon as they had had their fun.

"What do you think of this man Elijah?" Klaus asked as they all sat around the table to eat.

"Personally I can feel another heartbreak coming and I told her. She is aware of it but wants to give it a try anyway…"

"Well, as long as she keeps her heart guarded, she won't get hurt." Bella said, almost asking for confirmation, as the two vampires nodded.

The maid entered with their dinner as they kept on talking about different things.

* * *

Elijah coming back seemed to be a wake up call to reality and the couple started including the outside world into their newly created life. They started answering to the invites they got to parties or dinner and Bella was introduced to the high society she never really got to meet before. The supernatural staffs were back as well and everyone loved Bella. She was happy to spend time again with her friend Rose. She wrote regularly to Rebecca and Sage and some times to her father and brothers. When Sage and Rebecca answered all the time, her father rarely did.

Their days went easily. Bella and Niklaus would wake up in each other's arms, make love, ring for breakfast, eat, and get dressed. Klaus would go spend some time with his brother and tend to some business (and feed on blood because even if Bella was okay with him drinking from humans, they discovered that the smell of blood, even animal, because he tried it for her, made her sick.), while Bella and Rose went to the market in town. They would all eat lunch together, or sometimes Klaus and Bella would go on their own. After lunch they would have a walk in the garden and spend some time together. Then Bella would go in her library and read or write alone. Klaus would go back to his business for a while before joining his wife and brother for dinner. Their nights were filled with joy, laughter and lovemaking.

Bella seemed to love that new life, that new rhythm. It gave them both freedom and time to spend together.

* * *

The summer ended one day and left place for the fall that was very short that year. Sage and Finn came back to visit once in November before announcing that they were going to spend the winter time in Russia and would visit Asia in the spring. They would probably see them again next summer and they would write often. Kol and Rebecca visited more often. Elijah sometimes left for a few weeks before coming back home. Bella had reunited their family and they all felt like they needed to check in from time to time. Strangely, Bella had become a kind of matriarch for their family and Rebecca wasn't offended by it. It seemed like it was her place.

Their first Christmas together was magical. They kept on riding their horses until the weather was too bad for it. As usual, Klaus went out of his way to make Bella happy and she did the same for him. Even though they were married for a few month now, they still looked like newly weds, and Bella was sure it would be that way forever.

As spring came, Bella and Rose resumed their habit of going to the market. As they went, everybody smiled at them. Even the town's people loved Bella. As usual, she wore one of the prettiest dresses around, Klaus made sure she had the best of everything, and her hairs were down, with just a small lace to keep them in place. Trevor usually went with them, to drive their carriage and to play the bodyguards around Lord Klaus's beloved wife.

* * *

That particular day was sunny and it was starting to warm up a bit. Bella and Rose were looking at jewellery (Rebecca's birthday was coming up) when Bella told Rosemarie she was going to the dress maker to see if the new sewer had her new dress done. Rose nodded and Bella turned to go. She saw Trevor not far from where she was, somewhere he could see both her and Rose and close enough so that he could jump in if needed.

Bella was about to enter when she spotted a young woman in front of the window of the shop. She looked oddly familiar and it took Bella's human brain only a few seconds to recognize the girl from her husband's drawings.

"Trevor!" She called as she made her way over to him. Both he and Rose come to her.

"What is it Milady?" Trevor asked. The vampire was always more formal toward her than his companion Rose.

"I need you to go back home as fast as you can. Tell Niklaus to join me here immediately! There is no time for questions! Go NOW!" She said urgently as the young vampire ran at full speed to obey the young woman.

"What is it Bella?" Rose asked her, wondering if she had missed a danger around.

"Do you see the woman with brown hair looking at the window of the dress shop?"

"Yes…" Rose didn't see anything special about the girl.

"Keep an eye on her. I need to know where she is at all times! It's very important Rose!" Rose nodded and kept an eye on the girl who seemed to be counting the money she had in her purse, eying a yellow dress.

Less than 15 minutes later, Bella had her dress and Rose was hiding while following the woman she had been told to look after. Bella was looking through some knives near the stand where the intriguing woman stood to pass the time until her husband could come.

"Bella, what's wrong my love?" Klaus asked as he rushed up to her, followed by his brother and Trevor. "Have you been armed?" Elijah asked.

"I'm fine! I just found someone you would love to meet. I didn't know what else to do… I mean, I'm not even sure she is it, but she looks so mush like your drawings…" She was rambling now.

"Love, what are you talking about?" Bella looked around and the woman had moved.

"Rose, where is she?" Bella called out softly before answering to Klaus "I think I just crossed path with a doppelganger…" That statement brought silence upon them all.

"Are you sure Isabella?" Elijah asked as Klaus relished in the fact that his wife was perfectly fine, just excited to do be able to do something new for him.

"Bella, the woman is in the dress shop we saw her looking at earlier. I managed to compel her, so she isn't on vervain. She told me her name was Katerina Petrova. She use to live in Bulgaria but had a child out of wedlock and was thrown out by her father." Rose reported.

It was decided that Klaus would go with Bella to see if the girl was really a Petrova doppelganger while Rose and Trevor would go back home with Elijah and wait for what was to come next.

As they approached, Klaus recognized the scent. They pretended to look at a dress in the window waiting for the young woman to turn around. As she finally did he said:

"She really is a doppelganger love…"

"That's great Klaus! You can finally break your curse! Isn't it wonderful?" She jumped in his arms.

"You wouldn't mind me doing the sacrifice?" he was stunned. He had given up on it as soon as she agreed to marry him.

"Well, I'm sure you can find some wicked vampire and werewolf that deserve to die to sacrifice, as for the girl, the witches could probably find a way for her to survive it while staying human right?" she kept smiling at him.

"You never stop to amaze me my love."

"Why don't we wait until she gets out? I'll accidentally run into her and you'll compel her to come over tonight for dinner. Then we'll be able to talk to her and tell her everything!"

"Good idea love." He answered as he watched the amazing woman who shared his life walking towards the door of the shop just as the doppelganger left it. Everything seemed to go as planed and Klaus was able to compel the girl to come over that evening.

Klaus quickly saw that the doppelganger seemed to be a manipulative being and that the compulsion worked so well because the saw this invitation as an opportunity to go up in society. He would have to keep a watchful eye on her when she is around his love because she sometimes could be too trusting.

The couple walked together toward the carriage that had brought Bella and Rose to the market and went back home.

* * *

**Ok, here is another chapter done...**

**I don't know how much longerthis story will be... we will see, it depends on inspiration...but don't worry, we are far from the end of the storyline a wrote down.**

**About the later chapters... i'm not sure if my ideas for the couples are the bests so i want your opinions: **

**Who do you want Elijah to end up with?**

**Who do you want Damon with?**

**who do you want Elena with? (knowing that stefan is with Rebecca...)**

**Do you want Katerine to survive after 1864?**

**Should Trevor die after Katerina escaped (it(s his fault, like in the show) or later?**

**Thanks for reading me again and please leave me a review.**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	11. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10:_

When they got home, they told the kitchens that they would have a guest for dinner. Bella, Elijah and Niklaus decided to talk about what they would tell the young girl unaware of her importance. As they talked, Bella noticed Elijah's troubled expression so when Klaus left to go deal with some business, she decided to go talk to her new favourite big brother.

She found him standing straight in front of the stables.

"Elijah, what is troubling you?" Her voice was soft and caring. Elijah hadn't had anyone who truly cared about his feelings in a while and he liked the fact that Bella was not only Klaus's wife but also their sister and confident. He couldn't help but be honest with her.

"It's just the thought of seeing another doppelganger…it brings back memories of Tatia…"

"You truly loved her didn't you?" She asked.

"Yes…She was the only one I could think about…the only woman that I could see…"

"Maybe this is a second chance for you… But Katerina is not Tatia, Elijah…You have to keep that in mind… They are two very distinct girls…" Bella was trying to tell him to keep his guards up without being to hard on him.

"I know Isabella… Don't worry… I might be slightly distressed over meeting the girl, but I know they are two different people… I will definitely keep my guards up…" He said smiling as Bella's mare, who was expecting from Klaus's stallion, came over to them.

"Do you think you will ever regret it?" Elijah asked Bella while she stroked her mare.

"Will I ever regret what?" She was confused.

"You know the possibility of having children..." Elijah said, pointing to the mare's belly.

"No! I will never regret choosing Niklaus because I love him and he loves me. Our love is stronger than that, but I know that if one day I desire a child, even if I can't carry it, we will have one. There is always adoption. A lot of children a left to fend for themselves everyday… If or when that desire comes, we will adopt."

"you seem to have thought a lot about it." Elijah noticed that her smile was still true, no hard feelings, and no regrets hidden.

"Niklaus and I have talked about it once before the wedding. He wanted me to be sure of what I was getting into." Elijah smiled.

"You would bring a human child into the supernatural world then?" he wondered after a few minutes.

"Klaus and I talked about that too. We would probably ask the witches to look for a child who is already in the supernatural world, like a werewolf, or a witch or whatever else is out there."

"You amaze me you know…" He said before going back to small talk.

* * *

From the castle, Klaus had heard their entire conversation and was surprised by the wave of joy that went through him every time that Bella proved to be a true deserving member of their family. He thought back to the time they had talked about children. He would be lying to himself if he didn't say that he never thought about having kids. Breaking the curse and making hybrids would have been a way for him to have children. He had been surprised when Bella told him that the fact that he couldn't give her children didn't matter.

"When the time comes where we both want children, we can always adopt. Hundreds of orphans are treated horribly… We could always go that way… Maybe even ask the witches to direct us towards babies or children that are supernatural…" To this day he still couldn't stop being amazed by her reaction.

That was also the reason why he covered her in gifts, jewellery and other precious and pretty things. He loved her more everyday for the sacrifice she made to be with him. Also her big soft heart would be happier than anything to be able to give a better life to orphaned children.

* * *

The rest of the day went by pretty fast and soon it was time for dinner. Bella; Niklaus and Elijah were waiting in the dining room for their guest to arrive. Trevor was waiting at the door and was supposed to bring her to them.

Bella had convinced the immortal brothers to tell the truth to the girl from the beginning. Elijah had agreed and added that if they proposed to her in exchange money and titles of nobility, she would agree to it. Klaus had agreed with them because the girl seemed to be a big opportunist and he knew that she would stop at nothing to have a great life.

* * *

Katerina had no idea why she couldn't help but be here. The Lady had invited her, but she didn't know her, so why did she have this urge to come? As the carriage that was sent to her to come entered a big and very beautiful iron double gate, she looked out to see a very beautiful yard. As the driver stopped in front of the castle's entrance, she couldn't help but look up. Oh, what she wouldn't give to be able to live in such a place.

In the last few month since she had been thrown out of Bulgaria by her own father, Katerina had learned to survive. Right at this moment, standing in front of this beautiful castle, she decided that she would do anything in her power to make one of the Lords (she heard that brothers lived here) fall in love with her. She could see herself live in such a place, having servants…

Seconds before she reached the door, it opened on a man she had seen with the Lady a few times. Apparently, he was some sort of fancy servant. By the look on his face, he was already under her charm. Katerina smiled, she had always attracted boys' attention and she could use this boy to her advantage.

"Miss Petrova, welcome. My name is Trevor and I'm working here for Lord Niklaus and his family. I'm here to lead you to him for dinner." The man was blushing and Katerina decided to put on her' _innocent and delicate'_ girl face.

"Thank you sir." She replied softly, remembering when her grandmother told her about the Petrova women always being very good a playing with men's affections.

Katerina made small talk with Trevor as he led her toward the important people; she kept giving him flirty smiles (he could be useful later if things didn't go her way).

When they arrived into the dinning room, Katerina could see the Lady that had invited her and her husband, the very good looking Lord Niklaus. Another man was standing with them. Tall, dark and handsome…just the way she liked them. The boy that had made her pregnant had been like that too… She shook her thought, refusing to think about her daughter anymore.

"Miss Katerina, you're here! I'm glad you answered to my invitation!" Bella greeted the young woman that had just come in.

"My Lady." Katerina greeted Bella back before adding "My Lords" She greeted both men.

"This is my husband Niklaus and this is his brother Elijah." Bella introduced.

"Welcome in my house Miss Katerina." At this moment, Katerina was taken over by her jealousy of Lady Isabella. She decided that she would have Lord Niklaus fall for her, no matter the cost.

Oblivious to what her guest had just decided, Bella invited her to sit at the table along with the men her herself while the meal was served. They made small talk for a while until Bella started more seriously:

"You must be wondering why we invited you."

"I do my lady." Katerina made sure to look innocent and lovely to the Lady, not knowing that her target, Klaus, had already guessed her little game.

"We asked you to come here because we need your help with something important. It's something dangerous and difficult to accept, but if you help us, we have the power to make sure you'll live a comfortable life. We know why you are here instead of Bulgaria…we can find your daughter and give her back to you if you help us. We'd give you a big house, maids, money… You and your family would never want for anything." Elijah stated.

"Dangerous and difficult?" Katerina repeated, looking slightly paler. What could they possibly want from her?

"Do you believe in the supernatural Katerina?" Klaus asked her while holding lovingly Bella's hand on top of the table.

"My grandmother used to tell me stories about vampires…she used to say that our family blood had made them… but I always thought she was crazy…" If they wanted something from her, she would take all she could from them first, she decided.

"Your grandmother was right. Petrova blood made vampires over 500 years ago. Her name was Tatia… You look exactly like her… You are her doppelganger and we need your help." Elijah said.

"I look like her? How would you know?"

"We would know because my brother and I are vampire. We are of the first ever family of vampire…the most powerful and the oldest. We knew Tatia; she was a very good friend of our family until our mother decided to use her for her magic…" Klaus answered, moving his seat closer to Bella.

"You are vampires? But I saw you out during the day…how is that possible?" They used the next few minutes to tell her most of their story.

"But what could you possibly want from me? I'm just human…" Katerina was confused now.

"Well, no, you are not human. Doppelgangers are not really human… See, our mother cheated on our father with a werewolf and I was born. After I made my first kill, it triggered the curse and now I am a hybrid, half wolf, half vampire. To hide her shame, my mother sacrificed Tatia and put a new curse on me to bind my werewolf side. On a full moon, there is a ritual that can be done to break that curse and we need you in it." Klaus explained.

"What would I have to do?" Katerina asked.

"My brother would have to drink your blood to the point of death." Elijah explained.

"But we have witches working on an elixir that would bring you back to life as a human." Bella added quickly so the Bulgarian woman wasn't too afraid.

"I would need to die? I don't want to die!" Katerina exclaimed jumping on her feet.

"Like we said, you wouldn't die; the witches would make sure of that. Or if you prefer, you could drink vampire blood and come back as a vampire. Either way you choose, you would come back to life and we would ensure that you had everything you need to lead a great life." Isabella told her, soothing the scared woman.

Katerina didn't know what to think. They were willing to give her anything she wanted, all she had to do was this ritual, drink an elixir to stay alive or drink blood… It was very tempting.

"Do you give me your word that I would have everything I want?" She asked for security.

"Yes, you have our word that once the ritual is done you will be able to get a big house, a title of nobility, maids, money, and even your daughter back if that's what you want." Elijah told her, looking her right in the eyes.

"Okay then." Katerina was pleased. She could see that Elijah loved her ancestor Tatia and she could feel that he was interested in her as well. If she played her cards right, he would fall in love with her and then she would be able to use him to get Klaus for herself and destroy Isabella.

It was decided that Trevor would drive her back to her place tonight and go back to pick her up the next morning. They had 3 weeks before the next full moon and she would be staying with them until then.

As Trevor drove her back to her small rent, Katerina made sure to be flirty with the man. He could still be useful to her. She talked to him, asking discreetly for information about Lady Isabella and her marriage with Lord Niklaus. She was pleased to learn that she was still a human but disappointed to ear that the couple was very much in love. She learned that Trevor's best friend Rosemarie was now Isabella's best friend also. She was very loyal to her new friend and Katerina stored that information as useful for later. She would have to separate Isabella from Rosemarie if she wanted to hurt her. She got frustrated when Trevor told her that all the staff in the castle and around loved her. It would be hard to hurt a Lady that is overprotected and over loved by all the people around her… But Katerina was pretty confident. She had in her what her grandmother used to call the Petrova fire, she was strong enough to get what she wanted.

* * *

**Okay, so i know that this chapter is shorter than the others, but i have less time to write lately, so i publish smaller chapters for you...**

**Once again, THANK YOU for the reviews, they are always welcome.**

**To answer some of you, WHEN Bella is changed, it will be by Klaus's blood. Klaus WILL NOT leave Bella. Katerina has to live until at least 1864 so the Salvator brothers we all love so much are still the same. **

**I wanted to wait to introduce Lexi but i changed my mind, she will come sooner. I remembered that she was friend with Rose in the show...**

**If you have suggestions, ideas or requests, i might consider them... The basic storyline is writen, but not in details, things can change...**

**What do you think of the "baby - children" conversation? What kind of baby do you want Klaus and Bella to adopt later? **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**LORELEI CANDICE BLACK**


	12. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11:_

The next few days went by pretty fast. Katerina came to live in the castle and Klaus gave her a room far away from his quarters so that she would cross Bella's path as little as possible. The young doppelganger spent a lot of time and energy trying to flirt with him. She tried to drive a wedge between his Bella and himself but it didn't work. Bella had been warned and so had Elijah.

What they didn't know is that Katerina had managed to make Trevor fall in love with her, thinking that she was just an innocent little girl being used against her will. She had told him that she was here because they had threatened to kill her family…

* * *

That particular afternoon, Rose and Bella were walking in the gardens, slowly. Indeed, Bella had been sick for the last few days.

"I'm so tired Rose…and the nausea don't seem to leave me…" Bella told her friend as they sat on a stone bench.

"What else is wrong with you?" Rose asked her.

"I cry over nothing and… I don't understand Rose... but... I'm late…" Bella was crying now.

"What do you mean?"

"This morning I looked at the date… I didn't bleed for two months… But it's impossible for me to be pregnant Rose… I swear I didn't cheat on Klaus!"

"Off course you didn't! No one in their right mind would believe such a thing…"

"I'm scared…" Rose looked at her and realised that Bella truly looked scared.

"Did you tell Klaus?" Rose was now allowed to call him by his nickname, being Bella's best friend, she was now in their inner circle.

"No, I didn't… I don't really want him to worry... what if there is something really wrong with me?"

"He's not stupid Bella, I'm sure he noticed…"

"I think he heard me when I got sick this morning… When I came back, he was awake and looked slightly worried…"

"Well, come with me, one of the witches had training as a doctor from her father."

The two women left and went towards the quarters where the witches lived. They were welcomed warmly, mainly because they loved Bella so much. They once told her that when she entered Lord Niklaus' life, she changed the future for the better, that's why they loved her so much.

They went to the doctor witch and explained everything to her. After an hour of exams and diverse spells, the witch was in some sort of trans. By that time, Rose had decided to go and get Klaus.

* * *

Bella had been asleep for the spells to work so Rosemarie left, telling the witches she would be right back.

"Rose, what are you doing here? You know that it's important for you to be with Bella at all times, especially now with Katerina plotting against her and her being sick…" Klaus said before she could say anything else.

"That's the reason I'm here. Bella told me she has been sick for over a week… she is with the witches right now, they are trying to find out what is wrong with her… They just put her to sleep for a spell to work, but I thought that you would want to be there…"

"Let's go" Klaus said before leading the way, followed by Rose and Elijah.

* * *

When they arrived, Bella was just waking up and the witch doctor was coming out of her trans like state.

"Bella, how are you, love?" Klaus asked, rushing her in his arms immediately.

"I'm… I don't know… I'm scared Klaus…" Her loving husband erased her tears with his fingers and looked her in the eyes:

"Everything will be alright my sweet Bella, I promise you!"

The witch looked both surprised and happy. They all looked at her as she said:

"This is unexpected… Lady Bella, do you remember when I told you that by entering Lord Niklaus' life you changed not only his future but the future of the world for the better?" She nodded. "Well, it seems that the higher spirits of nature decided to reward you…"

"Reward me…by making me sick?" Bella asked as Klaus tightened his hold on her.

"Not sick miss… You see, the spirits told me that your dream was to have a child… They saw your decision to adopt and save a supernatural child when the time came and were pleased… They decided to give you your dream… Both you and Lord Niklaus have been dreaming of it… You being pregnant with his child…"

"But I'm a vampire…" Klaus said.

"Yes, you are. The higher spirits are very powerful, they made so that Lady Bella is pregnant with you child… your human child…" The silence in the room was deafening.

"Is this a joke?" Elijah asked, breaking the stunned silence.

"No, it is not. Lady Bella is pregnant with Lord Niklaus' child… Soon to be 3 months pregnant with a human baby… Congratulations!" The witch said as the reality of her words sunk in.

Then, all of the sudden, it seemed like everyone awoke at the same time and Bella found herself in a giant group hug.

They realised that the witch had left the room when she came back with a bag of herbs.

"You should drink this tea everyday; it will make the sickness go away."

"Thank you so much…" Bella managed to say between the tears of joy as Klaus was promising them a pay raise.

They soon went inside and Elijah ordered a celebratory diner to be prepared for that night. During that time, Klaus and Bella were writing letters for their family. Bella wrote the letter that would be sent to Sage and Rebecca while her husband wrote the one for Kol and Finn. They were explaining Bella's situation and how it came to be, that it was a gift from the higher spirits, and that they would love for them to come and visit for the birth… It was the beginning of May, so the birth should take place around September or October. The letters were given to the witches to send magically.

* * *

At dinner, the whole staffs of the castle were invited. Katerina was furious. Not only Lord Niklaus and his brother seemed impervious to her flirting but the Lady was now about to give birth to an heir… She absolutly could not let that happen. The pure joy and complete bliss and the lady's face had to go soon. The full moon was fast approaching and she knew the witches had completed the elixir already… Yet she couldn't take that chance… She wanted everything and she would do anything to have it.

That night, Trevor and Rose had an argument. Trevor wanted Rose to take Katerina's defence, to help her escape… Rose was telling him he was being used but he didn't want to believe it. She ended up leaving to take a room in the castle.

As she left he told her "You're going to have to choose who you are loyal to Rose… Me or Isabella…You cannot be loyal to us both now…"

* * *

In her bedroom, Bella and her husband were in bed, naked, after a little private celebrating of their own.

"I can't believe that this is happening…" Bella whispered.

"Neither can I… I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't met you… I can't imagine my life without you anymore…" Klaus told her before kissing her lovingly all over her face.

"I can't imagine it either… I love you so much…"

"I love you too… Bella, promise me you will be careful please… I can't trust Katerina… I don't like the way she looks at you… I don't know what I would do if something were to happen to you…"

"I promise you… I will be careful."

* * *

The next day, Bella, Rose, Klaus and Elijah were talking. Rose asked:

"Why can't we send Katerina away then, if you don't trust her around Bella? You said yourself that you didn't need to break the curse…"

"Yes and another doppelganger would be born in a few hundred years…" Elijah said pensively.

"But she knows about us now and she is on vervain… Trevor gave her some…" Bella said.

"The idiot fell in love with her!" Rose said, furious at her friend's betrayal.

"She knows what kind of power she can have now; she won't stop before she gets it!" Klaus said.

"We just have to be careful then, make sure she is watched…" Elijah said.

"It's decided then…" Bella said as she sat down on her husband's lap.

"You're tired?" Klaus asked her.

"Just a little…"

They all went their own way and Klaus took Bella to their room for her to nap. He decided to stay with her.

* * *

Walking in the gardens a few days later, Katerina was waiting for Trevor. He was completely under her power and she knew it. She had spent the last few days watching Lady Isabella and her family in a complete bliss. They were happy and Bella was even prettier now if possible… She shook her head as she saw her puppet approach.

"I apologise for my being late miss Katerina. I had to feed." Trevor said.

"I understand completely Trevor…" she put on a sad face.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just that… don't you think it's unfair that Lady Bella is expecting a child when mine was taken away from me and that they refuse to find her for me?" she had fake tears down her cheeks and Trevor fell for it completely.

"You are right… She doesn't deserve it… The lady came here and stole all the attention… and my best friend fell for it…Rose is being used and she doesn't see it… She is not a nice person…"

"I'm sure she is bewitching with some sort of heavy magic… We should take care of her…" Katerina looked up in Trevor's eyes and knew that he agreed with her.

"I wonder what the best way to do it would be…" Trevor wondered.

"We have to target the baby…We need to kill her unborn child." The devious woman said.

"You're right… I know a man in town who is good with poisons… I'll go ask him immediately."

Nobody had heard them and when Trevor came back a few hours later, he had in his possession a little vial of poison. He had also gotten Katerina a medallion that would protect her from any witches detection spell. They now had a plan!

* * *

On the opposite side of the castle, the eldest of the witches went to find Klaus:

"You need to start giving your blood to Bella daily… Something is coming… Someone is going to try and kill her from the inside… I can't see the details, all I know is that if you feed her your blood, she will either heal or complete the change…"

"Thank you… Thank you for protecting my love…"

"You're welcome… We all love her very much… Like we said, she is going to change the world for the better…"

After that, the witch left and Klaus went to find Bella. He told her about the talk he just had with the witch and she agreed to start drinking his blood every morning. Since it was the middle of the afternoon, he gave her some already, saying that you could never be too careful.

* * *

The next day at lunch, Katerina sat next to Bella. She had to speed things up if she didn't want to die; the full moon was that night and everything was in place on both sides…

Everything was going fine until a maid, obviously compelled, tried to pour the vial into Bella's glass.

When she was spotted, Katerina was really irritated. Trevor could have chosen a better maid to do his dirty job. She would have to finish it herself later!

"It's not really her fault, someone compelled her!" Elijah said later.

They decided to be even more careful and they took Bella into her quarters to rest.

Seeing that they were all leaving her behind, ignoring her, Katerina was overtaken with rage. While they were with Bella, she took one of the knives on the table and killed the maid so she didn't say anything to anyone. She soon after left and went in her room.

As the afternoon came to an end, she left her room and went to Bella's quarters. Klaus and Elijah were just leaving. She knew that Rose was on vervain somewhere in the park so it meant that she was now free to finish the job. She had everything planed, after she killed the Lady, she would leave and change…

* * *

Katerina entered the room and the new presence awoke Bella. She knew that she was alone, everybody was downstairs or in the backyard preparing for the ritual. She was surprised to see Katerina standing here. She knew it meant she was in trouble; she had to stall because she remembered Klaus promising to come and see her before the ritual.

"Katerina, what are you doing here?"

"You know, I don't understand how you got Klaus' attention… You're nothing special, yet he loves you more than anything…"

"I love him too…"

"I don't care! You don't deserve him and you don't deserve to be with his child!" The doppelganger was acting like a spoiled child now.

"I don't know what is wrong with you Katerina, but I'm sure we can talk about it…" Bella was once again trying to be the better person. She really hoped that Klaus would come fast. She knew that yelling for help wouldn't help; the room was spelled to keep the loud noises in so that nobody could hear them during the night…

Katerina kept the furious look on her face and as she neared Bella she said:

"You won't live to see another day. Once you're dead, I'm leaving, I will change and once Klaus has forgotten all about you, I will come and find him and he will give me the world!" She was now close enough that she was speaking in Bella's ears.

"You don't stand a chance! If I die he will never forgive you!" Bella said before she was daggered in the stomach.

As Bella was falling on the floor, bleeding and unconscious, Katerina ran away. She had Trevor's blood in her and all she had to do was to die. They had planed for her to hide in a small farm nearby. As she got there, she saw that everything went as planed. She looked up to see the full moon high in the sky with a satisfactory smile before entering the house to see that Trevor was not here. He was probably wasting his time, and probably his life, trying to convince Rose to take his side. As she was about to go on and die without waiting for him, he arrived, alone.

* * *

As she felt the knife entering her body, Bella knew that something terrible was happening.

She was scared for not only herself but also her unborn child… She knew he was dying…

* * *

At the castle, Klaus was the first to smell his love's blood. The witch that was with them called magically for her "sisters" while Klaus and Elijah ran upstairs faster than ever before. They had spent a good part of the afternoon looking for Rose and just found her in the basement full of vervain and just as Klaus could start to smell his love's blood, she whispered :

"Bella's in danger… Katerina…Trevor…betray…kill…"

They ordered a maid to take care of the brunette vampire before running upstairs.

* * *

Klaus burst through the door and the sight of his love, unconscious, pale and bleeding on the floor was killing him. The yell he cried out was so loud that Elijah was sure the town's people had heard him.

"The witch doctor is on her way, they will heal her Klaus… Don't worry, she is strong…"Klaus had now Bella on the bed, in his arms. He was crying and couldn't say anything to answer his brother.

"I will direct the searches myself brother. I promise you I will do anything in my power to bring Trevor and Katerina to you." As he said that, Elijah kissed Bella's forehead before turning around. He was about to open the door and leave when Klaus said:

"Thank you, brother…" Elijah gave him a sad smile and went to lead the searches for the traitors as the doctor witch came in, followed by all the other witches of her circle.

* * *

**So, what do you think?**

**Will Bella get out of this a vampire or still human? Will the baby survive? Will the original family come? How will this change Bella? What will happen to Rose? And Trevor? And Katerina?... ... ...**

**Thanks for all the reviews... I really appreciate them and anytime you have an idea or suggestion, i will consider it.**

**I still want to know what kind of child you would like Bella and Klaus to adopt later... I was planning on introducing a lot of other magical creatures like fairies, mermaids, leprechauns, shapeshifter... Any idea is welcome... **

**I don't think i want the baby to be a werewolf because to trigger the curse you have to kill or cause death...but it's still human... I was considering some sort of superhybrid... Any ideas?**

**Lexi should appear soon... Rebecca will come back soon too i think...**

**ANOTHER IMPORTANT QUESTION: what would you think if i decided to introduce Carlisle to this story? If yes, would you want him an original vampire" or a Cold one like the story? Your answer will be very IMPORTANT for chapter 12 so PLEASE answer this one soon! (the sooner you answer the faster i will publish).**

**A little review for me?**

**THANK YOU FOR READING ME**

**LORELEI CANDICE BLACK**


	13. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12:_

In Klaus's room, there were a lot of people coming in and out these days...

The circle of witches was split in two, half working on Bella and the other half trying to help locate Katerina or Trevor. They were having a hard time because Trevor had provided them with protective necklaces he had gotten in town.

Klaus hadn't left his beloved Bella's side since he entered. He hadn't even moved. She was still in his arms and he barely moved his head to acknowledge the people that were talking to him. He only spoke to Bella, telling her that he was there for her, that he missed her, that he loved her and was waiting for her, that she was the most important and precious thing in this world…

Elijah had to stop his own research of the traitor to take everything in charge in the castle. Once she was feeling better, Rose had volunteered to lead the searches. She was loyal to Bella and felt that Trevor had betrayed her too.

Rebecca and Kol had send word that they would be there soon. Finn and Sage had been more difficult to reach, but they, too, found a witch to send word that they were cutting their travels short to be with Bella and Klaus.

* * *

Standing in the doorway of his brother's room, Elijah remembered the only time Klaus spoke to someone else than Bella since he found her bleeding:

"Thanks to your blood in her body, we managed to save her, she barely escaped death. Unfortunately, the child won't survive…" The witch doctor said.

"Why hasn't she woken up?" Klaus managed to say in a quiet voice that showed his despair.

"She is very weak and almost died. The death of the child weakened her even more… She might sleep for a few days, maybe even weeks, before waking up. It's her body's way of dealing with the loss of the baby…" the witches were all very sad.

The witches left the couple alone and returned to their home to work on a way to help their Lady.

"I'm sorry brother, I failed you…" Elijah had said, kneeling by Bella's side while talking with Klaus.

"You didn't fail me brother… We will get revenge on the traitor and the doppelganger…as soon as my Bella is awake and safe…"

"I can only tell you that during the night Katerina completed the change and she left in a different direction than Trevor."

"It's okay; we will find them when my Bella is awake and better…" Klaus didn't take his eyes of Bella.

Rose came in at that moment; it was obvious that she was still very weak.

"How is she? Did you manage to find Trevor?" As she could barely stand, Elijah stood fast to help her into a chair on the side of the bed.

* * *

NOW a few days had past and the witches discovered that Bella was trapped between the world of the living and the other side where she was fighting against Esther.

They learned that the ancient spirits were, like any existing creature, divided into the Goods and the Bads. Esther has served the dark side while alive and, apparently, the only time she listened to the good side was when she created the vampires. The dark side took over than, trying to get her to destroy them. She was weak enough to listen to them then… The witches informed Klaus that the Good side was helping Bella as well as they could and that a real battle was taking place there.

Indeed, everyone had seen that Bella would so a lot of good in the world and the dark spirits wanted to stop it. They had created their own supernatural creatures and they feared vampire because they could destroy them… The balance of nature was fine, they learned, it had always been, it was just an excuse to manipulate the weak into doing their work for them.

"All this fighting in between worlds is affecting her healing. Once she wins, she will need time to heal before waking up." They had said, concluding the meeting.

The witches were taking turns connecting with the other side so they could support and help Bella as well as they could. Elijah had ordered a maid to stay by their side at all times and to bring them anything they needed.

* * *

Rebecca had just arrived with Kol. They had met on the way and were both in a grim mood. The castle was very calm when they arrived and they were about to rush to Bella's room when Elijah appeared. He looked terrible, as if he had been awake since the full moon. He greeted them quietly and told them everything, from Klaus's state of mind to Bella, without forgetting the witches and the searches.

"Why don't you let Rosemarie use the mirror Bella got for Klaus as a wedding gift?" Kol asked.

"Because the mirror works with magic and they both wear necklaces that protects them from magic…"Elijah said in a strained voice, as if he had been repeating it for days.

After warning them to prepare themselves for the sight they were about to see, their big brother led them to the couple's bedroom.

The first thing they saw when they entered was that the blood on the floor had been cleaned but left a darker spot were it had been. Klaus looked terrible. Elijah had warned them that he hadn't fed since the morning before the attack but they didn't quite believe him until they saw it for themselves. He had his arms wrapped around Bella's pale and sleeping form and has taking turns between whispering loving word in her ears and kissing her softly.

"Hello brother… Do you want me to hold Bella while you go feed?" Rebecca asked him, trying to be strong.

The hybrid lifted his head and looked at his younger siblings for a moment. His eyes were red from crying and the expression on his face was heartbreaking. He then dropped his eyes on Bella again.

It took everything she had for Rebecca not to cry at the sight before her. It was even harder for Kol to see Bella this way. He hadn't told anybody but Bella had done a lot to help him too. He was the younger of the Mickealson's brothers and having Bella around had been like having a mother again. He had been writing to her a lot. He let the tears in his eyes loos and came closer to the bed. He bent down and kissed Bella's forehead whispering to her:

"You'll be okay Bella. You're strong enough to fight this and win! You need to be okay, do you hear me? You're like a second mother to me… I cannot loose you!" after that, he straightened up, erased the tears from his face and told his siblings:

"You said that Rosemarie was coming back tonight right?" Elijah nodded, still shocked by what he had heard. "Then I'll go get ready to join her." He said before exiting the room.

Rebecca kissed Bella forehead too, along with Klaus's before following Elijah outside. Once the doors were closed, she broke down in her big brothers arms. She could feel he, too, was crying.

"What can I do to help?" She asked when they had both calmed down.

"Maybe you could collect some blood in a cup and try to convince Niklaus to drink it…" Elijah proposed.

"I will! You should explain everything to Sage and Finn before they get here…" She said before leaving the room they were standing in. Elijah took her advice and wrote a big letter explaining absolutly everything to Finn and Sage before asking the witches to send it fast.

* * *

Sage was in tears when Finn came back from compelling them a place on a boat from France to the English territory.

"What's wrong Sage?" He asked, troubled by seeing this strong woman so broken. Since she wasn't up to talking, she just handed him the letter that had appeared in front of them. Finn couldn't believe it… His sister didn't deserve that… He, too, wanted to break down but knew he had to be strong for Sage now.

"Let's go, the boat his leaving in an hour, we need to hurry if we want to get there soon."

They left the house they had borrowed and arrived early. There, Sage recognised a woman she had changed a few decades ago and hadn't heard from in a while.

"Lexi, is that you?" Sage asked as the woman approached them.

"Sage! I suppose this is your Finn?" She asked, clearly happy to see her sire.

"Yes it is. Where are you heading right now?" Sage asked as Finn left to take care of their few bags.

"I'm not sure; nothing is decided yet, why?" The blond asked, curious.

"Are you alone?" when Lexi nodded, Sage said "We could use a little help were we are heading…" At her friend's clear interest, Sage explained everything to the woman, from Bella to the ritual, from Katerina's importance to Trevor's betrayal…

"I can't believe him! How could he betray Rosemarie like that? Of course I'll help! I'm coming with you!" Lexi said immediately. She had let Rose and Trevor a few decades back when she was still a young vampire and considered Rosemarie to be her friend.

They all settled on the boat as Finn compelled the crew to go as fast as they could.

"Once we are on the mainland, I know a man that could help. He is a cold one." Lexi said.

"Cold ones are dangerous; I'm not letting him in a room with my sister!" Finn said.

"His eyes aren't red, they are gold." The blond vampire said.

"What does it mean?" Sage asked, surprised.

"He drinks only animal blood. He never drank any human blond in his life. He was the son of a pastor - vampire hunter in London. He was forced to take over but never liked taking lives… He studied medicine after his change and he is now a doctor, a very good one at that. He recently got back in England. I know were to find him."

"Well, maybe he can help… It seems impossible…a Cold One with no blood lust…" Finn said.

"His name is Carlisle Cullen. We'll find him fast I think." Lexi added.

"Do you think he will agree to help?" Sage asked, still shaken by what was happening to her sister.

"Oh, I know he will. It's just the way he is. He loves helping people, he feels like it helps him gain some sort of redemption from being a vampire…"Lexi answered.

* * *

The rest of their trip was pretty quiet and soon, they were in London, standing in front of a small Doctor's office. They pushed the door just as a very handsome and tall young blond man said goodbye to an old lady that was thanking him for the medicine he gave her. As the lady left, Carlisle saw Lexi standing here.

"Lexi! What a surprise! What are you doing here?" He didn't have any other patients waiting so Finn closes the door as Lexi explained the situation to him. They told him everything, thinking that being honest was the best thing to do. As they were talking, a piece of paper suddenly appeared in Sage's hands.

"It's from Elijah. There is no change. Kol joined Rosemarie in the searches for Trevor and Katerina while Rebecca tries to get some life in the room. They managed to get Klaus to drink some blood by pointing out that he needed to be strong for Bella." She said, tears coming back in her eyes as Finn hugged her close. This time, he couldn't hide his tears anymore and let them run down his cheek.

"I'll help you. Just give me a moment to pack what I could need and close my office for a while." Since Sage and Finn had some extra jewellery to protect them from the effects of the sun, they gave a necklace to Lexi and a ring to Carlisle so that he didn't sparkle anymore.

Two hours after entering London, they left it and were on their way.

* * *

Rose and Kol had managed to track Trevor down. He was sleeping in a deserted barn when they caught him. They vervained him and took him with them to the castle.

"Rose… please…don't do this to me…I'm your friend…" he manages to articulate despite the effect of the vervain.

"Not anymore. Bella is between life and death because of you… You're no friend of mine! You betrayed me for some slut that manipulated you!" Rose growled.

"Katerina loves me…"

"Where is she then? Why isn't she by your side? The truth is that she used you. You were warned but ignored it and disobeyed orders. You are a traitor and will be punished as such!" Kol told him.

* * *

They arrived back at the castle at the same time as Finn, Sage, Lexi and Carlisle did and Elijah and Rebecca came out the greet them. After introductions were made and Trevor was vervained again and closed in a magically sealed cell in the basement, Carlisle was welcomed warmly and directed toward the room where Klaus and Bella were.

As soon as she entered, Sage rushed to Bella's side and cried for her. Finn hugged his brother and Klaus only reacted when Elijah said:

"Rose and Kol caught Trevor, he is in the basement. This is Carlisle; he is a Cold one who drinks animal blood. He as no bloodlust and is a good doctor. He agreed to try and help Isabella; Lexi, a friend of Sage and Rose, found him."

"Kill Trevor." Klaus ordered before looking at the strange Cold one.

"You think you can help my love?" Klaus asked in a raspy voice after being silent for so long.

"I don't know, but I'll do my best." Carlisle answered honestly.

"Do it then." Klaus said from his place on the bed behind Bella before adding to his brothers "Put a bounty on Katerina's head. I will pay anything to the person who brings her to me, dead or alive!"

They stayed while the doctor worked on Bella. He seemed confident he was helping.

* * *

Two days later, Bella's body condition had greatly improved and the head witch came in when everyone was gathered:

"I just came back from a communion with the other side. Bella is winning the battle. She should come around soon." A relieved collective sight had been released then.

"Does she know about her baby?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes. She is sad but has made her peace with it. She knows that their couple is string enough to get through this."

"Of course we are." Klaus said in a forceful voice. He had started drinking blood and was now in a much better shape than he was a few days ago.

* * *

When Bella woke up a few hours later, it took her a few minutes to remember everything. She was on her bed, in Klaus's arms. The sheets around them felt clean and the room looked like her garden had thrown up in it. Roses and other flowers were everywhere.

"Bella! Oh love I was so worried! You scared me so much!" Klaus said kissing her as soon as he realised she was awake.

"I know, I heard everything you told me… It helped me fight harder." They kissed and talked for a couple of hours before calling the others. They both needed to cry together the death of the baby they had barely had time to get used to.

When the others came in, Carlisle advised that they limited themselves to 2 at a time so they didn't tired her too much. Klaus wanted to talk to Carlisle afterwards and the young Cold One assured them he was in no hurry and would stay as long as they wished. He enjoyed having some company. Finn, for his part, was thinking into following into Carlisle's footsteps, both on the diet and on the profession. They both spent a lot of time talking. They were fast becoming good friends.

* * *

A few hours after waking up, Bella was exhausted. The loss of her child had weakened her and reuniting with everyone was tiring. However she took the time to tell them of Esther's plans. They were now void as the original witch was imprisoned by the Good spirits on the other side but she found it important to inform her family and friends.

"Apparently, defeating Esther killed Mickeal. He won't be going after you anymore. Esther wanted our baby to carry her own soul. She planed to be reborn with all her memories and powers as our baby so she could kill all of you from the inside… The spirits of the lights are trying to save her soul and to make her see the truth the dark side hide from her… It might take several centuries before she is back to the woman who raised you…" Bella explained.

"But I thought that the good spirits gave it to you?" Rebecca asked, confused, just like everyone else.

"They did, she just saw an opportunity that was quicker than her previous plans and she took it. Her previous plans would have taken over another 500 years…"

"Bella, I'm sorry but… You know that that pregnancy was a one time thing right? It would use way too much power to do it again…" The head witch said, honestly sorry to have to say it. Klaus's arms tightened around his wife as he kissed her temple.

"I know… I was fine with it not happening before and I'm fine now. It's sad, I'm sad that my baby is dead, but we will adopt, like we planed to do before…" She said, comforting her friends.

After that, they all left the couple to their rest and left the quarters.

"You know, I didn't know that Kol thought of me that way…" Bella whispered to Klaus.

"Neither did I. But it's a good thing. He is still young and immature…" He answered before kissing her and letting her drift slowly to a happy sleep.

The next morning, the maid brought them breakfast in bed; along with some medicine that Carlisle stated Bella needed to get better faster. After breakfast, they both got down in the gardens to get some much needed fresh air and sun. Klaus was grateful for the witches to make to sky so sunny for his Bella.

* * *

When lunch time came over, they headed towards the dining room where a party was waiting for them to celebrate Bella's getting better. The wine was Bella's favorite, so was the food.

Mid-afternoon, as they were all laughing, a maid came in:

"Lady Isabella, a woman from the town named Miss Brandon Brought this note for you." Bella immediately remembered the woman who had given her the mirror. She opened the note and read out loud:

"_Lady Isabella,_

_You will be able to get your revenge with Katerina Petrova in 1864; you won't cross her before that._

_She will be under the name of Katherine Pierce in a small town called Mystic Falls built were your husband used to live in the New World._

_You will be a great mother to a very luck child one day…_

_A. Brandon"_

"Well, this is another good news to celebrate then." Elijah said as they toasted with some wine.

* * *

It took them all a few days to get back into a normal routine. Carlisle had been invited to stay with them and had happily accepted. Lexi stayed a few days before leaving in her search for love. Finn spent a lot of time with his new friend Carlisle and he was learning medicine pretty fast. Klaus was even more protective of his wife but slowly got back to business with his brother. Sage, Rosemarie, Rebecca and Bella spent a lot of their days together, enjoying their time together before it was time for Sage and Finn to go back to their travelling in Asia.

"So Rose, I couldn't help but notice how close you seem to be with Elijah these days…" Bella asked, smiling.

"It's not like that…" Rose answered.

"You mean the two of you were not having sex last night in his room?" Rebecca asked, smirking.

"Well, yes. But we are not in love. We are just two friends who are lonely… We agreed to keep each other company until we met the right person." Rose told them.

"As long as you are happy, I'm happy!" Bella said.

"Well, Rebecca is the only single one now!" Sage said.

"Yes I am… I wouldn't mind some friendly time with Carlisle though…" She said dreamingly as the other laughed.

"I think he is a true love kind of man…" Bella told her as they all nodded to confirm.

"Doesn't hurt to dream right?" Rebecca said laughing with them.

* * *

**Here we go, aonther chapter in. I know several of you were anxious... Sorry i had to kill the baby, but i think it's better this way with the story...**

**NEXT CHAPTER: some sex, some funny moments... Poor Carlisle...lol**

**THANK YOU FOR READING ME AND REVIEWING! Sorry if i didn't answer to everyone and Thank you for the one who review without signing in. I try to answer and give some spoiler to the ones who give me the biggest reviews!**

**Did you like it? Loved it? Hated it? Please review and tell me. Reviews actually make me work faster...**

**So, let's make one thing clear: Elijah and Rose a just Friends with benefits (or special friends), no romance there, so that doesn't tell you anything for the future chapters...**

**Would you like Carlisle to find Esme or not? What about Rebecca?**

**Do you like the idea of Finn and Carlisle friends? Finn a Doctor, do you like that or not?**

**I hope to read many more reviews before i publish again...**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	14. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13:_

A few days after waking up, Bella went to join Klaus in his study.

"I'm so sorry Klaus… It's my fault…" She said sadly.

"What are you talking about?" He asked confused. He could think of nothing that would need for her to apologize.

"The only reason you didn't do the sacrifice was because you stayed with me… We both know you would have found Katerina in no time if you'd gone to search for her…But you decided to stay by my side…"

"Bella, no… Don't do this to yourself! I love you and you are my number one priority! I would choose you again in no time against all the power in the world…"

"You're not mad at me?" She looked up into his loving eyes.

"Of course not… I could never be mad at you love…"

"So you're not disappointed that the curse is still in place?"

"Not at all, we'll get another chance later…But you need to understand this, my Bella, you will ALWAYS come first for me!" He put so much force behind his words that she had no choice but to believe it. She was really relieved, she couldn't have beard the thought of him resenting her for anything.

* * *

Sage and Bella had spent a lot of time together the last few weeks and now it was time to say goodbye. Finn and Sage were going back to finish their trip in Asia and Russia. They had plans to meet up with Carlisle in France in a years' time.

Until then, Klaus had invited Carlisle to stay. Indeed, the Cold one was very interested in the witches and learned a lot from their use of herbs, he also wanted to train the witch doctor better. He was also curious about all the others supernatural beings that the originals came across.

Klaus was fond of the blond doctor. He had a very peaceful mind and not a violent bone in his body. They were fast forming a strong friendship.

Rebecca had decided to stay for a while longer and see if anything would happen with Carlisle.

Kol had also decided to stay. He was concerned for Bella and would probably stay by his substitute mother's side for a few more months. He and Bella spent a lot more time together and Kol felt like a little boy again, he felt like Bella was helping him get something that his real mother had kept him from achieving. After talking with Klaus, Bella learned that Kol never had much love from his mother because he was the youngest son. He was always put aside and being near Bella pleased him because she was always nice to him. She took the time to talk to him, to listen to him… Very often, Kol had to stop himself from calling her "mom" instead of Bella and for that, Klaus was not jealous when they hugged.

* * *

Bella was feeling better, much better actually. Right now, all she wanted was to feel her loving husband inside of her, making love to her with force and passion. They had yet to make love since she woke up. She knew he wanted her, she could feel it, but he was careful not to hurt her.

While touched by his love for her, she had needs and she decided that tonight was the night. It was a full moon again and she had asked the witches to make sure the night was clear so that the light of the moon could shine on her skin. She had made a nightgown that was in a light red fabric. The light of the moon would make it transparent. It was showing her breasts and was split up her knees. She knew he would love it.

She decided to settle, not in their bedroom but in her study, in front of the big window where the moon would shine the most.

Every night, they would drink a cup of tea together before going to bed, using that time to talk about the part of the day while they were separated. She set them on her desk, knowing he would smell them here and would not think of what was coming, then she stood in front of the window as she heard Klaus make his way into the room.

As he stepped in his room, Niklaus was surprised not to see his Bella there, before he had the time to get worried, he saw a small note written in her handwriting:

"_Meet me in my study, it's a beautiful night!"_

He smiled and made his way were she was waiting for him. He could smell their tea already. As he stepped into the room, he held his breath. Bella was in a new nightgown and she was even prettier than she usually was. It would be hard for him to hold back his instinct with her in such a gown. Smiling, he guessed that it was the goal. It was Bella's way of saying she needed him as much as he wanted her, that she was ready for him. It had been very hard for him to wait for her to make the first move again, but Carlisle had advised him to wait until she was ready for it herself. He had decided to listen to him and, at this moment, was glad he did.

No words were exchanged that night. All that could be heard were growls and moans.

Bella's new nightgown was in shreds on the floor mere minutes after he entered the room and his cloths were on the floor near the door. Bella didn't have time to register that she was now naked that he was already pining her against the window. Right there he took her for the first time in a month. It seemed like an eternity since he hadn't been in her and he didn't have the patience to go slow, also he knew it was what she wanted.

He knew that people could see them from the gardens… He could feel eyes on them from time to time, but he didn't care, somehow, it fuelled him to be even more passionate. The witches that went there for special curses; the gardeners (that were nymphs), needed the full moon's power to do some things to the garden; Rebecca enjoyed feeling the light of the moon on her naked skin as she ran… he didn't care if anyone saw him making love to his wife. He didn't have anything to hide; they loved each other and were proud of it.

It was dawn when they finally reached the bed, smiles on their faces. They whispered heart felt 'I love you' before drifting to the dream land together.

* * *

That night, Carlisle had been out in the garden for a walk, the nights were long when you didn't sleep and even if his new friend's collection of book was more than interesting, especially the journals he let him read about other supernatural species, he felt a need for something else. Since it was a full moon, he knew a lot of people would be out in the gardens tonight, so he took a walk there.

He saw the witches working on protection spells to keep the werewolves in the area from killing or hurting anyone and decided to leave them alone. He joined the nymphs, a group of 4 women and 2 men and talked with them for a while.

Turning around, he saw Rebecca running naked towards the other side of the garden. If he were still human he would have blushed.

Deciding to go back inside he went the other way and made the mistake of looking up. There he saw what he would guess to be Bella's butt pressed against the window as Klaus was making love to her in what seemed to be a passion filled moment.

Shaking his head, he went back inside, promising himself to stay inside on a full moon from now on. As much as he loved the occupants of this place, they were just crazy at times.

Wondering were Elijah and Rose were, he got his answer as he entered the library and saw them having sex on top of a table. Apologising, he turned around and went into his room, fully intent on forgetting about the whole night. Shaking his head one more time to try and shake the memories out, he went back into reading one of the journals he had borrowed from Niklaus. As science advanced, he knew he would learn more and more about the different creatures of the supernatural world. He was passionate about learning always more about other "species" and being here gave him a lot of opportunities.

* * *

The next day, Bella wrote yet another letter to her father and brothers. She hadn't had any news from them for several months and was both sad and worried.

After sending the letter, she took the magic mirror and asked to see her father. He was perfectly happy, in his study, smoking and drinking with some friends of his. He was apparently in a business meeting and quite happy about things. Ha also seamed to be in good health.

After that, she asked to see her brothers. They were together, riding a horse and laughing. They were talking about their wives… Bella started crying. Her brothers had gotten married and didn't invite her, they didn't even tell her about it. Watching the mirror, she felt like she was watching some theatre play about someone else's family. They acted like she never existed.

Here she was, in her study, in front of her big window, clutching the magic mirror in her hands and crying her eyes out. She knew that she never was really interesting for her brothers, but that had hurt her more than anything… Knowing that you are an outsider in your own family and seeing just how disposable you are, are two very different things and it hurt…

She stayed like this for several hours, to the point were everyone was looking for her.

Kol, Klaus, Elijah, Rebecca, Rose and Carlisle found her, red eyes, tears still running down her cheeks, magic mirror dripping wet in her hands. They didn't need an empath to feel her pain. It was written all over her face.

"What's wrong love?" Klaus asked as he and Kol rushed to her side. As she started to explain what was wrong between hiccups, Kol put his head on her knees and his arms around her waist, like a little boy trying to comfort his mother.

"I don't matter to them… They never answered my letters anymore so I looked…to see if they were doing fine, if they were sick or something… It's like I never existed… My brothers are both married… They didn't even invite me… They didn't even tell me…" She managed to say this while still crying from the loss. She had one hand in Klaus's hands and the other one in Kol's. He had straightened up and now looked into her pained eyes while both his hand held on to hers like his life depended on it…or hers…

They were all silent… They were shocked and didn't know what to tell her in order to comfort her. Rebecca and Rose cursed loudly the two brothers and Klaus hugged his wife closely to him.

"You don't need them Bell. If they didn't see what a great person you are then they aren't worth it. We are your family and we love you more than they ever could have. We are here for you Bell." Kol told her forcefully, looking her dead in the eyes.

"Thank you Kol… I love all of you too… But it still hurt that my family was able to forget me less than a year after I left them…" Bella told them, drying her eyes slowly.

"They don't deserve you Isabella. I don't know you for long but I can already tell you that I won't go through eternity without keeping in touch with the dear friend you became. If they were able to forget about you so fast, then there is something seriously wrong with them!" Carlisle said, pained to see Bella, whom he considered a sister, in this state.

"Yes Bella, the problem is not you, it's them!" Rosemarie added as they all nodded to agree.

After a moment, she was calm again and they even managed to make her laugh.

"And if you want me to take care of them, all you have to say is a word!" Kol added, making her laugh a little more. They all knew he would do anything to protect his surrogate mother.

"You are all right… I'm better off without them…I don't think they are worth it Kol." Bella answered with a small smile on her face.

They all kissed her softly before leaving her alone with Klaus. He knew that even if she acted like she was okay; it would take some time for her to forget all about it. He decided to cheer her up the way only he could and the both of them didn't leave their quarters again until the next morning.

* * *

The next day, Klaus asked Carlisle to join him in his study to talk while Bella, Rose and Kol were at the market. Indeed, Kol had taken over Trevor's bodyguard's role to protect his mother.

"Is something wrong Klaus?" Carlisle asked, wondering if he somehow displeased his host and friend.

"I wanted to ask you your opinion about Bella and the recent news from her family. Being a doctor, do you think she really is fine about it all?"

"Well, Isabella is strong, but she is also very kind hearted and also I know she will get through the pain she now feels, I think it will take her some time…"

"Do you think it would help if I took her on a little vacation in one of our beach property?"

"Probably, a little change of scenery and habits would help her. But you should take Rebecca and Kol with you."

"You think so?"

"Well, I think her link with Kol is actually helping her get through the loss of the baby and helping him getting over his hatred of women caused by your mother's behaviour with him, forcing her away from him now would hurt the both of them. As for Rebecca, well, she is one of her best friend and I think Bella also helps her with her trusts issues…"

"And you would like to go through a day without Rebecca flirting with you…" Klaus said smirking at his friend.

"I have to admit that thought did cross my mind…" He answered, laughing.

"Are you really going to wait until you meet the right woman to have sex?" Klaus asked his moral friend.

"It's the way I was raised Klaus…" Carlisle reminded her.

"What about your friend Lexi, do you have any news from her?"

"Lexi is just a friend Klaus. She was sad to have to leave so fast, she really wanted to get to know Bella. She had to go and visit her last descendent, she's old and dying…" Carlisle explained.

"Well, she is welcome to come here anytime…" Klaus offered before adding "I'm glad we met you Carlisle, you're a good friend!"

They kept on talking a little for a while. It was decided that Klaus would take Bella, Kol and Rebecca on a small vacation on the west southern coast for a few weeks while Elijah would stay here to take care of things. Rose would use that time to visit some other friend of her own while Carlisle would go hunting big games and come back to spend some time with Elijah and continue his learning of the supernatural creatures.

* * *

During the afternoon, Klaus exposed his plans to his sibling and everyone agreed with it. It was planed that they would leave at the end of the week. Bella was exited to see another one of his husband's property.

"It's much smaller than this one, more of a cottage really. But I think you will love it my sweet Bella." Klaus said.

"I know I will love it Klaus. We will have a great time!" She said smiling.

* * *

**I hope you liked it.**

**Thank you for all the nice reviews.**

**Please send me more reviews, reading them makes me write faster.**

**Next chapter the vacation and we get to meet some other creatures... A guess?**

**I hope you liked it. **

**I had to mention Lexi because i just realised that i just forgot about her, one sentence she is there with them and the next i don't talk about her anymore... She will come back later. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	15. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14:_

When the time came to go to the cottage, they left in the evening, so that the travel would seem shorter and easier to Bella. Klaus was seating on one seat next to Bella while his brother and sister were on the opposite seat, facing them. If everything went as planned, they would arrive at the cottage in time for lunch.

Klaus took the time to truly look at the changes in his siblings. Kol was less arrogant, more sensible; he showed his emotions to his family with more ease than before. Concerning Rebecca, she was more open, more trusting… Without realising it, Bella had taken a leading position in their life. When Finn and Elijah saw only a beloved sister, he knew that both Kol and Rebecca were too young when Esther changed them and that, even before that, she didn't care enough for them so now they had taken the opportunity to have the mothering love they needed to continue their maturing. His Bella had become the matriarch of his family and he loved it. Every time Kol had a son – mother moment with his Bella some strange but enjoyable warmth spread through his body.

They were gone for less than 2 hours when Bella fell asleep in her strong husband's arms. She was still sad about what she discovered about her father and brothers, but decided to work her best to let it go. Kol was right, she was happy with her new family and they truly loved her more than she thought possible. She was now an important part of the family. She felt the mother- children connection strong with Kol and slowly forming with Rebecca, she guessed that it was the reason why they came with them for this little vacation. Klaus knew that being away from them now would not only hurt her but them too through that forming bond. Even if Esther had killed her baby, she had somehow, without intending too, taken Esther's two youngest children as her own.

Rebecca and Kol started to talk among themselves as their big brother watched over his love. They did their best to stay quiet so they didn't wake her up. They both loved her far more than their real mother and would do anything for her to stay happy and worriless. Right now, they were arguing about what would be the best gift for Bella's birthday, and this amused Klaus. Of course, they still had several months separating them from the event, but they both wanted to give Bella the best gift…

* * *

When she woke up the next morning, the rest of her family was asleep and the sun was shinning through the window of the moving carriage. Kol and Rebecca were leaning against each other and Klaus had his arms wrapped tightly around her. She smiled and looked out to the moving sights. It was very pretty and she didn't even realised Klaus has woken up and was looking at her with a peaceful smile on his face.

"Good morning love."

"Good morning to you, too." She answered, kissing him softly.

"Do you want us to stop somewhere to have some breakfast?" He asked her.

"That would be great, but we should wait until Rebecca and Kol are awake." She suggested with a soft smile.

"Of course. I love you!" He said before kissing her again.

A strong wave of love went through him every time Bella showed how much she cared for his siblings, their family.

They waited less than 2 hours before the two younger originals woke up. Then Klaus told the driver to stop near a clearing he knew near their positions. He knew that Kol had met some interesting creatures there when he used to stop here.

It felt good to be able to spread their legs. Bella was about to grab the basket that held their breakfast when Klaus beat her to it. She smiled at him and took his free hand in her own as they headed towards the clearing.

"It's a very pretty place Bella; you'll love it so much you'll want to stop here again on the way back." Rebecca told her.

"You're right, it's very pretty… So many different flowers…" Bella said in amazement.

"It's even more than that. See, Leprechauns can't just go wherever they please with their rainbows; they have designated places all over the world where the energy is stronger. This is one of them." Klaus explained as Bella's eyes widened.

"Maybe we'll get lucky and meet one today…" Kol said in a hopeful tone, his look one of an exited little boy.

"What if someone was to build a house, or a town, on top of one of those places?" Bella asked.

"Well, these special places are protected by the spirits of nature. If someone would want to destroy it, he would forget about that idea immediately. Another idea would surpass this one in his head." Her husband explained to her as she served them all their part of breakfast.

"I've been told that fairies assembled here sometimes." Rebecca said.

"I've heard that too." Klaus said, giving his little brother a knowing look.

"I know for sure that they do." Kol said, before starting to tell them of this one time, a few months ago, when he decided to stop in this clearing to rest during the night only to crash what could be called a fairy party. He told them how they are the same size as them but can shrink to the size of a fly to travel and fly. He blushed when he started talking about the one that got an interest in him told him it was only for one night because he was not magical enough for her to date.

Their little brake was fun and they laughed a lot before going back to the carriage and towards the cottage.

* * *

That part of the travel seemed a little longer than the other half but the landscapes they passed where beautiful. Bella knew they were close to their arriving place when she could smell the sea. As they passed through a very familiar town, Bella said:

"My father has a property here; I remember coming here when mom was still alive."

"Really? This is where the cottage is…" Klaus said.

"You don't mind do you?" Kol asked, worried that Bella might be pained by the recent memory of her father's defection.

"Not at all… I don't have many memories here; I was very young so most of them are faded…" Bella explained before adding "what little I remember has my mother in it… only her…" She smiled, letting them know it was a good thing.

"What if your father or brothers are there?" Rebecca asked in a timid voice.

"Then we'll watch them try to explain things to us!" Klaus said smirking as Bella tried her best to keep the smile on her face intact. She didn't want to let them know that the very idea of seeing her old family was hurting her.

When they arrived, they showed Bella around the cottage and the garden before sitting in the garden where the domestics had laid down their lunch. The property limit was right were the beach started. It was surrounded by rocks and made it so their property was the only way to this particular beach.

"It doesn't look very natural…" Bella commented as they were taking a walk there after lunch.

"It's not, an elemental who can manipulate the earth made it that way." Klaus explained.

"Why?" Bella asked.

"For several reasons, mainly because I wanted this to be mine, I didn't want to be disturbed when we came here, but also so the mermaids can leisure on a beach without being spotted by anyone." Her husband told her.

"Mermaids… Do you think I have a chance of seeing some?" She asked, exited.

"I'm sure you will. They come here quite regularly." He said before they kept on going.

Bella was just coming to see just how powerful her husband was. He had made friends with a lot of supernatural creatures and he helped them so they would help him should he ever need it… It was quite impressive.

* * *

After their walk, Kol wanted to take Bella to town and show her the shops. Since Rebecca wanted to feed, they where only three. Klaus had a feeling that something was coping to hurt his sweet Bella so he kept his eyes open. As they walked by a small house, he saw her pause. He guessed immediately that it was where she used to come with her mother. It was easy to guess since her brothers, Emmet and Jacob, where now walking in the yard with the two women they had seen them with in the mirror. Kol, however, didn't see them and kept on talking:

"You see that tree there Bella, that's were I won a fight against that Cold one 10 years ago." Bella stood frozen as her name was heard and echoed in the yard they were walking passed. Her brother had heard them and recognized her.

"Honey, who is she?" A tall blond woman looking very superficial asked Emmet as the same question was asked to Jacob by a small brunette looking very attention seeking. Both brothers were looking embarrassed.

"I'm Isabella Marie Swan Mickealson, their little sister. Who are you?" Bella said, putting on a fake smile on her face and introducing herself to the two rude women.

"You have a sister?" The blond asked as the brunette said "That's a lie, they have no sister!"

"Actually Rosalie, she is our little sister… She married last summer and we haven't seen her since…" Emmet said as Jacob nodded his head at his woman.

"It would be only polite to introduce yourselves you know!" Kol said, irritated that people had the nerves to treat his Bella so rudely.

"This is Renesmee and Rosalie." Jacob said pointing first toward the brunette, then the blond before Emmet added "Ours wives…" They both looked ashamed and Bella decided to play innocent.

"Wives? You mean you married and didn't even tell me? You got married without inviting your own little sister?" True tears came in her eyes as the reality of things came to her. It hadn't really felt right until now.

"It's not our fault…" Emmet started to say as Klaus and Kol looked really frightening right now.

"It's not your faults? She's your sister! Bella is the best person I have ever met and you all just cut her out of you lives without a word of warning! She wrote you letters and you just stopped answering her! Did you know that she was attacked over a month ago? Did you know that she almost died and lost her baby? I can't believe you people! You're so blind not to see what an amazing person Bella is!" Kol half yelled at the twins who where looking more embarrassed by the minutes. Bella calmed him down by putting her hand on his arm as Klaus picked up:

"We sent urgent letters by personal carrier to your and your father when Bella was attacked. I know that because I spoke with the carrier myself. You got the message." Klaus was trying very had to remain calm.

"Is that why you're here…to have an explanation?" Rosalie asked, eying Klaus in a very rude way.

"No, we are here because I have a property in this town and since Bella is finally feeling better, we decided she needed a change of air." Klaus answered, not giving the rude blond a second look.

"We are sorry Bella… Father told us that you didn't care about us anymore… That you stopped writing…" Jacob said, shocking the young woman.

"He said what?" She whispered.

"When you didn't write anymore, we wanted to visit, but father said that you didn't want to be bothered by us, that you blamed us for ignoring you when you were younger… Before we knew it we were engaged…"

"You could have written to her!" Klaus said as Kol asked in a very demanding tone:

"We know for sure you got the message about her attack, why didn't you write or visit then?" They both looked very ashamed.

"We figured you wouldn't want us near since you didn't write anymore."

"You're both idiots. You let your father model you the way he wants you without using your brains to think for yourselves!" Klaus exploded.

"You should have known he was lying… This leads me to think that you actually wanted to believe what he said… But even then, a wedding announcement would have been nice…" Bella said, looking her brother dead in the eyes.

"Hey, who are you to talk to them like that?" Renesmee said, looking furiously at the three strangers who claimed to be family.

"I am Lord Niklaus Mickealson; this is my brother Kol, also a lord, and my wife! Now young girl you might want to match your tone with us because I am on first name basis with the king and the queen. I have friends in high places not only here but all over Europe… Be careful who you're talking to!" Klaus answered making her looking sheepish and fearful.

"Let's go, Kol wanted me to see the porcelain shop before we got home and I don't want Rebecca to get worried waiting for us. We don't have anything else to discuss here. We're finished!" These last 3 words sounded like a sentence and as Klaus put his arm around her waist and Kol held her arm, they went back on their way without one glance back.

* * *

"You're okay mum?" Kol asked, not noticing the slip in his words.

"I'm fine, I actually feel better now… I don't deserve them, nor do I need them! I gain a wonderful family and am perfectly happy without those three." She smiled then sweetly at him and asked "Did you just call me mum?"

"Oops… Sorry… You know, you just fell like it… But if you don't like it I will try not to slip again…" Kol said as Klaus smiled.

"No, that's fine, I like it!" Bella answered him as he gave her a kiss on the cheek before running off and coming back with a beautiful white flower for her.

They kept on walking in the small town before going back home, where Rebecca was waiting for them. They told her what had happened and spend the rest of the day entertaining.

* * *

After dinner, Bella and Klaus went for a walk up the beach and were met with a much unexpected surprise. At the very centre of the beach was a large circle of round white stones and, at their centre, a baby, no older than a few weeks, lied asleep on a bed of flowers. They both stopped in their tracks and stared at what was in front of them.

"What is this?" Klaus asked.

"It's a baby…Do you think it's safe to come close? Why is there that circle around him?" Bella said.

"Those rocks can be found only where the mermaids live… I think it's safe to get closer… but it's not usual for them to leave their children alone like that…" They both got closer as Bella took the baby in her arms they heard someone coming out of the water behind them.

"Magdalena, it's nice to see you again, please meet my wife Bella." Klaus introduced as a tall woman with long wavy red hair and lightly dressed walked out of the water.

"Niklaus, I'm glad you're here. It is nice to meet you Lady Bella. I need your help." The woman said.

"I'm guessing it has to do with this baby…" Klaus said.

"Yes. An evil witch of the sea is trying to kill her. Her name is Maria and she is my niece. The witch already killed my sister and her husband. Now Maria is the last heir to the northern sea and the witch wants to kill her to get it…"

"That's terrible!" Bella said, holding the baby girl close to her heart.

"Do you want me to get my witches to help you?" Klaus asked, wandering how he could help the mermaid that was, somehow, his friend.

"There is no need for that, we have a defence organized down there, but what I do need is for you to take care of Maria for a few days. How long are you staying here?"

"At least a month…" Bella answered, concerned for the baby before adding "We would love to take care of the baby."

"Of course we would, Maria will be perfectly safe with us." Klaus confirmed.

"Thank you so much. She eats the same as a human baby and is 3 months old. She will need to be in water at least two hours a day, but not in the sea, the witch could get to her!" Magdalena explained.

"Don't worry; we will put her in the bath tub. She will be perfectly happy with us." Bella promised as the child started to open her eyes. Bella gave her to her aunt so she could say goodbye before leaving to lead the important battle that would protect the girl's kingdom.

"I'll come directly to the house when it is safe again, if you have to leave, you'll just have to leave a message there for me and I'll find you." She said while giving Maria back to Bella.

"If we have to leave, we will be in the castle where Elijah met you 5 years ago." Klaus said, without completely giving the location in case someone was listening.

"Thank you… Goodbye…" Magdalena turned around with tears in her eyes and as she jumped in the water, her legs changed into a beautiful reddish tail that shone in the sun.

"Well, that was unexpected…" Bella said.

"Bella honey, you understand that the baby will have to go home later, we can't keep her…" Klaus said.

"Of course Klaus, don't worry, I'm fine. It's just a small vacation. We just have to consider ourselves her aunt and uncle." She said smiling truthfully to her husband before adding "Now let's get her home and into some kind of bed."

* * *

As they got home, Kol and Rebecca were surprised to see what Bella was carrying. While Klaus explained what happened, Bella changed the baby's diaper with some handkerchief she found.

"Where are we going to put her?" Kol asked, eying the baby as if wondering if she would steel HIS mother away from him.

"Until we have time to shop tomorrow, we'll just have to put her to sleep in a drawer with cloths inside as mattress." Bella said, giving Kol a one armed hug that he understood as a 'don't worry I'm still here for you'.

They decided it was best to leave the baby with Klaus and Bella for the night, seeing as Bella knew how to care for the baby and didn't seem to mind changing the diapers.

The next day, Bella woke up to see Klaus changing Maria.

"Good morning Niklaus." She said walking over to him to wrap her arms around his waist with affection.

"Good morning love. I didn't want to wake you up…" he said giving her a soft loving kiss on the forehead.

They went down in the dining room and Bella prepared a bottle of milk for the baby. Kol had been in town early in the morning and bought everything they would need for the baby. After being burped, Bella and Rebecca took the little girl to the bathtub so she could spend some time in the water. Unsure of how to do things, they put her in slowly and when it was obvious she could swim, they let her go and settled on watching her wave her small and shiny blue tail around. Maria seemed to enjoy splashing them with water and when the time came to take her out, after over an hour, Rebecca and Bella were wet and laughing.

* * *

The next two weeks went bye pretty fast and easy. They had fun and Maria seemed to like them. They all took turn playing with her and it had been a blissful two weeks. Kol had taken this opportunity to spend even more time with Bella and Klaus could see her bond with Rebecca and Kol becoming more serious by the day. He knew that none of them could ever bear it to hurt or betray Bella now, she was too important for them. He chuckled as he remembered back when he was so sure that love was a weakness. He had been an idiot; he could feel his love for Bella making him stronger, just like his family was stronger united, thanks to Bella.

As he relished on this thoughts, someone knocked at the door. Rebecca went to answer and came back with Magdalena. She was just as beautiful as two weeks ago, except for the deep tired shadows under her eyes and a wound on her waist that was obviously healing fast.

"You're back! Did everything go as planed?" Bella asked.

"Yes, everything went perfectly and our little princess is safe to come home." The mermaid answered.

"Do you need some blood to heal your wound?" Klaus asked her.

"No, thank you, it is healing already. It's a little longer than usual because there was poison on the blade she used, but the poison is gone now, so it will be fine. How has Maria been?" She said as she took the smiling baby into her arms.

"Everything has been fine. Maria is a joy to have around." Bella said.

Magdalena stayed a while, to rest and to talk, as they were saying good bye, Klaus told her were to find the key to the cottage, should she ever need shelter or anything else. Magdalena gave Bella a seashell that could call to her if she was near the sea, so they could see each other again. She also gave them a bag full of rare magical plants that could be found only in the deepest oceans for the witches that worked with Niklaus. Bella and Klaus were named Godparents of Maria and even if the separation was tearful, they knew it was only the beginning of a great relationship. They would see Maria again soon and often. They walk the woman and her niece to the edge of the water where what seemed like a hundred merpeople was waiting for them to welcome their new princess and thanks the people who had been her protectors.

* * *

After that, they stayed a few more days. They went to town often and sometimes would cross the Swan twins and their rude wives. It seems that word of their conversation 2 weeks ago had gone around town and everyone had taken Bella's defence. People talked to them only if they had to and gave Bella and her family big smiles and fair prices. Bella didn't feel bad about it though. She had given them a chance to make amends and they had thrown it back in her face. They were not her family; she didn't need them after all.

* * *

**Well, another chapter done. What do you think? Do you like it? Can i have a review?**

**Thank you for all the nice reviews and I'm sorry if i didn't answer you, but i read them all and I answer most of the time.**

**I think Bella's change is getting closer. **

**I hope all the poeole wanting more Bella/Kol moments are happy...**

**Next chapter they go back home... We are getting closer to a flashforward into the future...**

**I'm all open to cinsider your suggestions...**

**THANK YOU FOR READING ME!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	16. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15:_

The rest of the vacations went by fast and well, when it was time to go back they made a stop in the clearing they had stopped at on the way to the cottage. It was even more beautiful than the first time. They arrived just in time to see a Leprechaun leaving on his rainbow. Bella was amazed by the sight of the little man flying on the transparent rays of colours. She was also glad for the distraction it provided.

Bella had been thinking about her future transformation for the past few hours. Right after the wedding, they had both decided to wait until she was a little older. Niklaus had been changed when he was 24 and she was only 18 going on 19… She had a few years to think it over, but she couldn't help but be excited at the thought of being changed by the blood of her husband and true love. The future ahead of them looked brighter every day, even if she knew Esther would not give up and would try to escape the prison she was in on the other side. She also knew that her new supernatural friends would be there to help her if or when needed.

They finished their little break after a couple of hours and went back on the road. This time, Kol had taken the seat next to Bella; Niklaus was facing her with Rebecca by his side. Kol was snuggled up to Bella with his head on her lap. He loved having someone near him that cared about him without wanting something else from him like money or physical attention (sex).

They all talked a lot, mainly about the future they envisioned. The originals were naming places they would love for Bella to see once she's a vampire and she enjoyed their descriptions. Kol now called Bella "Mom" half the time and they were all fine with it.

They also played little games for a while. One of them would think of something in particular, an object, a person or a place that the other would know too and they would try to guess by asking questions about it.

They stopped several times to stretch their legs and eat in small towns along the way. Klaus was covering her with attentions and, even if she didn't like being in the spotlight, she loved the attention when it came from her love.

What she particularly loved was when they stopped at a restaurant along the way to eat. A beautiful maid came and asked them for their orders and started to flirt with Niklaus. She was obviously a "lady of the night" in her free time and was hoping for some "attention" from the handsome rich Lord. Bella could feel herself being taken over by the "Green eyed monster", also known as jealousy, as the woman flirted heavily with her husband but calmed down when she saw that the reason he wasn't openly turning the whore down was because he wasn't paying any attention to her. He acted like he didn't see her at all and Bella was secretly pleased by that. Kol and Rebecca, however, noticed and looked furiously at the whore. Bella had no doubt that her new self appointed son would end his dinner with a little drink from the flirting maid and she didn't mind that much. The woman didn't look that innocent to her…

As they finished their dinner and went back to the carriage, Bella began to think of the results of the vacation they took. While Kol was now openly calling her 'Mom', without worrying about the looks people gave them, her relationship with Rebecca became stronger in the sisterly way. Rebecca, although more experienced than Bella, was considering her like a big sister and Bella was fine with it. Things were slowly taking the rightful place they were supposed to have and she was glad. She also witnessed the brotherly bond between Klaus and his two younger siblings straightening as they spend more time together during the last few weeks. They now were truly a family.

* * *

The rest of the way was pretty calm and they spend a quiet night in the carriage.

When they finally arrived home, it was mid-morning and everyone was waiting for them. As the carriage crossed the big gate of the property, Bella thought she saw something…A white sparkle among the trees. She shook her head, convince that it was nothing important and let it go.

Once they were inside, they told their friends how their vacation was and learned what had happened while they were away.

Carlisle had spend a lot of time teaching the witches what he knew of medicine and learning from them the uses of plants. He also told them of his intention to record everything he knew about the medicine and the magical creatures, as well as their anatomy. He said that this way his knowledge would not be lost and could be useful to some people, as long as they were in the "know" of the supernatural.

They learned that Elijah and Rose were not together anymore. They apparently didn't like the "sex friend" thing and preferred to wait for the real thing. Bella suspected that Carlisle had been the one to convince them while they had tried to convince him to have "fun" until he met the right girl.

"Oh Bella, you'll never know who Lady Blackwell's daughter is marrying!" Rose told her as they all went their own way to catch up. Lady Blackwell was pretty rich, though not as much as Niklaus. She had had 4 husbands so far and had outlived them all. Her daughter was her only child and was a delicate 16 year old girl just as ambitious as her mother. Her soft and delicate exterior was just a shell; they knew how she really was when Rebecca had to compel the girl to stop trying to get Niklaus to leave Bella for her.

"Who is she marrying?" Bella asked. Rebecca was also interested in the gossip. It kept them busy and gave them something to do.

"She is marrying Mister Harwood." Rose informed them. Mister Harwood was a merchant that made a fortune and, even though he was not a Lord, he had a lot of money.

"What? That man is like 80 years old!" Rebecca said.

"He's only 60 Becca." Bella said before adding "This is so wrong…"

"The wedding is in June, I think it's safe to say their will be a funeral soon after that…" Rose said.

"Yeah, I wouldn't be surprised if she ended up just like her mother…" Rebecca said.

"There was never any proof of her killing them off… The doctor said it was accidents and heart attacks…" Bella said.

"You mean the doctor that she pays extremely well… The doctor she has sex with every Wednesday afternoon…" Rebecca asked.

"Come on Rebecca, we don't know if they have sex… All we know is that they meet in her private chambers for several hours every Wednesday… And that they have a lot of fun because of the cries…" Rose added with a small smile on her face.

"You're right… This is very wrong…" Bella said before they changed subject to Rose telling them how they were trying to talk Carlisle into casual sex and ended up convinced they had to wait for love to have sex…

"I can't believe it!" Rebecca said.

"Neither can I, but I am strangely fine with waiting…For now!" Rose said.

"Well, I think it's great to wait for love to have this kind of relationship!" Bella said.

"You are aware that Niklaus had relations like that before meeting you right?" Rebecca asked, trying to get Bella to change her mind.

"I've been trying very hard not to think about it… I know he had a life before me and I am aware that he was very different from how he is now. I've accepted it. It's part of who he is!" Bella explained.

"I can't believe how insightful you are…" Rose said.

"Or how soft and big your heart is!" Rebecca added, with a hint of teasing in her voice.

* * *

When the day eventually came to an end, Bella finally rejoined her husband in their bedroom.

"I feel like we haven't been alone together in ages…" Bella said to him as she snuggled against him after their lovemaking.

"So do I…I love you so much Bella, you'll never guess how much…"

"I know how much I love you!" She answered.

"You're comparing a tree to an entire forest!" He whispered back before kissing her.

"Good night my sweet love." He added.

"Good night Klaus." She said before putting her head on his chest and closing her eyes.

* * *

Bella was running through a forest that was dense and dark. She had absolutly no memory of ever coming here and she didn't understand why she was but she felt someone running after her. He was fast and closing in on her pretty fast. It looked like the trees were enchanted and moving to get in her way and slowing her advance. Suddenly, a root caught her right foot and she fell on the ground. She turned around and was able to see the shadow of the person following her. It became obvious that it was a man…an evil man. It took her a few minutes to recognize who he was. It was Edward Masen, the young man that had once competed against Niklaus for her hand in marriage. It couldn't be true… he could not be here… Elijah had told her that Klaus had killed him in his jail cell.

"What do you want with me?" She asked, fear obvious in her voice.

"I want you Isabella! You are mine and I will have you!" He looked like a crazy man.

"Niklaus will not stand for it! He will find me and kill you!" She said. That's when she really looked at him and realized that he had red eyes…

"Well, I think I can stand up for myself… Your little Lord will be no match against me!" He said with his mouth directly close to her ear.

"You're a Cold one!" She had even more fear in her eyes.

"Well, aren't you a well informed little thing!" Edward answered her, shocked and mocking at the same time.

"You have no idea who my husband is! He is stronger than you will ever be! You'll be dead before you can hurt me!" Bella said, angry to be in such a helpless situation.

Suddenly, they both turned their head towards the east. Voices were calling for Bella. She could not recognise many of the voices but one, Klaus's.

* * *

Bella woke up startled. Klaus was looking at her, concerned.

"You had a bad dream love."

"It looked more like a nightmare!" She said, her voice trembling.

"You want to tell me about it?" He said while hugging her close to him.

She told him all about her dream, with every detail she could remember. When she looked up at him, he had a worried look in his face.

"Don't worry it was just a bad dream…" She told him.

"It's just that… I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry but… Edward's body disappeared from the jail…" Klaus said.

"Well, off course he did, you drained him!" She smiled.

"You don't understand love, I drained him but left his body there… Maybe he wasn't dead yet… Maybe someone took him…"

"You think someone might have changed him?" Now she was just as worried as he was.

"It is possible…We'll go talk to the witches in the morning and see what they can tell us about it…" He said, trying to sound reassuring as she snuggled closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead before closing his eyes and going back to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, everyone was in the living room. Bella and Klaus had just updated everyone with their conversation of the night and they were looking for explanations. The witches quickly assembled and communed with the higher spirits to see what was going on. Klaus had drawn a portrait of Edward so the people who had never met him could recognize him in case they were to ever meet him. After less than an hour, the head witch came over to them and said:

"We have some answers. The dream was a warning from the higher spirits… Apparently, Edward Masen was changed by a Cold one named James. He's on his own and according to the spirits, he is obsessed by Lady Bella. He has deluded himself into thinking that you stole her from him and that they belong together. He killed his maker and is now on his own. Because of the barrier we put on when Katerina escaped, he never managed to get into the property but apparently he watches from afar…"

"That is so creepy!" Rebecca explained.

"The important thing is that he wants to kill Lord Niklaus and take Lady Bella away with him. He plans on keeping her human by his side until she dies of old age…" The head witch added.

"Well, we don't have to worry about anything then! He can't kill Niklaus and if I stay on the property I'm safe!" Bella said.

"It's not that simple Mom; he could still pay someone to kidnap you. Even if he can't compel people, some people around here are still willing to be bought. And if he doesn't find someone from around here, I'm sure he will be willing to get someone from farther away…" Kol said.

"Then we use the mirror to locate him and destroy him!" Bella suggested, hating the idea of her loved ones going after someone who wants to hurt them.

"That's not a bad idea." Elijah said as Klaus ran of to their bedroom and came back a few seconds later with the mirror in his hand.

As he asked to see Edward Masen, the mirror showed the young vampire sitting in a tree, looking towards the entrance of the property, probably hopping to see Bella leaving the property. It was decided that Bella would stay at the castle with the witches and Rose while the other would surround Edward to take care of him. The exited the property out of sight from Edward and jumped on him at the same time. The young man was held in a death grip by Elijah and Kol while Klaus gave him a chance to change his mind.

"Bella is mine. I love her and she loves me! You will never get her. What do you have to say to convince me to be forgiving?"

"You can't stop me! I'm stronger than my maker, I'm stronger than everyone! I'm a god now!" The boy was obviously delusional. Klaus gave Carlisle a glance, knowing that if anyone could talk some sense in the boy it was him.

"You are wrong, we have the power the end you. But if you agree to change your ways we might let you live!" Carlisle was about to go on when Edward interrupted him.

"You're dreaming blond sparkle. I'm the strongest! I'm indestructible and I will make Isabella mine!" Klaus couldn't take it anymore so he decided to go on with the initial plan. In seconds, Edward was in pieces on the ground.

"I'll take care of burning the pieces!" Kol said as Rebecca helped him collect the pieces. As they were going back to the castle, Klaus swear he heard Rebecca say:

"I wonder if they sparkle all over…" It made him smile.

Soon, he was inside, showing Bella that he was perfectly fine.

* * *

**Hello dear readers!**

**I know this chapter is short, and the next will probably be just as short, i'm not sure yet.**

**Thank you again for all the reviews...**

**Someone asked me to include a Fairy Party in the later chapters... I will think about it...**

**Next chapter, Bella's change will be talked about... Maybe i will put a little flash forward so you can see the change also;**

**A little reveiw? Did you like it?**

**I will try to update soon.**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	17. Chapter 16

_Chapter 16:_

A few months had passed since the "Edward incident" and the summer was now coming to an end. They were having a small party to say good bye to Carlisle who was now about to join Sage and Finn in their travels so he could mentor Finn in his studies. They had decided to go back to the university together so that Finn would not feel too lonely and so they could at the basis. Sage for her part was planning on going back to her fighting males and running the streets to bring justice to the women who were being unfairly treated. Rose was also leaving for a while. She was joining Lexi in her travels in hope of meeting her true love somewhere, or at least someone close enough to pass the time. Carlisle and Rose had planned to leave together as they were going to the same direction. They would separate their path once in France.

The party was on Bella's birthday and an occasion for Klaus to celebrate his wife even more. They were all covering her with presents, each one prettier and more valuable than the other. Carlisle, who had taken a fatherly position in Bella's heart, had given her some precious jewellery that had once belonged to his mother. Rose and Rebecca had gotten her some clothes; Kol had given her a couple of very pretty combs with precious gems on it. Later she would learn the blue stones were lapis lazuli… Elijah had given her a new journal and writing material for her to write into everyday. The journal was very pretty and she knew it would last for centuries before being damaged by time. Finn and Sage had sent her a couple of books full of legends that they knew she would love to read about. As Klaus was about to give her his gift she said:

"I hope you remembered your promise not to spend money on me! You do that too much already on a daily basis." She said with a meaningful look.

"Don't worry love, I didn't spend money…" He said, handing her his present.

She opened it and saw several things. First was a locket, made out of gold, with a heart shaped lapis lazuli in the front and a rose engraved under it, she turned it around and saw "_Always and Forever yours, Klaus_" engraved in the back. As she opened it she saw a painting of her family. Kol, Klaus, Rebecca, Finn and Elijah were on the left side of it while Sage, Carlisle and Rose were on the right one. She noticed he had left a small space to add some people later.

"It's beautiful Niklaus… But it must have cost you a fortune…" She had tears in her eyes now.

"It cost me nothing since I made it myself!" Pride was evident in his voice.

"Even the locket?" She asked.

"Of course love! I gave you my word that I would make your gift myself and not buy it…" She jumped in his arms and kissed him.

"I love you so much!" She told him while kissing him repeatedly.

"Keep looking love, it's not over yet!" She did as he asked and saw a beautiful drawing of the two of them. She was in a red dress and her hairs were down in reddish waves. They both looked almost royal in it.

"It's beautiful Niklaus… Your talent amaze me more every time!" She said, giving him some more kisses. His siblings were amazed to see Klaus blush under Bella's compliments.

"You got another gift Mom. It arrived from the cottage." Kol said.

"From the cottage… is it from the mermaids then?" Rebecca asked.

"Yes, the note says it's from Magdalena and Maria." Klaus said as Bella opened the precious present from her goddaughter. It was a creamed coloured seashell.

"I don't understand…" Bella said. Sure, it was pretty, but she didn't know what use it was.

"It's a communication device. Here look at the note she left. It says that when Maria is old enough to talk, she will have one also and all you'll have to do to talk with her will be put some water in the shell, say her name, talk and listen. Until then, you can use it to call for help shall you ever need it when you're near sea water." Elijah read.

"Well, that's very nice of them!" Bella said while Rose whispered:

"And here we have another supernatural being charmed by our Lady Bella!" Bella didn't hear it or see the other smile in agreement at that.

The rest of the party was pretty amazing. The cake was great and they all had fun.

Later that night, when it was finally time for Carlisle and Rose to go, the goodbyes were pretty teary on Bella's side.

While she was saying goodbye to Rose, Klaus and Carlisle were saying goodbye too.

"I'm glad we got to meet Carlisle. I proud to call you my friend! Please don't you be a stranger and you better keep in touch okay?" Klaus said as he gave a manly hug to his newest friend.

"I'm happy I got to meet you too! I will definitely stay in touch with you and your family." Carlisle said.

"Say hello to my brother for me. Here is a letter for him with the latest news."

"I will definitely give it to him. Bella also gave me a letter for Sage." Carlisle said, smiling.

"Be careful and don't hesitate to come to us if you come across some trouble in the future." Klaus said as a parting word as the vampire doctor and Rosemarie were riding off on horses.

* * *

JUMP IN TIME

* * *

The next few years went by pretty fast.

Klaus took Bella all over England. He introduced her to the royal family and took her to see ballets, theatre plays and operas. They had a lot of fun and it seemed to them that their love was stronger with each passing day. They still went on horse rides, excepts now they sometimes took 2 or 3 days trips. Klaus wanted to be sure that Bella's last human years were full of happy memories.

* * *

It was mid-June now and in a little over 2 months she would be 23 years old. Klaus was still feeding her his blood daily, which proved to be a good thing seeing as she was very clumsy and would have broken a lot of bones without his blood to heal her faster. But the real reason was that the witches had a bad feeling, they didn't know what it was about and they couldn't reach the right spirits to have the answers they needed. They just felt danger coming and had warned Lord Niklaus, because they all cared deeply for Lady Bella, whose kind heart was already very famous in the supernatural world. Klaus had introduced her to quite a lot of creatures, from other vampires to fairies, passing by trolls and leprechauns. All had been charmed by her and her kind heart.

Well, all but one…

During a visit from Carlisle, the three of them went for a walk in the woods nearby and crossed path with a Cold one who happened to be a tracker travelling alone for the time being. His name was James and at first, he seemed to be very friendly. Klaus had befriended him about 10 years ago and hadn't had any new for a while. He was about to introduce him to his sweet Bella, sure that she would win him over too when the wind shifted and he caught Bella's scent.

At first, James had behaved like he was fine with everything but later, in the castle, he had attacked Bella while she was alone. She had ended up with a broken leg and several broken ribs as well as a bite… Carlisle had been the first one to arrive and to throw James off Bella in Klaus' direction. In seconds, James was in pieces burning in the fireplace and both of them had been near Bella. Klaus was about to give her some of his blood when she started to cry out that she was burning and to plead him to turn the fire off. Klaus had begged Carlisle to do something and so the doctor tried to suck the venom out. After that, Bella drank some of Klaus' blood and had been fine by morning, but she now had a scar that would never leave her on her wrist. Klaus had been mad at himself for several weeks over this and it took Bella a lot of time to convince him that she wasn't mad at him and that it wasn't his fault at all.

* * *

Bella was in the garden, it was the middle of the afternoon and she was enjoying the sun on her face. Kol was spending some time in Italy with Carlisle, Rebecca was running in Russia with Lexi and Rose, Elijah was travelling in Spain trying to acquire a piece of property he wanted and Finn and Sage had just visited them and left a few days ago to visit some friend of theirs in Ireland. Yet she wasn't feeling lonely, she was perfectly happy with the way things were now.

* * *

As Klaus said goodbye to the merchant that was asking for his help, he joined his love in the garden. He had been thinking about his wife's upcoming birthday and transformation into a vampire and wanted to talk about it with her. It had been discussed that she would be changed on her birthday, while everyone was scheduled to come back.

"How are you doing love?" he asked as he sat next to her, putting his arm around her waist and pulling her close to him.

"I'm fine…just enjoying the sun!" She said as she turned her back on him so that she could be completely into his arms.

"I've been thinking about your change…"

"You're not changing your mind are you?" Klaus could hear the panic in Bella's voice and assured her:

"Of course not love! You know that I would want nothing more than have you by my side forever." Bella let out a relieved breath.

"I was rather thinking about your change… What would you think about letting Carlisle change you?"

"What? Why?" Bella was stunned. She really didn't understand.

"You would be stronger…"

"No! Absolutly not! I want to be changed by your blood! I want to be like you Klaus!" Bella said, cutting him off before he could finish his sentence.

"But Cold ones are stronger and you don't have to worry about control because we would help you…" She cut him off again:

"No! Niklaus, please… I want to become a vampire by your bloodline… If anything was to ever happen to you… This way I know I'll always be with you… Please don't change your mind… Change me with your own blood!" Bella had tears in her eyes by now and it killed Klaus a little inside to know that he was the one to put then there.

"Don't cry sweetheart, I will change you myself if that's what you want… I just wanted you to be stronger…safer… But if you want to be from my bloodline then so be it. I will not force you down a road you don't want to take my pretty Bella." He said, kissing her softly all over the face. Things got very passionate very fast and soon enough, they were making love between the rose bushes.

* * *

As Bella's birthday came closer, Klaus panicked. He didn't know how to kill her to bring her to transitioning. Truth is, he didn't know if he was strong enough to bring death to his only love. Bella suggested he do it right after they had sex, while she was still high from the orgasms he was giving her night after night. He told her that a break of the neck was probably the most painless way to do it and she trusted him but he was afraid he would not be able to do it. He would make sure she was loaded with his blood first.

* * *

The actual day of her birthday was almost magical for Bella. She woke up to her favourite breakfast in bed, served by a very naked Niklaus. They went for a horse ride near the falls she loved so much and spent some time talking with Magdalena on the seashell. She was able to spend time with all the people that she loved and she enjoyed it. A lot of people were coming to the birthday party, both human and supernatural.

The party was set up in the garden, with candles everywhere. It was a clear night and the nymphs had made sure it would be a clear night. The moon was supposed to be full the next night so it was providing a lot of light on them.

There were tables all around the garden with different types of food all around. The birthday cake was on a table of its own and it was gigantic. The cooks had really outdone themselves on it.

Bella didn't get a minute alone. Everyone wanted to speak with her and to spend time with her. The orchestra was playing all her favourite music and people kept trying to drag her to the dance area. She only managed to dance safely with her husband, Kol, Elijah, Carlisle and Finn so she tried to avoid the others guests that wanted a dance with her.

All in all, it was a great night and the smile that light Bella's face didn't leave her for even one moment. It was way passed two in the morning when the last guests left the castle. Since he was the only one who didn't need sleep, Carlisle volunteered to organise the clean up with the help. Bella stayed a few minutes (about 30) to say good night to her family and thank them for all the presents she got from them.

* * *

As they entered their bedroom, Bella was shocked by the beauty of it. Klaus had it filled with rose petals on the ground and there were candles everywhere.

"I just wanted your last night as a human to be something to remember…" Klaus said.

"It's wonderful Klaus! I love you so much!" She said with teary eyes.

"Only the best for you sweet love!" He whispered in her ear before adding:

"The witches seem to think it would be best to wait until the full moon tomorrow night to change you. They say that it would be best for you… I didn't get it all, but apparently it would make you just as strong as us Originals…"

"Well, what's one more day of waiting?" She asked.

"So we wait for tomorrow night?" He asked hopefully.

"Of course…you'll just have to keep me busy until then…" Bella said in a seductive tone as she slowly let her hair down. Klaus rushed by her side and ripped her dress to pieces at the same time he took his suit off and in seconds he had her pressed against the wall with him inside her.

They stayed in the room all day the next day. A maid brought them lunch and dinner and they stayed in bed, enjoying each other and marvelling in their love.

"I don't know what I would have become if I hadn't met you Bella…" He told her as they both stood by the window watching the full moon going up in the sky.

"I'm sure you would have been perfectly fine. I'm the lucky one in this story!" She said as she kissed the hand that was now stroking her face.

They spent a few more minutes in comfortable silence when Klaus said:

"The moon is now full and high in the sky love… But you can always change your mind… I would not be mad at you if you decided to stay human…" He said, wanting to make sure she knew what she wanted.

"Niklaus, if you want to be with someone forever, you have to live forever. I've been ready to join you in this life for a while now and you've made sure that my memories since I met you were happy. Thanks to you, the last few years of my life are filled with heart-warming memories. I've never been surer of anything in my life except for the day I married you!" She told him, looking at him in the eyes.

"Drink some more blood then, please…" He said as he pressed his wrist against her mouth. He loved the feeling of her drinking from him and couldn't wait for her to be a vampire so they could drink from each other at the same time. After she was done drinking, he carried her to the bed and made sweet love to her for the last time of her human life. As she reached her second orgasm, he looked her in the eyes and said "I love you so much" before snapping her neck.

* * *

It was excruciating to be the one to end her life, but he relished in the fact that it was what she had asked for. Everything had happened the way she had wanted it and he knew he shouldn't be worried. She would be fine and wake up in a few hours in transition. She would love him just the same as when they entered the bedroom the day before and they would be together for ever… Slowly, never taking his eyes off the love of his eternal life, he got out of bed and got dressed quickly. Once he was decent, he dressed her in one of her favourite nightgown before opening the door and informing his family that the change had started.

They were all in the room, waiting for Lady Bella to wake up. Kol was at her bedside, just like Klaus. Rebecca, Sage and Rose were quietly talking about all the things they would do with Bella after the transition. Carlisle stood a little further, along with Finn and Elijah, talking about their last travels. Lexi, who had gotten closer to Bella over time, was mostly with the girls but sometimes went to talk with Carlisle, whom she found to be to her taste…

* * *

After what seemed like a century to Klaus but was really just a few hours, Bella woke up with a deep intake of breath. She sat up and her eyes wondered around and stopped only when she found Klaus' eyes.

"Bella love, are you alright?" Klaus asked as all the eyes in the room were locked on her.

"I love you so much Niklaus! Hum…Yes, I'm fine!" She said. They all understood that she wanted her love confession to Klaus to be the first things she would say in her new life.

"Here is some human blood Bella. Drink!" Carlisle said, handing her a glass filled with the blood a maid had voluntarily donated to the lady. She had around her neck the locket Klaus had given her all these years ago so the sun that was shining through the window wasn't hurting her at all.

"How do you feel?" Rebecca asked.

"I feel more than fine. I can hear so much… I can see so well…and even though I haven't moved yet, I can feel that I am so strong…" She answered.

"The witches said that you are just as strong as we are mom!" Kol said.

"I don't really understand how it is so though…" Rose wondered as Lexi nodded in agreement.

"I don't think I followed everything they explained, but the witches said something about the venom lingering in her system, the full moon as well as the fact that Klaus' blood changed her." Elijah said.

"Well, I'm not surprised to ear that our Bella is special!" Finn said.

"I always knew she would be!" Klaus said adoringly.

* * *

The next few weeks were spent teaching Bella all she could do as well as control. Over the years, Bella had learned that some vampire could do things other than compelling like control the weather or change shape. Klaus was an eagle and a wolf, Elijah was a falcon and Rebecca was a jay. Sage could change into a lioness, which could feat her personality perfectly. Finn never tried to learn and Kol could change into a wolf too. It took Bella some time but eventually she learned everything. She was rather good at it and a fast learner. She managed to control weather in less than a year and in two years she could change into an eagle and fly with Klaus. After mastering the eagle transformation, she started to work on her second shape, which happened to be a wolf, very similar to her husband's. Later, as Klaus, Bella and Kol ran in the woods, Carlisle told them they looked like a family, two parents and their puppy. Kol's form was quite small and he looked like a very small wolf, though he hated the word "puppy".

Once Bella learned control, Klaus took her for a tour of the world and they spend the next centuries travelling around the world, seeing and making history. They made special days were they were appointed to meet with their family and friends in certain places.

Both Bella and Klaus had never been happier. Bella was now known as the original wife and the entire supernatural world revered her. She was known to be merciful and gentle. But the one person who tried to kill Kol, a Cold one who was hurt he didn't want her as a mate, saw what Lady Isabella was really capable of. She was strong and Klaus had taught her how to fight, along with their family.

* * *

**Here you have another chapter... I don't know when i will post next, my 26th birthday is on the 17th and i have a lot of things to do...**

**So, Bella is now a vampire... A very special vampire...**

**What did you think of it? A little review?**

**Thank you for all the reviews, they are always welcome. **

**Next a bigger jump to 1860... **

**I'm always open for comments and suggestions. **

**I love to write for you!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	18. Chapter 17

_Chapter 17:_

The next few years passed in a blur and it was now the year 1840. Bella and Klaus were meeting their family in the new world, on the land that saw the originals born, in order to settle a permanent property there.

They were supposed to settle the limits of their land, design the mansion the way they wanted it and leave to tour the continent. Their new property would be close to the sea, so they could keep in touch with their good friends the mermaids, a special place that was a Leprechaun's rainbow landing area, special housing for witches who desired to stay with them, special housing for the nymphs that were helping them as well as housing for the werewolves or fairies that desired to stay with them. Bella had a plan to form a real sanctuary for the supernatural.

Although the mansion was supposed to be Bella and Klaus' they had plans to make a house for each one of the member of his family. After talking with them about it, it was decided that they would build a cottage for Sage and Finn and a big house where Carlisle would take the first floor with his apartment and his doctor's practice, Rebecca would have an apartment on the floor right on top of it, Kol the next floor and Elijah had the last floor. This way, they could have their privacy without being completely alone all the time.

It had been Bella's idea to create this sanctuary, but Klaus had made it real for her. When they arrived on the lands, one of the locals informed them of a group of powerful families from the old world coming to settle a town here. They were supposed to arrive in the next few weeks and Klaus decided to go ahead and meet them. When they found them, they compelled them to think it was always a plan that the Mickealson's would join the founding families.

They chose a very big piece of land for themselves. They had a bit of the caves that hide them during the full moons of their childhood, the landing area for the Leprechauns and a lot of forest. Bella had the founding families under her charm and everything was perfect.

The town was called Mystic Falls and a lot of people were at the first founding families meeting. There was the Salvatore's (Giuseppe, his pregnant wife, his brother and his sister), the Gilbert's (Two brothers and their wives), the Lockwood's (a man, his sister, his wife and her one year old son), the Fell's (a man, his wife and her brother), the Forbes (a man, his two sister and his brother), the Cullen's (Carlisle, Lexi who posed as his sister and Rosemarie who posed as their cousin) and the Mickealson's (Klaus and Bella, Sage and Finn, Kol, Rebecca and Elijah.). Bella had wanted one of the witch to be a member of the council but the only one who was already here was a black woman and the other members weren't feeling good about that.

The Mickealson's being the largest family nobody said anything when they took the largest piece of land. They all stayed a little while to settle things. They had decided to inform the other founders of who they really were and told them their whole history as well as what they did. After convincing them they meant no harm to humans, they formed a friendship and worked on building the town. It was agreed to leave the truth only to the knowledge of the founding family members that were on the council, no one else.

Klaus and Bella planed to leave to travel the continent, Carlisle stayed along with Elijah, Sage and Finn.

Carlisle and Finn decided to settle the practice in town and became the doctors of Mystic Falls. Mister Lockwood was elected mayor, Mister Forbes was sheriff and everything fell into place soon.

* * *

Rebecca and Kol decided to travel with Klaus and Bella for the next few years. They started with the south, the Amazonian forest and the countries surrounding it. They met three sisters that were Cold ones and Rebecca got along very well with them. She promised to come and find them soon after that.

A little later, they encountered another Cold one who thought of himself as a scientist, his name was Joham. He has gotten pregnant several human girls and had 2 daughters and a son. Apparently, his son was venomous while his daughters weren't. The fact that a cold one could have a child was important and Bella wrote everything down so she could inform Carlisle of the possibilities he had. Of course, Joham hadn't tried to keep the mothers alive but the thought that with both Vampire blood and venom, the woman had a chance of surviving it. Klaus knew immediately what Bella was thinking and he thought the same thing.

Kol spent quite some time with one of the half-vampires and Bella knew that he would be back sometime later too. The girls had apparently been raised to think they were superior beings, better than humans, god-like. Bella was saddened by that but knew Kol could teach them another way of life with time.

They stayed with them a few month and as they were about to leave, Joham and Klaus got in a fight over Bella. Joham, who deluded himself into thinking he was the best vampire around, wanted Bella for himself and Klaus had to fight him. He ended up killing him and the daughters understood that their father wasn't a good man. They left to spend some time with their brother and his aunt.

* * *

After that, their travel was pretty quiet until 1862, when they found a group of wolf shape-shifters. They stayed a few years to establish some nice relationships with them and managed to make friends with them. They had called back their whole family in order to start their friendship on solid basis of trust and everyone stayed until it was time to leave. Before leaving, they helped them destroy a small group of Cold ones who were out of control and refused to change their ways and to get some control. When they finally left to go back home to Mystic Falls, they knew they had a good group of friends in Forks.

* * *

They didn't come back to Mystic Falls until the spring in the year 1864. A witch told them she had a premonition of Katerina Petrova arriving in town under the name of Katherine Pierce and they didn't want to miss it.

Rebecca, Rose and Lexi decided to go back to the Amazonian forest and have some fun with the three sisters Rebecca had met instead of staying in Mystic Falls.

When they arrived, the main members of the council welcomed them and caught them up with everything they missed. It took some time but was nessessary.

As everyone was leaving, Giuseppe Salvatore stayed behind and told them about his worries. Both his sons were home and they seemed under the spell of his guest, Katherine Pierce. Damon had deserted the army to stay with her and both he and Stefan seemed to love her. He told them of his suspicions of her being a vampire.

"Don't worry Giuseppe; I'm sure that things will turn out all right." Bella said.

"I hope you're right Isabella…I don't want to lose my sons for that monster…" He answered, looking very tired.

"We will take care of it Giuseppe, I have a feeling Katherine Pierce is actually Katerina Petrova." Klaus said.

As he left a few minutes later, Bella told Klaus:

"It's Katerina. I'm sure she changed them all and brought them here… She knows it's were you're from…She has a plan…" Bella said as they sat in the gardens.

"I know you're right. We will make things right again…" Klaus promised her with a kiss on her forehead. He knew how much Bella hated it when human suffered because of supernatural beings.

"We will meet her officially tomorrow night at the party we are having for our homecoming. I can't wait to see the face she is going to have when she sees us here." Bella said.

As they went to see the witches, they learned that two of the vampires changed by Katerina, Pearl and Annabelle, were aware of who Katherine truly was and were ready to pledge their fidelity to them, as well as the slave they changed, Harper. They met with the three of them and learned that Katherine was manipulating everyone and they decided it was time to take matters into their own hands.

They asked John Gilbert to give up his inventions and, since he trusted them, he listened. They also asked the witches to try and release the Salvatore brothers from their compulsion. They said it would take time but their memories will come back slowly.

* * *

The town had grown since its foundation and a lot of people were invited to the Mickealson's homecoming party. Word spread fast around town that they were back and everyone wanted to go. Thank to a powerful spell from the witches, Katerina was unable to get suspicious of them or to recognize them until she was introduced to them.

* * *

Damon was confused. He didn't really understand why he didn't go back to the war. He had made a good friend there, Major Jasper Whitlock, and had no reason to abandon him to the cruelty of war alone. That's when Katherine's face came to his mind. He didn't know why he loved her so much. He needed her like he needed air but he hated the way she was with him and his little brother. He still remembered how close he used to be with Stefan and he missed it. Now they were almost enemies, always fighting over small nothings… It was like he was slowly becoming himself again. When Stefan came to him, a few hours before the big party at the Mickealson, they talked a lot and realised that none of them loved Katherine. She was compelling them to love her and to be okay with what she was.

As they were trying to find out what to do, Emily Bennet came to them and told them about who the Mickealson's really were. She informed them that they are the ones who had freed them from compulsion and that they were planning of having their own revenge on Katerina tonight. They agreed to stick with their plan and to get Katerina to the party without her getting suspicious. They had met Isabella and Niklaus and remembered that, once, when they were children, they had come back to visit their family and saved both their lives from a wild bear that was about to kill them both. They had been compelled to forget but the memory came back along with the others. Damon also remembered Doctor Finn and Carlisle trying everything they could to save their mother when she died after giving birth to Stefan. They had done everything they could for her and they would repay them in doing everything they could to help them. They promised to do anything they could to help them.

Emily immediately went to inform Bella of the decision the brothers had taken. She had decided to join the witches who worked for the Mickealson, she had been tempted to join the same side that had corrupted Esther but changed her mind when she saw how happy and well treated witches were by Klaus and Bella. The more she saw Bella, the more it became obvious in her mind, Bella was a queen, even if she didn't have a crown or an official title, she was queen of the supernatural world, that much was obvious to everyone who had eyes to see.

* * *

Katerina was happy. Everything was going according to her plans. She had the brothers under her control, a small army of vampire faithful to her and the council was going to kill them all, giving her an opportunity to escape and fake her death so that Klaus thought her dead.

She knew he was after her, she had managed to keep as far away from him as possible over the last 500 years but Bella had made it difficult. Bella was loved a lot and the fact that the Petrova doppelganger had tried to kill her made a lot of beings angry. Katerina had barely escaped a few times and was constantly on the run. She was tired of it and wanted some peace and quiet.

She was now getting ready for the big party the Salvatore's were taking her to. She didn't know the last founding family because they had been out of town for a long time but she didn't care, nothing could erase her joy now. Later that night, the other vampires would die and she would kill Damon and Stefan in order to change them. They would find her later on and the 3 of them would be very happy together forever. That's what she had deluded herself to think. Once she was ready, she joined the three Salvatore males downstairs and all of them went to the party together.

* * *

The house was huge and very pretty. Katerina was overtaken by jealousy as soon as she stepped out of the carriage and changed her plans to compel the owner to love her later. She wanted this property to be hers and she thought that she deserved it.

Niklaus and Bella were nicely talking with their guests and playing perfect hosts when they heard the Salvatore's arriving. They were the last to come in, everyone else was already here. Since Finn and Sage were the only ones Katerina had never met, they greeted them first. It was obvious and funny to see Katerina afraid of Sage.

* * *

While Katerina was at the party, Pearl, Harper and Anna were assembling the other vampires. Their role was to inform them of the reality of their situation. They learned who really was Katherine and her plans. They had a choice to make: either they stayed behind Katherine and risked their lives or they sided with the most powerful family of vampire of all times and left town. Sadly, they all refused to believe Pearl and decided to try to reach Katherine the sooner possible to inform her of Pearl's changing side. Fortunately, they had been prepared for that possibility and they were all holding their head and falling on the floor before they could leave the room. The witches got out of sight and did their job. They carried them and imprisoned them all in one of the caves they had spelled during the previous full moon in preparation for this.

Once their job was done, Pearl, Harper and Annabelle went to the party and informed Bella before joining in on the fun. Pearl was planning on leaving soon and decided to enjoy John Gilbert's attention for one last night.

* * *

Katherine had attracted the Salvatore brother into the garden and she turned around when she heard them arrive. She was surprise to see they weren't alone. As the spell put on her lifted immediately, she realised where she was. She was surrounded by member of Klaus' family. Panicking, she turned around and saw not only Klaus and Bella, but also Elijah, Kol, a couple of witches, nymphs… Finn and Sage had stayed inside to ensure nobody would notice the commotion about to take place outside. Annabelle and Harper decided to help them.

"You don't have to stay you know, it could become dangerous…" Bella told Damon and Stefan.

"Thank you for helping us…if there is anything we can ever do for you don't hesitate!" Damon said as he and his brother went back inside to inform their father they were going back home, not knowing Katherine had prepared them a nasty little surprise there.

"Well, looks like you survived after all Lady Bella." Katerina said, trying to keep her cool.

"Yes I did… I had a good doctor and the spirits on my side." Bella said, coming closer, as it had been decided she would be the one killing Katerina if possible.

"But your baby didn't, right?" Katerina had a smug smile on her face now, thinking she would destroy Bella like that. Klaus was infuriated right now and only his promise to let Bella handle it kept him from jumping on the doppelganger to rip her throat out.

"No, our child didn't survive… You managed to kill it…But I'm not mad anymore, I'll get my chance to be a mother later… Right now the most important is to bring you to your punishment." Bella said. Of course she had been affected by Katerina bringing the death of her child in the conversation, but she had been prepared for it.

"And what punishment are you talking about here? What can you do to me? You obviously waited a few years before changing. I'm older than you, meaning I'm stronger… And I know you, you will not let me be executed, you need to do it yourself… Better give up now Lady Bella, you are just not strong enough!"

"Katerina, you're so sure of yourself it's amusing!" Elijah said, smiling slightly.

"Oh, Elijah… You're still mad that I used Trevor instead of you?"

"Don't worry, I'm over it. I'll just stand here and enjoy the show!" Elijah said.

"Well, it will be over fast, like I said, I'm stronger than the Lady…Or how do they call you now… the Original Wife!" Katerina said.

"Do you know why they call me that Katerina? No? Well, let me inform you. My change was a very special one… I had traces of venom from a Cold one in my system, as well as Klaus' blood. I transitioned during a full moon. It was a very special transformation… The witches made sure I was as strong as my husband… I have a lot of abilities you know… I can do normal vampire stuff like control weather and change form, but I also have a shield, both mental and physical, that I can expend as I wish…" As she talked, Katerina seemed to realise the reality of things and got really scared. Elijah was enjoying himself and laughing quietly. Kol was in the same state as Klaus, caught between pride and worry.

"Please…I'm sorry for all I did… I don't want to die…" Katerina got to her knees and pleaded.

"Who said anything about killing you Katerina? I said you would get you punishment, nothing else…" Bella said, shocking everyone.

"Bella love… What are you talking about?" Klaus asked.

"Well, the other vampire decided to die instead of betraying her, they got stuck in the spelled cave… I think it would be punishment enough for her to be stuck with them… In 200 years we will free the other and leave her inside some more… If they left her alive that is…" Bella said, bringing smiles to everyone's faces.

At that moment, Katerina decided to tempt fate and tried to escape. Bella immediately got into action and it took her less than 5 minutes to have the traitor on the ground with her neck broken.

"I will take her to the cave myself." Elijah said lifting the traitorous woman into his arms and running towards the woods with her.

After making sure she looked okay, Bella and the others went back inside to spend the rest of the party with her friends.

* * *

As Damon and Stefan reached their house, they felt like a heavy weight had been lifted from their shoulders. They spent some time in the living room, talking, before going to their respective rooms. The same thing happened in the two rooms. As soon as the door opened, a sharp arrow flew from the wall and went right into the boy's hearts, killing them in the instant. It was Emily who found them when she came in the house to collect all of Katherine's belongings. She pulled the arrows out and lifted them both to their beds. She knew they still had blood in them so she decided to help them tonight and to go get help at the Mickealson's in the morning. She didn't want to tell their father in fear that he would kill them.

* * *

They both woke up in the middle of the night. She explained things to them and helped them change to go to the Mickealson's to get help. She got out first and got their horses ready. Unfortunately, as soon as she stepped out, Giuseppe left his office to go to bed. He had a small cut on a finger and it was too much for Stefan who was first down and jumped on his father, draining him quickly. When Damon finally got down, Stefan was kneeling near his father, sobbing. When he realised his big brother was near him, Stefan forced him to drink from Giuseppe.

"I'm sorry… I don't want to live forever without my big brother…" Stefan sobbed while his brother finished draining their father.

When she didn't see them coming out, Emily went back inside and it took her only a minute to realise what was happening.

"I didn't want to kill him…He was bleeding…" Stefan told her, panicking.

"He is still alive, I can save him. Get in your rooms, both of you. Close the curtains and get some sleep. As soon as I healed your father I will get help from the Mickealson, everything will be alright!" Emily said, taking charges.

Emily did a spell she had learned recently to heal the bleeding man on the floor. She decided to leave him there and rushed to the Mickealson's, hoping they wouldn't mind helping the lost brothers sleeping upstairs…

* * *

**Well, a lot of things happened in this one... I hope you're not disapointed that i made them happen so fast... Like the rest of the story, i will rewrite them all later and then i will take the time to elaborate. I just hope you still like it.**

**A little review please? I always love to read them, they bring me joy!**

**Thank you for the reviews, even if i didn't answer (or couldn't), i am gratefulo and i take every comment into consideration!**

**a big thanks for the pepople who wished me a happy birthday already... I'm not really exited about it right now so having people remembering is always a joy. It's the 17th (tomorrow!) and i'll be 26... time goes by so fast...**

**PLEASE KEEP ON READING ME!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	19. Chapter 18

_Chapter 18:_

It had been a big night and they were all pretty tired at the Mickealson's estate. Bella was proud of the way she'd handled things with Katerina and she felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She had felt the urge to kill the traitorous vampire as soon as she mentioned the dead baby but was proud that she was able to refrain from it. She was saying goodnight to Kol and Carlisle (the others had already retired for the night) when Emily stumbled in out of breath and looking very panicked.

"Emily, what's going on? Are you alright?" Bella asked as Carlisle helped her into a seat and Kol added:

"I thought you were supposed to go at the Salvatore's to collect Katerina's things?"

"It's terrible… I never saw this coming…" Emily said.

"What's happened Emily?" Klaus asked her, worried that something had happened to someone he had grown to care for, or worst, someone Bella had grown to love.

"Katerina had placed traps in Damon and Stefan's bedroom. They died tonight, but they still had her blood in their system…" She managed to say, after drinking the cup of wine Carlisle had handed her to calm her down.

"They are in transition?" Bella asked, shocked at Katerina's little tricks.

"Not anymore… Mister Salvatore came out of his office with a small cut on a finger… Stefan lost control and attacked him… Damon came down, obviously fighting to stay in control, and Stefan forced him to drink too… He was in shock, crying that he didn't want to be alone in this life…"

"Giuseppe is dead?" Klaus asked, he kind of liked the man…

"No, I managed to heal him… He is still asleep for now… I should go back with Carlisle to make sure I didn't miss anything…" Emily said, looking at Carlisle.

"How about I go right now alone and you stay here to explain things and plan what we do next? You should rest anyway, you used a lot of power tonight, even if the moon helped…" Carlisle proposed. He received a nod and left to grab his medical bag before rushing to the eldest Salvatore's side.

"Where is everyone now?" Bella asked.

"I left Mister Salvatore on the floor of his study, I didn't have enough magic to move him anymore… The brothers are in their bedrooms, sleeping. I instructed them to leave their curtains closed until I got back…" Emily answered.

"Good. Let's go and try to do some damage control then." Bella decided.

Kol carried Emily to the witches' house so she could rest in her own room with her "sisters" and Klaus joined his wife on the horses to go help the brothers. They rode as fast as they could like they usually did when they tried to have fun but this time, neither one of them could find it in them to enjoy it. Lives were at stakes here.

* * *

When they arrived, Carlisle had moved Giuseppe to his own bedroom and was examining him. The brothers had awoken when Carlisle arrived and were waiting together in the study downstairs. Stefan was apologizing again and again to his brother for forcing this life on him for a weak moment of selfishness. Daman was telling him it was okay, that now they had the opportunity to rebuild the amazing relationship that Katherine had damaged.

"You go check on Giuseppe; I'll talk with the boys and make sure they are alright. Kol should bring them two rings any minutes now." Bella said to Klaus as he went upstairs to find Carlisle examining the man who was starting to wake up.

"Carlisle…what's happened? Where are my sons?" Giuseppe asked as soon as his eyes opened.

"Giuseppe, we managed to catch Katherine but it appeared that she had planted some traps into your boy's rooms to make sure they would transition… They still had her blood in them… They had just awoken when you got out of you office with a bloody finger…" Klaus explained to the lost man.

"They completed the transition?" He asked.

"Yes… and they seem to be a little lost about it all…Stefan mainly seems to be the one taking it the hardest…"Carlisle explained.

"Oh no…Damned be that monstrous woman! What am I going to do?" The eldest Salvatore was having a really hard time with that.

"Right now, you need to decide if you want to support them or not. If not, they will come home with us and we will help them as well as we can." Klaus said.

"I think I need some time to think it over…But regardless of my decision towards my relationship with my sons from now on, I think they will be better off staying with you. You can help them better than I ever will with this…"

"That's very wise Mister Salvatore." Carlisle told him.

* * *

Down stairs, in the study, Bella was facing the brothers. Damon was pretty calm, obviously trying to concentrate, trying to learn how to stay in control. Stefan was out of it, he looked depressed and kept saying how sorry he was. Damon had an arm around his little brother's shoulder and was also trying to sooth him.

"Your father is just fine Stefan. None of this is your fault. Katerina is responsible for all of this." Bella said.

"But now we are both vampires and our father will hate us because of me…" Stefan said.

"Not because of you Stefan, because of Katherine!" Damon told him calmly. Stefan looked like a lost little boy.

"Don't worry you two, we will help you. If you don't want to stay with us we will find someone to help you!" Bella promised. Then she turned around as she heard someone entering the house. It was Kol.

"Here you go mom, two freshly spelled lapis lazuli rings for Damon and Stefan." Kol said as he handed Bella the two rings. She gave the one with a D in the coat arms to Damon and the one with an S to Stefan.

As they passed it on, Bella opened the heavy curtains and let the slowly rising sun illuminate the room. At that moment, Carlisle came down carrying Giuseppe with Klaus by his side. They gently placed the healing man in his armchair.

"I think we should leave the Salvatore's alone to talk and go home." Klaus said as Bella and Carlisle nodded.

"Come by the house later okay? We will help you two!" Bella said as she hugged the brothers before joining the other outside. They rode back home and filled the others in before going to bed for a few hours while Carlisle went to open his doctor's office.

* * *

Later that day, Damon came knocking on the door. The maid let him in and he was greeted by the whole Mickealson clan.

"Where is your brother?" Kol asked.

"Father told us he didn't hate us, that he knew it wasn't our fault… We talked a lot and decided that we would leave to learn to control ourselves but stay in touch. After that we went to bed to catch a few hours of sleep. When I woke up I went to check on Stefan and he was gone. Father didn't see him either. We went back down in the office, wondering were Stefan was and we found a letter. He was saying that he was going to learn control on his own. Apparently, he's deluded himself into thinking that we were both, father and I, mad at him…" Damon explained, obviously greatly pained by what he was saying.

"Do you know where he went?" Bella asked, feeling bad for the pain Damon was feeling.

"No, he asked of us to let him go, that he would come back eventually…" Damon explained.

"Do you wish for us to go and find him for you?" Klaus asked, concerned.

"No…I think that he needs time to deal with this…He was in love with Katherine before she compelled him to be fine with her way of life…" Damon said, desolated.

"Okay, if you're sure!" Klaus said.

"Well, what about you? What do you want to do?" Bella asked him.

"I would like to take you up on your offer to help me learn control and more… But I don't think I want to stay here in Mystic Falls…I think I will be able to move on faster if I'm away from this town and the memories it holds." Damon said wisely.

"Do you have an idea to where you would like to go?" Bella asked.

"Well, while I was at war I made a great friend, Jasper Whitlock. I didn't get any answers to my last two letters so I thought maybe go and see if he is still alive, maybe join back the army…"

"Where is that?" Carlisle asked.

"In Texas at first." Damon answered.

"Well, I was going to go there for a while, see what's going on with all the death…" Carlisle said.

"Probably something to do with other Cold ones and newborns army, that will need to be dealt with or they will draw too much attention!" Klaus informed him.

"Yes, I will look into it and deal with it if there is a need." Carlisle told his friend.

"But will you be able to help me with my control? No offence, but you are a Cold one…" Damon asked Carlisle.

"I will do my best." The doctor said.

"Well, Finn and I were actually thinking about travelling a bit. We want to visit some friends in New York first, but why don't we meet you there?" Sage proposed.

"That's a good idea. This way Carlisle can try to sell him the animal diet and when Damon gets sick of it, Sage and Finn will come in to rescue him and get him out." Kol joked, making even Damon smile a little.

"Well, that's settled then. Carlisle and Damon will leave at the end of the week and Sage and Finn will join them both later on." Bella said.

"I would like to go with them. I have an aunt in Austin that I would like to visit. I have been putting it off because the roads are not safe but with an escort of two vampires…" A young witch said.

"No problems." Carlisle said.

* * *

The next few days were spent planning. Bella and Klaus were staying in town for the next few years, Kol would join the girls in South America for a while since they should be getting back soon, and then he would travel back and forth between the different members of the family and their friends.

Giuseppe made Damon promise to help his brother and to always have his back in the future. He promised and they hugged, knowing that even if they wrote to each others, they were never going to see each other again.

* * *

Elijah decided to travel too. He left town with Pearl, Harper and Annabelle and stayed with them a few weeks before growing tired of the forming family. Harper was changing into a father figure to Annabelle and a lover to pearl, so since he didn't want to be in the way of a forming bond, Elijah left them and joined Kol and the girls in the Amazonian Forest.

Lexi had taken a pretty big interest in the half Cold One Nahuel and even if it looked like it would take time to form any kind of relationship with him, she enjoyed his company and promised herself to be back often. Kol was spending his days having fun with Nahuel's sisters and even if they were not to his tastes for an "always and forever", he liked to flirt and play with them for now. Rose and Rebecca were trying to teach humility to the two sisters and were slowly succeeding. Elijah just spent time with everyone and had fun bonding with his little brother and sister.

* * *

When Damon and Carlisle arrived in Texas, it took them very little time to find the newborn army. The witch had insisted she stayed with them until it was all over in case they needed her. Soon enough, they found the right location and Damon was surprised to see that his good friend Jasper was now a Cold one. He seemed pretty unhappy and it was obvious that he was being manipulated by the head of the group: Maria.

"Jasper looks unhappy…" Damon said before adding "That bitch is manipulating him the way Katherine did Stefan and me!"

"Your friend seems to be depressed…how odd…" Carlisle said as they observed from far away.

"I can feel it from here, Jasper has a special power and this is the reason of his depression." The witch explained.

They spent 3 days and 2 nights observing how things went down with the army until, one night when everything was calm, they managed to corner Jasper alone and to explain everything to him.

The young major was surprised to see his old friend Damon and even more surprised when he was told of the different kind of vampires. They told him everything they could think of that would be useful to them. How there was another way of life, how he could still be with his friend… The witch even proposed to make him a ring much like Carlisle's so he could be free to step into the sun in public when he wished to do so. They spent all night talking about what could be and how he was being manipulated and very fast Jasper decided to join them. He agreed with Carlisle that Maria needed to be stopped.

Two days later, they attacked the place by setting it on fire all at the same time. They had been pouring gun powder all around the place as well as on the walls and inside the place. The witch had spelled the place so nobody could step out and when morning came, it was all over. Nobody had been able to step out and it was over pretty fast.

The witch had spelled a special ring for Jasper. Not only did it protect him against the rays of the sun making him sparkle but it also helped him control his empathic power. With the help of his new ring, he could choose to turn them on and off as he pleased. It helped a lot for his own self control because he didn't have to feel other people's thirst on top of his own.

Jasper and Damon spent the next two weeks catching up and talking about a lot of things while Carlisle escorted the girl to her aunt's house to make sure she was safe and that no arm would come to her on the way.

When he got back, he was in the company of Finn and Sage.

As Kol had predicted, Damon was getting sick of what he called the "bunny diet". He couldn't wait to be able to quench his thirst without killing anyone. For the past 3 weeks, he had been feeding on the dying bodies of enemy soldiers to be able to get through the day. Jasper had slowly started the animal diet, as Carlisle had suggested in order to help him ease his mind. He was getting depressed about the lives he had stolen and Carlisle suggested taking him up north, in Alaska, to get acquainted with the new way of life that was offered to him. Finn and Sage were going to take Damon with them to help him too and decided to go in a big city near the location Carlisle had decided for Jasper, this way they will be able to stay in touch longer.

They sent a letter to Klaus and Bella to inform them of how things turned out and went on their way. Sage was planning on teaching Damon all he would be able to do with his new life and he was very excited about it. Kol visited them with Elijah after a few months.

* * *

In Mystic Falls, Klaus and Bella enjoyed their time together, as usual. At that moment, they were walking in their big gardens. They were getting in the clearing where the Leprechauns could land and where the fairies came to party from time to time.

"Do you realise that ever since we met, the longer we have been without each other were 2 days and that was when I was still human and before we got married?" Bella told her loving husband.

"I never thought about it… The only thought of being away from you is too painful to me…" Klaus said.

"It just came to me… I don't think I would be able to survive without you for more than a few hours…" She told him softly.

"Well, I'm never going to leave you so there is no need to worry! What brought this on anyway?" Klaus said, looking at her concerned.

"I know… I'm just very worried…I had a bad dream where we were forced apart for several years and it was horrible…" Bella said, tears in her voice.

"Don't worry love, it was just a bad dream, we are always going to be fine." Klaus said.

"Always?" Bella asked.

"Yes love, always and forever." He promised before kissing her.

They kept on talking and when they finally arrived in the clearing, they found something they didn't think they would ever see.

A very pregnant fairy was lying on the ground, looking very pale, weak and in the middle of delivering.

"Help my baby girl, please…" she cried.

"Off course, what is your name?" Bella asked as she went to look at the stage of the delivery. She had assisted Carlisle and Finn a few times and knew what to do.

"My name is not important, I will die soon. My girl must be name Aurora. She is going to be a princess among us. They will come to get her here in a couple of hours." The lady managed to say in between cries of pain.

"How do you know you're going to die?" Bella asked.

"I was poisoned by an evil fairy of the dark forces. She wanted my role in the community... She is after my daughter's position…" She said.

"Can we do anything to help?" Klaus asked.

"No, not even your blood would help." By that time, she let out one last cry before closing her eyes forever.

Bella had then in her arms the baby girl. She was pretty healthy and already had brown hairs and big curious eyes.

"She's beautiful!" Bella said.

"Bella love, you know that we can't keep her right?" Klaus asked, worried about the consequences of helping the fairy in need.

"Of course I know. Don't worry. Come on, let's sit here until the other fairies come and collect her." She said before sitting down.

* * *

They stayed in the clearing a few hours before a procession of fairies appeared, looking grim. They were all pretty sad and it was understandable. An old man walked up to them and they understood immediately that he was the father of the dead mother.

"Thank you for taking care of my granddaughter until we could get here." He said, sadly.

"You're welcome… We are very sorry about your daughter…" Bella said.

"If there is anything we can do…" Klaus said.

"No…but we thank you for your help. Aurora will be safe now and she will grow up knowing who saved her life as she was being born into this world. We are forever in your debt!" The old man said as he carried the baby fairy into his arms. The other fairies took a hold of the dead mother and carried her away with them. With a last, distant Goodbye, they were gone and the happy couple smiled before going back home.

* * *

**First of all, i would like to thank you all for the nice B-Day wishes. **

**Next i want to THANK YOU for the reviews, i always love them, They push me to write faster for you !**

**I hope you will love this new chapter equally... I just realized that keeping so many caracter alive was difficult because i have to place them somewhere... At first i had completely forgotten Elijah in this chapter... Shame on me!**

**The baby Aurora is a special gift for my little sister AURORE. She suggested that the baby Bella and Klaus adopt is Fairy, since i don't think it's a good idea for them to keep such a creature when they are surrounded by fairies, i gave her her own character. Aurore, j'espère que tu aimeras!**

**Now we will have several time jumps... First we get Esme, then Alice, then Lexi find Stefan (or before the other two i'm not sure), then the 20's... So much to write i don't know how to start... I'm thinking of maybe meeting Alice as a child...**

**KEEP READING and PLEASE review!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	20. Chapter 19

_Chapter 19:_

Bella and Klaus were lying in bed as they talked about diverse things.

"Do you ever get the feeling that things are going too well lately… That we are way too happy…that something must be up…" Bella asked him with her head on his naked and muscled chest.

"No… I think we deserve happiness. We've helped a lot of peoples, from a lot of different species…From human to witches passing by nymphs, fairies, leprechauns and different sorts of shape-shifters…We deserve this happiness I think." Klaus said before adding "don't you?"

"The way you put it yes, I agree. But I can't help but get this feeling that things have gone on too well for us. That maybe there is this danger looking at us from afar and waiting until we are the most vulnerable to hit us…" she truly sounded concerned.

"Don't worry. Together we are strong enough to face the world. Whatever it is you feel coming, we will defeat it and win." Klaus sounded confident.

"And do you ever think that I'm a weakness to you?" Bella asked him, placing a kiss on his chest.

"Never… How could someone that makes me feel so good and happy be a weakness? I feel stronger when I'm with you than I do when I'm alone."

"Really?" she looked up and saw only love and truth in his eyes.

"Of course…I've never felt stronger than the moment I fell in love with you." He said before kissing her. Things heated pretty fast from here and they ended up making love again for the rest of the day.

* * *

The passed few years had been absolutly perfect for them. The only shadow that would cross their days would be their worries for their loved ones' lonely lives. Bella was saddened by the fact that most of their loved ones were single. On top of that, she was worried for Stefan. He had become pretty fast a famous ripper and they were worried for his mental health.

Damon had come to spend some time with them a few months ago and tried to talk some sense into his brother but failed. Saddened, he went to spend some time with Carlisle and Jasper in Chicago. He had learned pretty fast what Sage thought him and he was getting pretty good at controlling the weather. He was just starting now to try to change shape.

Finn, Sage and Kol were in New York, Rebecca was in Italy supervising the Volturi (a group of Cold one they had put in power so that they could keep the other Cold ones under control).

Usually, it was Klaus or Elijah who went and ever since Bella joined the vampire life and met them, Klaus and her would visit them and supervise. Indeed, Bella had gotten very popular very fast among the Volturi leaders and guards and they all considered her their queen. Klaus knew that all of them would put their lives on the line for her without any hesitation. He remembered when Bella insisted they introduced Carlisle to the Volturi. Seeing how close he was to her, they all tried his diet of animal blood and some still kept to it most of the time. This time Rebecca was the one to go because she wanted to visit a friend there. At the last minute, Elijah decided to join her.

Rosemarie was back in England on the land that saw her born to get in touch with her origins in hope to get some closure.

* * *

Lexi was just leaving Mystic Falls after a short visit and was running through the woods when she crossed a small cabin where the smell of blood was overpowering. She got in and saw a very familiar looking man trying to put back together the bodies he had obviously dismembered.

"Why do you look so familiar?" Lexi said for greetings.

"Who are you?" The young vampire asked, looking lost.

"I'm Lexi… Oh, I remember where I saw you before! You're Stefan Salvatore, Damon's brother!" She said.

"You know my brother?" Stefan asked, surprised.

"Yes, I met him a while ago. We have friends in common…friends who are concerned for you too." She said, never letting go of her smile.

"Which friends?" Stefan asked.

"The Mickealson's of course! Klaus and Bella are very concerned for you… They want to help you get better…" She told him.

"What do they want to help me with? I don't need their help!" Stefan said.

"There are good sides to being a vampire you know…but you seem to experience only the bad sides… Please let me help you!" Lexi told him, almost begging on the last part.

They stayed there for a while, cleaning the bodies and Lexi trying to convince Stefan to let her help him.

"Fine, I'll try to let you help me, but don't get your hopes up!" He finally said.

"Great!" Lexi said, clapping her hand together.

"Where are we going to do this?" Stefan asked.

"Well, you remember Doctor Cullen?"

"You mean Carlisle Cullen, the Cold one? Yes I do!" He answered.

"Well, he has a strict diet of animal blood and I thought that maybe that would be a good idea. He is in Chicago at the time, but I don't think taking you in a big town would be a good idea. So we are going to go up north, in the woods near there. If you wish to see your brother you will be able to since he is residing with Carlisle and Jasper at the time." Lexi told him before catching him up on what he had missed in the lives of his brother and the Mickealson's.

"So, you are not a real member of the Mickealson family?" Stefan asked, curious.

"No, I'm just a friend." She answered.

"They seem to have a lot of friends they keep close to them…" He commented.

"The originals used to be really scary and recluse, but ever since Lady Bella joined them they changed for the better. They value lives they didn't care about before; they help other supernatural species without asking for anything in exchange when they didn't care to help before… When you become a friend, you really enter a family." Lexi told him.

"Is my brother a part of this family?" He asked, curious.

"Yes, he is. But so are you. They consider you part of their family, they promised your father to look after you." She informed him.

"Bella is really a good person…" Stefan said thoughtfully.

"Yes she is that's why they have so many friends since they met her back when she was human. She has a very kind heart and everyone loves her. Who wouldn't? She gives everyone a chance… You know, Klaus use to be almost cruel sometimes. He saw her and it was love at first sight…In the second it took him to fall in love with her he changed from a cruel and greedy Lord from a Lord who was being understanding, caring and helpful… I don't know what the world would look like if they hadn't met…" Lexi explained.

* * *

After a few day of travelling, they arrived at their destination. They were greeted by Jasper since Carlisle was working at the hospital and Damon was in the wood practicing the abilities Sage and Finn had taught him. They had a house at the edge of the city, close to the woods so they decided on staying there. Lexi let Jasper lead Stefan towards an empty bedroom and as the empath explained the animal diet to Stefan, Lexi went to send a letter to Klaus and Bella explaining things. On her way back, she ran into Damon and informed him that she brought Stefan with her and that he was willing to get help. The older Salvatore was grateful and hugged Lexi.

* * *

That night, when he got home from work, Carlisle looked grimmer than usual. He looked sad and almost depressed. He tried to hide it long enough to greet Stefan and Lexi and went out "for a walk" soon after. Jasper excused himself and followed him out. He found him at the edge of the woods.

"What is wrong Carlisle?" He asked.

"I guess telling you that everything is fine would be useless?" The doctor asked, smiling softly at his empathic friend.

"Probably…You know you can tell me anything… I'm here for you… We're brothers!" Jasper said. Indeed, the bond that formed between them was strong and they felt like brothers.

"I met someone today at the hospital…" Carlisle started.

"A woman?"

"Yes…A very beautiful woman…" From what he could feel, it was obvious Carlisle cared for this woman. He loved her already.

"What happened?" Jasper asked.

"I saw her and knew she was meant for me… I was about to go introduce myself when her husband caught up to her to pay the bill. They were here for a consultation about her pregnancy…" Carlisle managed to say. He sounded desperate for any kind of relief from the pained it made him feel.

"Oh no… Carlisle…I'm so sorry…" Jasper said. He knew that Carlisle had too many morals to go and introduce himself now. He didn't want to destroy a family and take a life she seamed to like away from the woman he loved.

"What's her name?" Jasper asked.

"Esmee… What a pretty name…"The doctor said pensively.

"I'm sure things will work out for you in the end Carlisle… If anyone deserves it you do!" Jasper comforted the man that had saved him from a life he hated and brought him into a life he liked.

"You're probably right…Come on, let's go back to the house and see what we can do to help Stefan."

When they got home, Lexi was seating on an armchair reading a big book that belonged to Jasper. As she saw them come in, she was relieved to see Carlisle looking better. She told them that Stefan and Damon were in the woods catching up and talking.

"It's a good thing, I think Stefan needs to ear from Damon that things are fine between them. He feels guilty…" Jasper said.

"Yes, he feels it's his fault if Katherine did this to them. He fell in love with her and he feels that if he had been stronger, she wouldn't have used them, they wouldn't have been vulnerable to her… He needs to ear that it wasn't his fault." Lexi informed them.

"He told you that?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, we talked a lot on the way here. I think we are becoming fast friends." Lexi said.

"It's good he got it off his chest. A new friend is exactly what he needs right now!" Carlisle said, trying not to think about the brunette he had met earlier and that would be haunting his every thought until the day he left this life.

Shortly after, Lexi excused herself to go to bed and Jasper was left alone with Carlisle.

"Carlisle, I've been thinking about your Esmee… Are you sure she is happy with her life?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know, I suppose she is or she wouldn't be having his baby…" The doctor in love answered.

"A lot of wedding are arranged still today… If you tell me where she lives I could go and check it out…If she is unhappy, what keeps you from befriending her?" Jasper proposed.

"Why not…But don't give me false hope… Don't tell me when you go…" Carlisle said, giving his friend and brother the address he had memorised earlier in the day.

* * *

The next day, Jasper went out while Carlisle was helping Stefan with his new diet along with Damon and Lexi. He went at the address Carlisle had given him and saw Esmee. While she was a pretty woman, she was not his style but he couldn't help but imagine her in Carlisle's arms. She would look good there.

She was alone in the house and according to what Carlisle saw in her file she was about 5 months pregnant.

From where he stood in the shadows he could feel, ear and see everything, the young woman was feeling lonely and sad. He felt her joy whenever she touched her growing stomach but the rest of the time she just felt lonely and sad.

Jasper stayed watching the whole day. Near the end of the afternoon she started to check the clock often and he could feel her being apprehensive. He didn't understand and brushed it aside.

When her husband got home, he could feel her being scared and desperate and didn't understand until he saw him drunk. He was disgusted by the way the man was talking to his brother's soul mate but he couldn't do anything. Jasper knew that the minute he stepped in the house he would lose it and he could end up endangering Esmee's life. Instead he left and went back home, after stopping to feed on a poor defenceless deer who happened to be walking by with his mummy.

* * *

Once he got home, Carlisle was at work, which gave Jasper the time to fill in the rest of the household about what he did all day and who was Esmee to Carlisle. They all had different opinions on what needed to be done now and so they decided to wait until Carlisle got home to let him decide on what the next course of action would be.

While they were waiting, they started talking:

"Why do Isabella and Klaus help us so much?" Stefan asked.

"Personally I've only met them once when Carlisle and Damon took me for a visit, but it seems to be in their nature…Well, in Isabella's at least. Klaus is completely devoted to her and would follow whatever road makes her happy." Jasper said.

"I agree here. Lady Bella has a heart big enough to fit the world in it." Lexi said.

"I always liked her as a little boy. Remember Stefan how she used to always have cookies and fresh lemonade for us?" Damon asked.

"Yes, she always had sweets for us children…"Stefan said before adding "But I get the feeling that Klaus could be very dangerous if someone got on his bad side…"

"Oh yes…A Cold one tried to kill Bella while she was still human in the early years of their marriage…You don't want to know what happened to him!" Lexi said.

"I've heard a lot of stories about them when I was working for Maria. Apparently Bella can hold her own…" Jasper said.

"Yes, she can be pretty frightening too when you hurt her family and the people she cares about…I'm glad to be among the people she cares about, as should you!" Lexi said to them as Carlisle came in, interrupting their conversation.

"What is going on here?" He asked as he joined them in the seating area of the house.

"We were just talking to pass the time until you got here…" Lexi said, never departing of her big smile.

"I went to check out your Esmee today…"Jasper said, embarrassed.

"What did you find? Is she happy? You can tell me anything, I want her to be happy…"The good looking doctor told him.

"Well, she is happy about the baby…" jasper started, hesitating as to how he would say the rest.

"I sense a 'but' coming…" Carlisle muttered.

"But she is not happy with her husband. She is stuck in the house all day, feeling sad and lonely… Her husband comes home drunk and is very rude to her." Jasper said.

"Does he hit her?" Carlisle asked in a breath.

"No, he doesn't. But the abuse is mental. He keeps telling her how useless she is, how she can do nothing good except for carrying his child…"The vampire empath continued.

"What do I do?" Carlisle asked before adding "I don't want to keep a child from his father, but I want her to be safe…What do you think I should do?" He asked his friends and family.

"Well, we all have different opinions on the matter. I think we should compel him to treat her better and wait and see if she is happier this way." Stefan said.

"I think we should take her away from him before he completely kills the flame that burns inside her and makes her the woman you love. I've seen it happen before all through my life, men like that never change, even with compulsion!" Lexi said.

"I think we should just kill him to make him pay and then you can come in and be with her." Damon said.

"What about you Jasper?" Carlisle asked his brother, not wanting to make his mind until he heard them all.

"I don't want to kill anyone but I did get the urge to end him when I felt her pain. I'm sure we can get him arrested for something. You could cross her at the market or something and befriend her. Be there when she needs you, give her the option of divorce… Let this fall into place…" Jasper said, voicing his opinion.

"Well, Jasper, my army friend, I like your soft solution… Besides, we can always kill him later if he crosses the line…" Damon said before being interrupted by Stefan:

"Or we can compel him later to change… We don't have to kill him!"

"Well, I think I will do that… One of us will always be on the watch to make sure that reject doesn't cross the line with my Esmee and I will befriend her. She was invited to the function at the museum tomorrow; we will go and introduce ourselves. Lexi, if you don't mind, I will introduce you as my sister, this way you can become her friend!" Carlisle decided as the blond vampire nodded.

"Yes, she definitely could use a friend!" Jasper agreed.

Once they decided on that, they all went hunting. Lexi and Damon were not too happy about the animal diet but agreed that it could be fun to fight with bears, wolfs or other big animals.

* * *

**So, what do you think? A lot of Carlisle/Esme in this chapter... DO you like it?**

**There will be some more in the next chapter, and then Alice will arrive...**

**Thank you for all the reviews!**

**I was thinking of having Lexi spend some time with Carlisle and become his Sister the way Jasper became his brother...What do you think about that? She would still be Stefan's best friend...**

**What would you like to see happening? I have a basic storyline down but if you requests are interresting and fit i could add them in it...**

**Also, if i was to introduce a big bad guy, what would he be? What would be his name? Give me your opinion on this!**

**If you want some spoilers about the next chapters you can follow me on twitter: **_ FournierMaude_

**A Review please? The biggest review sometimes get a little info about next chapter...**

**KEEP ON READING ME!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	21. Chapter 20

_Chapter 20:_

The night of the function at the museum, they all appeared together. Jasper and Lexi had taken the last name "CULLEN" and would be Carlisle's siblings. Damon and Stefan would be posing as family friends in town for a while and would keep their names. Stefan and Lexi would pose as an engaged couple to explain their presence in town. Everything was going smoothly and Stefan was in control of himself, thanks to Jasper who was helping him keep his emotions in check.

When Esmee and her husband came in, Carlisle pretended to get a drink at the same time and introduced himself to his pregnant love.

"Hello, I'm Carlisle Cullen…" He was nervous and wasn't sure what he would say next… How does one introduce himself to his married and pregnant soul mate? Klaus had it easy, his love was single and with a father eager to marry her off!

"Oh Good evening! Aren't you a doctor at the hospital?" She asked. He could see recognition in her eyes as she blushed at her audacity.

"Yes, I believe I might have seen you there!" Carlisle said, pretending to think about it.

"How are you liking this exposition?" She asked.

"I love it actually…you?" He answered.

"Oh, I didn't get the chance to take a look yet…my husband only came for the open bar and refused to come here sooner!" She said, wondering why she was so open with this man she barely knew.

"Well, if you wish I can give you a tour." He said as he extended his arm for her to take.

She smiled and went to warn her husband that she was going to see the exposition with the doctor. The man barely noticed and kept on drinking with one of his friends. Carlisle introduced her to his "brother" Jasper and his "sister" Lexi. Jasper stayed behind with Stefan as Lexi went with Carlisle and Esmee to see the exposition so that nobody could suspect anything bad from Carlisle walking with a married woman.

Lexi got to know Esmee and the two women became fast friends. Esmee seemed to love arts and Carlisle promised himself to do his best to make sure she saw more of it some day.

* * *

The next few months went by following the same path. Lexi would come over and spend the afternoon with Esmee, Carlisle would sometime accompany her. Once a week, Lexi, Jasper, Carlisle, Stefan and Damon would invite the couple to join them at the theatre, or the opera, or to a ballet… Anything to give Esmee a little bit of the culture she loved. Her husband would only tag along for the free alcohol. Carlisle would sometimes come over in the morning to spend some time with Esmee. The closer they got to her delivery date, the closer Esmee got to the Cullen's. Her husband didn't really care. Damon had faked a friendship with the man to keep him around and relatively happy with the way things were and everything was going smoothly.

Esmee had insisted that Carlisle became her official doctor her he was now the one following her pregnancy. Jasper had felt the woman's feelings for Carlisle change from friendship to strong friendship to love. She was now in love with Carlisle and despised her husband more with every passing day.

Damon had tried to compel the man but apparently, his tick headedness was stronger than compulsion.

Carlisle had written everything to Bella and Klaus in a letter and they were happy that he had found his love but sad that he had to stay on the sidelines. Klaus had agreed with Damon's solution of just killing the man that was mistreating the mate of a vampire but Bella agreed with the waiting. She thought that maybe becoming a father would change him. But she also thought that Carlisle should come clean to Esmee and tell her everything about him and his family. Carlisle was afraid of her reaction and decided not to tell her anything yet.

* * *

One week from the delivery, Carlisle was mentally tired. It hurt him to be so close and so far away from his love at the same time. He had been pondering a hard decision for some time now and decided to take actions, not knowing it was the wrong action. He went to see Esmee one afternoon on his way to work and told her:

"Esmee, I can't be your doctor anymore. I've handed your file to Doctor Andre; he is one of the best and will take good care of you." He was trying, and failing, to hide his emotions.

"What? But why? What did I do?" Esmee was lost and she didn't understand why she was so hurt by what Carlisle was saying.

"I have to confess something to you…I am in love with you. I know it's wrong because not only you are my patient but you also have a husband… I thought I could handle being just your friend but it's becoming too hard for me. I'm sorry but I have to step away." If he could cry, he would now. She was.

"But I will still see you right?" His love confession hadn't registered yet.

"I'm afraid not. It's too painful for me… You won't see me again… be happy please." With that he kissed her forehead and left her house. He could ear her sobbing and started running as fast as he could before dropping in the middle of the woods. He didn't need Jasper to know how he felt now…desperation was all over him. He felt like his world had come to an end.

He had left too fast to ear Esmee realising what he had said. "I'm in love with you" was on repeat in her head and she didn't know what to do. She decided on trying to be strong so she dried her tears and went back to take care of her garden.

At home, Carlisle had informed the others of his decision and even if they didn't agree with it, they couldn't do anything about it. They had to respect his decision.

Lexi went to visit Esmee as usual.

"I didn't know what he had planned to do…" Lexi told Esmee when she interrogated her.

"Did you know of his feelings for me?" Esmee asked her friend.

"Yes, I did…"

"Where is he?" Esmee asked, not sure what she would do with this interrogation.

"He took a few days off at the hospital and left to visit some family out of town." Lexi told her. Carlisle had asked her to say that. Instead of out of town, the doctor was locked up in his room, drowning his sorrow in books and loneliness.

"He left? He's really gone?" Esmee was shocked.

"The situation he was in with you really made him suffer you know…" Lexi told her before changing the subject.

* * *

Two weeks later Esmee gave birth to a little baby boy. Lexi came to visit her and congratulated her. That night, Carlisle waited until Esmee was asleep before visiting her, making sure she was doing okay. He didn't even spare a glance towards the baby boy. He didn't want to see the baby who was responsible for keeping him away from his love, he was afraid of what he would do.

* * *

A few weeks later, the baby caught influenza with his father. Esmee's husband died soon and the baby dies 2 weeks later. Carlisle was about to go and visit her in person to see if he could do anything for her. When he arrived at her house it was empty. He decided to go and visit her after his shift at the hospital was over.

When he arrived he thought he was stuck in a horrible nightmare. Esmee was here, in the emergency room, waiting to be wheeled to the morgue. She had jumped off a cliff…

Carlisle told the nurse in charge that he would take care of it and pushed her bed towards the morgue and, as he kissed her goodbye, tears of desperation blocked in his forever dried eyes, he heard a sound he never thought he would be so happy to hear in his life: her heartbeat. It was faint but there. He didn't stop to think about anything and decided to act on his instinct: he bit her on her arms, her legs and her neck (both sides), giving her as much venom as he could manage and professing his love for her in between bites. Her eyes had opened after the first bite and he looked at her in the eyes telling her he would be right back. He left her a second to clock out of his shift and tell his superior he was going home sick and carried her discreetly out.

As he ran towards his home, he explained everything to her. She was surprisingly silent for now but he saw recognition in her now opened eyes. He told her what he was, why he disappeared, how much he was hurt while away from her, what she was becoming…When he reached his house, he put her down in his bedroom and explained everything to the others.

When she woke up, Esmee was still sad about her baby but the joy she felt in Carlisle's arm told her she would be fine with it, she would survive anything with this vampire. They decided to move to Alaska to make her newborn years easier on her. They all decided to leave them alone for a bit.

* * *

Jasper and Damon left together for Europe where they would meet up with Elijah. Lexi and Stefan would be staying a bit in Chicago. Rebecca was coming back in America and would be joining Lexi in Chicago soon.

"I can't wait for you to meet her Stefan you are going to love her!" Lexi had told him, thinking that Stefan and Rebecca would get along fine as friends…

Carlisle had contacted Klaus via a local witch, Gloria, and informed them of everything faster then mail would. They promised to come and visit very soon. Bella told him they would leave them a few months alone and come for a visit later. She was very excited to meet Esmee and extremely happy for Carlisle. Klaus was also pleased for his friend.

Rosemarie was back in America. She didn't find anything interesting in England and was back to spend some time with her friends. Her first plan was a visit to Sage and Finn in New York then she would visit Carlisle and meet his new mate. After that she would probably spend some time in Chicago before going in Mystic Falls or Forks.

* * *

Kol didn't really know what to do now. He was in Mississippi, in a town called Biloxi, sitting in a park and thinking when he heard a couple of women talking. What caught his attention was the name "Brandon" they mentioned. He listened closer:

"Yes, she is called Mary-Alice. This is so sad… Misses Brandon is so ashamed…She never thought her baby girl would turn out to be just like her grandmother…" The first woman said.

"Is it that bad?" The second asked.

"Of course it is! The grandmother is crazy, saying she had vision! Can you imagine? Then she goes on and on about how little Mary-Alice will be just like her… When she died last month, Mary Alice saw it happen you know… That very morning she'd said to her mother "Grandma gone forever" at breakfast…"

"I thought she was just a baby?"

"Oh, she is barely 2 years old… They don't know what to do about it… she's too young to go to an asylum…"

"Poor Brandon's…

Kol was thinking "Poor Mary-Alice". He remembered that day at the market all these years ago when another Alice Brandon had given a special mirror to Bella. He rushed out of town to the house of a witch he knew and wrote a quick not to his brother and Bella.

* * *

Bella and Klaus were packing for their little trip to Alaska, thinking of making a stop in Chicago and New York when a witch came in running.

"A not arrive for you Lady Bella."

"Thank you Astrid." Bella said, unfolding the note.

"It's from Kol, it's his handwriting." She informed her husband as he came closer to discover the note at the same time as she was:

"_I am in Biloxi, Mississippi._

_Mary-Alice Brandon is here. Remember your promise to that woman back in the market? Her descendant needs you! I'm standing watch until you get here. _

_I reserved a room for you at the local hotel. _

_Come fast!_

_Love you,_

_Kol"_

They looked at each other and without any words being said, they finished their bags really fast. Bella wrote a quick note and gave it back to Astrid so she could send it to Kol. She wrote:

"_On our way,_

_Keep close watch._

_Love you too,_

_Bella and Klaus"_

* * *

Bella and Klaus arrived in the hotel really fast. Kol was there, waiting for them and after hugging them to greet his brother and surrogate mother, Kol started explaining everything. He started with the conversation he had heard in the park and continued with what he had witnessed in the house.

"The poor girl is maybe two and a half and is way too small for that age. She eats only after her 'normal' siblings are done, if there is anything left, and has to spend the day inside, in the dark basement, where nobody can see her. They let her out of the house only for 15 minutes when it is dark…" Kol was obviously very mad.

"No…" Bella was horrified. Nobody should be able to treat a child this way.

"I'm not done! They tried to have her put into an asylum but since she is so young they can't. Instead they are thinking of just abandoning her this summer during a vacation on the other side of the country. I heard them discuss it… They would say she died…" Klaus was fuming and so was Bella.

They quickly formed a plan and went to the Brandon's house.

"Hello mister Brandon, I'm Klaus Mickealson and this is my wife, Isabella. We have friends who work for the 'Clear day Asylum" where you went for information. We might have a solution for you…" Klaus said, trying his best to look nice and pleasant.

"Oh, really? Please come on in!" The man said before quickly closing the door and calling his wife there.

"What can you propose for us?" She asked. Bella took a big breath and braced herself for the outrageous lie she was about to say:

"We have a very small program for special children like your daughter…" She started.

"Like a child's asylum?" Misses Brandon asked.

"Yes, kind of like that… You would need to sign any rights to your daughter to us of course…we would officially adopt her and treat her in a place proper for children like her." Bella said, begging whatever god existed to forgive the way she was speaking to save this small innocent girl.

"What would we have to pay?" The husband asked.

"Nothing…We have a generous donator who support this kind of actions… all you would have to do is sign the papers to give your daughter over to us…" Klaus explained.

"How soon can we do it?" The woman asked, obviously anxious to finally get rid of her shameful child.

"As soon as you wish." Bella answered.

"Would right now work for you? I have to admit I am quite anxious to see the child away… Bring back some peace in my family…"The shameful mother said.

"Yes, that would be quite alright!" Bella said, biting back a bad comment she had for the woman.

"I'll go and get her right away then!" The mother said before running off toward what was probably the door to the basement while her husband signed the paper Klaus was showing him.

She came back a few minutes later with a small child. Kol was right she looked way to small for her age. She had long brown hair that hadn't been brushed in a while and a dress that was worn out, dirty and very old. Mary Alice had traces of tears on her face and they could hear her stomach growl. The woman was dragging her child by the hand and as soon as she was in the room, she pushed her towards Bella.

"Well, we'll be on our way then…" Klaus said. They stopped at the door, giving the couple a chance to say good bye to their daughter. When they didn't, they kept on walking towards the car that was waiting for them. As soon as they were sitting, Bella turned to Mary-Alice:

"Don't worry sweetheart, we won't hurt you…" She said in her softest voice.

"Who you?" The abused child asked.

"I am Isabella, but they call me Bella. This is Niklaus, but we call him Klaus. We are going to be taking care of you now. You will be living with us now. You will have a room all to yourself, and pretty dresses, and as much food as you want…" Bella said while stroking the child's hair.

"I Alice." She said with a small smile.

"Yes, your name is Mary Alice." Klaus said softly, wanting the girl to know he was there for her too.

"No Ma'y Alice. Alice." She smiled.

"You want to be called Alice?" Klaus asked. The girl nodded.

"Okay then, we will call you Alice sweetheart." Bella said.

By then, the car had stopped in front of their hotel. They got in quickly, carrying Alice and Kol was waiting for her with cloths her size and food for them all. Bella took Alice to the bathroom after introducing her to Kol and gave her a bath. She took her time to play a little with her new daughter and brushed her long brown hair.

When she was done, she came back in the main room where Klaus and Kol had spread their lunch on the table.

Alice sat calmly with them but didn't start eating until they were all served.

"You don't have to wait honey if you're hungry you can eat. The rules your parents gave you are gone now."

"I can eat now?" Alice asked.

"Of course you can!" Kol said. Alice smiled and started eating what was on her plate with appetite. When she was done, they put her down for a small nap.

* * *

When Alice woke up from her nap, Bella sat Alice down in the sitting area of the hotel room and, with the help of Klaus and Kol, explained what they were to the shy girl. They told her they understood her visions and that it was okay to have them and to talk about it. They assured her she would be safe with them and that, before they went home, they had to visit a few people that were part of her family. Alice had been quiet and calm the whole time, nodding when they asked her if she understood.

"I saw you' nice. We happy togethe'…fo'eve' and always…" Alice said to them while smiling.

They all smiled at her acceptance and decided to leave right away. They would stop for the night in the next big town and go shopping there for Alice the next morning. Kol decided to let them go their own way and to go visit the wolves in Forks.

Everything went as planed and the next morning, they went out to have lunch in town with Alice. They bought her a few clothes and some toys. Bella assured the little girl she would get more later on but that since they were travelling, they had to travel light. Alice understood and didn't complain. Bella and Klaus had discussed it and both thought that Alice was so shy and agreeable because of the way her parents treated her. She was probably afraid of going back in the darkness of a basement. As they put her to bed in yet another hotel room, Alice said:

"Goodnight mummy, goodnight daddy." She then closed her eyes and fell asleep. The couple smiled. They were happy to have a child. They already loved Alice dearly and would do anything to protect her. They made plans to introduce her to Maria and Magdalene when they were close enough to the sea and to Aurora later on.

Marie Alice Brandon was now Alice Mickealson and everyone concerned by that change was happy about it.

* * *

The travels were hard on Alice, she was bored in the car but her parents did their best to entertain her. Their first stop was in New York were Alice met her Aunt Sage and her Uncle Finn. They had some fun, got to know each others and went shopping. Bella asked Finn to look at Alice and make sure that nothing was wrong with her because of her birth parents' treatment. He reassured her and found out that nothing was wrong. Alice was a little malnourished but he trusted Bella was already taking care of that. They stayed a few weeks before going to Chicago.

Alice liked Lexi a lot and they became fast friends. Rebecca had been delayed in her travel and wasn't here yet. They left after 3 weeks, happy to see that Stefan was doing better.

After that, they stopped in Forks to introduce Alice to Rosemarie and the wolves before leaving for Alaska were the 3 of them would meet Esmee. Bella was a little concerned about introducing her new daughter to a newborn Cold one but Klaus and her trusted Carlisle and felt they needed to go to show him support and love in this time.

As it turned out, Bella and Esmee got along just fine. The new Misses Cullen was perfectly capable to handle the bloodlust and everything went fine with Alice. Carlisle looked at Alice too and said that she was just fine.

Klaus and Bella ended up deciding to stay a few months in Alaska. Alice seemed to like it and they didn't want her to make another big trip so soon after this one.

* * *

In Chicago, Rebecca arrived 2 weeks after Klaus had left. She joined Lexi and as soon as she saw Stefan, she fell in love. They had been at Gloria's, a bar held by a witch, when Rebecca entered and called for Lexi. Both Lexi and Stefan had turned around and as Lexi smiled at her friend, Rebecca and Stefan locked eyes. After some quick introductions, the newly found mates started dancing and getting to know each others. Rebecca was relieved that her brother and Bella already knew and approved of him. She didn't have to go to the stress of "meeting the family". Stefan could be sweet and romantic as much as he could be fun and sexy. Rebecca had found her soul mate and was happy about it. Lexi stayed with them a while before going in Forks to spend some time with Rosemary and leave the new couple alone.

* * *

When they finally got back to Mystic Falls, Klaus and Bella decided to hold a big reunion with every member of their "Family". Alice was now 3 and had changed a lot, she wasn't as shy anymore, and instead she was a real ball of energy, a force of nature only her parents could soften. Elijah, Jasper and Damon were coming back from Europe for the party and they would meet Alice for the first time. When they told her that, Alice said:

"I like Jasper…He likes me too."

Her parents understood that she had had a vision and were glad that everything was going to go just fine.

* * *

**This chapter is a little longer...not by much but still... longer! :-)**

**Thank you for oll the reviews! They are always welcome! Can i have 20 reveiws before next chapter is published?**

**Did you like it? What didn't you like?**

**If Alice is to get gifts during the big reunion, what would you like to give her? (Keep in mind we are in the 20's and she is 3 years old!)**

**Next chapter Jasper meets Alice , Damon and Rose finally meet,... Maybe even a visit from the mermaids... AUrora might make an appearance...maybe...**

**And Alice meets the town's people!**

**KEEP READING ME PLEASE!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	22. Chapter 21

_Chapter 21:_

With their return home, Klaus and Bella had a lot to do, both to prepare for the big reunion and to help Alice get settled in the new place.

They started by introducing her to the town's people. Their friends were happy to see them with the piece that was missing in their lives.

"So my boys are coming home then?" Giuseppe asked. He looked a lot older than the last time he had seen them, even if only few years had gone by. He had a hard time walking on his own and his speech was wavering.

"Yes, they should be here by the end of the month for our big reunion." Klaus said.

"I'm sorry…" Alice said, interrupting them like she had been talking with them the whole time. She talked like she had just heard a really bad and sad news.

"What's wrong honey?" Klaus asked his daughter.

"I had a vision." The little girl said. She had been told who she could talk about her vision with and Giuseppe was one of them.

"What did you see?" Bella asked, coming fast, hoping nothing bad was going to happen.

"Mister Giuseppe's heart is tired daddy…" Alice said.

"When?" Giuseppe asked. He knew she was talking about his death, he could feel it coming for a few weeks now.

"Before Damon and Stefan come." Alice said. She had tears in her eyes. Death was new to her and Bella rushed to sooth the sad little girl.

"I knew it would be soon… I can feel it coming…Well, I have lived a long life… I celebrated my 93rd birthday last month…" He said.

"Do you want me to give you blood?" Klaus asked, not wanting to loose the one human friend he had, no matter his age.

"Your blood can do miracles my friend, but it cannot cure old age." Giuseppe said before adding "I have made my peace with it already… I guess I will write letters to my boys to say goodbye…" He added before saying goodbye and going home with the help of a maid.

* * *

Alice had been very excited about having her own room in this house. They had been sending a lot of things from their trip across the country when visiting their friends and family so the witches had been nice enough to set the bedroom for the little girl. She remembered when her life used to be all dark and lonely with her real parents. She was happy now. She had a big bedroom close to her adoptive parents who loved her; she had lots of toys, books, dolls, dresses…

She loved it when in the morning Bella came in to help her get dressed. Her mother would sit on the chair in front of the dresser and Alice would climb on her knees, then Bella would grab the hairbrush and gently brush her long hair. Sometimes she would braid them, sometimes she would let them free, other times she would add bows in them. She had a lot of bows in every colours and she loved it. She liked that her mother would give her the choice too.

After that, she would go riding horses with her parents, sitting with her father on his beautiful black stallion, sometimes they would even race with her mother who was on her white mare. After lunch, she usually took a small nap before playing with the witches or with her new friends from town.

There is nothing she wouldn't give up to keep this life. Her parents listened to her when she talked about her visions and she never wanted for anything anymore. They never asked her to hide them or to lie about them. They were simply not ashamed of her.

Her parents had taken her the week before to see and be introduced to real mermaids. She had had a lot of fun swimming with them and knew she would remember this magical day forever. It was like the fairytales her mother read her before bed were all coming real.

* * *

Carlisle, his wife Esmee and Lexi, who had joined them a few weeks ago, were on their way to New York where they would meet up with Finn and Sage and wait for Elijah, Jasper and Damon to come back on the next boat. They would travel together back to Mystic Falls. Lexi and Carlisle took the time to bond together and they were now feeling like family.

They were all waiting for the boat, which was half an hour late, to arrive. They decided they would run back home, going through the forest and hunting on the way. Even if animal blood wasn't everyone's favourite meal, they all agreed that it was fun to hunt together.

When the boat finally arrived, they all spent some time in a local restaurant getting some rest before they ran away to Mystic Falls. That pause was also the occasion to introduce Elijah to Esmee. He had been in Europe for some times now and hadn't seen her yet.

* * *

Stefan and Rebecca were still in Chicago. They had received a message from Kol and Rosemary saying they would be there to travel back home with them so they waited for him at the house. Rebecca and Stefan were happy together and the blond original was trying to teach her mate some control. Stefan was drinking a little bit of human blood everyday to increase his intake and until now, everything was going great. When Rosemary and Kol arrived, they all got a drink before getting in the car and driving toward their home and their family.

* * *

Pearl, Annabelle and Harper were also invited to the big reunion and were making their way from were they were staying in Mexico. They were excited about meeting Alice and seeing everyone else again. They felt honoured to be considered friends by the Mickealson's. In the supernatural world, they were pretty famous and known to be extremely powerful. They had met quite a lot of people over the years and had been treated respectfully because they knew the original family.

* * *

In Mystic Falls, Klaus was watching Alice and Bella cutting some flowers to put in vases inside the house. He couldn't stop from wondering what he had done to deserve so much happiness. He never knew he was missing a soul mate until he met Bella, just like he never knew he could be a good father until Alice came into their lives. He could never be happier than he was at this moment…

"Daddy, Daddy, look, mommy made me a flower crown!" Alice said, running towards him.

"It's very pretty Sweetheart. It's because you are our little princess!" he answered with a smile, replacing the falling flower crown on his daughter's head.

"I helped mommy make one for her too, isn't she pretty?" Alice asked, perching herself on her father's knees.

"Of course she is pretty. Your mother is the most beautiful woman that walks this earth…"Klaus said, looking his wife in the eyes with love.

"I made you one all by myself too!" Alice said, showing him another flower crown.

"It's very nice of you princess." He said, dreading the moment she would ask him to wear it, knowing he would do it anyway, just because she's the one asking him.

"Will you wear it?" Alice asked him with a smile so big Klaus was sure even Mickeal would have worn the pink flower crown.

"Of course I will love. This way the three of us will match!" He said, letting her crown him softly. Bella joined them and they all hugged.

"Oh, how I wish we could capture this moment forever to show everyone. The big bag Klaus wearing a pink flower crown!" A voice said from behind them. They all turned around and saw Magdalena and Maria, also invited for the big party. Maria had grown into a very beautiful young woman and her position as Queen of the seas was obvious when one looked at her. She was now several centuries old but, since mermaid grew up slower than humans, she looked only 16.

Alice jumped out of her father's arms and ran into Maria's. They had only spent one day together a few weeks ago but she was already very attached to the mermaid. They would often talk through the seashell.

"Welcome to Mystic Falls!" Bella said as she went over to hug them.

"I'm happy to see you again Aunt Bella." Maria said. Over the last few centuries, they had spent some time together and Maria loved Bella, just like everyone else.

"Is anyone else here yet?" Magdalena asked.

"Pearl, Annabelle and Harper should be here tonight, the others are supposed to arrive at some point this week." Klaus answered as they showed the two mermaids to their room.

* * *

They spent the next few days welcoming friends and family home. It was very exciting for Alice to see so many people but Klaus and Bella did their best to keep a little bit of their daily routine so she didn't get to used to staying late with guests.

Stefan and Damon would be staying in their father's house, using this time to mourn him. Rebecca was staying with them, wanting to show Stefan that she was with him not only during the fun times but also during the sad ones.

* * *

Elijah had been surprised to meet Alice, especially since the little girl, who was barely taller than his knee, told him straight away:

"You will meet your soul mate too some day… her name will start with an E." Before running off with the candy he had brought her from France.

* * *

When it was time for Jasper to be introduced to Alice, Bella was smiling. She didn't know what her daughter had seen exactly, but Alice had asked to wear one of her prettiest dress and her favourite bow. The little girl was very nervous and this made Bella smile…her daughter had her first crush. As soon as the major came into her eyesight, Alice stood a little straighter and brushed some invisible dust from her dress.

"Hello! I'm Alice! I'm very happy to meet you Jasper!" She said with a smile so bright Klaus was sure it could light up a whole town.

"Hello Alice. I'm happy to meet you too. Here, I got you a porcelain doll from Italy." He said, giving Alice the little box.

Jasper was confused; he didn't know why he felt the sudden urge to keep the little girl safe. He smiled slightly when he saw her eyes brighten when she saw the doll and excused himself to go catch up with Lexi.

Later that day, when Bella was putting Alice to bed, she realised that the little bubble of joy had been pretty quiet the reminder of the day.

"What has you pouting honey?" Bella asked.

"Jasper doesn't like me…" Alice whispered, trying not to be heard by anyone else that was in the house.

"What makes you think that?" Bella asked.

"He didn't spend any time with me! He gave me his gift and left right away!" Alice said looking scandalised.

"Of course not honey! He just wanted to catch up with Carlisle and Lexi… They are like family to him and he hasn't seen them in a while… You'll see, tomorrow is going to be a big day with the party and I'm sure he will spend some time with you then." Bella said, kissing her softly on the forehead.

As she left Alice's room and got downstairs, Bella grabbed Klaus' hand and dragged him in the garden where Jasper was looking at the moon.

"What is it Love?" Klaus asked her.

"We need to speak with Jasper. Something is up with Alice and it seems to concern him…" Bella said as they passed the double doors.

"What is wrong Bella?" Jasper asked the woman.

"It seems that Alice has somewhat of a crush on you Jasper…" Bella said as Klaus growled silently. His daughter was way too young to have a crush on anyone.

"Oh…" Jasper was suddenly very nervous and didn't know what to say.

"Now, I have an idea about this but I need you to confirm it for me… Why did you avoid her all throughout the day?" Bella asked him as she passed one arm around her husband's waist to calm him down.

"When I saw her…I can't explain it…I felt this sudden urge to protect her, to keep her safe and happy… I don't know why…" Jasper was looking for his words.

"I think that Alice is supposed to be your soul mate when she is older… This is why you feel like this… I've read about it a while ago… Right now you will be the best friend she will ever have, and when she grows older you will love her." Bella said.

"What?" Klaus and Jasper exclaimed at the same time.

"Are you sure Love?" Klaus asked, looking murderously at Jasper.

"Yes, I am." Bella answered.

"I don't know what to do… I'm lost…"Jasper said.

"Just spend some time with her Jasper, get to know her and go with the flow." Bella said before Klaus added:

"No courting before she is 18!" Klaus said.

"Come on Klaus honey, at least give them 16!" Bella pleaded.

"Fine… but if you break her heart Major I will break you! Nobody hurts my baby girl!" The scary hybrid said before going back inside with his wife, leaving Jasper to his star gazing.

* * *

That night, Kol and Lexi were playing chess in his apartment while Carlisle and Esmee were being very loud. Elijah catching up with Sage and Finn in their house while Harper, Annabelle and Pearl were spending some time with the witches.

* * *

Rose was walking in town, looking for something to do, when she crossed path with Stefan, Rebecca and Damon. They were heading to a local bar and she decided to join them, wanting to spend time with Rebecca and thinking it was about time she got to know the Salvatore brothers. She found that Stefan was fun but that Damon was funnier, that Stefan was cute, but that Damon was hot and sexy. She enjoyed the evening a lot and ended up in bed with Damon. She didn't know if he was her soul mate, actually she seriously doubted it because it felt nothing like Bella told her it felt, but being together felt right at the moment so she let go and enjoyed herself.

* * *

The next day the sun was shining and everyone was in the park of the Mickealson property. They had a big picnic planned. It had been Alice's idea and her parents had thought it to be a very good idea. They had lunch, played games, talked, danced, joked… Jasper spent some time with Alice and the little girl was beyond happy.

* * *

Esmee didn't know what to think. She was aware that she was still pretty much a new born and that she still had to get used to her heightened feelings, but she couldn't help but feel jealousy towards both Lexi and Bella. Lexi because she had been spending some time alone with Carlisle the day before and Bella simply because she was so loved by everyone and because she had been given a second chance at motherhood with Alice. Also she knew Bella and Carlisle had a special link and she didn't like it. Carlisle spoke so often of the Original wife, and they did spend quite some time alone together when Klaus and she came to visit… Off course some part in her brain told her she was being silly, but that didn't change the fact that she was feeling jealous.

Earlier that morning, Carlisle and her had gotten into an argument about this. She told him her worries, asked him to stay away from Bella and Lexi. He told her she was being silly, she protested, he argued, she got angry, so did he. Now she was standing alone watching him playing baseball with the rest of the men.

"Is something wrong Esmee? You seem worried." Bella asked her in a gentle and caring tone. She was standing with Lexi, Rebecca and Rose and looked truly worried for her. Esmee realised she had been wrong in her worries about Bella. She was a very great woman.

"Not really, I just got into an argument with Carlisle last night or early this morning, about something silly." Esmee said.

"What was it about?" Rose asked, wanting to help.

"It's not really important, what's important is that I was wrong…" Esmee answered.

"It happens you know, people fight and make up all the time…" Lexi consoled the woman.

"Well, except for Klaus and Bella. Those two never fight." Rebecca said.

"Really? Never?" Esmee asked, turning towards Bella.

"Since the first time I met him we have never had a single argument about anything…" Bella said.

"Wow…" Was all Esmee could say.

"Well, you're the one missing on the angry make up sex!" Rebecca said, making the others laugh.

"Maybe, but we do have angry sex… The anger is just never directed at each other but at people who tried to hurt us or people we love…" Bella explained.

"How do I fix it?" Esmee asked.

"Wait until he is done playing with the boys, then you go to him, tell him you are sorry, and add that he was right and that you were wrong…" Bella said while her friends nodded.

"And then run in the woods and have make-up sex." Rebecca said with a knowing smile.

* * *

The rest of the day happened without any problems. Esmee and Carlisle made up, Alice had a great time playing with everyone, and they all had a very good day

Klaus had his arms around Bella's waist and his chin on her shoulder. They were looking at the odd group that were her friends and family having a good time.

"You know I love you right?" Klaus asked Bella after kissing her in the neck.

"Yes I do…and I love you too. Do you think it's strange that we never had an argument?" She asked him.

"No…we love each other enough to meet each other half way when we disagree." He answered while tightening his arms around her waist.

"Did you ever agree to something I wanted and regret it?" She asked him.

"No, never…Did you?"

"No, never!" She answered with a smile on her face as she turned around in her husband's arms and began making out with him.

"The future looks very bright from here!" Bella whispered against his lips as he nodded his agreement.

* * *

**Okay, so what do you think of this chapter? I know it's short, but like i said before, i write and publish now but once everyhting is done i will rework on it and make it all longer, writing more about it...**

**Thank you for all the nice reviews, they are always making me feel better about myself.**

**I started some polls on my profil...**

**My twitter is FournierMaude... Follow me!**

**Thank you for those of you who reviewed my new idea "An eclipse in time". I've had a lot of ideas lately and wrote them all down for now. I will publish more later...**

**Next chapter: 16 years old Alice on an European vacation with her parents and Jasper, a little trip to Volterra...**

**Keep reading me,**

**I love reviews,**

**LORELEI CANDICE BLACK**


	23. Chapter 22

_Chapter 22:_

The next few years that saw Alice grow from a little girl to a young woman went by fast and without many black clouds. Klaus and his family left Mystic Falls for some time and decided to move in the big city that was New York while the Mystic Falls property was being occupied by Sage and Finn. They often got visits from their friends and whenever Alice was on a school break they would go and visit them all over USA. Of course, there were some creatures that had tried to get to Klaus by attacking Alice, but the little girl was well protected and her parents defended her pretty well. Not one of the attackers had survived more than a day.

* * *

Twice a year and for the last centuries, Bella and Klaus had taken the habit of visiting orphanages and helping them the best they could. Over the years, they had been joined on occasions by some of their friends and everyone liked those moments. They would bring gifts and food to the children and spend the days with them. But these visits had an ulterior motive. Indeed, they went to the poorest orphanages and looked mainly for kids with special abilities who, like Alice, had been set aside because of their gifts. Over the years they had found witches, werewolves, shape-shifters and even some fairies. Every times, they found a good place for the kid with people from his species. Ever since Alice had joined them, they would take her with them, so she could understand that some people are treated badly and that she was lucky to lead such an easy life.

* * *

Alice was aware that she had had an unusually happy childhood and now that she was 16 years old and about to leave with her family on her first European vacation, she wondered just how long it would last. As she grew older, her visions had happened more often and were more accurate and right now she had a very bad feeling… Something bad was about to happen to the people she loved and she didn't like it, she wanted to know what it was and stop it but couldn't do anything about it…she didn't control her visions. Shaking her head, she went back to packing her bag.

At first, her parents wanted to go to Europe with her once she turned 18 and graduated high school but she then got a vision of a big war starting in Europe around the same time so they decided on safety and planed to go now.

Besides all her worry, Alice was also excited. Indeed, not only she was going with her parents, but Jasper, who she hadn't seen since her 13th birthday party, was going with them. She was still in love with him and had a feeling that their relationship would start soon now that he wouldn't see her as a child but as a young woman.

Bella was nervous. They would soon leave to take Alice in Europe and introduce her to the Voltury and she kept thinking that things could go terribly wrong just like they could go very well. Shaking her head, she went back to packing, knowing her loving husband was also worried, but about something else entirely.

All Klaus could think about was the fact that his daughter, that he still saw as his baby girl, was now 16 and ready to date. He knew that she was still in love with Jasper and he didn't like his wife's idea to invite him along. Also she did have some good arguments on her side that pushed him to agree with her. She told him that at least this way they could have some control on the intensity of the couple's relationship, that they were meant to be and if they stopped them now, they would get together later on behind their backs… Sighting, Klaus shook his head to force himself not to think about this too much and concentrated on his wife and the nightwear she was packing…

* * *

Even if she was human and just 16 years old, Alice could speak several languages. Indeed, ever since she was 6 years old, her parents would pick a word each week and on Monday she would learn what it means, on Tuesday she would learn it in France, in Italian on Wednesday, in Spanish on Thursday, in German on Friday and in Latin on Saturday. She hadn't always liked that idea of theirs but was grateful now that she could hold a normal conversation in all of those languages, especially since it meant she wouldn't have to have her parents with her at all times once in Europe.

* * *

Jasper was running towards New York were he was meeting Bella, Klaus and his young mate and he was more nervous than he ever remember being. On her 13th birthday, he had overheard her talking with her mother about her first menstruations and it hit him then: Alice was growing up into a woman… He knew the next few years would have been awkward between then as she passed the early teenage years to the late ones so he decided to stay away until the big sweet 16. He stayed in touch by letter and could feel as she changed and matured through them. He wondered sometimes if dating her would be a good move when she was human and had the possibility of having children and growing old, but then he remembered what he heard about half-vampire. If she wanted a child, they could have it. What made him feel better was that between Carlisle, Finn and the witches, she wouldn't have to die after the delivery. Suddenly he stopped his thinking. She was just 16 and they hadn't had their first kiss. Better yet, her parents, her very powerful parents, were going with them on vacation… her very powerful and very scary father would be there to keep an eye on him… Now wasn't the time to think about having intercourse… He would be lucky if he was allowed to kiss her…if she felt the same way about him that is, she could very well have moved on after all, it's something human teenage girls did all the time!

* * *

When Jasper's arrival time approached, Alice was hyper. She was so exited she couldn't stay in one place longer than a few seconds and it was driving her parents crazy.

"Alice, please calm down!" Bella said in a tired voice for the hundredth time in the last hour.

"Jasper is 2 minutes late mom!" Alice explained, not listening to her mother. After a few more minutes Bella said:

"Alice Mickealson I know I've never given you a spanking but if you don't calm down right now I swear you're going to get it, I don't care how old you are!" Bella was obviously tired of her daughter's over-excited ness and it was showing. Alice hadn't calmed down for 2 weeks and it was starting to become too much. The young girl paused for a minute as Klaus put his arms around Bella's waist to calm her down and said:

"If you don't listen to your mother Jasper will stay here and you won't see him until you turn 18!" That had the power of calming the girl who sat down in an armchair with a book about wars that Jasper had published under a pseudonym several years ago to pass time.

* * *

It's only 10 minutes later that Jasper arrived. He had been delayed by a juicy bear who was about to attack a camper. Jasper fought the bear. The major won, the bear ended up being his dinner.

"Finally! You're 12 minutes late Jasper!" Alice told him as soon as he came into view before even saying hello to him. He smiled:

"I'm sorry darlin', a bear was about to attack a camper on the way here and I had to stop him." He explained as he hugged Bella and shook Klaus' hand before turning toward a smiling Alice.

"Well, you're here now at last!" Alice said before jumping into the Major's arms. Jasper was taken by surprise by that but let it go and hugged her back, enjoying the feeling of having the girl meant for him in his arms. He realised that Klaus was keeping a close eye on him.

"Well, it's about time we head out!" Klaus said.

"How are we leaving daddy?" Alice asked.

"We are travelling the Leprechaun's way!" Klaus answered with a smile, knowing Alice loved to travel like this.

"Where will we be landing then?" Jasper asked.

"In our property in England, were Klaus and I lived our first years as a couple, then we will head to France, Spain and Italy." Bella answered the young man that would become her son in law some day.

"Well, we better get going. Don't forget anything Alice!" Klaus said before taking the bag he shared with his wife and watching Alice struggle to lift hers.

"What did you pack in this? You know we can shop there right?" Bella asked her daughter whose bag was three times bigger than her parents.

"Well, how will I know what I'll want to wear? And what if stores in Europe don't have what I want? I have to be ready for anything you know!" The teenager said. Jasper chuckled.

"Why don't I carry your bag darlin', mine is small." He said as he effortlessly lifted his young mate's bag on top of his.

"Well, let's go then." Klaus said as he held Bella's hand. Jasper let Alice put her small fragile hand in his and followed his future vampire father in law.

* * *

They walk for about an hour and a half before stopping in a small clearing where a Leprechaun was waiting for them.

"Sorry for the delay Seamus." Klaus said as they arrived.

"Don't worry my friend; after Lady Bella saved my grandmother's life all these years ago, allowing me to exist, I could wait a few minutes. I know how teenage daughters can be… I have 12 myself!" The tiny man said.

"I don't know how you survive!" Klaus muttered, earning him a small frown from his daughter and a chuckle from his wife and Jasper.

"Well, let's go then!" Seamus said before tapping his wooden stick on the floor. A rainbow suddenly lifted them up and before they could realise it, they were in England, in the property they hadn't seen in so long.

* * *

They had been back about a century ago, but it felt like forever and the place held so many good memories that Bella had a huge smile on her face.

"Well, Bella and I are going to settle in our room, Jasper you can use Carlisle's and Alice can use Rebecca's." Klaus said.

The property was still in great shape. It had been taken care of by numerous people over the years. Nymphs took care of the garden, thankful to be able to stay in a peaceful place where they were protected from men's wars and miss behaviours, witches and werewolves had taken care of the house for the same reasons. Indeed, the property had a special spell on it that made the werewolves transformation during the full moon painless and allowed them to keep their control. To be able to stay, all they had to do was to keep the property in shape in case a member of the Original clan (the family and their friends) wanted to stay for a while. Witches were just happy to stay in a place where men couldn't hunt them, a place where they could be free to practice their magic without fear of being caught and arrested or judged.

Klaus took Bella in there quarters where they had a lot of fun relieving their honeymoon. Over the years, electricity had been installed in the big house, but Klaus and Bella asked that their bedroom be free of it. They didn't need it there it was the first place where they had been together for the first time and they didn't want it to change. This bedroom was the witness of their ever growing love.

* * *

While her parents were busy in their wing of the castle, Alice had Jasper settle her bag in her room and was now unpacking everything. Jasper left to unpack his own bag and was back within 10 minutes.

"Do you need help Alice?" He asked, not willing to leave her alone now that he could to be with her.

"Oh, that's nice of you but you wouldn't know how to set them. I have a very strict system you know…" She said as she kept on setting clothes in different places.

"Oh, okay then…" He said, thinking she wanted him to leave.

"But you can stay! I would love to talk with you!" She said quickly before he got the wrong idea and left.

"Alright then…What do you want to talk about?" He asked her as he sat down on the sofa that was in this room.

"Maybe you could tell me what you've been up to lately. What do you do while Carlisle is working at the hospital?"

"Well, I'm not always with him you know… I spend a lot of time with Damon and Lexi. Damon is my brother in arms and Lexi is like a sister to me… Then there is Esmee, she loves to redecorate places and sometimes I help her…"

"Have you written anymore books?" She asked him as she hung a dress between two others.

"You knew about my book on the war?" He was surprised.

"Of course! I've read it just last week!" She said.

"What did you think of it?" He asked, wondering what his mate thought of his work.

"I liked it, but I'm not a big fan of the war subject…" She said truthfully.

"Okay… What about you, what do you like to do when you're not in school or shopping?" He asked with a smile.

They spent the next few hours talking while Alice organized her wardrobe. When dinner time came, they decided to let Klaus and Bella have their alone time fun in their room while they headed to the kitchens to get a basket for Alice to eat in the garden while Jasper would drink a bottle of animal blood.

* * *

"Jasper better keep to himself tonight!" Klaus said as they spied Alice and her mate through the window of her library. They were sitting on a blanket in the gardens and laughing happily together.

"Don't worry you know he was raised as a gentleman. He will behave himself, we trust him remember?" Bella told her husband as she joined him behind the window.

"It's easy to forget about all of that when he is about to steal our daughter away from us…" Klaus sighted.

"You know he won't take her away, they will spend time away, but she will always come back to us, you know that. Don't think of it as you loosing a daughter, think of it as you winning a son!" Bella reassured him before they lost themselves in each other again.

* * *

They stayed a couple of weeks in England before taking a boat to France. While the stay in England had for major goal to show Alice the place were her parents met and lived their early and formative years as a couple, the trip to France was an educational one. They visited a lot of historical places were Bella and Klaus had not only seen history but had taken their part in it. After that they went to Spain for a couple of weeks of leisure and fun.

Alice and Jasper were now officially a couple and Klaus kept a very close watch on them. He had had a small talk with the younger vampire while the girls went shopping in Paris and Jasper assured him that he had every intention of taking things slowly.

All throughout their trip, Alice couldn't shake the feeling that something was about to go terribly wrong and nothing could ease her worries. To calm her down a little, Jasper never left her alone.

* * *

After Spain, they went to Italy, as planed. They started with the cities with historical interest before finally going to Voltera to introduce both Alice and Jasper to the Cold ones they had put in charge there. They send a message to announce their arrival a week before and were staying in a hotel nearby when they learned the reason behind Alice's bad feeling.

Felix and Demetri came to meet them at the hotel the day before they were supposed to go supervise Voltera.

"Felix, Demetri, it's nice to see you but what are you doing here?" Klaus asked the two men that fancied his wife.

"We came ahead to warn you…Aro and Caius are planning to kill you tomorrow when you arrive." Felix said.

"What?" Klaus asked, enraged as Alice sat down on Jasper's lap. The major had his arms tightly around his tinny human mate.

"Explain yourself please." Bella said, trying to remain calm.

"Marcus is on your side, just like Felix and I and a small group of us back in Voltera. All the vampires on your side in Voltera tomorrow will be wearing Red capes. Aro asked us to wear the black ones, so it will make it easier for you to see who is faithful to you." Demetri said.

"But why would they tempt that?" Bella asked.

"Power." Demetri explained with one small word.

"We've send word to Rebecca and Elijah by a witch friend of mine. They should arrive in the morning by rainbow." Felix added.

"Why? Jasper can protect Alice and Bella and I can defend our selves and our position… Especially since Bella can produce a shield that rends Jane's and Alec's powers useless!" Klaus said.

"Well… Aro and Caius have come in contact with a witch of powerful bloodline that is possessed by the Original witch… Apparently she escaped her restrains from the other side…" Felix said, looking like he hadn't said it all.

"What are you hiding from us?" Klaus asked.

"I'm not hiding anything… I just don't know how to say it…" Felix started as Demetri said:

"She gave them the location of some ancient white oak tree that had been replanted after you burned it. They stole it and planted it in Voltera a few years ago. Caius and Aro asked us to crave weapons from it. Marcus doesn't agree but Aro is keeping Didymee prisoner in an unknown place. He covered for us as we came to warn you."

"How dare they do this to us? After everything we did for them!" Klaus raged.

"Marcus remembers how Lady Bella saved his mate's life and this is the reason he chose friendship and faithfulness against power lust." Felix said.

"What about vervain?" Bella asked.

"Marcus made sure no vervain could grow around here… There is no vervain growing for miles around…" Demetri said as Felix added:

"This is how Marcus covered for us to get out tonight, he suggested to find some and told Aro that the both of us would be the best at finding some. We will bring back some water that a witch friend bewitched to make it smell like vervain without it having any effect on you."

"Good…" Klaus said in a voice that showed he was still worried.

"What's wrong Alice? Don't worry honey, we will protect you." Bella said as her daughter gasped and fell backward.

"I just had a vision…one of the most powerful vision I have ever had… Everyone is coming to help us… Finn, Sage, Elijah, Carlisle, Esmee, Lexi, Rose, Damon, Stefan, Kol, Pearl, Harper, Annabelle, two of the shape shifters from La Push, a coven of witches, Nahuel, his aunt and his sisters… They are all coming…" Jasper was bringing water for Alice who looked weak.

"Did you see the outcome?" Jasper asked gently while stroking her back with affection.

"Yes…We will be fine but I think there will be casualties among the Voltury with red capes… Just a couple of them I think…"

"We are ready to die for our queen!" Demetri said forcefully.

"You and Felix won't… Nahuel sisters will stay with you…" Alice said with a tired smile.

"What's wrong Alice?" Klaus asked, seeing his daughter frown.

"I know everyone will come out of it okay, but I don't see how hard it will be… I'm scared daddy!" Alice looked like a little girl again and Jasper wrapped her even tighter in his arms.

"I know you are baby, we all are, but I promise you we will all do our best so nothing happens to you! We will keep you safe and we will come back to you!" Klaus told her as Bella kissed her on the forehead.

"We will stay here tonight and keep watch if you don't mind, if we go back now we take the risk of being discovered and changing things…" Felix said.

"Of course… and thank you again!" Bella said.

"Anything for you my Lady." Both cold-one said while bowing to the Original wife.

After that bomb had been dropped on them, they decided to go to bed and rest as much as possible.

* * *

The night had been restless for them all and when morning came, a quiet and worried mood was around the hotel room. Jasper stayed in the room with Alice while Klaus, Bella, Demetri and Felix decided to go meet the other in the woods nearby in the Rainbow landing area. It had been decided that Esmee would come and keep an eye on Alice while Jasper joined the others in the fight. His gift would come in very handy and he knew it.

As they arrived in the clearing, Klaus, Bella, Felix and Demetri were greeted by all their friends. Esmee gave a quick hug to Bella and Klaus before running towards the address they gave her towards the hotel room. As they explained everything to the newcomers, Jasper was running as fast as he could toward the clearing.

"Don't worry we will do our best and win this!" Elijah said.

"Yes, don't worry mom, everything will be fine!" Kol added.

"Thank you everyone!" Bella said as Klaus added:

"Carlisle, my friend, I'm so sorry to put you in this position… I know how much you value life…"

"Klaus, to me you are my brother, and if someone attacks you, they might as well attack me. I will always take your side!" The blond doctor said and if it had been under other circumstances, Klaus would have teared up a little bit.

Felix and Demetri led everyone but Klaus, Bella and Jasper through the back doors of Volterra so they could be in the place and ready to strike as soon as needed.

* * *

The original couple and their future son in law to be entered the castle that was Voltera as if they owned the place. The receptionist looked at them in a mix of fear and respect before opening the big doors for them. When they arrived, they were greeted by the entire guard. Bella noted with pleasure that about half of them were wearing red capes.

"Klaus, Bella, you're here early… and you brought a friend!" Aro said while rising.

Bella noticed Marcus rolling his eyes from his seat and she did her best to hide a chuckle.

"We have some urgent business to take care of later today, so we came earlier." Klaus said, lying easily.

"You didn't bring your daughter?" Caius asked.

"No, I'm afraid she is the urgent business we have to handle later on… She is rather sick today." Bella told him. She could easily guess that Aro and Caius would both love to add Alice's gift to their "family".

Before anything else could be said, Bella could feel Jane's power hitting the strong shield she had placed on her family and herself.

"If you don't stop trying to attack me or my family Jane I will have to terminate your pathetic little life!" Bella said harshly while looking at the cold one.

"You don't have that power anymore!" Alec told her smugly. After he said that, all the black capes moved and circled them.

"You have no idea how wrong you are boy!" Bella said as the red capes circled the black one and her family and friends came out from their hiding places. Marcus got up behind Caius, ready to fight him. Jasper was doing his best to keep the black capes under control and most of them were feeling lethargic. They all had white oak stakes in their hands and looked ready to attack, even in their weakened states. It looked like everyone was on hold, not a sound was heard, and not a move was seen until the witch possessed by Esther came out.

"Well, well, well… If it isn't my lovely children…It's quite the little army you got here son…I guess you didn't need hybrids after all…" Esther said.

"Mother…please…why are you doing this to us?" Rebecca asked with teary eyes, willing to give her mother one last chance.

"Because you weren't meant to be…you all are an abomination that I need to fix!" Esther looked crazy, even in this new body.

"You're an idiot! Stop saying such stupid things!" Klaus raged.

"Oh, and what makes you think so?" The wicked witch asked.

"If the good spirits of nature hadn't thought your children were meant to have this destiny, they would have stopped them a long time ago!" Bella said forcefully.

"You don't know anything!" Esther said before telepathically sending 2 stakes toward the most famous original couple. The pieces of wood were stopped half way by a red cloak catching them in his hands.

That seamed to be the signal to start the hostilities. Marcus was fighting Caius while Klaus took care of Aro. Bella was fighting both Alec and Jane while Jasper was helping the witches destroying Esther by keeping her in a state close to comatose. Soon, there were pieces of cold one flying everywhere and some people seamed to be enjoying the action they were getting. The shifters were obviously happy to be able to have Cold ones as chew toys. Kol and Nahuel were counting the number of pieces they were ripping and Sage and Finn worked together, looking like they were dancing rather than killing enemies.

After about an hour, all the black cloaks were in pieces behind carried to the fire place. Felix had lost and arm and Demetri a leg but Carlisle and Finn was helping them putting themselves back together. The only one still fighting was Bella. After she had permanently finished the evil twins, she had helped Klaus carry the pieces of Aro in the big fireplace. It's at that moment that the three wives came in. Didymee was being restrained by the two others as they passed the door. As soon as they saw their husband's head waiting for their turn in the fireplace, they let out a cry of rage and the nice wife was able to run to her husband who held her tightly in his arms. The two evil wives saw Bella rolling Jane's head toward the fireplace with a push of her foot and ran at her.

"I'll handle it!" Bella told Klaus as he got ready to step in and help his mate.

Bella then started fighting against the two women at once and Klaus never thought seeing his wife in such a dangerous position would turn him on. He had already been turned on earlier when she talked back to Jane, Alec and his mother but now he could take her right there… It was in moments like that when Klaus was thankful for his self control.

Bella looked like she was dancing. Every single one of her moves showed gracefulness and power. At this moment, Bella was a true queen. Every survivor was watching as she ripped members of the women's bodies one by one.

Much too quickly in Klaus' opinion, because he was enjoying the show she was providing, Bella was finished and got surprised when the rest of the guard started applauding her. She smiled and went to take a seat while the others where gathering the last pieces of enemy vampire. She was tired but managed to ask:

"What happened to Esther?"

"The witch is dead love." Klaus said, soothing her so she didn't worry too much and got some rest.

"We'll transfer her soul into this stone... She'll never escape again!" One of the witch said, showing a big ugly stone to everyone.

"What will we do with it?" Rebecca asked.

"We can't risk her being released..." Elijah stated.

"We can throw her in the Stromboli... Once in the Volcano, she won't be able to escape ever again..." Felix suggested.

"Good idea! Do it!" Klaus said.

* * *

"I'll call Esmee and tell her that she can bring Alice now!" Jasper said as he left the room.

"Are you okay Didymee?" Bella asked the woman she had just rescued.

"Yes, thank you. I'll just go and feed quickly." Marcus got up and followed his wife to the basement's jails were they kept criminals to feed on.

As Alice arrived, she jumped into her parents' arms, telling them how happy she was that they were still alive and unarmed. Esmee joined Carlisle and after a tight hug, she decided to help Rose and Lexi to gather and burn the diverse white oak stakes lying all around the room. As she was leaving her parents' arms to go back in Jasper's, Alice stepped on something small. She looked down and saw a finger.

"That's disgusting!" She said before adding "Anyone missing a finger or I can just burn it?"

Later on, Klaus and Bella had introduced their daughter to the guards and had formed a new government for the city of Voltera. Marcus and his wife were now at the head of the guard while Felix and Demetri took the other empty seats. Bella had asked Carlisle if he wanted to take one of the three seats but the doctor refused politely. Ruling was not his favourite thing to do.

Nahuel decided to stay a while in the Italian city because his sisters had taken a strong liking to Felix and Demetri.

As their friends and family left, Klaus, Bella, Jasper and Alice stayed a few weeks to put everything in order with the new rulers before leaving.

* * *

When they finally got back home, Alice had had the most memorable vacation of her life. Not only had she started dating her soul mate but she also saw her family's enemies' end. It had been a pretty good summer, but now she had to go back to school. She was happily surprised when Jasper told her he was enrolling in the same school as she was, under the same year.

Yes, Alice's life was good right now.

* * *

**Well, what did you think? Did you like it? What did you like the most? The least?**

**Thank you again for the reviews, i love then... Then give me the motive to write more...**

**A little review please?**

**I started a poll on my profil page, please answer it!**

**Keep on reading me!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	24. Chapter 23

_Chapter 23:_

When they finally got home, Bella, Klaus and Alice were pretty tired and ready to go back to a normal quiet life.

Carlisle, Esmee, Lexi and Jasper moved in New York so Jasper could date Alice without any distance separating them. He even joined high school to spend more time with her and act like a human. Attracted by that idea, Lexi joined them too. Of course, Klaus had sat down some ground rules to make sure the soldier didn't spend the night with Alice. At school, Jasper had been very popular with the ladies and Alice was pleased when she realised he only had eyes for her. Lexi on the other hand enjoyed playing with the boys that were attracted to her.

Just like Alice had predicted, the war had broken in Europe and it was growing big. They heard about it every day on the radio and the newspaper and it was desolating to see man kind being so cruel towards each other when their was so many enemies that were trying to kill them or take over...

Jasper had been tempted to go over there and help as best as he could to defeat the Nazis but he had changed his mind when only the thought of being away from Alice for so long had left a painful feeling burning in his chest. He couldn't leave her alone now...or ever... he loved her too much now... It was strange when he thought back to the first time he met her... She really had been a cute and charming little girl... Now she was his girl... Maybe soon his wife too!

The next 2 years went by pretty fast.

Alice loved school even more than before now that her big love had joined with her and was in almsot all of her classes and her life seemed to be cloudless. The few times she had a hard time understanding a lesson, Jasper would explain it to her and help her until she did understand. She had to admit that a few times she pretended not to understand some maths or physics lesson just so he'd spend a longer time with her after school. Of course she didn't think she really fooled him, with his gift allowing to read her emotions, she was pretty sure he was just humoring her when she did fake it... After all, he seemed to enjoy those small flirting times too!

* * *

Right now, Jasper and Alice were rushing home from their walk because it was raining and they were going to be late for a last minute big family reunion. Every Mickealson would be there along with the close family friends. They weren't sure what it was about but they knew it was something serious.

"Sorry dad, we lost track of time!" Alice said as Jasper helped her taking off her coat.

"Well, you're here now. Come and seat in the living room, we have important matters to discuss." Bella said, putting a soothing hand on her husband's arm to calm him down and distract him from the thought of what could have held up the young couple. He did his best to think about the fact that Alice was now an adult that they had raised to be responsible and not to answer to her hormones.

"What's going on?" Jasper asked as he saw everyone in the room with grave looks on their faces.

"The war is having consequences we didn't think about…" Klaus said.

"We just got words from Marcus…children with special abilities are being deported along with the Jews… They are being enslaved and mistreated…" Bella said, tears in her eyes.

"It's horrible!" Alice said as she sat down between Kol and Elijah while Jasper went to stand behind her. Everyone could guess it brought her memories of her early childhood with her birth parents.

"What can we do?" Damon asked as Stefan asked:

"Why are they taking them?"

"Hitler knows about supernatural… Apparently a vampire broke his heart a few years ago and he is taking his revenge on every single supernatural creature, thinking that humans are the only ones that deserve to live on earth… Well, humans with very specifics criterias... " Kol informed everyone.

"Before that, the orphaned supernatural children weren't that numerous ans easy to place, but this war is making more of them everyday…" Carlisle said.

"We need to do something…" Esmee said.

"I've been pondering an idea for the last few centuries… It wasn't necessary until today but I think it's time for us to put it in motion…" Bella said.

"What is it Love?" Klaus asked.

"I've been thinking about building an orphanage just for supernatural children. I even know where we could build it… We bought the land about 50 years ago. There is a clan of witches close by and a group of shape shifters about 2 hours away. We could leave one of us to take care of it all the time…or alternate every decade or so… It's in equal distance of 3 pretty big towns as well as a few smaller ones and is a little isolated with plenty of woods and wild life…" Bella explained while taking out the box where she had been putting her plans for this place.

"That's a good idea Love." Klaus said.

"I was thinking that Esmee could take a look at the plans I already made, together we would design the perfect place." Bella said.

"I agree; Esmee is great at this kind of things." Lexi added.

"I would love to help design it… Maybe even run it…" Esmee said, shyly. Taking care of the orphanage would be like having children... It would fill the hole in her chest.

"That's what I was thinking about actually…with Carlisle being a doctor it would be a big plus…and with all the towns within running distance you could still work in a hospital." Bella said smiling at the woman that had once been jealous of her.

"We don't have much time though…" Rebecca said.

"The longer we wait…" Rose started.

"The more will die." Kol finished.

"We have to decide and work fast!" Elijah said.

"We could all go there and help build it so it's done faster." Stefan suggested as his brother nodded.

"Yes, and a couple of us could fret a boat and go get as much of the children as we can…" Finn suggested.

"I already sent word to Marcus to start gathering the children. He said that he's sent the guard all over Europe to track to kids and break them out of the camps..." Klaus informed them.

"Well, Finn and I could go together and help the Voltury." Sage suggested.

"Good idea. I'll go with you." Lexi said.

"It's going to be a lot of work, I'll go too. I'll stay behind and come later with the kids we'll find after…" Kol said.

"I wish we could do more… I wish we could save everyone…" Bella sighted.

"I know Bells, but we can't… It would be too heavy a task…" Elijah said.

"Why can't we compel Hitler to give up or something?" Stefan asked.

"Because Aro befriended Hitler a few years ago and the man knows everything… He is well protected from the supernatural… This is how he found out about the other creatures…" Jasper informed them. It had been one of the facts they had learned while reorganising things in Volterra.

"The things he does… It's horrible…" Alice said, looking very pale.

"You saw something?" Carlisle asked, bringing her a glass of cold water.

"Yes… He experiments science on Jews… He deports blind and deaf people because he thinks they are not normal…And life in the camps…no food, disease spreading fast… the cold…the tortures…the executions…" Alice had tears in her eyes and everyone was looking at her.

"That's what you saw in your dreams for the past weeks? What has been keeping you awake?" Jasper asked her. She nodded before adding:

"I'm not sure because things are a little blurry…but you will come back with at least 50 kids from young babies to 17 years old…Not all of them will stay with us though… I see that some of them will be going off on their own, others staying with friends of ours…" Alice explained.

"We're going to need a very big place then… The oldest will be able to help a little… Maybe one big nursery and a lot of rooms… We'll separate them by age and sex…" Esmee said thoughtfully as Bella and she started to draw more plans for the buildings.

They talked over the details for a few more hours before going their own way to start with their project. Pearl, Harper and Annabelle would run around the country a bit first to try and gather some help from other supernatural beings who would like to help the children. They would send the helpers to the site Bella chose. Everyone else would go to the site and start digging. Klaus, Bella, Alice and Jasper would go in a couple of days after they ordered all the materials they would need and closed their New York residence.

* * *

As they came to wish a good night to Alice, Klaus and Bella asked her:

"You're not disappointed Alice? I know it's not how you wanted to spend the summer of your 18th birthday…" Bella asked her daughter.

"Not at all... I got extremely lucky with you two finding me and I think it's time for me to start giving back a little bit of what I got." She said very maturely.

"That's my baby girl!" Klaus said, kissing Alice on the forehead and looking Jasper in the eyes so the Major could understand that even if she was now 18 and freshly out of high school, Alice was still young and her parents were not ready to loose her yet.

As they went to bed, Jasper sat himself in the living room with a big tick book to spend the night, concentrating really hard on the book and trying to forget that Alice was now an adult and would soon be changed… Her change was still being discussed and they didn't really know how they would change her... he shook his head and concentrated on the book, he still had time before he had to see his tiny mate being changed.

* * *

Sage, Finn, Kol and Lexi were already on a boat for Italy. They had bought it right before leaving and since Sage had learned how to pilot a boat they were good to go on their own. The trip over was long and quiet and it gave them an opportunity to sort the few things they had bought to care for the kids on the way back. There were blankets, food, lots of water, clothes… Finn had taken his medicine bag and some basic medicine with him, guessing a lot of the children would need at least first aid…

When they arrived, Didymee was waiting for them with a witch and 2 guards and got them up to date with the situation while they ran towards Volterra. Apparently, some of the kids had found a home already. She had fallen in love with a charming toddler who, apparently, was some sort of hybrid since her mother was a mermaid and her father a shape-shifter. The total was still up to over 50 kids and the trip back was going to be long. They couldn't use the rainbows because there were so many kids and the distance was so long but they decided to use a rainbow once they will be back in America. Since there was a rainbow landing site in the park of the orphanage, it would be easier and there would be people waiting for them.

As they arrived in Volterra, the place was chaos. There was guards' running everywhere, food being moved in all sides, clothes being distributed…

"We made a list of the children, their age and what they are… It's easier this way… We have a hard time sorting through them all…Most of them seem to understand that they need to be calm though… The older ones try to help the younger… We tried finding families here as much as we could and we managed to place 15 of them I think… But guards bring back more kids every day…" Didymee explained as they walked through the main hall.

"Maybe I should examine them now…before we take them to the boat…" Finn said.

"We knew you'd want that so we prepared a room for you. It's fully equipped and stocked with medicines so you can save the ones you brought for the trip. Guards will start to load your boat with the few essentials we managed to collect… It will always help…" She added as she guided them to the right place.

In no time, Finn was in place and examining children one by one. He had with him the list the Voltury had made of the children and he made a file for each of them. He counted 55 children by the time they were ready to leave. Lexi had decided to stay with Kol and both of them had planed to go visit the concentrations camp and look mainly for supernatural beings (even adults). They would then bring then back to Voltera where they would be sent by Rainbow to the orphanage by one of the guard.

* * *

Back in the United States, everyone was working really hard to finish the orphanage on time. They had ordered furniture all over the country and everything was being delivered at different times. Several vampires and others supernatural being had come over to help and some even volonteered to take some of the children with them. A real chain of solidarity was growing in the supernatural world and it was warming Bella's heart to see it happening.

Esme and Bella had made very specific plans where they put numbers on the furniture so they didn't make mistakes and put the right ones in the right rooms.

It was late Saturday afternoon and Damon was getting tired. He was sorting through the furniture that had arrived earlier in the week with Bella. She was telling him the name of the room they were furnishing at the moment he would tell her the numbers that had been given to the pieces of furniture that needed to go there. Stefan and Jasper would then carry it to the right place. Damon's mind was far away at the moment… They had decided that the next day, Sunday, would be for them to rest and he had big plans…Actually he just planed to stay in bed with Rose and to have some fun… he was already seeing it happening when he heard someone asking him:

"What comes after 69 Damon?" He was still in his dream place when he answered:

"Mouthwash." Everyone looked at him as he closed his eyes again.

"What? Damon!" Bella said, half yelling, half blushing as the other laughed.

"Ha, what? What's going on?" Damon asked as he straightened up and looked around at a mad Bella while Jasper and his brother were laughing their ass off on the floor.

"I asked you what comes after 69 Damon. I'm speaking of the furniture here!" Bella said, rolling her eyes at the immaturity of the supposed men she was working with. Damon was still looking lost and when Klaus arrived and asked what was going on, Stefan resumed the situation for him. The hybrid laughed as well as Damon blushed a little.

"Sorry Bella, I was in my own little world for a moment there…" He said, looking sincerely sorry.

"Maybe you should change place with me mate. Moving around might wake you up a bit." Klaus said as he took the plans from Damon's hands and answered his wife with one of those charming smiles that made her forget why she was mad in the first place.

* * *

After a while, as they were finishing up, Klaus and Bella were alone in the back yard, walking around the property.

"We did a great job Love. They will be back in about a week and everything is ready…" Klaus said.

"Yes, we did good…" Bella said with a sad sight that Klaus detected immediately.

"What's wrong love?" he asked as he stopped their walk.

"It's nothing really…just…well, I miss went the 'just us' moment…" Bella said with another sight.

"I know what you mean love…We haven't been able to spend much time all alone since we adopted Alice…" he said.

"Yes… I miss it…" she said as he took her in his arms.

"Well, as much as I hate it, Alice is 18 now… I'm pretty sure Jasper will ask for her hand in no time because I saw the ring… Well, when they go on their honeymoon we could have a little alone time of our own… Go back to our first home for a while…" Klaus asked.

"Really…Just the two of us?" Bella was feeling insecure for the first time in a long time. She always did when she didn't spend enough loving time with her husband.

"Yes, really…There would be only us and nobody else to interrupt us from spending days alone in our bedroom…" Bella gave him a big bright smile and kissed him warmly. She then grabbed his hands and guided him behind them, in the park where the made love against a tree, remembering the early days of their marriage.

* * *

The next week arrived very fast and before they knew it, it was 6am and they were in the clearing waiting for the rainbows to land and bring them the children. Esmee and Alice were waiting in the orphanage to sort the children as they were brought to her. Carlisle was the first one to arrive with the group of children Finn judged the most injured. She helped him direct them to their rooms before he looked at them too. Rose was the next one to run there, followed by Damon, Stefan, Rebecca, Harper, Annabelle, Pearl, Elijah, Klaus, Jasper, Bella, Rose again…and the rotation kept going until all the 57 children were there along with Finn and Sage. The children had been sorted in groups of 5 for the travel and were temporarily roomed this way too.

"Okay, now we have a lot to do. Finn and Carlisle, you keep going with the medical attention. Esmee and Sage, you place the babies in the nursery. Alice, Jasper, Rebecca and Stefan I need you to prepare the dinning room for Lunch. It's going to be a big one since they didn't get much to eat on the trip. The others will go with Klaus and I to sort the other children in the different rooms." Bella ordered.

Everyone moved into action immediately.

As the children were sorted, they were given the essentials. They all had a bathroom kit that would be only theirs, a map of the property, a bed, a nightstand and a closet. There was a desk and some shelves in each room too as well as a small adjoining bathroom. Before they were sorted, the children had been asked to stay in the rooms they were given until everyone was settled. To occupy them, there were some books, pens and pieces of papers so they can write to family if they still have some. They tried to put kids of all ages together so the elders can help the youngers. They also tried to sort them by "race" so that witches were together; werewolves were together, shapes-shifters, fairies…

* * *

A little before noon, every kid had a room and it was time to talk to them all and invite them to come eat lunch. Bella talk to them through the interphones she had had installed all over the place:

"I know it's not easy for all of you. Some of you must even be scared… You barely know each other and the war took people you loved away from you… We are going to do our best to take care of you. We'll make sure you're safe and the happiest possible. If we can, we will look for your families and give you back to them when they are safe. As we speak we have people in Europe looking for any supernatural being in need of rescue. They will all be brought here so if your families are alive, we will find them. You have to trust us. If you need anything, don't hesitate to come and talk to us. Now we would like all of you to go to the dinning room. We will be in the corridors to show you the way. I would ask the ones of you who are older to help the youngers. A big lunch will be waiting for you there and we will explain to you how things are going to go from here. Also later we will be distributing clothes to all of you who need them. Oh, and don't forget to wash your hands before coming down to lunch!"

Bella was waiting down in the lunch room. Esmee had been feeding the babies with Sage and Alice and now they were back to napping. The clan of witches and the shape-shifters that were living close by all came today too. They were going to introduce themselves to the children and made some sort of rotation to come and give a hand from time to time. Slowly, all the kids came in and took a seat. They tended to remain by room and Bella knew it was because it was all new to them; they needed time to get to know each others.

"Hello kids, I'm Bella. First of all, I hope you all got settled nicely. I'm going to introduce everyone here, and then you're all going to stand, by table, and go get you meal right here." She said as she pointed towards the wall where Damon, Stefan, Harper, Pearl, Annabelle, Rebecca and Elijah were waiting to serve them some food. Bella pointed to everyone and did the introductions. She also introduced the witches and the shape-shifters. When the introductions were done she asked the kids to go get their food table by table. They ate with the kids, helping the ones who needed it. Surprisingly, the children didn't fight and helped each other pretty easily. The meal time lasted over an hour, especially since some of the children seemed to want seconds and hesitated to go get them. Klaus encouraged them to go get more if they wanted and when they saw that everyone was done, Bella went back to the interphone to talk:

"I hope you liked the food. Over the next few days, we will establish a schedule for every one of you so it won't be as long for you to get your lunch or your dinner. When I'm done talking to you, I'm going to ask you to get your plates over there. Then you will all head out into the gardens where we will be handing you clothes your size. After that, you will be signing up for classes and activities with the divers volunteer around. The witches are proposing classes about recognising the plants, Math, history and literature. The shifters are proposing divers sport activities, geography classes and sewing classes. Doctor Carlisle Cullen and Doctor Finn Mickealson are giving first aid classes. Pearl and her daughter Annabelle are proposing cooking lessons and French. Elijah here will give you Spanish lessons. Stefan and Damon Salvatore will also sign up for English and maths lessons. All you have to do is go to the desks we have installed in the hall after you have your clothes and sign up to several activities. Thank you! You have 30 minutes to go back to your rooms and clean up a bit, and then go to the gardens, then the halls. You will be given some notebooks and pens to put in your rooms and then you will be free to visit the property. Don't forget to put your plates away before you leave!"

Bella was surprised when nobody forgot to put his plate away.

The afternoon went by pretty well without any big incident. Some of the kids had families in this continent so they were directed towards the circle of witches so they could contact their families. A couple of them had an aunt in Australia so they asked the witches to contact her as well. It was decided that these two children would take the rainbow to Australia with Harper and Pearl to find their aunt. The woman had been warned through magical message and sent back a message saying she was willing to host a total of 5 kids. Harper and Pearl took a baby that they knew had no family left and two other kids that the sibling got along well with.

* * *

Aurora, the fairy who was now a powerful middle aged woman, came over and proposed a place to stay to all the fairies around the place. She also said they were willing to take the half-fairies with them so Bella gave them a choice. They wrote down the children who went with her in case their families were found. In the end, Aurora left with 12 children, including 4 babies.

The Mystic Falls clan of witches took 5 children and the shifters from Forks decided to host 7 shifters, even if they weren't wolves. They also accepted to take a werewolf who broke his curse when he accidentally killed the soldier who was trying to rape his sister. They agreed to take the sister with them too.

Slowly, over the next few days, several children went to find family they had around the continent, others were given shelter by other clans in safe places of the planet. When Kol and Lexi came back with a group of 20 children and 10 adults, they had place to put them. In the end, only two of the adults found his kid alive in the orphanage and they all decided to stay and help taking care of the place. Everyone stayed for the first two months so things could be settled. Every month, a Voltury would come over with the supernatural beings in need of help they found. Sometimes families were reunited, sometimes they would go their own way, other times they would stay and help.

* * *

The children were helping like they could and the ones with Nymphs blood in them helped growing the vegetables and the fruits. A lot of the kids that stayed at the orphanage were some sort of hybrids between two species and hard to place but the made sure they were happy.

Esmee and Carlisle loved taking care of the place and when Jasper asked Klaus for Alice's hand (he said yes of course), it was decided that after the honeymoon the Whitlock would come back there and help.

* * *

When Jasper proposed to Alice, they were having a romantic dinner in a local restaurant that she loved. He made sure to hang out with shape shifters when he was planning it so the girl couldn't see it in advance. She was truly surprised and cried a happy "yes" before she jumped in his arms before she even looked at the ring he held. When she did, she noticed it was not only the prettiest ring she ever saw but also a ring that must have cost him a lot of money.

Then she insisted they went back to the orphanage as fast as possible so she could tell her mother and show her the ring. When they arrived, a small party was ready for them and they celebrated the couple's engagement until the early hours of the morning.

"So, when do you plan to have the ceremony Alice?" Esmee asked the petite woman.

"Well, summer is in only two month so that's when we will have it!" She said in a "do not discuss" tone.

Alice had a huge smile on her face when she went to bed that night. If Jasper was able to surprise her with a proposal and such a pretty ring, he would be a wonderful husband for her. She loved him so much she could barely wait for the wedding.

* * *

Now, for everyone, there was only one big question left… How will Alice be changed?

She wanted to be changed with her father's blood, but she also wanted her husband's venom in her… Being changed with her father's blood meant finally have blood in commun with her parents, but being changed with her husband's venom meant being like him and being linked ot him as well...

She was trying to have a vision of what the outcome would be if she had her father's blood in her system before being bitten by Jasper… Since it hadn't been done before, she had a hard time seeing anything and it was giving her headaches. All she knew was that she was not having sex with Jasper until she was a vampire... She didn't want to be a mother or to risk her life by engaging in this kind or relitions before she was in a more durable skin. She kept thinking about it, hoping to see the solution in a vision in her sleep.

Until then, she smiled and planed her wedding...

* * *

**So, what do you think?** **This chapter was a little harder to write... I thought he was longer than that when writing it...**

**I might have been a little confused with the timeline, i realised it just as i was about to publish... I don't have the courage to change it now so let's poretend everything is normal okay please? **

**Oh well...**

**So, how about Alice's dilema, if you haven't answered that question on the poll on my profile page (i create a rotation with the other polls), please do (or answer in the revew if you'd rather!)**

**Next chapter will be the wedding... then there will be a time jump where we catch up with Elena's parents dying in the car crash...**

**The supernatural kids i asked you about for Klaus and Bella will come at the very end (i decided it so), right now they need 'us' time don't you think?**

**THANK YOU FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO REVIEWED MY LAST CHAPTER!**

**Please leave me a review and tell me what you honestly think... I personally think this chapter is not as good as the others but i'd like your input.**

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE!**

**Keep reading me and look at my other stories please!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	25. Chapter 24

_Chapter 24:_

The summer was coming closer by the day and Alice was directing the wedding preparation with an iron hand (in an IRON glove!). She knew what she wanted and wasn't letting anyone else make decisions. Jasper was the only one whose opinion she would ask for and the poor man loved her so much he would just agree with anything she had to say, even if he ended up frowning slightly afterward. Most of the time, he would manage to escape her by helping at the orphanage or spending some time with Damon and Stefan.

Bella and Klaus were amused by Alice's reaction to stress and Bella did her best to calm her daughter down. Also Klaus couldn't help but be glad his wife wasn't like Alice before their own wedding. As he looked at Bella dealing with their daughter, he couldn't help but love her even more when he saw just how patient she could be. She showed Alice patience and understanding and he could see she was just as sad as he was to see the day Alice would become a wife instead of their little girl come closer.

As the preparations were dealt with, the day of the wedding finally came and Alice woke up in her bedroom, ready to move out of it to share one with Jasper. She had decided she would first drink her father's blood, and then be bitten by Jasper. Her future husband had some doubts about biting her, he was afraid of not being able to stop, but he wouldn't be alone so things would be fine, she had seen it… or at least she had a good feeling about it and let him think she had seen it. She tried to convince herself that it wasn't lying at all…Just a slight modification of the truth.

When she went to greet her parents, they both looked at her with a mixture of sadness, happiness and pride. They spent the whole morning with her and they watched over old photo albums from when she was little, then Klaus went to get ready with the others boys while Bella, Esmee and the others helped Alice into her dress and her hairdo. The preparations made Bella remember her own wedding, the nightmare she had before that, the happiness being with Rebecca, Sage and Rose had given her… All she could hope was that Alice would have as much fun as she did on her own wedding day.

The ceremony was taking place in a local church that Alice had found very pretty and the party with their friends would take place at the orphanage, were all the kids would get to feel part of something big.

"Alice, I've got something old and blue for you… It's the hairclips I wore to my wedding. May they bring you as much luck as they did me!" Bella said as she slipped them into Alice's hair as the young woman hugged her mother close:

"I love you mom, forever!" she said as she hugged her as tight as she could.

"I love you too Alice, never forget that! You'll always be our little girl, whatever changes after today, this won't!" Bella answered before drying their tears and going back to getting ready.

* * *

Right on time, Alice was ready, so were the others. Bella went to take her seat in the front row as Klaus came to walk his daughter down the alley. Alice had decided to have Rebecca and Lexi as bride's maids. Damon and Stefan were Jasper's best men.

It all seemed to happen really fast and after a perfectly timed (by Alice) ceremony, the minister declared the couple married and Alice was now a Whitlock.

When they arrived to start the party, everything was set up and the children had a little musical number ready for the new couple. Everyone enjoyed it a lot. There was enough different sort of food to please everyone, no matter their race. Alice really had thought of everything.

As the Whitlock did their first dance as a married couple, Bella and Klaus watched them from their seats.

"I really wish them to have a marriage as happy as ours…" Bella said softly.

"So do I love… In all our years together, we never had a single argument…That has to be some sort of record…" he said as he lent over to kiss her behind her ears.

"When I think of it, it's kind of sad that we never had make-up sex…" Klaus whispered in his wife's ear while the new husband was trying not to listen.

"True, but we did have angry sex a few times…Even if we weren't angry at each other…" Bella answered.

"Also true…and then there is the 'I was so worried about you' sex… I love that one…" Klaus replied as she turned around and smiled at him.

"Come now and make me dance." Bella laughed as she pulled her husband behind her on the dance floor.

Everyone was having fun and all the couples seemed closer than ever to each others. Carlisle and Esme were in each other's arms, dancing and gazing in each other's eyes. Rebecca and Stefan's dance moves looked more like a prelude to the night's later events. Rosemarie and Damon's dancing looked a lot like Stefan and Rebecca's. Lexi and Kol looked like they were trying to have fun; however it was obvious they were both longing for the feeling of true love the others seemed to be experiencing. Finn and Sage weren't dancing; they were standing in each other's arms watching the other dance. Elijah had apparently accepted a dance with one of the mothers who had decided to stay at the orphanage to help but had the same longing look as Kol in his eyes. Just like Elijah, Anna had allowed a 17 year old warlock-mermaid from the orphanage to dance with her. She was just happy having fun and watched as her Mother and Harper were happily dancing.

Alice had received numerous sumptuous gifts from her parent's friends and friends wannabe. Everyone that wanted to stay on Klaus and Bella's good side decided to send the prettiest gift to try and impress them. As she stood in front of the gift table, she was impressed. The only gift she knew about was the island that Jasper had bought her for their honeymoon (later) and her parent's which was a house in Alaska. She looked quickly and saw a lot of jewellery, some fancy plates (will she ever need them?), a couple of very old and collectable books, drawings from the younger kids, a couple of very old wine bottles and some other supposedly enchanted objects. Jasper came behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love you Misses Whitlock." He said as he kissed her between the neck and the shoulder.

"I love you more!" Alice said as she sighted at the pleasure his kisses where giving her.

"Impossible!" He replied with a smile as he kept on kissing her softly as he examined the gifts with her.

Magdalena, who couldn't be there, had sent them both a special potion who would allow them to become merpeople for 37 days. Along with it was a long letter, telling them she was sorry she couldn't be there but she was seeing someone who lived on the other side of the planet. She informed them it was a human and her family frowned upon it because she was thinking of giving her immortality up to be with him. She told them with a little humour that she had been informed that her family would have accepted her to be with a Cold one, or even a werewolf, rather then a simple human man. However, Magdalena loved him and told Alice she would visit her on her new island before she gave up her status to become human for him.

Aurora, the fairy, arrived late. She had been sick for the last couple of weeks and looked way older then she should. Her kingdom had been attacked by an evil fairy who wanted to steal one of the children she had taken from the orphanage and the fairy queen had been poisoned when she fought the enemy. They had won and her kingdom was now free and safe but she had a hard time fighting off the poison. Klaus suggested she drank some of his blood but she assured him it wouldn't help her at all. So now here she was, at the party with the others, sitting down in a chair, surrounded by friends and children, eating, talking, laughing, but saying seated so she didn't lose too much energy.

The wolves from La Push also came for the party. They didn't bring much of a gift but Alice liked it better this way, they were more natural than the others. They weren't trying to impress her parents, just to show some true friendship. They had brought her a set of hand made blanket, sheets, curtains and table clothes. It was simple and beautiful, she loved it.

None of the Volturi could come but they had sent a very pretty and shiny necklace that had once belonged to a very pretty and desired princess. The new couple had planed to visit Volterra right after their Honeymoon and Marcus and Didymee sent word that they would have a room ready for them.

The party lasted until the late hours of the night.

When Alice threw her bouquet, a 3 years old little orphaned hybrid between a mermaid and a werewolf girl caught it and squealed in happiness for about 30 minutes. Bella suspected her daughter had done it on purpose since that little girl had been one of the most scarred child of the orphanage after she had seen her father being killed by a fellow werewolf that had been poisoned and had gone crazy and as her mother had tried to get her to the sea the escape, she had been caught and raped in front of her little girl before being executed savagely. The little girl needed a little light in her life and that single bouquet seemed to do the trick. Bella could only hope it would help the little girl to trust people enough to talk at some point. She hadn't said a word to anyone in a while.

* * *

After that, it was time to go home and Jasper took Alice to a small cottage they had bought in the area for the duration of her change. Soon, Bella and Klaus arrived. Both parents poured their blood in the same cup and Alice drank it all. After that, she went to change from her wedding gown to a simpler white dress and everyone came in.

"Are you sure?" Jasper asked one more time as Alice nodded.

With another nod of encouragement from Klaus and Bella, Jasper bit his love in the wrists and ankles, murmuring "I love you" between each bite. When it was done, he sat by her side in a chair as her parents sat in another chair, Bella on Klaus' lap, ready to wait a couple of days until the change was complete. They had all fed at the ceremony and were ready to wait patiently until they could "eat" with Alice.

They were a little worried because Alice didn't seem to be in any pain. They could definitely smell the venom making its way in her system so they guessed that her parent's blood was making her capable of fighting the pain. They didn't stay silent; they kept on talking to each other, including her in on the conversation, even though she couldn't answer them. This way she didn't feel left out at all. Klaus and Bella were talking about all the placed they were planning to go to during their "time alone" and they both sounded really excited about it.

Bella started to explain that she had planed for them to visit very closely the south of France. She was curious about the history of the Cathares and the Order of the templars (knights of the temple). They had planned to stay over 6 month over there, taking their time studying everything. Klaus wasn't as interested in it as his wife but was excited to see her excited. He was happy to see her happy.

Alice woke up two and a half days after being bitten. She had around her neck a special necklace that held a lapis Lazuli stone, her father's crest as well as her husband's. The sun was shining through the window and her skin wasn't sparkling. It wasn't burning either and she had a feeling it wouldn't sparkle either without the necklace her mother had made for her.

Alice seemed to be way more in control of herself than any of the other newborns Jasper had encountered. She sat up and took a few seconds to look around the room and its occupants. When she spotted Jasper, he said "Hey angel." And she rushed into his armed and started kissing him.

"Well, maybe we should leave and come back later then…" Klaus muttered.

"Daddy, Mommy!" She exclaimed as she left her husband and rushed to hug them both.

After spending several minutes hugging and talking about the wonders of her new abilities, they decided to go and eat. On the way to the other room, they walked by a mirror and Alice realised that her eyes had stayed just the same.

They had some blood ready, both human and animal. They also had some food ready to see if she would be able to eat it or not. As it turned out, she liked both blood and could eat food too. Her skin was also just as hard as her husband's and she could feel her future seeing ability developing quite fast. She just had to think about something to see how it would happen. As she started to think of the honeymoon, her parents could see a deep red blush on her face…She was seeing it all and seemed to like it.

The newly weds spent the rest of that day with Klaus and Bella before going to the orphanage to see everyone. After a few more hours with everyone, Bella and Klaus said good bye to their friends and family, leaving Alice in the care of her husband, knowing Carlisle or Elijah would be able to help if she had any problems adapting.

* * *

"So, where are you taking me first?" Bella asked her husband. He had insisted that the first few months of their trips was a surprise. They were now in a car that he was driving. All she knew was that they were heading south.

"A pretty romantic isolated beach Nahuel told Kol about the last time they met." He answered with a smile as she reached over to kiss him on the cheek.

After those few isolated month in the sun, they would be heading to England to spend some time in their first home. After that, they would go to the south of France to do the researches Bella wanted to do. After that, they would follow the tracks of the Cathares and go to Spain for a while. After that, they had planned a little visit to Volterra, where they would arrive a few days before Alice and Jasper left for Alaska.

When they arrived in the isolated beach that Klaus had had prepared for the occasion, Magdalena's aunt was there, waiting for them.

"Hey, how are you doing? What are you doing here?" Bella asked.

"Do you know Magdalena's news?" She asked them.

"No, what is it?" Klaus asked.

"She fell in love..." The elder mermaid said in a depressed voice, like it was the worst news ever.

"Well that's wonderful! Being in love is great!" Bella said in a cheerful voice.

"No it's not! I would have welcomed with open arms another merman; I would have accepted a warlock, a vampire, even a Cold one or worst, a werewolf… But no…She fell for the worst of it all…" The mermaid said in an angry tone.

"You're started to scare me… Who did she fall for?" Bella asked, hugging Klaus to her side, worried about what they would ear.

"She fell in love with a human! Can you believe it? She is ready to give up her immortality and everything she is for this human!" The mermaid looked scandalised.

"It's understandable, if I could have done it, I would have given up my immortality for Bella." Klaus said.

"Yes, well, you weren't giving up your kingdom up… Of course there are a few competent people that can take over but it was her destiny… Could you talk to her please?" She asked in a desperate tone.

"If we see her we will." Klaus promised.

"Thank you… well, I've got to go…I need to try and convince her to keep her crown… I swear, the younger they are…" She didn't finish her sentence, nodded goodbye at them and left the beach to jump back in the water of the ocean.

"Do you really think we should and talk her out of being with the one she loved?" Bella asked her husband.

"Of course not…Love is way too important for that… We will just pretend…" he said smiling…

After that small interruption, every thing went according to their plans and after a few months of one on one sexy time in the secluded beach, they left and slowly made their way to England.

* * *

Bella knew she was different now than the first time she had walked inside that house, but she still felt like she was the same young woman. Being in this house reminded her how much time passed and how she managed to stay the same.

"Love, look what I found in the mail." Klaus said as he entered the living room.

He handed her a copy of the first handwritten copy of the book "Beauty and the beast." with a special dedication from the author.

"It was on my desk in a pile of unimportant mail I hadn't seen last time we came." He said.

"I still remembered when we met the author…How our story gave him the inspiration to write this book…" She said in a dreamy voice as she took the book in her hands.

Klaus came up behind her and slowly snaked his hands around her waist and put his head on her shoulder. Kissing her neck softly, he told her to open it. The family of the author had done this well; the book had been illustrated with a Belle that looked exactly like Bella and a beast whose Prince form looked just like Klaus. Together, snuggled in an armchair, they read the whole book in a quiet silent as they kissed between pages and chapters. Of course the author had let his imagination work in most of the story, but the couple was still happy... How many couples in history can pride themselves in being the inspiration of a Fairy tale that was never forgatten through time?

Later that night, they lied in bed, snuggled up to each other in comfortable silence. From where they were standing, the next few years looked very bright.

* * *

_**Hello dear readers!**_

_**I'm sorry i took so long only to give you such a small chapter... Alice's wedding was the kind of part i had to write to get through the story but didn't get much inspiration for... Maybe i will rewrite it later...**_

_**Thank you for all the reviews, i hope you'll like this chapter as much as the others.**_

_**I hope you understand that we are close to the end now... Maybe 2 or 3 chapters left, no more... And the children you voted for at the begining of the story will arrive at the very end...**_

_**Next chapter is the time jump...**_

_**I try to always answer the reviews... If you ask a question about the story i might answer!**_

_**Please check out this crzay One-Shot i wrote in the Glee - Vampire Diaries section, it's called Sue's baby... It crazy but funny!**_

_**Keep reading!**_

_**Lorelei Candice Black**_


	26. Chapter 25

_Chapter 25:_

Time had passed very fast. Bella and Klaus had had years for themselves to see everything they wanted to see. Bella took her time investigating the Cathare history in the south of France and she loved it. She had learned a lot of things and got very shocked by the heavy and sad aura some places held. They even met a vampire that had been there when the massacres happened. He told them what he had seen and they went on with their travels.

After that, they spent a few days in Volterra with Alice and Jasper. The young woman was adjusting very well to her new life and her visions were stronger than ever. She could also compel people and her blood held healing abilities. She didn't know if she would be able to shift like her parents and uncles, but she would try later, for now, she was busy enough.

Bella and Klaus used their time in Volterra to check on the orphaned that had been staying there. They also spent some time with Marcus and Didymee who had adopted a little hybrid (Cold one-witch) that had been bewitched to grow at a normal pace. It was a young boy and he seemed to love his new parents over everything. He had been told of the original couple and when the little boy finally met them he acted like he had been introduced to his favourite superhero. They were also introduced to Felix's and Demetri new mates. They were now officially with Nahuel's sisters. They stayed a few weeks before leaving again.

After Volterra, Bella and Klaus went to Russia for a while and then they went back to the American continent. They visited Alice and Jasper in Alaska before going to see how things were going in the orphanage.

* * *

Sage and Finn travelled some more and when Carlisle expressed the desire to start travelling with Esme the Original couple replaced them in the orphanage. Harper, Pearl and Anna stayed in the orphanage. Whenever Anna got bored, she would leave and join one of the original in their travels. The girl was still single but she decided she would not play around. She wanted true love or something that came close to it and she felt that playing around would be close to giving up on love.

* * *

Magdalena ended up giving up her immortality and mermaid status to be with her true love. She had lived a long and happy life with her husband and had 5 children. All of them had the ability to change into a merpeople and 2 of them decided to join the people of the seven seas instead of living a human life. Klaus and Bella still stayed in touch with Magdalena's family and made sure they were all safe and happy. When she died, it was of old age and everyone was present to give her one last goodbye.

* * *

Damon and Rose were the on and off kind of couple. They wouldn't stop caring about each other but they would separate for a few months or years to have fun on their own.

At some point, Damon left and went to spend some time alone in North Carolina. There, he met a woman name Isobel Salzmann who knew about vampires and wanted to be changed. When Damon saw that she was married, he asked her if she was sure of her choice, making sure her husband would hear him trying to convince her to change her mind. When the woman assure him it was the life she wanted, he changed her.

As he left her to wake up and make, alone, the final choice to complete or not the transition, he crossed her husband, a man name Alaric.

"I'm sorry man. She made her choice…" He said, not really knowing why he wanted the man to know that it wasn't his entire fault.

"She's becoming her researches, right?" Alaric asked pale faced.

"Yes, she is. It was her choice to make…" Damon said, knowing that if he hadn't reconnected with his brother all those years ago, he wouldn't have cared.

"You want a drink? I'm buying!" Alaric offered, knowing he would try to drown his sorrow in the alcohol.

Damon talked with the man, telling him everything he knew about what Isobel was becoming. When they were done eating and came back to the apartment, Isobel was gone with all of her things. She hadn't even left a letter to her husband.

Damon decided to spend some time with the man and help him through this hard time. After a few weeks, Alaric and Damon were friends and when it was time for the vampire to go back to his brother and Rose, he knew he would see the man again, especially after he helped him training to fight supernatural creatures. They agreed to meet in Mystic Falls a few years later, when the comet was scheduled to pass over the town.

Everyone could feel that this particular comet passing again in the sky of Mystic Falls would bring something. Alice had warned them that she felt something coming, even if she didn't know what. She didn't know if it was good or bad, just that it was coming with the power of the comet and that it would change everything.

* * *

Over the years, the children in need of shelter in the orphanage were less numerous as they grew up and left to lead their own lives so the volunteer mother that were already present were enough as well as the few orphaned that decided to stay and the originals were able to plan another big reunion.

Klaus and Bella blessed technology and cell phones. It had made it way easier for everyone they cared about to stay in touch and to organise the big reunion.

* * *

It was now 2009 and the comet was scheduled to be seen in Mystic Falls and it was the time and the place decided to host the big reunion. The Salvatore, Rebecca and Rose were supposed to arrive early to take the time to settle into the boarding house and convince Zack, the last Salvatore, that there would be no trouble.

They weren't in town for two days when they got a shock. As they entered a place called the Mystic Grill in company of Zack, they saw the doppelganger. Jumping to conclusions, they guessed it was Katherine, that she had escaped from the tomb she was locked in for 145 years.

"The little bitch escaped the tomb!" Damon raged.

"Let's drag her out and finally kill her!" Rebecca suggested when Zack spoke:

"It's Elena Gilbert, why would you want to kill her? She's an innocent human!" he asked.

"She's human?" Rosemarie asked, shocked.

"Yes, I can assure you she is! I've watched her grow up!" The human Salvatore said.

"We have to call Klaus and Bella! They need to know that there is a doppelganger alive!" Rebecca said.

"What will they do to her?" Damon asked. His eyes hadn't left the human doppelganger and he could see how different her behaviour seemed to be from Katherine's.

"I don't know… Maybe make a deal with her so she can die in the sacrifice and come back. It's possible; I know Bella had some witches find a way last time. " Rose said, already getting jealous of the attention the human was stealing from her Damon.

"He might have given up on it too… He doesn't seem to care that much about lifting the spell since Bella came into his life… Now he has the family he always wanted…" Rebecca said.

"All the same, she will need protection… The scrolls Klaus made after the curse was put on him are still around and a lot of vampires and werewolf might be on the lookout for her…" Rose said, seeing Elena laughing with her friends.

"The founding families' council remembers Klaus, Lady Bella and the originals… They know to listen to them and trust them… They are still considered important members of this town." Zack informed his family as he, too, took to watching Elena Gilbert trying to make her bond boyfriend understand she didn't want to talk about the future yet.

"I'll call Niklaus right away, he'll make a decision!" Rebecca decided.

* * *

She took her phone out and walked out of the Grill to be able to talk with her brother better.

"Hello Rebecca, how are you doing on this fine day?" Klaus said as soon as he saw his little sister's name and phone number on the screen of his brand new cell phone.

"We may have a problem…" Rebecca said.

"What possible kind of problem can you find in Mystic Falls?" Klaus chuckled. She could hear Bella telling him to listen on the other end.

"Today we saw a girl…her name is Elena Gilbert…" Rebecca didn't know how to inform them of what she was.

"A Gilbert…well, what did she do to have you so nervous? Did she try to steal Stefan away from you?" Klaus asked.

"She is a Petrova doppelganger!" Rebecca exclaimed.

"Are you sure it isn't Katherine out of the tomb?" Bella asked.

"I'm sure, Zack, Stefan's nephew, said he saw her grow up. She is the daughter of Grayson Gilbert and Miranda Somers." Rebecca assured her brother.

"Elijah is already on his way to get the house ready for us all, I'll call him and inform him of this new development." Klaus said as Rebecca heard Bella saying:

"She's going to need protection… The scrawls of parchment with the legends are still around…Both reckless vampires and eager werewolves will be going around Mystic Falls to try and take her…"

"Yes, we'll inform her and her family of everything when we get there. Thanks for the warning Rebecca." Klaus said.

"You're welcome brother." She said before she hung up, wondering if one of the Salvatore would make the mistake of falling for the doppelganger… Of course she trusted Stefan, but she couldn't help but notice how Damon looked troubled by the sight of the girl… She hoped Rose would be able to keep his interest alive…

* * *

In order to keep an eye on the girl, Rebecca and Stefan enrolled in high school in the same class as she was. They quickly saw that she was different from Tatia and Katerina. She was nicer and considerate towards others.

"She doesn't seem very happy with her boyfriend!" Stefan noted as they sat in the living room of the boarding house, telling the others what they saw.

"From what I heard her say to her friends Caroline and Bonnie, they grew up together, being friends, and they started dating because it was what everyone expected of them. She doesn't really love him, but she's afraid of losing his friendship if she breaks up with him." Rebecca explained.

"That sounds different from Katerina…" Rose said.

"I just hope she doesn't change with time…" Damon said.

"What I'm wondering is how she can be a Gilbert… Katherine was a Petrova right? The child she had before being expelled from Bulgaria was probably given away there… Even if her descendents moved in America, I think we would have known if they joined the Gilbert or Somers family…" Stefan said pensively.

"I remember that Miranda didn't look pregnant… It was a surprise to everyone when she said she had given birth to a little girl. But since she had been trying for a long time to get pregnant, we supposed she kept it quiet in fear of it failing again… It's quite easy to hide a pregnancy…" Zack said.

"So Elena could have been adopted then?" Damon asked.

"Probably, yes…But Grayson is a doctor; he knows how to hide this…" Zack said.

"Why don't we go see Doctor Gilbert and his wife and simply explain things to them? They know we are the originals, so they know to trust us…They will tell us the truth, especially if we say it's for Elena's protection…" Rebecca suggested.

"Why don't we wait for Klaus and Bella to get there? I think it's better if they take charge here…" Rose suggested.

"I agree with Rose… The council will listen to Klaus and Bella… especially Bella." Zack said.

"Why is that?" Damon asked curiously.

"We know what we know about the Original family from what our parents told us and what we've read in the journals… Lady Bella was the most popular one… I'm pretty sure they would let her be mayor if she wanted… She's very popular around here and they will probably do anything she asks them to do… I'm pretty sure Logan Fell is in love with her just from the pictures we have and what he's heard about her…" Zack said, finishing with a chuckle.

"Okay then, we only have to watch out for her a couple of days until Elijah gets here. Then he'll watch out for about a week until Klaus and Bella get here." Rebecca said to close that conversation.

"I'll take my watch tonight then." Damon said as he grabbed his leather jacket and walked out of the boarding house. Rose was feeling suddenly desperate to have him back; she didn't want him to leave her for a doppelganger. Ad he reached the door, Damon turned around.

"You're coming Rose?" he asked with a small smile. She smiled back at him and followed him with her jacket in her hand.

* * *

The next few days were uneventful. Rebecca and Stefan would watch out for Elena while in school and Damon and Rose would take watch outside of school. When Elijah arrived he took his own watch. They could all see that he was troubled by her sight and they hoped it wouldn't end up hurting him.

After a few days, Klaus and Bella arrived.

They asked the council to meet in their house. They specifically asked to make sure the Bennett's were represented. They were happy to learn that Emily had been included in the council a few years after their departure. They also asked that the children where kept out of this reunion for the time being.

When they arrived, everyone was present. Elijah, Rebecca and the three Salvatore, the four Fell's, the three Lockwood's, Sheriff Forbes, her ex husband Bill, John Gilbert, Grayson and Miranda Gilberts, Sheila Bennett… Pearl, Harper and Anna had also arrived the night before, along with Carlisle, Esmee, Kol and Lexi. Alice and Jasper would arrive later in the day along with Sage and Finn.

"Lady Bella, it is an honour to finally have the chance to meet you." Mayor Lockwood said as soon as the couple came in. He was obviously trying to charm her. Bella noticed his wife rolling her eyes and drinking her glass of what smelled like alcohol way too fast.

"It's nice to meet you too…" Bella answered with a blush. Even now, she wasn't a big fan of attention.

Rebecca made the introductions and soon, Bella and Klaus were in front of everyone trying to explain what the problem was.

"Okay, the main reason why we asked all of you to meet us here is to announce that we are back for a while. The other reason is to point out a little problem this town is about to have. But if we all prepare ourselves, it might not be a problem at all." Klaus said.

"What is going on?" Sheriff Forbes asked.

"It has to do with Elena Gilbert… She is in danger…" Bella said.

"What?" Miranda, Grayson and John asked in one voice.

"Yes, have you read anything in the journals of your ancestors about Katherine Pierce or Katerina Petrova?" Klaus asked.

"Yes, we did." Miranda said.

"She was locked in the tomb under the old church by Emily." Sheila said.

"Elena is her doppelganger… It means that even if I don't want to break the curse put on me all those years ago, the scrolls with the false curse are still around and both vampires and werewolves are going to want to get Elena to try and break it…" Klaus said, making a pause to let it sink in.

"We have been watching over her since we got back and so far so good, but it might be coming after the night of the comet…" Rebecca said.

"Yes, that night as lots of big mystical properties…" Sheila said.

"It's not before a few months so we have time to make decisions and get ready…" Grayson said.

"What I don't understand is how she came to be a Gilbert? No Petrova joined the Gilbert or Somers lines…" Carlisle said pensively.

"Elena is adopted…" Miranda said, shocking everyone.

"She's my daughter!" John announced. Everyone was shocked in the room.

"Who is her mother?" Bella asked gently.

"A girl I loved back in high school…" He answered evasively.

"Back in high school? Please don't act like you ever stopped loving her! We both know the reason Jenna broke up with you is because you were moaning that horrible girls name when you slept together!" Miranda said angrily, glaring daggers at John. If looks could kill the younger Gilbert brother would be dead on the floor already.

"Why are you always blaming me? I'm not the only one who broke your sister's heart in this room you know! Logan Fell here cheated on her with her room mate just a few months ago! I'm not to blame for everything here!" John said with annoyance.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your quarrels but can we please go back to the subject at hand here?" Bill, the sheriff's ex husband asked.

"Yes, John, we need to know who Elena's mother is. We might need to find her." Bella said.

"Why don't you ask Damon Salvatore here, he changed her after all!" John sneered. Every head in the room turned toward Damon.

"The only person I ever changed was Isobel Salzmann… She studied supernatural, found me and asked me to change her… I'm still in touch with her husband… Well I guess you could say her ex husband…" Damon said.

"Her maiden name is Isobel Fleming. I get news from her once in a while, she asks how Elena is doing and I tell her… I send her a picture every now and then…" John said.

"Why don't you call her then. Tell her that Elena is in danger and ask her to come here. We will make sure she is safe if her intentions are good." Klaus suggested. John nodded and left the room to make the phone call.

"Are you positive you don't want to break this curse then?" Grayson asked, wanting to make sure the originals didn't want to kill his daughter.

"Absolutly. Doctor Gilbert, you have to understand that the only reason I wanted to break that curse so badly was so I wasn't alone forever. I didn't want to be the only one of my kind for the rest of my life…Then I met my Love…" He said as he looked tenderly at Bella. "She fixed our family and taught us to trust each others. I have no reason to break that curse now…" Klaus explained.

"So breaking that curse won't stop a werewolf from changing?" Mayor Lockwood asked.

"No, it can't… I'm sorry…" Bella told him as he look disappointed.

"What is this about werewolves? What's going on?" Carol Lockwood asked her husband as her brother in law looked down.

"Us Lockwood men carry the werewolf gene…To trigger it and change into a werewolf you have to cause someone's death…even by accident…" The mayor explained, knowing everyone was listening.

"Tyler has it?" Carol asked, horrified.

"Don't worry Carol, Tyler is fine for now…We just have to be careful that he doesn't kill anyone." Mason said.

"Mason, you triggered your curse didn't you..." Liz Forbes asked.

"Yes, I did…" Mason answered. At the others' confused looks he explained "a couple of months ago I got into a car accident...There was a dog on the road and I tried to drive passed him but he zigged so I zagged…I didn't see there was a car coming the other way and the man driving the car died a few days later of internal bleeding that hadn't been detected… I chain myself up in the old property's cellar during the full moon…"Mason explained.

"I'm sorry man!" Klaus said before adding "I, myself only had to change a couple of times before my mother put the curse on me but I feel your pain."

"What do you mean?" Carol asked.

"Werewolves are different than shifters…Shape shifter just change shape, they slowly morph into another form…Werewolves have to break every bone in their bodies every time they change…First when they change from human to wolf, then when they change from wolf to human…" Klaus explained;

"Why do you have to keep yourself locked up?" Meredith Fell asked.

"Because I have no control over what I do when I'm a wolf…" Mason explained.

"Isn't there anything you know we can do to stop it?" Carol asked Bella and Klaus.

"Well, we know that Klaus' blood cures a werewolf bite on a vampire; that if a werewolf bites a human it can be cured if the human drinks wolfs bane immediately; but when it's already in the genes…" Bella said.

"Maybe we could use the coming of the comet to cast a spell on the Lockwood line. All male gene carrying members will need to be there but I might be able to block the change and prevent them from giving the gene in the future." Sheila said.

"The comet will give you enough power?" Bella asked.

"I might need Bonnie's help…She just started to believe she is a witch and she's starting her training. By the time the comet comes she will be ready to assist me with this spell… I know she'll work harder if it means she can protect Elena." The old Bennett witch explained to everyone.

"Well, anyway, we don't have anything to worry about now since there is no vampire in town… well, I mean…other than you…but you don't really count since you're nice and all…" Liz Forbes said. John came back in the room then and nodded in Klaus and Bella's direction.

"Good then…What do we do until then?" Logan Fell asked, trying to escape from the dark looks Miranda was throwing his way.

"We need to tell Bonnie, Elena and Tyler the truth… Caroline might need to know too so she doesn't feel left out by her best friends…" Bella said.

"I think you're right." Grayson said gravely as the other nodded.

"What about Elena? Even if she knows the truth she needs to be protected." Rosemarie said.

"Well, Stefan and Rebecca enrolled in school so they could watch out for her so they will continue with it. Kol and Lexi are also looking young enough that they can enrol." Carlisle said.

"I will enrol in school too!" Anna said excitedly. She was going to finally have a life close to normal for the next few years.

"I will keep on making sure she is safe at night. I'll patrol around the house and stay around until she leaves for school." Elijah said.

"Are you sure it's a good idea Elijah? I don't want you to get too attached…" Bella asked with worry as Elena's parents looked like they were going to agree.

"Don't worry Bella, after Tatia and Katerina I'll stay on my guards… I won't let another Petrova doppelganger break my heart…" Elijah said, giving her a reassuring smile.

"She is different from them Elijah… She is nicer, selfless…" Rebecca said.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine… She's way too young anyway…Even if I was to fall for her, she would see in me nothing more than a middle aged vampire…" Elijah said before excusing himself to leave the room.

"He was in love with the other doppelgangers?" John asked.

"He was in love with Tatia…he tried not to fall for Katerina because it was obvious she was manipulative… They both broke his heart and he has been very lonely ever since…" Klaus explained.

"Well, as long as he protects Elena, I don't see why he couldn't fall in love with her." Miranda said.

"Because you can't be with someone forever if you don't live forever…" Lexi said.

John looked down. He was still in love with Isobel and she was coming… He had a chance to get her back… he quickly told them that Isobel agreed to come and was on her way.

"There could be another problem…" Damon said.

"What is it?" Klaus asked.

"Alaric, my friend who happens to be Isobel's husband is also on his way… he got a job here as a history teacher…" Damon explained before adding "He is over her though."

The Mickealson warned them that they would be holding a big ball in the coming week where the founding families would be all invited, along with a few lucky others. It was agreed that the Donovan's would be invited, even if everyone knew the mother was out of town and wouldn't be around for some time. Bella promised herself she would compel the woman to be a better mother as soon as she got back in town.

"So, what have you been up to these last few decades? You haven't been back around in a while…" Carol asked politely as the only one left were the Lockwood's, the Gilbert's, Liz Forbes and her gay ex husband and Logan and Meredith Fell.

"Well, we adopted a daughter a few decades ago, Alice. She will arrive soon with her husband. Then when the war broke out, a lot of supernatural beings got hurt. Hitler was chasing them as much as the Jews and the handicap able people. A lot of children ended up orphans so we built a place for them to be safe and call home." Bella explained.

"What kind of supernatural children?" Liz asked curiously.

"Well, there was a little bit of everything to be truthful, but there were a lot of hybrids. Children that were the result of the union between two different species like human and cold ones, Mermaid and werewolves, witches and fairies… the few pure blooded children were able to find a welcoming home…" Esmee answered.

"Was there a lot of children?" Carol asked.

"By the time the war was over, I think over 150 children passed though the orphanage." Pearl answered.

"Fortunately we were able to find homes for most of them. Sometimes we were even able to rescue their parents or find members of their families, but for a few years it was very hard, there was a lot of them…" Carlisle added.

"It's wonderful that you did this!" Meredith said.

"It was all Bella's idea… The orphanage is still up but there are a lot less children now…" Klaus said.

After that, Meredith talked a lot with Carlisle. She offered a post in the hospital for both Finn and him. After all, they had centuries of practice in medicine and it was a big chance to have them around.

They all had dinner together and the rest of the founding families left to go home. Elijah followed the Gilbert's. They didn't admit it but they felt better knowing an original vampire was around to protect them. Grayson invited the man in, just in case trouble already found its way in and left him to go to sleep.

* * *

Elijah sat on the tree in front of Elena's bedroom and opened a book to read until he could hear something out of place. Bella was right, he needed to be careful because he was already feeling attracted to the young human doppelganger. He couldn't let her break his heart… Katerina and Tatia had already done too good of a job with that. Checking his head he glanced around and when he couldn't see or hear anything unordinary, he went back to reading, trying to ignore what the young Jeremy Gilbert was doing in his room…He had been a teenage boy too and understood his needs after all…

* * *

_**Another chapter in!**_

_**What do you think? Only a couple of chapter left if i don't change my mind... **_

_**Maybe a few sequel chapter much later but it's close to the end...**_

_**Thank you for all the reviews! I love you all!**_

_**For those of you who think the Founder's council is acting out of character, i'd like to remind you that they all have a different history now... So they are different...**_

_**Please answer the poll on my profile page and Decide what will happen to Aurora the Fairy...**_

_**Keep reading me!**_

_**Lorelei Candice Black.**_


	27. Chapter 26

_Chapter 26:_

Alice, Jasper, Sage and Finn just arrived in the big property and were immediately put up to speed with the recent events. Alice decided to join high school too for the time being and Jasper joined her, not wanting to let his wife away from him for too long. They took a room in the main house. As it turned out, Alice needed a few hours of sleep every night. Alice told them she couldn't see much happening in the future because it depended in too many undecided people but that she could see herself becoming good friends with Caroline Forbes and Elena Gilbert.

Alaric arrived too and was invited to stay at the Salvatore Boarding house for as long as he wanted. He soon became friend with Zack and together, they fashioned great weapons to fight the supernatural.

The founding families decided they would talk with their children the day after the ball. A meeting had been planed at the Mickealson's estate for this very occasion. Bonnie was the only one who had been told early what she was and what was going on. She took it well and was learning fast the art of witchcraft.

At school, Bonnie had found a great interest in the youngest Mickealson and spent a great deal of time with him between classes. Kol too, found her to his tastes and asked her to go to the ball with him. She agreed and was eager to get there.

Carlisle and Finn both got a job at the hospital and Meredith learned a lot from them. They discovered that she used Vampire blood on her worst patients when she could get her hand on some. Finn decided to help her and gave her some of his but asked her to be very careful… they didn't need any new reckless vampires around town.

* * *

As the night of the ball came closer, everyone got ready and went shopping for dresses (and dates for some unfortunate single souls).

At school Anna had taken a liking to Jeremy Gilbert and the young man looked just as interested in her. She asked him to go to the ball with her and he agreed.

Elijah had heard Elena agreeing reluctantly to go with her boyfriend Matt. He heard the young man telling Elena that Vicky was going with Tyler Lockwood. It seamed that everyone had found a date…Except for him.

The young Meredith Fell was planning on going with Mason Lockwood. They were nothing more than friends but they both agreed it would be better to go there with a date rather than alone.

Logan had asked Jenna, Miranda's sister to go with him but his cheating on her was too fresh in her memory and she threw the tomato sauce she was making in his face in answer. He decided to go alone. Liz Forbes had been asked by Zack Salvatore and had agreed.

Since Isobel would be back in town in time, John had planed to attend it with her.

Not wanting to go alone, Alaric had let Zack and Grayson put him on a blind date with Jenna Somers for the ball. Apparently, she was coming back from college to spend spring break with her sister and her family and would arrive the night before the ball. Of course she wasn't too far but he didn't have time to go and meet her before the big night. The job he had gotten at the local High School was taking up a lot of his time.

Since Kol had found someone to warm his cold heart, Lexi was now alone. She figured she might as well go to the ball single, who knew, she might end up finding someone to occupy her attention. While at school, she had found herself attracted to a boy, but as it turned out he was Elena's boyfriend… Since Elijah was also single, they promised each other the first dance.

When the Mickealson (and friends) girls went shopping for dresses, Bella found one that looked a lot like Belle's in the Disney version of Beauty and the Beast and bought it. She figured Klaus would like the humour of it all since they were the ones who had inspired the story in the first place.

* * *

All the preparations went without any problems and the Mickelson ball was the talk of the town. People who didn't get an invitation were trying to come as somebody's plus one and a it turned out Caroline didn't have any problem finding a temporary date. Logan Fell, too, was able to find someone he deemed acceptable to accompany him. He didn't want to go alone since Jenna had a date.

* * *

Two nights before the big ball, Bella and Klaus decided to have a Star Wars marathon and the whole family was there, along with Alaric and Zack. They watched the 6 movies with snakes all around them. After the third movie, Klaus and Bella talked a little:

"You know, I think I get why he become so bad… If anything had happened to you…If you had died…I would have lost all hopes and turned myself completely over to the dark side too." Klaus said.

"I don't think he is completely on the dark side… He's being manipulated, without that influence he wouldn't have turned…" she said.

"He turned to the dark side because he wanted to save the woman he loved above all… If someone had told me with certainty that you were about to die I would have tried anything, done anything, just to save you… I would have paid any price…Still would…" he said as he kissed her tenderly between the shoulder and the neck.

"I love you…" She said as she kissed him back on the lips.

"Yo, Brother, you're not comparing yourself to Dark Vador are you? Because you never were that bad…" Kol said as he down his glass of coke.

"I'm just saying that if what happened to Padme had happened to Bella, I would have turned to the dark side too and done a lot of awful things…" Klaus said as the fourth movie started.

* * *

When the night of the ball arrived, a lot of people were nervous but every person who had been invited came. Bonnie had been there early because she had been staying with her grandmother who lived in the witch house on the Mickelson's estate. She had been staying with her a lot lately to train and was happier with her grandmother anyway. Her father had been mostly ignoring her ever since her mother left a few years ago and she could find happiness only when in her grandmother's home.

Slowly, by small groups of two, three or four, the guests arrived and the ball was able to start. They decided to open it was a century old dance. Just like they promised each others, Lexi and Elijah danced the first dance together. Elena seamed reluctant to dance with Matt but she did anyway, knowing she didn't have a chance. Of course, Klaus danced with Bella, charmed by his Love's dress. Alice danced with Jasper, Carlisle with Esmee, Sage with Finn, Jenna with Alaric, Zack with Liz, Tyler with Vicky, Kol with Bonnie… Everyone was dancing and if everyone didn't have fun, the majority did.

* * *

There had been an awkward moment when John and Isobel had found themselves in front of Alaric and Jenna. Of course, Jenna knew everything, she had been told the whole truth by her sister about vampires and everything so she was prepared.

"Isobel…" Alaric said in greeting.

"Alaric…" She said with a slight shame.

"John…" Jenna said in a cold voice.

"Jenna…" John was the only one smiling in this situation.

"Long time no see." Alaric said to Isobel.

"I'm sorry Ric… I…" She cut herself off, not knowing how to continue.

"You could have left a note… Good thing Damon was nice enough to tell me what happened after you left!" Alaric said.

"Will you ever forgive me?" She said, wanting to remain friends with him.

"I'm over you Isobel, but you should worry about Elena's reaction… She's about to learn a lot of news tomorrow and you're going to have to explain yourself to her too." He said as he instinctively wrapped his arm around Jenna's waist.

When he picked her up at the Gilbert's house, the connection between them had been instantaneous and he knew she would be sharing a part of his life. They had the same humour and seamed to like the same things.

* * *

Logan was standing by the bar, drinking his sorrow. His date had fled him a while ago and now he was watching his Jenna having fun with Alaric Salzmann. He didn't like it. Shaking his head, he grabbed his glass of whiskey and walked outside. There he could see the young Tyler Lockwood having a fight with Vicky Donovan.

"All I'm saying Vicky is that you could act with a little more class in front of my family." Tyler said.

"Oh please, like you care about that! All you want is for me to open my legs when you feel like it, just like every other boy in town!" She replied, obviously high.

"If you really think that low of me then maybe we shouldn't be together anymore!" Tyler said with anger.

"Fine then, have it your way!" Vicky said, angry as well.

"Fine, find your own ride home, we're done!" Tyler said as he turned around and walked away.

Vicky was now alone and she didn't like it. Being alone gave her time to think about her actions and it always hurt. She turned around when she felt a presence behind her.

"Boyfriend trouble?" Logan Fell asked her with a smirk.

"Not anymore… What about you, girlfriend trouble?" She replied with the same smirk.

"Not anymore…" He said as he walked close enough to her that he could smell her very seductive perfume.

"If you're afraid of being lonely I could give you a ride back home…" Logan added when he was close enough he could whisper in her ear.

"Your home or mine?" She asked, knowing what he wanted.

"Nobody else lives at mine…" He said.

"Let's go then!" She said as she took his hand and let him guide her towards his car.

Meredith was standing with Mason near the window and rolled her eyes at her cousin's behaviour.

" Some day the fact that he can't keep it in his pants more than 12 hours will get him in trouble…" Meredith said.

"Well, maybe when trouble comes it will give him a lesson…Make him grow up…" Mason replied.

"You're still mad at him for cheating on Jenna right?" She asked with a smile.

"Of course I am, Jenna is a very good friend of mine… He should be ashamed of what he did…" he said

Caroline had seen Tyler breaking up with Vicky and decided to go talk to him.

"You deserved better than her anyway." She said as she sat next to him.

"I can't seem to find someone who will make the effort of getting to know me for me, not because I'm a Lockwood or for sex…" He said.

"Welcome to the club!" Caroline said in a slightly sad tone.

"Can I be president?" Tyler asked in a joking tone before adding "What a pair we make…"

"We could spend the rest of the night together…My date of off somewhere… We could be each other's dates, what do you think?" Caroline asked him.

"Why not… You're hot, I'm hot, you're nice, I'm…me… Let's dance!" Tyler said with a smile as he took Caroline's hand and together, laughing, they went to dance.

* * *

Klaus and Bella had been speaking with a lot of people and were finally alone:

"Kol seems to be having a good time with the little witch…" Klaus noted.

"He's finally happy… he's falling for her… it's a good thing!" Bella said.

"I'm not so sure… She is a witch…. Maybe she won't want to become a vampire to be with him… I'm afraid he'll end up with a broken heart…" Klaus said.

"Don't worry, Bonnie is from a powerful line of witches, if she wants to be with him and doesn't want to change, they will find a solution… You should stop worrying!" She said as she kissed him and handed him a glass of champagne they had ordered from France.

Bonnie and Kol were walking outside, to get some fresh air.

"You must have seen a lot of things in your years…" Bonnie told him.

"Yes, but what is the point when you're alone?" He replied.

"You seem pretty close to Bella…" She noted.

"From the moment she came into Niklaus' life she became like a mother to me… She's caring and loving and honest…" he explained. Bonnie nodded.

"So you weren't too lonely then…" she asked him.

"well, I had my family and my friends, but when you're surrounded by people that are all coupled up, you can't help but feel lonely…" he said in a pensive tone.

"It must have been hard… Do you feel lonely tonight?" She asked him in a shy voice.

"No, not tonight. You're very good company Miss Bennett. Ayana and Emily would both be proud of the woman you became." Kol said, making the young woman blush.

"Thank you Kol…" Bonnie managed to say.

"I have to be honest Bonnie, I really enjoy spending time with you and it would be an honour if you would agree to go on a date with me tomorrow…" Kol said, sounding shy for the first time in a long time.

"I would love too." She smiled.

"Even though I'm a vampire?" He asked.

"It doesn't matter what you are. My grandmother always said when there is a will there is a way!" Bonnie said. Kol stopped walking and faced her. Slowly, he bent his head toward hers until only the thinnest piece of paper could fit between their lips. Bonnie was the one who closed the distance between them and initiated the kiss. Their first kiss was sweet and everything Kol wanted in a first kiss would be with the woman he would work hard to make his mate.

While Kol and Bonnie were getting to know each other better, Jeremy and Anna were having fun and realising how good together they were. Pearl wasn't sure if she liked the idea of her daughter with a Gilbert when a Gilbert broke her own heart in 1864 but as she watched them, she decided that if her daughter liked him, he might be different.

* * *

Grayson and Miranda Gilbert were happy that Jeremy had found somebody to make him happy but they couldn't help but hope it was just a fling. Indeed, they didn't want to be the last Gilberts.

"Maybe we should try for another child…" Miranda suggested.

"To carry on the name of the family?" Grayson asked.

"Among other things… Elena and Jeremy are old enough that they will be leaving the house in a few years…and we always wanted another child…" she told her husband.

"And we can't really count on John to carry on the family name… He is way too busy sleeping with that Isobel vampire to think about having more children…" Grayson said.

"So, we'll try then?" she asked him.

"Yes, we will try." Grayson said as he took the glass of champagne for her, smirking he said "No alcohol sweetheart, it's not good for the baby."

"I'm not pregnant yet…" She said as she tried to take it back.

"It might affect the getting pregnant, it was hard enough the first time!" Grayson said more seriously.

"Klaus and Bella might be able to help with that, they know a lot of people, maybe a little magic could help us…" she said in a comforting tone.

They immediately walked toward the original couple and asked them if they could help. Bella gave them a soft smile and told them she knew a witch that created a fertility potion that did wonders even on couples that were completely sterile. She took Miranda apart to a closed room and made the phone call; the witch promised to put it in the mail the next day, promising it would arrive before the week was over, assuring the worried future mother that it would work immediately and warning her that she might end up with twins. Happy, the two women went back in the main ball room to see Elena and Matt fighting discreetly.

* * *

Elena was getting tired of Matt's constant questions about the future.

"How many times do I have to tell you Matt, I don't want to talk about the future with you…" Elena said in an exasperated tone.

"How can you not want to, we love each other!" He said.

"No I don't!" She exclaimed before she realised what she had done.

"What?" Matt looked shocked.

"I'm sorry Matt, but I don't love you… We tried dating because everyone thought we should be together but it doesn't work. You can't be that blind that you didn't see it!" she told him.

"I love you Elena! We can work it out, I know we can!" Matt said in a desperate tone.

"No we can't Matt! I don't love you and you don't love me either! You love the idea of being in love! I can't do this anymore, it's not right of me to string you along when I know it won't work!" Elena exclaimed. She kissed him on the cheek and walked to the gardens to get some fresh air.

Elijah had seen the whole thing happen, so did Lexi. Rose and Damon were with them at the moment and they were all quiet, trying to figure out what to do.

"Well, I'm going to go and try to make Matt feel better… I'll show him that other girls exist around him!" Lexi said with a small smile at seeing her love interest suddenly single!

"Good luck girl!" Rose said as she clapped her friend on the back. Lexi walk away in the direction Matt had gone to, hoping to be able to charm him.

"Maybe someone should go and talk with Elena, let her know that she didn't do anything wrong…" Damon suggested.

"And who do you think should go?" Rose asked with an accusatory stare.

"I was thinking Elijah should make his approach…" Damon said, deciding at the last minute that he talking with Elena wouldn't be good for his couple! Rose looked jealous of the small attention he was giving Elena and if he wanted to keep her he needed to make sacrifices.

"I don't know if that's a good idea, I'm older than her…I'm not sure if I'm ready to fall deeper for her… I need some time…" Elijah said.

"Looks like Caroline and Tyler are going to talk to her, it'll be okay then. Come and dance with me Damon!" Rose hadn't left the dance floor the whole night.

"Why don't you dance this one with Elijah, I need a drink!" Damon suggested.

Rose nodded and grabbed Elijah's hand. The original followed her, glad to take his mind off of things.

* * *

Damon went to the bar and got a glass of champagne as he watched Caroline telling Elena that it was okay. Tyler was telling her that Matt would get over it, especially since he saw a hot blond going his way. Damon kept looking around. He saw his brother and Rebecca having fun. He was happy for his brother, he deserved to be happy and if Rebecca seemed to be the true love everyone was talking about. They had been going strong since they met. Still looking around, he saw his nephew Zack leaving the dance floor, Liz Forbes, Caroline's mother and the town's sheriff, still on his arms. They were heading his way.

"Having a good time Zack?" Damon asked the human Salvatore.

"Very good indeed, you?" Zack asked as he handed champagne to Liz.

"Not bad. Liz, your daughter changed dates!" Damon said to the blond woman.

"Really? Who is she with now?" She asked;

"Tyler. Apparently, his date Vicky Donovan left with Logan Fell!" Damon informed her.

"That man is disgusting! When I think Caroline wanted to try and get an internship with him to work on TV… I'm glad she changed her mind!" Liz said with a disgusted face.

"He probably couldn't stand being here while Jenna was having fun with someone else!" Zack said.

"I have to say that Alaric and Jenna look like a good match!" Liz said.

"I agree!" Damon said as they all turned back to watching people around them. Damon spotted Lexi talking with Matt. It was obvious the blond vampire was flirting with him and the quarterback seemed open to it. After all, he was single and a very hot girl was flirting with him, obviously wanting a relationship with him, why would he refuse such an opportunity? He was a teenage boy and had needs after all.

"Everything seems to go well tonight…" Bella told her husband as they slow danced.

"Yes, we had the usual party break ups and new love found, Kol's love is apparently returned…everything seems to be going fine." He answered.

"I'm happy for Kol… He deserved to finally find someone who will love him." Bella whispered. Klaus smiled softly.

"Yes, he did deserve it after so long…" They went back to dancing, observing their loved ones interacting with the town's people.

Meredith was dragging Mason with her from Carlisle to Finn to have interesting medical discussions and the poor man didn't have it in him to tell her he wasn't interested in this. Fortunately, Sage provided him with some distraction when she told him of her fighting habits. He was really interesting and they decided to train together the next day.

* * *

At the end of the night, John drove Isobel to his apartment and invited her in, hoping to convince her to stay with him for some time.

Alaric drove Jenna back to the Gilbert's after one last drink at the Grill. They had a lot of fun and it was hard to say goodnight. Since Jenna would be there the next day to inform the kids about the council and the danger coming their way, Alaric told her he would see her then. They also decided that after, they would go see a movie and eat dinner together. They loved spending time together and Jenna couldn't help but feel safe when he was around.

Jeremy, Elena and their parents left together, Matt drove home alone with the promise of a date the next night with Lexi. Tyler drove Caroline home after they decided to spend more time together. It was the beginning of a nice relationship.

Kol walked Bonnie to her grandmother's house and they sat on the porch, talking, for a good two hours before the young witch yawned and he decided he needed to be the strong one and say goodnight to her. They kissed for another 30 minutes before he let her get inside. When he got back to his apartment on the property, he was whistling.

* * *

That night, everyone got to bed pretty happy and most of them were in peace with themselves. The only one who didn't sleep was Logan Fell. Vicky Donovan was next to him, naked, drinking with him before a second round. He couldn't help but feel dirty for having sex with a girl so much younger than him.

"Hey, do you have something stronger?" Vicky asked him, looking at the alcohol he had left.

"Nope, but I know a place open 24/7 where we could go now." He answered, shaking the bad feeling off and grabbing his pants and his car keys. They both got dressed and jumped in his car.

"Where are we going?" She asked him.

"It's in the next town; we have to go through the small roads though." He explained as she light a cigarette.

"Okay then." She said before adding "Want one?" He nodded and she gave him a cigarette too.

Just then, he let his eyes wonder on her chest, remembering how nice it felt in his hands. He let his right hand wonder on her tight and between her legs, forgetting he was driving. His car then left the road and without giving any of them time to realise what had happen, he crashed into a tree, killing them both on the spot.

Nobody drove by and discovered them until 7 the next morning.

* * *

When the sheriff and Doctor Cullen arrived, he still had his hand between her legs and it was obvious what had taken his attention off the road.

"They were killed on the spot." Carlisle told Liz.

"We need to call their families… Poor Matt, his mother is always running around the country with another boy, his father left a long time ago… His sister was all he had left…" Liz said.

"I think we could just tell him they had a car accident, he doesn't need to know what she was doing…" Carlisle said, thinking about the teenage boy and the effect it would have on him.

"I think he will know anyway but you're right, we should try to protect him from the truth…" Liz said. What she didn't know is that the driver of the ambulance owed a favour to a reporter friend and was texting him everything as they spoke. The truth was coming out anyway.

* * *

By 9am, everyone in town knew that Logan Fell and Vicky Donovan had been found dead in a car crash. Lexi went to see Matt so he wasn't alone and before the boy knew it, all of his friends were here, even Elena.

"Did you call your mother Matt?" Caroline asked him.

"No, not yet… I don't know how to do it… I don't even know if she will answer the phone… We're only her children, we're not important to her…" He said as he cried on Lexi's shoulder.

"I'll do it if you want…" Elena said.

"Yes, I'd like that, thanks." He said.

Elena left the room and took her cell phone out, dialling Kelly Donovan's number.

"This is Kelly's phone, I can't answer right now so leave a message and I might call back…BIP" Elena sighted and started talking:

"Kelly, this is Elena… There as been an accident last night and Vicky…She didn't make it… She died on the spot… You need to come back, Matt needs you right now… I'm sorry… bye…" Elena hung up. It was hard to keep to tears from falling in such circumstances.

"I got her voicemail, I left a message…" Elena informed everyone as she stepped back into the room.

After they all had lunch together, they decided to give him some alone time. Lexi had talked with Bella and Klaus and they agreed they she should tell Matt everything too, so she was going to do it this afternoon, while the others where going to learn it too from their parents.

* * *

They carpooled and soon, Jeremy, Elena, Caroline, Bonnie and Tyler were at the Mickealson's. Kol was waiting for Bonnie while Anna was waiting for Jeremy. Elijah was also standing on the porch.

"You're parents are already here, come on in." Elijah said.

"We're late I'm sorry, but…" Elena started.

"Don't worry we understand that your friend Matt needed you all with him in this time of pain." Elijah said with a reassuring smile. Elena smiled back at him and they all came in.

* * *

While they were waiting for the children to come, Miranda turned to Bella and said:

"That fertility witch of your is really great. As soon as we came home last night, the potion was waiting on my nightstand with the instructions…" Miranda said.

"Well, she did work faster than usual… It means that the spirits told her before hand. It means that the spirits think it's a good thing for you to have more children!" Bella said with a smile as the other woman whispered:

"I think it is a little aphrodisiac too if you know what I mean…" Bella smiled at her and nodded as they heard a couple of cars stopping in front of the house.

"They're here!" Klaus said as Elijah rushed out to great them, even if Anna and Kol were already there.

* * *

When they came in, the teenagers saw their parents seating all around the room, with seats saved for them on the big sofa in the middle.

"Someone is in trouble…" Jeremy sang with an amused smile.

"Not at all son, we just need to inform you all of some important facts, that's all." Grayson said.

"Uncle John, I didn't know you could keep a date for more than a night… What is she doing here?" Elena asked, defending Jenna's honour. She loved her aunt more than her uncle after all.

"That's something else we need to talk to you about… Please take a seat Elena." Miranda said before John could open his mouth to reply. Jenna had an amused smile on her face from her seat next to Alaric.

"First, we're going to start by the biggest news and the one that's going to be the hardest for you to believe… Supernatural exists!" Klaus said.

Then they told them about the Original history, who the Mickealson's where, How Bella became one of them and their first encounter with Katerina, how they met the town's founders and helped them create this town. They told them of the different supernatural creatures that existed before going back to the town's real history. They told them about what happened in 1864. Damon was the on who explained this part. He told them about Katherine, that they thought she was in love with them… They explained how Emily sided with the Mickealson's and put the woman in the tomb to punish her for her evilness. At this point, Sheila took over and explain things from a witch point of view, explained how Bonnie was now training to be able to defend her friends.

Grayson explained to his son about the ring he was wearing. John showed him his. He had gotten it back from Alaric a few days ago. Sheila was working on making a new one for the history teacher that hunted bad vampires.

Then the moment came to explain to Tyler about werewolves and the fact that he could become one if he caused someone's death. Mason explained to him how it happened and that the night of the comet it would all be over thanks to Sheila and Bonnie. The young man looked relieved and let out a sight.

Then they turned their attention to Elena and told her about being a doppelganger, what her primal use was for. Klaus made sure she understood he didn't want to break the curse anymore and that she was safe.

"How can I be a doppelganger? Even if Katerina had children, you would have known in 1864 if they were in the Gilbert's line…" Elena said. Miranda coughed slightly and said:

"Elena, sweetheart… I don't know how to tell you this… Grayson and I were trying so hard to have children and it didn't work… Then John cam to us one day telling us that his current girlfriend was pregnant and wanted to give up the baby so she could go to college and have a future… It was obvious what we needed to do… When she gave birth, she first appear to want to stay but a couple of days later she was gone and you were still here…" Miranda had tears in her eyes as she watched Elena's eyes grow bigger, along with Jeremy.

"I'm adopted?" Elena asked chocked.

"Yes…" Grayson said.

"Wait, does that mean that John is my Father?" Elena asked with a scandalised look on her face.

"Yes, he is." Miranda said as John and Isobel kept quiet.

"It can't be! My whole life I've despised that man! He is obnoxious and horrible with people…It can't be… Please tell me it's just a sick jock…" Elena had tears in her eyes. John looked offended.

"Elena, I'm so sorry… We didn't know how to tell you…" Miranda said. Elena had a desperate look on her face as she turned toward him:

"What a father you are… You could have at least been nicer to me if I'm your daughter! And you, I suppose that you're my biological mother?" Elena spoke in a cold voice nobody ever heard from her. Elijah was fighting the urge to go to her to comfort her.

"Yes Elena, I'm your mother!" Isobel said.

"Another lie you could have prevented Isobel… How long were we married again?" Alaric said.

Elena turned to him. "What?"

"Yes, however funny it might seem, your new beloved history teacher and future uncle by the looks of it, is your biological mother's ex-husband. By the way, she is a vampire, I changed her when she asked me too a few years ago!" Damon said as he drank his glass of whiskey.

Elena sat back down under the weight of the information.

"Elena, sweetheart, I know I've been away and left when I should have stayed, but it's not late, there is still time for an Us…" Isobel said. Elena was crying and she abruptly turned toward the woman and said:

"Let's make one thing clear here lady, you might be my biological mother, but you will never be my mom!" Elena said as she ran to the gardens, dropping herself on a stone bench.

"I'll go talk to her...It might be better for her to talk with someone foreign to this." Bella said to Miranda as she was about to follow her daughter out.

* * *

Bella went to seat by Elena.

"I come to the same place when I need to think… I love to be among my roses." Bella said as she handed a box of tissue to the crying doppelganger.

"They're beautiful… I noticed last night…" Elena said.

"I know it's something big we dropped on you… I'm sorry, but you had a right to know…" Bella said.

"I understand… I just… It disgusts me to think that I am the daughter of this man that I've always hated…" Elena said.

"Don't worry… Blood isn't everything…who raised you make you who you are…" Bella said. Elena chuckled.

"I'm sorry, it's just kind of funny to hear a vampire telling me that blood isn't everything…" Bell chuckled a bit too.

"Everything is just so mixed up… Aunt Jenna's new boyfriend happens to be my history teacher and my biological mother's ex-husband… If things had been different, if Isobel had kept me, Alaric could have been my step-father…" Elena said before adding "I'd rather he was my father rather than John…" She sighted.

"Don't worry, you'll be able to sort though everything given time…" Bella said.

"Not if I die in a ritual that won't work…" Elena said.

"You don't have to be worried about this, we are all watching over you… At school, at home, at night… There is always one of us around, ready to help you in case of problems… you'll be safe." Bella reassured her in her best motherly soothing voice.

"Even during the night? I don't want to mess up with your sleeping patterns, or you activities…." Elena was feeling guilty.

"Don't worry, Elijah is more than happy to watch over you." Bella said before she could stop herself.

"Elijah? Why would he be happy to watch over me? A handsome man like him must have other things to do at night…" Elena said with a blush that reminded Bella of her own.

"It's complicated… You should take time to discuss this with him later…" Bella said before she stood.

"Ready to go back in?"

"Yes, I think so…" Elena said as she followed Bella in the living room.

* * *

When they entered, everyone was staring at them. John and Isobel were gone and Elena wasn't sad about that. She could feel Isobel was trouble.

Jeremy hugged Elena and said "No matter what, you'll always be my big sister!".

"Was there anything else you needed to tell us?" Caroline asked.

"Not really, we kept the biggest for the end… But if you have questions, we'll answer them." Bella said as she took her seat on her husband's lap.

They all kept on talking and discussing details for a few hours until Alice gasped and slipped on the floor. She got up really fast and looked in space.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Klaus asked his daughter.

Still looking into space, Alice had an expression of horror on her face as she yelled "Mommy no!". Coming back to her senses, she looked around as sat back into Jasper's arms.

"What did you see honey?" He asked her.

"Mom, I don't know how but that horrible Katerina will manage to get out of the tomb… I can't see how but she will get out and her only goal is to kill you… She knows where to find a white oak stake…" Alice looked scared.

"How is it possible, I though you said you burned it?" Sheila asked.

"Mickeal might be dead but the stake he made from the tree is still around… it's possible that before we killed her Esther told Katerina where to find it…" Elijah said. Klaus had his arms around Bella and looked around, searching for trouble.

"We have a little time, in the vision, Mason wasn't a werewolf anymore." Alice said.

"So someone is going to use the power of the comet to open the tomb and free Katerina…" Jenna said.

"If you break the curse, you'll be stronger and you could change Mason into a hybrid too, He'd be stronger and wouldn't have to change anymore…" Elena said.

"It's not that simple Elena… Breaking the curse would kill you and maybe Mason doesn't want to live forever…" Finn said.

"We know there is a way to save Elena's life… There is the potion we wanted to use on Katerina and the ritual that works if a human gives his life for her…" Elijah noted before realising that he was giving Elena arguments.

"Well, if it can help I don't see why I couldn't do this… I wouldn't mind being a hybrid, and I don't have to live forever, I can always be killed if I get tired of living…" Mason said.

"Don't you need Elena's blood as well so the hybrids can complete their transition?" Grayson asked.

"Yes, but it's not a problem, we could always just have a couple of blood bags in case we meet a werewolf who wants to change… What worries me is the sacrifice… We have to kill a vampire… Katerina will be perfect for this, but we also need a werewolf to die and Elena…" Klaus said before adding "I don't want to hurt anyone innocent and Elena is definitely innocent…".

"Whatever potion you wanted to use to save Katerina's life back then could be used on the werewolf also if you don't find a bad one to kill…" Liz suggested.

"It's true…" Klaus said.

"Why don't we do it then? It will save Bella's life…" Elena said.

"I don't want to cause anyone's death…" Bella said.

"Bella, after everything you've done for this town, we can do this for you!" Miranda said, reminding the vampire everything she did to help this town.

"Not only this town… Do I need to remind you everything you've done for everyone? The kids of this orphanage might be dead if it weren't for you… You've saved our family too… None of us will accept to just stand and do nothing while you risk dying…" Rebecca said.

"What about saving Elena's life?" Bella said as Bonnie and Sheila got in a deep trans. When they got out of it, the grandmother spoke:

"The spirits talked to us… They're saying that if Elena sacrifices herself willingly to break the curse, she will be brought back to life by the spirits themselves… She would stay dead for no more than 30 minutes." Elena smiled.

"Good then, this is decided, we will do this." Elena said.

Klaus and Bella looked at the Gilberts and asked them what they thought of this. They trusted the couple and Sheila; they believed that if the spirits agreed to save their daughters, it must mean that it had to be done.

* * *

After that, it was decided they would wait a couple of months to try and figure out who was trying to help Katerina escape before they did anything. They would do it during the full moon in a couple of months.

Until then, they all went on their previously planed activities. Elena would spend the night with her parents, trying to forget she had been adopted.

* * *

**_I hope you liked it... Only one chapter left..._**

**_Okay, if you ask, maybe I'll do an epilogue later..._**

**_What did you think of it? A little review please?_**

**_Can you tell I don't like Logan and Vicky?_**

**_Keep reading me!_**

**_Lorelei Candice Black._**


	28. Chapter 27 LAST CHAPTER :

_Chapter 27 :_

The few weeks after deciding they were going to do the ritual after all had been without anything major happening.

The couples that had formed on the night of the ball were going stronger than ever and Elena found herself sleeping with the bedroom window open most nights, talking with Elijah before going to bed. She felt safer knowing he was around during the night and she couldn't stop herself from having hot dreams about him coming in during the night and…Well, she always woke up way too soon. She knew he didn't give her those dreams, first because he was a gentleman, and his honour would stop him from doing this. Also she was on vervain and there was no passing that…

John had tried to talk to Elena but she just couldn't find it in her to welcome him into her life as something else that "Uncle John". He had never been even a good uncle; to her it was obvious he would never be a good dad to her, or any other kids he might want later. She saw Isobel around town a couple of times but the vampire had stayed away from her. Rebecca confessed to her that Elijah had compelled Isobel to stay away from her daughter until she was ready. This made Elena smile. Elijah cared about her and she liked it.

Miranda had announced to her family that they were trying to have another child and, a little over 2 months after taking the fertility potion, she told them she was 8 weeks pregnant. Jeremy and Elena were both excited for their parents; they knew how much Miranda loved to be a mother.

However, after the first doctor appointment, Miranda came home with some pretty big news. She wasn't pregnant with one baby but with two. Everyone was happy for her and she was happy that her other children were old enough to help in case of problems. Because let's face it, she wasn't so young anymore and two babies were a lot more work than one.

Jenna and Alaric were doing so good as a couple that they decided to take an apartment together in town. It made some people jealous (Isobel and John), but they were in their own happy bubble and it was all that was important to them now. They were both happy together and felt like they had met several years ago instead of a few months. It was true love.

* * *

Sheila Bennett had asked for the founder's council to have another meeting. She had information about the person trying to free Katerina. When everyone had arrived, the teens included, she stood:

"Bonnie and I have been trying to find out who was working to help Katerina escape… As it turned out, Katerina managed to take control of a Bennett witch's mind when she was only a toddler…"

"Not my Bonnie…right?" Kol asked as he looked at the youngest witch with worry and love.

"No, not Bonnie… Her cousin Lucy… Her mother used to love to take her for walks in the woods…One time she took Lucy to the ruins of the church to teach her how to recognize power as early as possible in her life. She took lunch in a basket and fell asleep… Lucy was 4 and she found the way down to the tomb… According to what the spirits told me, Katerina managed to enter Lucy's mind from behind the spelled door." Sheila explained.

"How could she do this? She has been in that tomb for too long…she should be weak…" Bella said.

"It's possible that she has some powerful spirits helping her from the other side… The dark spirit that corrupted Esther helps Katerina and his corrupting Lucy…" Bonnie suggested.

"How do we change it then?" Elena asked.

"I called Lucy, telling her I was really sick and I wanted to see her one last time before I died." Sheila said.

"I'm shocked Misses Bennett…You lied to your own blood!" Damon said with humour.

"Well, the situation called for it!" Sheila replied with an amused smile.

"Did she belive you?" Rose asked the witch.

"Honey, I'm old and I practice magic... She believed it!" Sheila answered with a smile.

"What are you going to do once she gets here?" Klaus asked her.

"Bonnie and I will break the bond that ties her to the dark spirits. It will be long and hard but we can do it. After that, we will try to get her on our side and break the connection she has to Katerina." Sheila said before looking at Bonnie to let her continue.

"There is another problem…Apparently Lucy is working with a vampire that is in town… We did a small tracking spell to find something Lucy has done magic on around here…"

"I take it you found something?" Bella asked.

"Yes… Apparently, Lucy is the one who made Isobel's lapis lazuli necklace…" Bonnie said.

"It doesn't mean anything, Isobel is not working for the bad side!" John said in a determined 'I know everything' tone.

"You're so in love with her it has made you blind brother!" Grayson said angrily.

"Can't you see she turned off her emotions? She flipped the switch… She doesn't care about anything but herself now!" Finn said.

"I don't believe any of you! She wants to protect Elena!" John said in a desperate tone like he was trying to convince himself.

"She doesn't care about Elena and her protection, she just wants to protect herself and if the dark spirits told her she would be safe as long as she helped Katerina, she will do anything to help Katerina." Klaus said, trying to remember why he didn't kill humans anymore. Bella stroke his hand to calm him down.

"What do we do?" Matt asked from his seat next to Lexi, his new girlfriend.

"Can't we just stake her and be done with it?" Elena asked. She didn't care about her biological mother and everyone knew it, but they were all shocked that she would want to kill her. Elena was a pacifist, she didn't like violence.

"What? How can you say that Elena? She's your mother! Of course we're not killing her!" John said in an angry tone.

"I agree with Elena!" Caroline said as Elena told John:

"She scares me! I don't want her here anymore, why can't you get that?" Elena said in a scared and angry tone. Elijah wasn't far from her and he was trying not to come any closer. He was trying to convince himself he couldn't fall in love with her, knowing it was too late, he decided to convince himself she deserved better.

"I think we should make sure she is involved first… Killing an innocent wouldn't help us much…" Jenna said, trying to make peace.

"You're way too nice Jenna… But she doesn't really act like an innocent… she uses people around her… Killing her wouldn't be a big lost for this town." Damon said

"Well, for the time being, we should just watch out for her and be careful what information we let out in front of her!" Klaus said.

"This is ridiculous! Isobel is innocent! She's not planning to free Katerina!" John said in an exasperated tone.

"John, open your eyes and stop being so stupid!" Miranda said, hormones making her angrier and scarier than usual.

"You better not tell Isobel anything about what happened today if you don't want to end up compelled or locked up John!" Grayson told his brother.

"I can make sure he doesn't say anything to her. Bonnie and I have been working on a spell to insure someone keeps a secret. We can do it on him now if you want!" Sheila suggested.

"No!" John cried out as a chorus of "Yes, do it!" came all around the room.

The two Bennett witches did the spell and soon, John had a very frustrated look on his face.

"It's done!" Bonnie said as she sat back on Kol's lap.

They called the meeting to an end and everyone went back to their planed activities. Grayson went with Carlisle to his practice because he wanted to learn from the experimented Cold one. Carlisle had a lot to share and Grayson was happy to receive the knowledge.

* * *

Sage had taken a job at the local High school and was teaching PE. She also agreed to coach the feminine soccer and basketball teams. She was a very popular teacher and decided to do this more often.

Pearl had opened another apothecary shop and loved it. Harper worked with her when she needed help but most of the time he helped the elementals on the Mickealson's property.

* * *

The day after the meeting of the new Founder's council, Matt got some news: his mother was back. Kelly Donovan had been welcomed by her old friend Miranda with a Barbecue where she flirted with every Mickealson male as well as Alaric and Damon. Matt was uncomfortable the whole time and got especially mad when he saw his mother hitting on Tyler in front of Caroline.

"Mom enough! Can't you behave for only one day? Just a few hours without humiliating yourself and me… Do you have to flirt with every walking male around here? Can't you act like a mother once in a while?" Matt yelled in front of everyone after Tyler told her he wasn't interested.

"Mattie…" Kelly said as everyone watched them.

"No, don't you Mattie me! You left Vicky and I alone, completely alone! We had to fend for ourselves! You didn't even come back for her funeral! Do you know how it made me feel? And now you're not even back for one day that you make me wish you didn't come back!" Matt had angry tears in his eyes and Lexi was trying to comfort him.

"You don't understand Mattie… I couldn't come back earlier…" Kelly was cut off by her son once more.

"Why not? You drank and smoke what little money you managed to win? Or did you spend it all on some junkie that left you. That's why you're back right? Because your fuck of the moment left you? That's the only reason you're here…"

"Of course not Mattie…" Kelly was trying to find a way to change the focus of everyone's attention.

"You couldn't even call me when Vicky died… It's like you don't even care about us anymore! I can't deal with you right now!" Matt said as he left the Gilbert's house with Lexi. He had decided to pack all of his stuff and move out, knowing the Lockwood's had agreed to have him in their home if he wasn't comfortable with his mother anymore.

Kelly was embarrassed and didn't know what to do. Everyone was still looking at her when Miranda walked up to her and took her aside, trying to talk her into being a little more responsible.

"Maybe we should use a little compulsion on her… We've done it before on unfit parents…" Sage suggested.

"It might be a good idea…" Grayson nodded.

"Well, I know Matt is moving to my place tonight… He doesn't want to spend anymore time with his mother… He's tired of all the drama…" Tyler said.

"I didn't know it was that bad…" Bella said in a guilty tone. Klaus knew she wished she had seen it and changed things.

"Maybe it would be better if we told Matt not to come at our place and to work things out with his mother…" Mayor Lockwood suggested as his wife seemed to disagree.

"I don't think it would change anything, the fact that she didn't come back in time for the funeral and didn't even find it in her to call him… It's too much for Matt, I don't think he wants anything to do with her anymore…" Caroline informed them.

"He wants to be able to be a normal teenager for once…" Tyler said.

"Maybe we should talk Kelly into staying in town and trying to work herself out so she can fix her relationship with her son…" Grayson suggested. Everyone nodded and they went back to the barbecue.

Kelly didn't come back in the garden. When Miranda walked back in, she told them she had gone home to try and work things out with her son.

* * *

The next few days went by without much trouble until the day Lucy was scheduled to arrive in town. To keep up appearances, the council had spread word around town that Sheila Bennett was really sick and they made sure she wasn't seen out of her house.

As soon as she arrived in town, Lucy went to see Isobel to ask her if it was true that Sheila was sick. John was shocked and surprised to have in front of his eyes the proof that everyone had been right about her. He listened as Isobel confirmed the rumours that the old witch was dying.

"I overheard Bonnie telling Elena that the old fool tried to seal the entrance to the tomb so that no one, even humans, could come close. It didn't work and was too much for her…" Isobel told Lucy, not knowing that the conversation she had overheard had been staged just for her.

"Is Bonnie powerful?" Lucy asked Isobel.

"I don't think so… She's dating Kol Mickealson. He as been worried about her… She loses her energy quite fast it seams…" Isobel said, once again what had been staged for her to hear.

"Very well then, I shall go and say goodbye to my dear grandmother, then I will be free to win Bonnie to our cause." Lucy said before leaving the apartment.

When Lucy arrived to her grandmother's house, everything was calm and she didn't realise it was a trap. She knocked on the door and Bonnie is the one that opened the door.

"Lucy?" She nodded. "Grams will be happy to see you… I was afraid you might be too late… Please, come in, she is in her room upstairs." Bonnie said, guiding the witch upstairs where her grandmother had places everything they would need to help Lucy.

As soon as the young woman entered the room, Sheila got out of bed and Bonnie sprayed her with herbs that would keep her powers at bay before closing the door. The two good Bennett started chanting and it was only too late that Lucy realised she had been trapped.

It took the Bennett three weeks to be able to help Lucy and get her to see the truth. It was long and hard and they were thankful for their friends and their presence by their side to offer comfort.

Every evening, Kol would come to see how Bonnie was doing. He would give her a bit of his blood so she didn't loose too much energy and they would spend the whole evening talking or just hugging. Most of the time, Bonnie would end up falling asleep in Kol's arms and he would spend the night with her, just holding her. Sheila was aware of that fact and was glad someone was there for her granddaughter. Of course she would have preferred Bonnie to fall for another witch, a warlock, or even a human… But Kol Mickealson was noble and truly loved Bonnie, so it wasn't that bad. She kept in mind that if they wanted to spend forever together, they would be able to find a way.

* * *

While Bonnie and Sheila were busy helping Lucy, John had realised what everyone had seen from the beginning, Isobel had betrayed him and their daughter. Of course, he was way too proud to admit to everyone that he had been wrong, so he decided on leaving town again. He left a quick note, saying he had some emergency out of town and didn't have any important reason to stay in Mystic Falls.

* * *

Isobel had a hard time digesting John's departure and Lucy's absence. She had guessed that the young witch was now back into her grandmother's influence and that she was now alone to do her task. She knew she could probably get back to Lucy, but she had a feeling that first she needed to get rid of the Gilbert's. At least get rid of Elena. She that's how Isobel found herself on the watch. She noted that Elena was never alone and was always protected by someone from the Mickealson's entourage. At night, she saw Elijah watching over her daughter and she realised that killing the young doppelganger would be harder than she initially thought.

She got an occasion when Elena had been out to a party in the woods. Of course, Bonnie, Kol, Alice, Jasper, Anna, Stefan and Rebecca had been at the party ready to defend the doppelganger in case of emergency, but Elena seemed to be bored and it gave her mother a chance. Isobel watched as Elena called her father to come pick her up and sighted when Bonnie and Kol waited with her. When Grayson Gilbert appeared in his car, Kol and Bonnie went back to the party and Elena was alone in the car with her father and her aunt Jenna, who he had just picked up for a game family night.

Isobel smiled: this was perfect; she would be able to take her revenge on Jenna also. As the car drove on the Wickery Bridge, Isobel pushed the car and forced it to run over the bridge and into the water. Smiling with pride in what she had done, she left.

What Isobel didn't know was that as soon as Elena said she wanted to leave, Rebecca had texted her brother Elijah and the man was on his way to them. When he arrived, he saw Isobel running away and looked around for the Gilbert's car. He had a look of horror when he way the car in the water. He yelled for Kol and Rebecca to come and help him right before he dived. Elena was unconscious, but Jenna and Grayson seemed to be unarmed. Grayson motioned for Elijah to tend to Elena first and the vampire didn't have to be told twice. As he swam toward the surface of the water, Rebecca and Kol swam past him. When he got to the surface, Bonnie had Carlisle on the phone.

"Carlisle and Finn are on their way. Miranda is too." Stefan said as he hung up his own phone.

Elena was still unconscious but luckily she was also still breathing.

"I think she might have hit her head. Do you think I should give her some blood?" Elijah said, afraid for his love.

"I don't know, Carlisle will be there in a couple of minute, might as well wait for him." Bonnie answered as Rebecca and Kol came back with Jenna and Grayson.

"How are they doing?" Stefan asked as he helped them laying the two humans down.

"They're unconscious!" Kol said as Carlisle arrived with Finn, Sage, Bella and Klaus. Klaus was carrying Miranda.

"They were both still conscious when I got to Elena." Elijah said.

After a few minutes, Carlisle said:

"They're going to be fine with a little blood. I fear they might have a concussion…" Carlisle said as Elijah rushed to rip his wrist open and poured some of his blood into Elena's mouth as Finn and Bella did the same for Grayson and Jenna.

* * *

Elijah carried Elena home, while Klaus carried Miranda, Carlisle carried Grayson and Finn carried Jenna back to her apartment with Alaric, warning him he needed to be careful because she had vampire blood in her system.

While Miranda was making sure Grayson was fine, Elijah was sitting by Elena's side. She had woken up as he ran her home and he had explained to her what had happened. She was grateful and now he insisted that she remained in bed.

"But I'm thirsty!" She exclaimed.

"I'll go get you a cup of tea then, but you have to remain in bed." Elijah said as he stood and walked to the door of her bedroom.

"Elijah…Thank you…For everything!" Elena told the vampire as he opened the door. He smiled back at her and got down the stairs to get her something to drink and a little snack.

"How is Elena doing?" Miranda asked him as he entered the kitchen.

"Fine I think… she's thirsty, I told her to stay in bed, I would get something for her." Elijah explained, feeling like a teenager again at being spotted by Miranda.

"Don't worry Elijah, we're not judging you… we actually like that you're around for Elena… Grayson and I talked about it and we don't mind you and Elena being together, as long as she's happy!" Miranda told the vampire that, she knew, would become her son in law some day in the years to come.

"Oh…hum…Thank you…" Elijah blushed as he made some tea and gathered some snacks to bring up to Elena. Miranda laughed and went back upstairs.

A few minutes later, Elijah was back in the room with a tray full of warm tea and a few cookies.

"Oh thank you Elijah!" Elena said as he sat the tray next to her. She was giving him this great smile that made it hard to resist her.

"Elena…You're too young…" He said, admitting with that sentence that he wanted her as much as she wanted him.

"I'm about to turn 17! Isn't that the age Lady Bella had when she married Klaus?" Elena said as she moved closer to him.

"Times were different then…" Elijah said, knowing he was going to lose this battle in the end.

"Look at me in the eyes and tell me you don't feel the same for me as I do for you! Tell me that in those last few months you didn't come to love me!" Elena said as she straightened up. Elijah looked up at her and once his eyes were lost in her brown ones, he knew she was going to have anything she wants. In this instant, he could honestly say he understood how Klaus had felt when he first saw Bella.

"I can't…But you deserve a normal human life Elena…have children…" Elijah said.

"What about what I want?" Elena asked, already knowing she was winning this.

"You're too young to know what you want." Elijah said softly.

"Bella never regretted the choice she made back then, and neither will I!" Elena said forcefully. Elijah sighted and Elena knew she had won.

"You need to rest…we'll talk about it tomorrow." Elijah said as he stood up.

"If we don't talk about it now I won't rest!" Elena threatened him as he reached the door. He turned around and looked at her, rolling his eyes.

"You're quite stubborn aren't you?" He said as he looked at her softly with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Right back at you!" Elena said with a smile as she slowly walked towards him. When she was standing right in front of him, Elijah let out a sight and opened his arms, welcoming her not only into his arms but into his life.

"I knew you'd give in soon!" Elena said as he walked them both back to the bed so she could rest better.

"So did I sweet Elena, so did I…" He said as he sat on the bed with her lying in his arms.

"So we're together now right?" Elena asked him as she looked up into his eyes.

"Of course we are… You're the first girl to catch my interest in over 500 years…It has to mean something!" Elijah told her.

"Was the previous one Katherine?" Elena asked.

"Not really… I let Klaus and Bella think that I grew to love Katerina to cover up the pain I was in, but she wasn't the one I grew to love…" Elijah said.

"It was Bella wasn't it?" Elena asked, not sounding jealous at all.

"How did you know?" he asked, surprised by the fact she wasn't jealous.

"It's the only thing that made sense… if you pretended to be hurt by Katerina, it had to be to cover up the pain someone else gave you… Rose was single at the time so it had to be Bella…" Elena explained.

"You're not jealous…" Elijah noted.

"Do you still love her?" Elena asked in a soft and confident voice.

"No, not like that… I didn't love her as much as Niklaus did. That love left me pretty easily, now all I feel for Bella is the love a brother has for his sister…she's also one of my best friends…" Elijah said softly as he stroke Elena's hair.

"Then no, I'm not jealous… I have no reason to be…" Elena said with a small smile before she added:

"Plus, there is a reason we call her Lady Bella still today… She is a great woman and from my ancestor's journal, I can tell you half of the original Founder's council was in love with her at some point!" she smiled.

"You should try and get some sleep Sweet Elena, we have all the time in the world to talk some more." Elijah said as he kissed her on the forehead.

"You're not leaving before I wake up?" She asked him.

"No, I'll stay right here until you wake up tomorrow morning." He promised her.

"Good night Elijah."

"Sweet dreams Elena." Elijah said as she closed her arms and snuggled closer to her new love.

Elijah smiled as he closed his eyes too. They had all the time they wanted to take things slowly and get to know everything about each other but already he could tell that Elena had in her the kindness that Tatia and Katerina didn't have. He knew she wouldn't be breaking his heart anytime soon.

* * *

The next morning was kind of awkward for Elijah but perfectly natural for Elena and her parents. When they got down in the kitchen, Elena had simply told her family that she was now dating Elijah and that they would be taking things slow. Grayson and Miranda had chuckled, while Elijah had blushed. Jeremy just rolled his eyes as he took a spoon full of cereals in his mouth.

Right after breakfast, Elijah stood:

"Anna should be there soon so I'll be going. I still need to tell Klaus and Bella about Isobel being responsible for the car crash. We might have to deal with her soon after all…" He said.

"You mean kill her?" Jeremy asked as Elena said: "Told you so! ». Elijah nodded.

"I'll see you later Elena!" Elijah said as he kissed her on the corner of her lips before leaving the house.

* * *

Isobel was hiding. They were looking for her all over town and nobody could find her. Sheriff Forbes even put an official announce, saying they were looking for her because she cause the Gilbert's car crash accident. Even the three Bennett witches couldn't find her with their combined powers. With Isobel on the loose, Elijah was on edge and insisted Elena was with another member of the original family at all time. Elena had been resistant at first but under Elijah's truly worried look, she accepted it.

* * *

The summer went and left without any troubles. Isobel wasn't found, but was sighted in several towns around Mystic Falls.

Miranda was now 7 months pregnant and even though she wasn't on bed rest, she had been strongly advised to rest as much as possible and stay out of the way of danger. For that specific reason, she spent a lot of time with Bella, whom she had gotten quite close to.

Kelly Donovan had gotten a job to work at the local bar and got fired after a month for sleeping with the boss' boyfriend. Then she worked for 3 weeks as a waitress at the Mystic Grill before being fired for being late at every single morning shift she had. She managed to get a job as a cleaning lady at Ms Flower's Boarding house but lasted only a month and a half before she was fired for selling herself to clients quite too often. Now, after a necessary compulsion, Meredith Fell helped her get a job at the hospital, doing laundry. Matt was still staying with the Lockwood's and wasn't ready to give his mother another chance, especially since everything was so great for him ever since he stayed with them.

Lucy had had a hard time after she saw the truth and stopped listening to the dark spirits but she was now strong again and helping Sheila and Bonnie every chance she got. Together, the three Bennett's were stronger than ever.

Then it was time to go back to school. Jeremy and Anna were now sophomores, Elena, Matt, Tyler, Caroline, Bonnie, Alice, Jasper, Rebecca, Stefan and Kol were juniors.

Elena and Elijah were discreet about their relationship and they were so good with it that only their friends and family knew they were together.

* * *

When the night of the comet finally arrived, they were ready to open the tomb and take Katerina as a prisoner until the full moon in a couple of weeks. Klaus had a cell ready in the basement of his house and it had multiple spells on it so she couldn't escape. They had planed to feed her only an hour before they started the ritual to break the curse.

The three Bennett managed to open the tomb without any trouble. When Elijah and Klaus got in and grabbed the weakened doppelganger, they didn't have any trouble to let them out before sealing the tomb again in case anyone should need it.

Isobel was standing far enough not to be sighted and she didn't like what she was seeing. She had to find a way to free her ancestor fast is she didn't want to be in trouble with the other side. While staying afar, she decided to follow them and note everything that happens to try and find a hole in their surveillance plans.

Katherine might not be as strong as she wished to be, she might not be able to move much, but she could tell what was happening around her and she understood quite fast that the plans she had been told had fails. She was now in a cell were the spirits couldn't reach her and Lucy wasn't on their side anymore. All her hopes were now on Isobel. She really hoped the young vampire would find a way to save her from this hell she had been living for the past 145 years.

* * *

Two weeks later, a few hours before the beginning of the planed ritual, Miranda got in labour and even if everyone was still willing to go for the ritual, Klaus decided to postpone it so Elena could be with her mother and welcome her new siblings in their new life.

Miranda Gilbert was in labour for over 12 hours when Carlisle finally came out to tell them it was over. The mother was tired but would be fine after a few hours of well deserved rest and she had given birth to a couple of very healthy baby boys. Everyone was happy for them and a big party was planed once the mother would feel good enough to go back home.

"So dad, how are you going to name them?" Jeremy asked his father as they all watched the babies through the window.

"I'll have to speak with your mother about that, she was so sure it was 2 girls… I don't think calling them Hailey and Jennifer would be fit!" Grayson answered with a smile.

"Yeah, they'd be laughed at in school!" Kol said with a smile.

"You can go and see her now Grayson!" Finn came and told the father.

A few hours later, it was decided that the two new babies Gilbert would be named Kevin and George. They decided to choose two names that hadn't been used yet in the Gilbert line.

* * *

Secretly, Lucy had been working on finding Abby, Bonnie's mother. She wanted to do this to thank Sheila and Bonnie for rescuing her for the doom she was walking to.

As it turned out, the missing Bennett wasn't that far and Lucy asked for Kol to give her a hand in bringing back Abby, knowing Bonnie needed her mother, even if she didn't say anything. Kol agreed and they left while Bonnie was at school. They arrived within a couple of hours and learned that Abby was living alone and was jobless at the moment. Lucy incapacitated Abby with magical herbs as Kol carried her to the car. A couple of hours later they were back on the Mickealson estate, telling Sheila what they had done. Even if she was happy to see her daughter again, the old witch knew it would be hard for Bonnie.

When Abby woke up, she realised she was in her mother's home and looked up directly into her mother disappointed eyes.

"Mother…" Abby didn't know what to say.

"You'll never know how ashamed I felt when you left! How could you weaken you daughter and our family like that?" Sheila said as Abby looked down.

"I wanted to come back, I really did… But it was too late… I had lost my powers and I felt too much shame…" Abby answered with tears in her eyes.

The two women explained themselves for the rest of the day and since Bonnie was spending the night at Elena's, they spent a good part of the evening in retrieving Abby's powers, who had never been lost but simply blocked mentally.

The next day, after school, when Bonnie got home, she went in the kitchen to greet her grandmother and saw her own mother standing next to the oven.

"What's going on here?" Bonnie asked in shock.

"Lucy and Kol went to find Abby yesterday… We talked a lot and to make a long story short, she is back for good." Sheila said.

"I don't believe you!" Bonnie said with a hard look on her face.

"I'm going to go in the garden and leave the two of you to talk alone." Sheila said, leaving mother and daughter to speak in private.

The conversation was long and exhausting for both women but at the end, it had been necessary. Of course Bonnie ended up forgiving her mother for leaving her, but it didn't change the fact she had been alone for so long.

After being put up to date with the recent events, Abby decided the best way to amend herself in her daughter's eyes would be to join the Mickealson's cause and help the three other Bennett with what they needed to do. Klaus and Bella didn't mind of course, after all 4 Bennett was always better than 3!

* * *

"Klaus, Bella, can I speak with you?" Bonnie had entered the house and looked unusually shy.

"Of course Bonnie, come on in. What is it?" Bella asked, sensing the witch's nerves.

"I wanted to ask you if you wouldn't mind postponing the ritual to break the curse until the full moon of June…" Bonnie asked.

"Of course we don't mind, but why?" Klaus asked.

"Well, grandma' isn't that strong anymore and my mother isn't as strong as she sued to be… Even I am stronger than the two of them right now… Lucy and I have been researching a lot and in June there will be a strong shooting star we will be able to channel…" Bonnie said.

"Are you sure you will all be fine with the power of the star?" Bella asked with worry.

"Yes, of course. We will even have a little extra power…" Bonnie said with a bright smile and a twinkle in her eyes.

"What do you mean a little extra power?" Klaus asked her.

"I mean that the spirits told Lucy and I that the four of us will have, right after the ritual is done, enough power to change one vampire back into a human." Bonnie noted.

"That's extraordinary!" Bella and Klaus exclaimed at the same time.

"Who will it be?" Bella asked Bonnie.

"The spirits said that Lexi deserved it. It's supposed to be her gift, so she can be happy." Bonnie said with a soft smile.

"I thought you would have suggested it to Kol…" Klaus said with surprise.

"I don't want to go against the spirit's suggestions…Plus, I've decided that I would change after graduation to be like Kol." Bonnie answered with a soft smile.

"Are you sure about your choice? What does your family think about that?" Klaus asked her, not wanting trouble with the strong witches and not wanting to upset his friends.

"When I realised how serious things were with Kol, I talked about my options with Grandma… she knows of some herbs combinations that could extend my life…But it wouldn't last forever, so I decided to give up my powers and change into a vampire after graduation, when things calm down. Grandma agrees. She suggested I use the herbs for the time being until I'm ready to be changed. I talked about it with Kol and we both agreed it would be the best solution." Bonnie explained.

"Well, you seem to have considered this with a lot of wisdom! I'm impressed and very proud! I'm sure Ayana and Emily would be too!" Klaus said with a smile.

"Will you tell Lexi about the possibility offered to her?" Bella asked the young witch about to enter her family.

"Yes, I asked her to meet me at the grill in an hour… I should get going… I just wanted to warn you…" Bonnie said before saying good bye and leaving them alone.

* * *

After that, things went smoothly. Everyone agreed to wait until June to do the ritual and Bonnie informed Lexi of the possibility she now had. She was really happy because she knew that Matt wasn't really attracted to the idea of becoming a vampire. Knowing she would soon be human again, Lexi prepared things and made sure she had everything ready.

Ever since it had been agreed on that the ritual would be done, Elena had asked her father to put some of her blood aside so Klaus could make Hybrids. Every couple of month, Grayson would take a blood bag from his daughter and store it away in the basement, knowing she wanted to keep it fore later and give it to him as a gift for their big wedding anniversary next year.

* * *

The next few months until June went by without problems. Isobel had been sighted a few times but nobody was close enough to catch her. Harper was now in charge of security in the Mickealson's property and spent his days making sure the woman could come in. Since it was obvious her goal was to free Katerina, they had set up a lot of vervain automatic dispenser and sensor alarms in the basement. They were ready for Isobel to come.

Isobel was getting impatient. There was no way for her to sneak inside the Mickealson property. As she was trying to find a way inside the property, she overheard Alaric and Jenna on a walk talking about having children. She was really angry. Even if she had always refused to have children with Alaric and left him, it didn't give him the right to settle down with that woman and have children with her! Who did he think he was? She had to find a way to stop this before it got too far. Alaric was supposed to mourn her for a while and beg her to change him! Unfortunately, she didn't have any way to get to Jenna. The woman had been training with Sage and was now very capable of killing a vampire, especially a young one like her.

Patience had never been Isobel's ally and she proved that when, an evening of May, a little after she spotted Jenna telling Miranda and Elena she was late, she jumped to attack the possibly pregnant human. Indeed, Jenna had just taken a pregnancy test that had turned out positive. Jenna was well equipped and after a short fight in the dark alley behind the drugstore, Isobel had a stake in her heart and she was dead on the grown. Unfortunately, before she got staked, she had pushed Jenna against a wall and the woman wasn't feeling too well now. All she managed to do was get her phone out and text Alaric "**Behind Drugstore, help fast. Bring doc.**".

When he got the text, Alaric was waiting for her at the Mickealson where they had all been invited to a barbecue. He panicked and they all rushed to find her, leaving the children and Miranda behind.

They arrived in the alley to find Jenna sitting against the wall, looking pale and holding her stomach like she was in pain. A few feet from her, a dead Isobel was on the ground.

"I'll take care of the body, I'll see you later!" Damon said as Rose helped him dispose of Isobel.

Alaric rushed to Jenna, who was already being treated by Carlisle and Finn.

"Oh no." Rebecca exclaimed as she ended them the positive pregnancy test that wasn't far from where Isobel had been taken.

"Is it Jenna's?" Alaric asked.

"It's her scent on it…" Rebecca said in a soft voice.

"Is it positive?" Alaric asked from his position next to Jenna.

"Yes…It is…" Rebecca said. Everyone got quiet and waited for Carlisle and Finn to say what the verdict was.

"She's going to be fine, but I'm afraid she lost the baby Alaric…" Finn said in a soft voice as Carlisle carried Jenna to their car to transport her to a place she would be able to recover quietly.

"As long as she is doing fine, it's the most important. There is always more time for more babies…" Alaric said as he stroked Jenna's hair.

It took Jenna a few days to fully recover and she was proud of the way she managed to deal with Isobel.

* * *

Liz Forbes and Zack Salvatore had decided they were better of as friends and they were now both single.

Zack was being flirted-on a lot by Kelly Donovan and since the woman had worked a lot on herself, he let himself go on a date with her. He knew her behaviour was somewhat false since she was under compulsion to behave better, but he also knew he needed to have a heir to keep the Salvatore name going. He didn't know if what he was doing was right, but he really wanted to be a father… After the date, he decided dating Kelly Donovan wasn't the best choice.

It took him a few days to realise that Lucy Bennett was also interested in him. She was rather good looking, young, healthy, had good morals and was aware of the supernatural… She appeared to be the perfect mother for his future children. He asked her on a date a couple of days after his realisation and she agreed with visible happiness. Things went well between them and they agreed to keep on dating and see were things would go.

* * *

Carlisle and Jasper were about to go hunting. For the past few months they had done big hunting trips about once a month and every time, someone would join them for the fun of it. Since all the girls decided to have a big slumber party at the Mickealson's, all the vampire males were going with the two Cold ones.

So while Bella, Anna, Rebecca, Bonnie,Lucy, Elena, Esmee, Alice, Lexi, Pearl, Caroline, Jenna, Meredith and Sage were at the Mickealson estate in their nightwear talking about boys, watching movies the boys never wanted to see and painting each other's toenails, all their respective vampire partners were hunting in the woods nearby and having lots of fun doing it. Meanwhile, their human boyfriends (Alaric, Jeremy, Matt, Tyler, Mason, Zack) where having a boy's night out at the Grill and would finish it at Alaric's.

While hunting, Damon and Klaus were having a lot of fun.

"Oh look it's the Chipmunks! Watch out Carlisle, they might sing at you!" Damon said while pointing to three squirrels that looked similar to the famous Chipmunks.

Carlisle smiled at them and went back to running after the bear. Jasper and he had made it a competition. The one who caught the bear would win.

"And in live from the hunting Olympics, Jasper Whitlock is the big winner of the bear catching challenge!" Klaus said with an amused laugh.

"Major Whitlock, how are you going to eat this delicious baby Baloo?" Damon said, talking about the nice happy bear from Jungle book.

"Are the two of you going to go through all the cartoon animals you know?" Finn asked.

"Oh brother, go back to heating Bambi and leave us to our fun!" Klaus said, pointing to the dead deer on the dirty ground before adding "or is it Bambi's mother... You should ba ashamed of yourslef, really... What will the children of the wold say when they learn that Bambi's mother has been killed again?" Klaus said in a dramatic way.

"Cry!" Damon answer for him.

"Have the two of you even eaten anything yet?" Stefan asked with an amused smile. They were just having a good time after all!

"Yes, I had a taste of Bugs Bunny while Klaus here got to Winnie the Pooh." Damon said as he went back to laughing like a little kid with Klaus.

Everyone had a really good time that night and time passed pretty fast. They had all been in need of some relaxation and this night off had provided it for everyone.

* * *

After that, the few weeks separating them from the ritual arrived pretty fast. They had everything ready and even the people who weren't necessary in the curse breaking ritual had asked to be there. Klaus had advised Grayson and Miranda to stay at home since it wouldn't be easy for them to see Elena die, even it they knew she would come back to life.

Mason was, as usual, locked up in the Lockwood's old property's cellar, hoping everything went well and that it would be his last time in this horrible place. He was getting tired of changing into a wolf every full moon, but what tired him the most was the pain that he had to go through every time.

Katherine had been given a blood bag and was now vervained on the place she was going to die later that night during the ritual.

Mason had helped Klaus finding a werewolf that deserved to die. They found one guilty of multiple rapes and he was chained right next to Katerina.

"Are you sure you want to do this Elena? You know nobody will be mad at you if you change your mind!" Elijah told her as he held her gently in his arms.

"I know that, but after everything they did for us, for this town and for everyone really, they deserve it. I will wake up alive in a few hours and I will grow a few years older until I'm finally ready for you to change me." Elena said as she kissed him softly on the lips.

"Okay then, here you are, Sheila gave me this for you a couple of hours ago." Elijah said as he handed to Elena a crystal bottle with a greyish liquid in it. She drank it and coughed.

"This better be efficient because it sure is disgusting." Elena said, remembering her father telling her when she was younger that the medicines that tasted the worst were the ones that worked the best.

Elijah smiled at her and walked with her to the ritual ground. He would stay with her, hold her, until the very end. He at promised her he wouldn't let go and hold her until she woke up again.

"Are you two ready?" Klaus asked jovially his brother and future sister-in-law.

"Yep!" Elena said with a bright smile as Elijah nodded quickly, a serious and worried look on his face.

"Don't worry Elijah, we've got it covered!" Lucy told the tall man.

"Yes, everything is going to go down fine!" Abby said with a soft smile as they all got ready.

Everyone took their designated place. Elijah stood with Elena in the centre of a circle formed by a chained Katerina, a chained werewolf, the four Bennett witches holding hands and Niklaus. Everyone else had formed a very big circle all around them to watch and be prepared in case of an unplanned attack. However, Alice was relaxed and assured them that everything would go according to their plans.

Seeing everyone tensed and worried about her, Elena decided to lighten the mood a little and looked at her brother:

"Hey Jeremy, you didn't forget to record the Simpson's right? It would suck to come back to life and realised I missed a great episode!" she told him with an innocent smile. Knowing what she was doing, he smiled back at her and nodded.

This small insignificant joke seamed to relax everyone and they all watched as Klaus sacrificed Katerina. The vampire bitch had a look of pure horror when she realised that nobody would come and save her this time. She was all alone and died knowing that she had failed at her life.

When the turn of the werewolf came, Klaus made it quick, not wanting to linger too long on the serial rapist. However, when it came to Elena, Klaus was gentle and apologetic. It was obvious he didn't want to hurt his brother's love and he was relieved when he tasted the elixir in her blood.

As the witches were chanting, Klaus let Elena's temporarily dead body fall gently in Elijah's arms as he stood back from then, feeling the changes being made in him. It was hurting him like hell and even if he could feel himself becoming stronger, he knew he wouldn't change very often. He watched with emotions as everyone stood guard around him, knowing he was very vulnerable during the transformation. Nobody come top interrupt him and he found himself on all fours, seeing things from a new angle. He turned around and saw his love, Bella; from this angle she was prettier than ever and he slowly walked toward her, softly pushing her hand with his nose. She laughed softly and quickly shifted to her normal wolf form.

"You're taller when you use your shape-shifting wolf form!" she told him before adding "You're prettier too!"

"And you're even hotter from this angle love… If they weren't so many people around us, I would show you just how the hybrid thing changed me into an even bigger alpha male!" she trotted closer to him and they both turned toward Finn who said:

"Well, the two of you have fun, we're going to go home and see that everything goes well. See you both tomorrow."

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Damon added with his typical smirk that made everyone, even Elijah, smile.

* * *

Elijah was happy for his brother but also worried for his love. He carried her to his apartment, knowing it was what had been decided with her parents. He lied her down on his bed and sat next to her, holding her in his arms and stroking her hair softly until she finally woke up.

When she did finally open her eyes, Elena was greeted by a worried looking Elijah. She gently put her hand on his cheek and said "I'm fine… I'm alive." in a soft voice. He smiled at her and started kissing her. Things heated up pretty quickly and before they knew it they were both half naked on Elijah's bed.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to do." Elijah told her.

"I know, but I want to… I want you to be my first and I want it to happen tonight!" Elena told him as she push herself as close to him as she could.

Knowing he wanted this just as much as she did, the original undressed them both quickly before he lied himself on top of her. He knew it was her first time and made sure it was a memory she would always remember and cherish.

When they fell asleep, both of them had happy and satisfied smiles on their faces. They were sure they would be just as strong as Klaus and Bella was. Just like the hybrid and Lady Bella, nobody would ever be able to separate them. They were certain of it.

* * *

While Klaus and Bella were having their fun and Elijah was being worried for Elena, The Bennett witches were still out with Lexi and Matt. It was time to change the blond vampire back into a human. No other vampire could be present to support her in case the spirits got confused and changed back the wrong person. It took a pretty long time and a lot of chanting but after a couple of hours, Lexi was able to feel life taking over her body. She couldn't smell and see as well as she sued too but she could suddenly feel her heart bit. A huge grin took over her face as she jumped on Matt to hold him tightly in her arms. She was happy…she could have a normal life and children now!

* * *

Klaus and Bella were having a lot of fun. Bella couldn't explain it but she wanted Klaus even more now that he had broken the curse. They spent a good part of the night mating and playing together. Right now, they were lying in a clearing, the stars shining on them, cuddling.

"I'm glad everything turned out okay… I'm glad I have you with me… I love you so much Isabella!" Klaus told his wife.

"I love you too…So much…I don't know how I would have done anything without you… If you hadn't come to see my father that day…If he had married me sooner like tradition wanted to…" Bella told him.

"But I did, and nothing as been able to separate us since then." He said as he licked her face to show her his affection (they are still wolves!).

"And nothing ever will!" she told him softly.

When they finally decided to move, they ran back home and entered the house in their wolf forms, ignoring everyone and going to their rooms to shower and put some clothes on.

When they got down, everyone was there, even Elena, awake, alive and human. Lexi was snuggling on Matt's lap, human again.

"Am I dreaming or did everything really go exactly according to our plans?" Klaus asked as he sat, grabbing Bella and sitting her on his lap.

"Yep! I'm alive and well, Lexi is alive and human, Katerina is dead…" Elena said with a bright smile. She was also sitting on Elijah's lap.

"Well, then there is only one more thing to do, also we have a whole month to get to it!" Klaus said as he glanced toward Mason Lockwood.

"Oh, I don't want to wait, I want you to change me as fast as possible so I don't have to go through it ever again!"

Klaus and Mason went to one of the guest bedroom and, knowing it was the man's choice, Klaus gave him a cup of his blood to drink. Mason was excited and drank it all before Klaus snapped his neck. When Mason's body fell down, Klaus caught him and put him down on the bed. They didn't have to wait a long time for him to wake up again. A couple of hours after having his neck snapped, Mason sat up in the bed, knowing his life had now changed forever.

Elena entered the room. Everyone had asked her if she was sure and she kept on agreeing, assuring them she was fine with giving her blood to make Mason's life a little better.

"I don't know if I want to drink directly from her…" Mason said when Elena came in the room.

"I thought about that and brought a syringe." Carlisle said as he proceeded to fill it with Elena's blood before offering it to Mason. The man pushed all its content into his throat and it was almost instantaneous. He could feel the changes happening inside him. He was becoming stronger, gaining control… It was like he was born again and he loved that feeling.

They quickly discovered that being a hybrid meant having immediate amazing control.

* * *

A few months later, as yet another school year started, Alice saw changes coming their way but couldn't see any details. All she could see was that it would make her mother first cry then smile with happiness. When she told her parents what she saw, they were a little worried but since things were going to turn out alright, she didn't see any reason to worry right now. All would happen in due time.

Lucy and Zack were now dating seriously, considering moving in together. Lexi and Matt were living together with Kelly Donovan who was trying to be a better person. Jenna and Alaric were engaged and would, come March, be parents. Elena and Elijah were a normal couple. They had a few arguments, but it never went too far and they always managed to fix things before they got too mad at each other. Everyone else was happy and things couldn't be better for most of them.

* * *

It was the middle of October and the wind was quite strong when an unknown car entered the Mickealson property. A brunette woman with brown eyes and a very round belly stumbled out of the car and walked to the door of Bella and Klaus' house. She must have been in the mid- thirties. She rang the door bell and waited, letting the walls support her. When finally a maid opened the door the woman asked to speak with Isabella Marie Swan married to Niklaus Mickealson. Hearing this, the original couple came to the door and told the maid she could leave.

"Who are you?" Bella asked.

"Are you Lady Isabella Marie Swan Mickealson?" The woman asked in a tired and sick voice.

"Yes, I am." Bella said as Klaus tightened his hold of her waist.

"I am Isabelle Rosalie Swan. I was named after you I think. I am the descendent of your brother Emmett and I need your help." The woman said. After hearing this, both Klaus and Bella reacted. Klaus took his phone out to call Carlisle or Finn in to see what was wrong with the woman while Bella helped her installing herself on a sofa.

"I've asked a witch friend of my mother's to locate you. I grew up hearing stories of your life and I knew you were the one I needed to see…" Isabelle said.

"What is wrong with you? Is your pregnancy going wrong?" Bella asked as Klaus told her Carlisle was hunting with Esmee to far and that Finn would be there when he was done operating in about an hour.

"I'm pregnant from a Cold one. I thought he loved me… He said he did… We had sex and I never saw him again after that… My mother is from a very old line of witches that used to reside in your residence in England; she helped me and with her friends made sure the pregnancy would last longer than the usual month… I won't survive this and I don't want to… I just wanted my child to be raised by a good person… Someone from his family… My mother is too old and the other witches from her clan were afraid…" Klaus came back in the room with a warm cup of blood from a bag and handed it to her. She smiled at him thankfully and drank from it.

"What is his name?" Bella asked her niece.

"His name was Jesse… I'm not sure about his last name…he kept changing it every time he spoke with someone different…" The pregnant woman said as she kept drinking. She was obviously starving, and so was her baby.

"Was?" Klaus asked as he came back with more blood and some food for the woman.

"He was kind of crazy… I didn't see it until it was too late… My mother's clan of witches told me he had threatened to expose the supernatural to a whole town and was taken by the Voltury…"

"Then he is dead." Klaus said.

"I'm not really surprised… Now that I think of it, he didn't have that much charm…" Isabelle said softly as she rubbed her stomach.

"Why don't you want to raise your child? We can save you, you know. We have amazing doctors, super good witches or even vampire blood…" Bella told the woman lying on the sofa.

"I'm just tired of this life… And I want you to raise them because this child will be special… Witches are not the only supernatural being that entered Emmett's bloodline…"

"What do you mean? What else?" Klaus asked the sick woman.

"I'm not sure I know of everything but I know for sure of a mermaid, a shape-shifter, two elementals and a fairy…" It was silent for a while.

"Wow… That's a lot… So what are you?" Bella asked, trying not to sound impolite.

"I lost everything that was magical about me a few years ago… I got poisoned and since we couldn't find a cure in time, everything magical about me died, except for what I carry in my genes… I only survived because I was part human…" She said. Klaus whispered to Bella it must have been the same poison that had been used on Aurora all those years ago.

They talked some more until Finn arrived. After examining the woman, he said she was going to give birth any time now and he needed to get ready. When he left, Bella tried to talk her niece into living but the woman was stubborn and there was no changing her mind.

When Isabelle started to have contractions, all of the Mickealson's close friends and family were there to support them. Bella was in Klaus' arms, crying softly for the family she was loosing and for the memories of both her brothers that were coming back to her, as well as how they so easily forgot about her. Finn was the one doing the delivery and everything seemed to be doing fine until he called for Carlisle's help. After a while, Carlisle called for Grayson. Everyone in the room was being tensed when Grayson walked in the room:

"I'm sorry Bella, your niece is dead…" he said.

"How is the baby?" Klaus asked as Bella nodded.

"Well, the babies are fine…" Grayson said as Carlisle and Finn came in the room with each a baby in their arms.

"Twins?" Bella asked, shocked, just like everyone else in the room.

"Yes, a boy and a girl." Carlisle said as he put the boy into Klaus' arms and Finn put the girl into Bella's.

Everyone was quietly cheering for a while as they watched the new parents. Both father and mother were staring into the babies' eyes and they were gazing back. It seamed to be such an intimate moment that everyone left them alone for a while.

After talking for a while, they decided to call the boy would be called Lucas Niklaus Mickealson and the girl would be named Candice Isabella Mickealson. With everyone's help, it was easy to get them a room ready. The Bennett's had looked into it and found out that they would grow at a normal human pace and that their abilities would be very minimal before their 16th birthday. This had been a relief for the new parents who needed time to get acclimated with the new little beings.

Alice loved her new little brother and little sister and spent a lot of time shopping for them. When it was time to chose godparents for the two new Mickealson's, Bella and Klaus decided that Kol and Bonnie would be Lucas' godparents while Elena and Elijah would be Candice's. They had a small non-religious ceremony and a big party afterward where the twins Mickealson's got to play with the Gilbert Twins.

* * *

Life was nice. They were happy and they had managed to fight every single black cloud that had come to shadow their happiness. What else could they ask for?

* * *

**_I had a hard time finishing this chapter, especially becaus eit meant saying good bye to this story... I hope you liked it and will give me a nice review!_**

**_What was your favorite moment of this chapter? Of this story?_**

**_If I do an Epilogue, what would you want to read about in it?_**

**_What is the thing you hated the most about this story? If I rework on it and rewrite it, what should I change?_**

**_Please don't forget to review, I always love to know what you have to say about it!_**

**_Keep Reading me!_**

**_Lorelei Candice Black_**


	29. Burning Diamond Awards Nominations!

**_Hey!_**

**_I've been nominated in the Burning Diamonds Awards!_**

**_This is all THANKS TO YOU and i'm here to thank you for this great nomination. I've been nominated in 3 categories and it's really great!_**

**_Could you please go vote for me? This story is nominated in 2 categories (_****_Best romance_****_ and _****_Best plot twist_****_) and I am nominated in one (_****_Best Overall Favorite Author_****_)... It would mean a lot to me if you ALL went to this page and voted for me! _**

**_Site: crossoverawards . blogspot . com_**

**_Dates for voting: December 15th – December 29th. _**

_**PLEASE VOTE FOR ME!**_

_**Happy Holidays!**_

_**Lorelei CAndice Black**_


End file.
